Dogs of Lust
by AnnaOz
Summary: Après trois ans d’absence, Ron reprend contact avec ses amis et un passé plus que douloureux. Cependant, le présent lui réserve aussi bien des surprises… résumé made in Anacofleb, thanks a lot !
1. Every day is a winding road

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi, tout à JK, sniff.

**Note:** ma première fic, plus longue que ne le laisse présager le premier chapitre, avec de vrais morceaux de slashs pour plus tard et un bon vieux pairing HG/RW.

* * *

« Vieux ! Ron, par ici… »

Okay, vu, Harry, tu peux arrêter d'agiter les bras, pas besoin que tout le Chaudron baveur se retourne vers la table du Survivant.

« Bordel, vieux… une espèce de roc immense, tu es vraiment devenu une espèce de roc immense ! Et quelle putain de barbe ! Une putain de montagne barbue… »

Je souris… surveille ton langage, Harry.

Il n'est lui aussi que sourire, content de me voir, on dirait.

« Par contre, toi… t'as eu tort d'arrêter le Quidditch, tu sais ça ? »

Rire à présent, franchement. Il chasse une mèche de son front, pour mieux s'ébouriffer sa tignasse rebelle. Sa cicatrice est à présent beaucoup moins visible, à peine perceptible, juste une fine démarcation blanchâtre .

« Assieds-toi, vieux. Tom est déjà passé six fois pour prendre ma commande, je devais lui faire un peu pitié. »

Je m'assieds face à lui, il a choisi une table un peu reculée dans un coin du pub. Ne serait-ce ses mouvements de bras tout à l'heure pour attirer mon regard, personne ne remarquerait vraiment qu'Harry Potter est dans les murs.

Tom, lui est très attentif, et se précipite vers notre table au moment où j'étends mes jambes devant moi.

« Ogden's old pour moi, Tom… toi, vieux ? »

« Pareil. »

« Tout de suite, Mr Potter… Mr Weasley, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Il y avait longtemps… »

Longtemps oui. Je grommelle un truc à Tom qui retourne aussitôt vers son comptoir.

Harry me regarde à nouveau, sans rien dire cette fois, un demi sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Trop longtemps, oui, il m'a manqué, ce con !

« Tu nous manquais, tu sais ? »

Pas tout de suite, Harry, pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi encore un instant retrouver mon meilleur ami. Mais il continue.

« Trois ans, vieux, trois longues, interminablement silencieuses putain d'années ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Trois ans sans te voir, ni te lire, et nous sommes là, assis face à face sans savoir lequel va craquer le premier… hein vieux ? Foutre Dieu, Ron, ne nous fais plus jamais un truc pareil. »

Arrête, Harry, pas de ça. Je savoure l'instant là, tu ne vois pas… Ne me lance pas ton « nous » en pleine gueule alors que je n'ai pas encore réouvert les yeux.

« Merde, parle ! »

Je sors un son, qui ressemble à un raclement, du fond de ma gorge. Tom choisit ce moment pour nous apporter nos boissons… Bon timing, Tom, merci.

De l'autre côté de la table, Harry n'a plus sa grimace joyeuse, il semble d'ailleurs maintenant prêt à exploser.

Okay, Weasley, fin du temps mort, premier round.

« Je m'excuse, Harry, franchement, sérieusement, je m'excuse. Ca a été long pour moi aussi. »

« C'était ton choix, tu ne nous as pas laissé d'alternative, rien. Juste le vide. Trois ans de vide… tu peux en effet être sacrément désolé, Ron ! »

Sa voix tranche dans le vif, s'enfonce jusqu'à mes tripes. Désolé.

Je reprends.

« D'accord, Harry. Je suis carrément désolé, et totalement con d'avoir pu croire que de disparaître résoudrait tout. J'ai eu tort. »

Un léger sifflement, une pause dans sa respiration, je continue.

« J'ai vraiment pensé pour le mieux, tu sais, le mieux pour nous trois. Ne plus faire partie de l'équation me semblait la meilleure solution. Et Merlin sait que j'ai du mal à trouver les bonnes solutions ! »

Un plissement imperceptible des paupières, il attend la suite.

La suite vient, mais hachée menue, elle me tombe des lèvres par petits bouts.

« Un an pour comprendre pourquoi je devais décamper, un an ensuite pour digérer ma réflexion et enfin un an pour accepter de rassembler les morceaux. Après ça, une semaine pour rejoindre le Terrier. Ca me semblait un délai raisonnable vu du Pôle. Mais c'est vrai que ça n'explique pas le silence… »

Son souffle qui lâche « Laisse tomber ».

Mon meilleur ami, j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami, et comme après l'avoir vu affronter le Magyar à pointes, ça me remue les entrailles à m'en tirer des sanglots. Que je retiens. Ronald Weasley ne pleure pas en public ! D'ailleurs, Ronald Weasley ne pleure pas, c'est juste la fumée qui pique les yeux, c'est tout.

D'ailleurs, j'y pense et je sors de dessous ma cape un paquet de cigarettes moldues.

Harry me regarde, étonné.

« Tu fumes ? »

« Je fume, oui, depuis trois ans. Toi ? »

« Non, jamais vraiment eu envie de m'y mettre. Hermione serait contre, de toute façon, tu la connais. »

« Oui, je la connais. Je crois que ça amplifie mon plaisir de la cigarette, de savoir qu'Hermione est contre. »

Je lui jette un regard, il a cillé, mais ne réplique pas.

« Et un autre whisky de feu ? Tu crois qu'Hermione serait contre aussi ? dis-je en contemplant mon verre vide avec regret. »

« Baah, elle n'a pas toujours besoin de tout savoir… »

Et s'ouvre à présent la valse des whiskies, verres vides côtoyant autres verres vides, jusqu'à ce Tom décide que de nous laisser la bouteille mettra fin au remue-ménage entre son comptoir et notre table.

Là, je suis bien… franchement bien même, et franchement saoul aussi. Harry, aussi atteint que moi, rit bêtement depuis 10 bonnes minutes.

Il se lève, tente de faire un pas à gauche, revient vers la droite, retente un coup à droite pour enfin s'effondrer sur le sol, se cognant au passage la mâchoire contre le rebord de la table. Tout ça ponctué d'un long rire rauque et bête.

Je me précipite vers lui, aussi vite que le permettent mes jambes en coton. Il est beau, le garçon qui a survécu, affalé par terre, la lèvre en sang et secoué de grincements débiles.

« Oh Harry ! Ca va vieux ? Tu peux te relever ? »

Harry grogne un truc vague et fait un geste vers Tom qui regarde le spectacle d'un air navré.

« La clef de la chambre, Mr Potter ? Un hibou pour Mme Potter peut-être ? »

Harry geint un instant, puis saccade à l'intention de Tom « La clef, hibou plus tard, elle sait où je suis. » et s'effondre à nouveau, mais cette fois dans mes bras.

Je suis déjà passé par là et, même si Colin était un peu moins lourd qu'Harry, je sais que l'alcool s'évapore quand Ronald Weasley se met en branle. Mon ami sur l'épaule, je suis Tom vers le second étage du Chaudron Baveur, où il m'explique que Harry a l'habitude de louer une chambre.

De fait, la pièce que m'ouvre Tom est visiblement occupée par le bel abruti qui souffle contre mes omoplates.

Je le dépose sur le lit et m'apprête à quitter la pièce à la suite de Tom, quand Harry m'arrête d'une main plus ferme que son imbibition le laisserait penser.

« Ron, non, tu restes. »

Je proteste.

« Tu dois dormir, vieux, je ne serai pas loin. »

« Non, tu restes. Maintenant. Demain, je ne serai plus saoul assez pour te parler. Et on doit parler. Parler d'elle… »

Et depuis quand a-t-on le droit de refuser quoi que ce soit au Survivant ? Je m'assieds donc dans un fauteuil que je rapproche du lit. Et j'attends. Qu'il me parle. D'elle.


	2. La nuit je mens

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi, blah blah blah.

**Note:** Je suis hyper super enchantée par les nombreuses reviews (7 pour un chapitre tout rikiki, yaouuuh), donc je ne résiste pas à poster la suite dès aujourd'hui. C'est le début d'une assez longue nuit entre Ron et Harry et donc il y aura une suite à cette suite (pas très clair tout ça, mais bref). Attention, cette histoire n'est pas exempte de présence de slash, mais pas pour tout de suite...

**Réponses aux reviews (miam miam miam):**

**Servane: Waouh, je suis impressionnée (et c'est sincère), j'adore Culpabilité et ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies lu et apprécié ce début. Pour les gros mots, ce ne sera pas systématique (même si je visualise bien Ron avec un juron aux lèvres) mais c'est une situation tendue entre eux,des retrouvailles assez intenses, donc ils se laissent un peu emporter. Ce chapitre-ci est plus "policé", promis ! Pour les reviews anonymes, c'est rectifié, merci de me l'avoir indiqué, je risque de ramer encore un moment avec merci merci, tu étais pressé et la suite est là, voilou voilou :)**

**Vanilly: Merci, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que ça te plaît. Et toutes tes questions vont bientôt avoir des réponses. Déjà quelques éclaircissements dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir. Ron gardera le premier rôle, c'est aussi mon personnage favori, donc bon, je me fais plaisir !**

**virg05: Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite... avec moins de gros mots. J'obéis aux exigences de mes lecteurs, t'as vu ça? ;)**

**Cloporte: Merci, j'espère que la suite t'intéressera. J'aime aussi les fics à poudlard, mais j'avais besoin de personnages un peu plus âgés pour instaler l'intrigue, donc je triche...**

**helfie malfoy: Merci pour les compliments, je suis très contente que ça te plaise et voilà la suite (obéissante moi, vivi).**

**witch-dark: Arrête, arrête, je vais rougir... oui, c'est ma première fic, mais j'ai déjà écrit quelques trucs avant de découvrir ffnet. Pour Harry et Hermione, oui, tu as deviné, il s'est passé un truc, tu devrais avoir une vague idée de quoi il s'agit en lisant la suite (et plus encore dans la suite de la suite). J'espère vraiment continuer l'histoire dans une voie qui te plaise, j'adore Ron et il a encore beaucoup de choses à vivre.**

**Merci à tous/toutes et tout de suite... la suite:**

* * *

_« Non, tu restes. Maintenant. Demain, je ne serai plus saoul assez pour te parler. Et on doit parler. Parler d'elle… »_

_Et depuis quand a-t-on le droit de refuser quoi que ce soit au Survivant ? Je m'assieds donc dans un fauteuil que je rapproche du lit. Et j'attends. Qu'il me parle. D'elle._

Et l'attente dure un peu.

Harry s'est endormi, le visage tourné vers moi, avec son petit sourire de vainqueur peint sur les lèvres. Je respire doucement, évitant de le réveiller. La conversation peut attendre, je ne suis d'ailleurs pas certain d'avoir envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. Je souris aussi, paresseusement, en regardant la bouille de mon meilleur ami.

Quand il est au repos ainsi, on oublierait presque qu'il a passé 23 ans. Il a une expression de môme tatouée sur le visage, la bouche un peu boudeuse, les joues à peine soulignées par une barbe naissante. Harry Potter, quand il dort, ressemble à un gosse… et c'est devant ses yeux ouverts, ses émeraudes furieuses maintenant embuées de sommeil et d'alcool que je me rappelle soudain qu'Harry Potter est AUSSI un bel enfant de salaud.

« Yep »

« Yep itou »

« J'ai dormi, non ? »

« T'as dormi, oui. »

Il se soulève à moitié, hésite un instant, puis replonge au creux du lit.

« Tu bouges pas. On doit parler. J'ai dit ça déjà, non ? »

« Je ne bouge pas. On doit parler. Oui, tu l'as dit déjà. »

Un sourire encore et il referme les yeux.

« Une heure, tu me laisses dormir une heure et puis on parle… parce que là, c'est dormir ou vomir. »

« Dormir, une heure, pas de problèmes. Je t'éveillerai »

Ses bras s'allongent jusqu'à se croiser sous l'oreiller.

« Merci, vieux. Tu m'as manqué »

Un soupir et il replonge. Et moi, je serre les dents pour ne pas chialer comme un môme à côté de mon meilleur ami. Une heure. Dans une heure, il voudra des explications, il détestera mes reproches et tout sera à nouveau pourri entre nous.

Une heure pour replonger moi aussi, dans mes pensées, mes souvenirs, mes doutes… J'avais eu raison de revenir ?

Un ronflement à ma gauche… oui, bien sûr que j'ai eu raison. Les larmes de maman et de Gin me criaient que j'avais eu raison, la poigne de papa et de Bill sur mes épaules me criaient que j'avais eu raison, la lettre de Charlie, les cadeaux des jumeaux et même le silence de Percy me criaient que j'avais eu raison. Et là, le sommeil de mon meilleur ami me rappelait à quel point j'avais eu tort de partir.

Trois ans sans savoir comment ils vivaient, s'ils étaient heureux ensemble, ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées et de leurs nuits (pas les nuits, Weasley, ne pas penser aux nuits !)

Je me rappelai soudain que j'avais promis des nouvelles à Luna. Tom avait parlé de hiboux, je me demandais s'il y avait une volière au Chaudron, même si l'idée d'envoyer un autre que Coq m'embêtait un peu. Coq retrouvait toujours son destinataire, étonnante petite bestiole… Je lui enverrais un mot du Terrier.Après tout, à part l'alcool et les jurons, Harry et moi n'avions pas encore partagé grand chose… rien en tout cas qui n'intéresse la demoiselle Lovegood.

Focus, Ronald, focus… tu pensais à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre.

A elle. Toujours à elle. Trois années sans répit à rêver de Hermione Jane Granger, et avant ça, combien d'années à la respirer, à la deviner, à surveiller mentalement tous ses petits gestes, désespéré d'en reconnaître un seul qui appelle un rapprochement entre eux. Oui, combien d'années ? Huit ans. Et Harry qui vient me bassiner avec trois années de silence, c'est à mourir de rire. Vraiment. A mourir de rire.

Un grognement sur ma gauche… « Gnah »

Un autre grognement, suivi d'une respiration moins lourde et une main qui s'abat sur mon genou.

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. »

« Ca ne faisait pas une heure. »

« Oh.. ok. Là c'est bon, ça fait une heure dans ma tête, c'est suffisant. »

Harry se soulève un peu, son visage ressemble encore à du fromage blanc caillé, mais il est définitivement moins saoul qu'auparavant.

« Je vais demander à Tom de nous monter un truc. Thé ou café ? »

« Plutôt thé. Tom ne dort pas ? A cette heure ? »

« Quand je suis là, Tom ne dort pas. Privilège du gars qui a survécu… » me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Alors thé, et un cendrier… à moins que ça te.. »

« Ca ne me gène pas, on aérera un peu, voilà tout.»

Et il sort. D'un pas beaucoup plus assuré. Et j'entends qu'il actionne une espèce de carillon qui déchire le silence du Chaudron. Je me demande si c'est aussi un privilège du Survivant, de réveiller tout le pub pour un pot de thé.

Un instant plus tard, il est de nouveau face à moi et pendant qu'il échange sa chemise contre une autre plus fraîche, je m'aperçois avec amusement que mon ami a vraiment un torse de petit poulet…

« Quidditch et protéines, mon vieux, je ne vois rien de mieux indiqué pour toi. »

Il me regarde, sans comprendre.

« Tes tablettes de chocolat, ton physique de jeune coq de combat… quidditch et protéines, tant qu'il est encore temps. Tu es une icône mais faut mériter tes privilèges ! »

« Erf… je ne me bats pas pour faire la page centrale de Sorcière Hebdo, mais c'est vrai qu'un peu de sport me ferait du bien. » me réplique-t-il avec un franc sourire.

« Tu te lèves deux secondes ? »

Je me lève, prêt à lui donner le fauteuil, mais je l'entends murmurer « duplicatare » et un second fauteuil, pareil au mien, apparaît de son côté.

Là, c'est lui qui me surprend…

« Sans baguette ? Depuis longtemps ? »

« Hum, à peu près deux ans, je crois. Hermione a beaucoup insisté pour que je m'y mette. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment habitué à ma nouvelle baguette, de toute façon. »

Oui, je me souvenais qu'il avait été très éprouvé par la destruction de l'ancienne, Dumbledore avait dû insister longtemps avant qu'il n'accepte de la lui remettre.

« N'empêche, c'est quand même balèze. Mon copain Harry est un très grand sorcier » dis-je, mi-impressionné et mi-amusé.

Un moment de flottement entre nous… je sais que Harry déteste les compliments. Tom vient à notre rescousse, les bras chargés d'un plateau où trône une impressionnante théière. Je remarque qu'il a ajouté une boîte de patacitrouilles et quelques fondants au chocolat. Bonne initiative, Tom !

Nous attendons que Tom ait terminé le service et j'en profite pour m'allumer une cigarette que je vais fumer à la fenêtre de la chambre. Le chemin de Traverse, de nuit, est toujours aussi fascinant à regarder. Des piaillements, coassements et hululements divers s'échappent de la ménagerie magique. Un léger brouillard orangé flotte devant la plupart des boutiques, signe qu'un sort de protection a été placé pour éviter les intrusions nocturnes. Au loin se dessinent très clairement des rubans d'étincelles verdâtres: l'Allée des embrumes ne dort pas encore. J'essaie de repérer la boutique de Fred et George, mais elle doit être à l'autre bout du Chemin.

Tom a quitté la pièce, en adressant au passage un dernier salut onctueux à Harry et j'écrase mon mégot avant de rejoindre mon ami pour notre "conversation".

Je lui jette un œil, il a l'air un peu accablé.

"Vieux? Plus assez saoul pour aborder le sujet?"

Il me retourne un regard étrange.

"Jamais assez saoul pour quoi que ce soit, en ce moment. Mais on doit parler. Je le sais, et toi aussi. Donc autant évacuer ça de suite."

J'acquiesce et m'installe plus profondément dans le fauteuil.

Je comprends que je dois lui laisser le temps de se lancer. Il est beaucoup moins pâle que tout à l'heure mais ses yeux semblent me fuir. Je crois un instant qu'il va renoncer. J'ai tort.

"Tu dois penser que je me suis comporté en parfait enfoiré avec toi."

Je veux nier, mais évidemment, oui, je l'ai pensé, très souvent.

"J'avais conscience de te trahir, vraiment conscience. Mais c'était une période où je n'étais plus réellement moi. Plus Harry-le-garçon-qui-s'en-est-tiré, mais Harry-le-meurtrier, Harry-le-sombre, Harry-le-maudit…"

"Harry-le-tombeur-du-Mage-Noir, c'est comme ça que t'appelait la Gazette."

Un sourire triste s'évapore vite de ses lèvres au souvenir de l'article en question. Un tissu d'âneries, bien sûr.

"Mouais, qu'importe le nom, j'étais vraiment paumé à ce moment là. Et je te détestais rageusement aussi…"

Je déglutis, me brûlant le palais avec mon thé bouillant.

"Moi? Pourquoi?"

Il me regarde à présent, ses yeux vissés aux miens.

"Toi, oui… Toi et ta Sainte Famille débordante d'amour. Toi et ton fichu optimisme inébranlable. Toi et ton amitié indéfectible. Toi qui ne doutais pas un seul instant de ma victoire écrasante. Et puis, Toi et Hermione…"

"Moi et Hermione?"

Je sens une chaleur écarlate me monter aux oreilles. Harry a un sourire narquois mais ses doigts sont crispés sur sa tasse. Je sais que la confession est pénible pour lui.

"Toi, Hermione et cemerveilleux sentiment amoureux grandissant entre vous deux."

Il a martelé ses derniers mots directement dans ma chair. _Sentiment amoureux._ Entre elle et moi?

"Mais…"

Il continue à ma place.

"Mais elle ne t'en a jamais rien dit… Oh hé, réveille-toi Ron, j'étais en train de sauver le monde. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait choisi ce moment là pour te faire sa déclaration? Et puis, d'ailleurs, toi non plus, tu n'as rien dit."

Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai rien dit. J'attendais que ça se passe, sans oser faire un geste pour brusquer les choses.

"Je remarque que tu ne nies pas avoir été amoureux de ma femme."

Direct au cœur, bien visé Harry.

Je confirme, dans un souffle. "Non, je ne le nie pas."

Il me répond, un peu trop vite pour que ce soit naturel, comme s'il avait déjà répété ce dialogue auparavant. "Bien, ça va simplifier le reste…"

Le reste ? Je réfléchis très vite, le reste à quoi? A la conversation ? Il y a encore autre chose à savoir après le fait que mon meilleur ami m'ait piqué la fille de mes rêves, simplement parce que j'étais trop optimiste à son goût?

"Ron, tu me fracasseras la gueule après si tu veux, mais là, je n'en ai pas encore fini."

"Okay, okay… Tu en étais resté au moment où tu me détestais vraiment beaucoup pour plein d'excellentes raisons. Continue, ça m'intéresse"

Il grommelle un truc entre ses dents, du style _merci de m'aider, Weasley_. Mais c'est vrai que je ne veux pas alléger la moindre parcelle du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il étale devant moi. Chacun son tour, Potter.

Je sors une cigarette de mon paquet et finis par l'écraser nerveusement sur le cendrier en m'apercevant que mes mains tremblent trop pour l'allumer.

"Continue… s'il-te-plaît, Harry."

"D'accord. File-moi une clope."

Je lui tends mon paquet.

"Tiens, mais je croyais qu'Hermione n'aimait pas ça."

"Pas pour moi, pour toi." me dit-il en me tendant une cigarette allumée.

Je le remercie avec un regard et j'accepte la cigarette. Elle s'appellera "trêve".

**Bon d'accord, c'est un peu court, mais j'avais envie de terminer sur ces mots là. La suite au plus tard pour dimanche, promis !**


	3. Je n'ai pas d'ami comme toi

**Disclaimer: **rien à moi, tout à JK et je n'aimerais pas rencontrer son avocat.

**Note:** un troisième chapitre avec beaucoup de blablas mais l'action est pour bientôt, courage, lecteurs et reviewers vénérés... :p

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Emma & Danaé: merci beaucoup, voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Sinkha: oui, Ron barbu, ça peut être intéressant à voir ;) Merci pour le compliment.

aiglus: désolée, ffnet a bouffé ma réponse à ta précédente review mais je suis ravie de savoir que tu apprécies toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira aussi.

Melanie84: comment ça va se passer entre eux ? hum... patience, tu le sauras bientôt, mais merci d'aimer et voici la suite.

witch-dark: lol, tes reviews me font marrer. Ravie que ça te fasse rire parce que moi ça m'éclate de l'écrire. Ne t'embrouille pas trop quand mêmeet j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.

servane: oui, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Culpabilité et j'ai aussi hâte de lire la suite (mamma mia, je ne t'ai jamais laissé de reviews, j'ai trop honte /) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que les raisons d'Harry ne seront pas trop tordues, mais je le vois comme ça, Mr Potter, ambigu et un poil égocentrique (même si j'aime beaucoup le personnage). Bref, voici la suite.

virg05: aie aie aie, pas taper, voilà la suite tout de suiiiite ! (euh désolée, mais il y a encore quelques jurons dans ce chapitre ci mais je vais gronder Harry et Ron pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se tenir en société...)

Anacofleb: merci de trouver le début intéressant, j'espère que le développement ne te décevra pas. Harry, Ron et Hermione ont des rapports très complexes... difficile de mélanger l'amour et l'amitié, tu as raison.

Euphorique: joli pseudo ! Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite.

* * *

_« Okay, okay… Tu en étais resté au moment où tu me détestais vraiment beaucoup pour plein d'excellentes raisons. Continue, ça m'intéresse »_

_Il grommelle un truc entre ses dents, du style merci de m'aider, Weasley. Mais c'est vrai que je ne veux pas alléger la moindre parcelle du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il étale devant moi. Chacun son tour, Potter._

_Je sors une cigarette de mon paquet et finis par l'écraser nerveusement sur le cendrier en m'apercevant que mes mains tremblent trop pour l'allumer._

_« Continue… s'il-te-plaît, Harry. »_

_« D'accord. File-moi une clope. »_

_Je lui tends mon paquet._

_« Tiens, mais je croyais qu'Hermione n'aimait pas ça. »_

_« Pas pour moi, pour toi. » me dit-il en me tendant une cigarette allumée._

_Je le remercie avec un regard et j'accepte la cigarette. Elle s'appellera « trêve »._

Je ferme les yeux en savourant chaque bouffée, il faut vraiment que je me tienne à mes intentions de départ. Je suis revenu pour reprendre le cours de ma vie où je l'avais laissé. Pour pardonner et comprendre et peut-être plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, être heureux pour eux. Je réouvre les yeux sur le regard scrutateur de Harry.

« Continue, Harry… ça va aller maintenant. »

« Oui, Ron, ça va aller… Oui... je t'ai détesté, je t'ai envié, je t'ai jalousé, parce que toi, tu étais pur, tu n'avais pas à vivre avec le poids de cette merde sur les épaules. »

« Désolé, vieux, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'était la prophétie qui… »

Il me coupe. « la prophétie qui déterminait si j'étais innocent ou coupable. »

« Non, si tu étais vivant ou mort ! C'était toi ou lui, tu le sais. TU N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX ! »

« JE SAIS CA ! » Il a hurlé ces derniers mots, tendu dans son fauteuil.

Plus lentement, il me répète « je sais ça » puis à voix si basse que je dois tendre l'oreille « mais ça n'explique pas le plaisir que j'y ai pris… »

Je commence à comprendre.

« Ca n'explique pas le sentiment de puissance qui m'a envahi quand je l'ai vu tomber. C'était douloureux et brûlant mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que cette nuit là. J'étais le Survivant ! J'avais vaincu le Tout Puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'étais ivre, totalement ivre de pouvoir…

Et toi qui m'écrase dans tes bras, si fier, si heureux, me soufflant que tu savais que j'y arriverais. Et elle, qui pleurait en me regardant mais qui te serrait TOI, contre elle. Elle qui avait compris que j'étais brisé mais qui avait besoin de TOI pour la soulager. Elle qui avait vu dans mon regard que j'avais adoré ce parfum de mort et qui savait que tout serait différent... Comme j'ai haï à cet instant que ce soit moi qu'elle craigne et toi qui la rassure. »

« Nous étions tes amis, rien n'aurait été différent. J'aurais compris, nous aurions pu t'aider. »

Il se lève, furieux et va jusqu'à un petit coffre posé à côté du lit. Je le vois fouiller un instant puis en ressortir deux photographies.

« Regarde, Ron ! Même si tu es stupide, tu n'es pas aveugle ! Regarde nous et ose me dire en face que rien n'avait changé. »

Deux photos… La première avait été prise le soir de la victoire contre Serdaigle, le soir où Gryffondor avait remporté la Coupe de Quidditch. Nous étions en train de fêter ça dans la salle commune quand Colin, toujours lui, nous avait tiré le portrait à tous les trois. Hermione se tenait entre nous deux. Elle avait passé son écharpe autour de nos trois cous. Harry et moi l'embrassions chacun sur une joue et nos souffles dans ses cheveux la faisaient rire aux éclats. Nous étions heureux, pleinement heureux.

La seconde datait de la cérémonie au Ministère de la Magie. Quand, comme expiation de toutes ses erreurs, Fudge avait choisi de décorer Harry de l'ordre de Merlin (2eme Classe). Hermione et moi étions un peu en retrait sur la photo. Harry, seul au milieu avait son regard des mauvais jours. Hermione se torturait la lèvre inférieure et le doute était écrit partout sur son visage fermé. Moi j'avais l'air con, comme d'habitude...

Je le sens derrière moi qui plante ses mains dans mes épaules. « Tu la vois, la différence ? Tu vois ses yeux ? Tu vois les miens ? Tu la connais, cette lueur là, Ronald ? Ou c'est trop complexe pour toi ? »

Je me dégage et le repousse. « Ne me cherche pas, Harry. Ni toi ni moi ne voudrions que je te _secoue_ avant que tu n'aies tout craché… N'est-ce pas ? »

Il revient s'asseoir face à moi, me reprend les photos, presque timidement, les pose sur la table, à côté du plateau et me sourit.

« Excuse-moi Ron, j'ai mâché et remâché cette scène des milliers de fois dans ma tête et je crois que je trouverais plus commode que tu m'éclates la mâchoire plutôt que d'avoir à TOUT te raconter. »

« Dis-moi juste ce que tu juges nécessaire. Je ne suis pas revenu pour avoir des réponses. Je suis revenu pour récupérer ma vie, et mes amis. Si ça te semble faisable, n'essayons pas de voir au-delà… »

Je vois son souffle se ralentir, il se prend la tête dans les mains et j'entends qu'un gémissement lui échappe. Je peux faire cesser le supplice.

« De plus, aussi buté sois-je, j'ai quand même compris certaines choses, même si Luna a dû m'aider à y voir clair. Je crois que je peux continuer pour toi, tu complèteras les blancs… si tu le désires. »

Il hoche la tête et murmure « vas-y ». Je me rallume une cigarette et je laisse couler le flot des souvenirs.

« On retourne un peu en arrière, ok ? Le 19 septembre, il y a 5 ans, ça te va ? » Il me répond à nouveau par un mouvement de tête et je continue.

« L'anniversaire de Mione. Ses 19 ans… »

Et d'un coup, une douleur trop familière me vrille à nouveau la poitrine. Revivre ce jour, même pour en évoquer des bribes à mon ami est une des expériences les plus douloureuses que j'ai dû apprendre à surmonter, avec le temps.

« L'anniversaire de Mione, donc… La fête, pour elle, organisée par toi dans cette maison Black que tu as enfin apprivoisée. Une fête qui sonne comme la célébration des vivants, des _héros_, après la guerre. Tout le monde est là pour la chérir. Tout le Terrier, présent, réconcilié. Ma mère a tempêté toute la semaine contre son Harry chéri qui en voulait trop, trop de gallions dépensés, trop de lumières, de gâteaux, d'invités… Mais voilà, tu voulais que le Square Grimmaud reprenne vie enfin, sous tes doigts, pour Hermione. »

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il a les yeux clôts mais je sais qu'il est à l'affût de mes mots. Je sens ma bouche se remplir d'une vague amertume, j'ai toujours détesté ce passage mais c'est la nuit où tout se dit entre nous. Ce soir ou jamais…

« Ce qu'il y avait à cet instant précis entre Hermione et toi, je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais ce qui avait changé entre vous, je l'ai vu, je l'ai suspecté mais j'ai été trop sot ou trop timide pour vouloir intervenir. Tout s'était joué pendant l'été, pendant les vacances au Terrier, après Poudlard, après Vold.. bidule. Ma petite Mione, enfin délivrée du carcan de ses études, respirait un air nouveau, prête à croquer dans ce que la vie mettait à sa portée. Ma Mione était devenue, le temps d'un été, une petite chatte joueuse. Ca nous amusait qu'elle nous allume ainsi, toujours subtilement, avec ce sérieux de Préfète en chef, par petites touches. Et toi, ta prophétie accomplie, tu avais eu aussi très envie de jouer. Et moi, intolérable con, j'ai été heureux pour nous. De vous voir si libres, elle vibrante et toi serein, apaisé. »

Je sais que maintenant ce n'est plus à Harry que je parle, c'est à moi et à moi encore que je rappelle ces heures là, que je les enfonce dans mon cœur pour le sentir se déchirer encore une fois. Luna m'avait pourtant appris à contrôler ce besoin de me flageller toujours plus fort avec le poids de mes souvenirs, mais sans sa présence à mes côtés, je sais que la douleur veut sortir victorieuse de notre petit combat intime. Quitte à tout sortir, autant que Harry en profite, qu'il se repaisse des tourments de Ronald Weasley…

Lui se tient à un mètre de moi, silencieux, attentif, mais il pourrait être à l'autre bout de la terre que ça ne changerait rien. Je replonge.

« Moi, j'étais confiant, simplement bien de savoir la guerre achevée, Percy de retour, maman soulagée. Bien, vraiment. Peut-être un peu effrayé par le nouvel éclat d'Hermione, par son appétit de jeune fauve. Elle me rendait fou. Mais c'était un jeu, je le croyais si fort, qu'elle jouait avec nous deux. Je n'avais pas compris que ses flirts étaient une mise à l'épreuve, je n'avais pas perçu l'enjeu. Toi si. Je ne savais pas qu'elle voulait un vainqueur, si persuadé que j'étais d'avoir déjà gagné, convaincu qu'au fond, la vraie Hermione se lasserait du jeu et me verrait moi puisque moi, je ne voyais qu'elle. Donc, je n'ai pas combattu... Toi, si. »

Je refais surface au son de ma voix, étonné de ne jamais l'avoir entendu si rauque, brisée, trop habitué à vivre silencieusement ce passage de ma vie.

Pas de pause, cependant, en finir avec ça…

« Et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'avoir. M'évincer, proprement, discrètement, sans heurts. »

Il remue, veut protester mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, encore quelques mots.

« Ce soir du 19 septembre, quand je l'ai vue descendre l'escalier dans sa petite robe crochetée, avec toi, comme ultime accessoire de mode, accroché à son bras, j'ai vraiment réalisé que j'entrais de plein pied dans un très long cauchemar… »

Je me ressers une tasse de thé, à présent froid et Harry, distraitement, me le réchauffe du bout des doigts.

« Je suis désolé, vieux. » me souffle-t-il.

« Ne le sois pas. Accepter le cauchemar me rend les évènements plus flous, et donc moins douloureux. Tout ce qui est arrivé après ce 19 septembre, je l'ai plus ou moins anesthésié. J'ai des souvenirs d'alcool, de bagarres et de baises après chaque point marqué dans le camp du nouveau couple Potter/Granger, vos fiançailles, votre installation au square Grimmaud, sa graduation en histoire de la magie, pendant que moi je foirais toutes mes formations, tes débuts à Cambridge quand tu voulais laisser la sorcellerie derrière toi et puis enfin… votre mariage. »

Souffle, Weasley, c'est bientôt terminé. Ce sera à lui de remplir les blancs. Toi tu vas pouvoir à nouveau ruminer ta peine. Et tu dévoreras même ce qu'il reste de patacitrouilles sur le plateau de Tom pour apaiser la douleur. Souffle, Ronald…

« Ton mariage, mon vieux, est paradoxalement le jour où j'ai vu le cauchemar prendre fin. Vous aviez invité Luna. Elle a tout de suite analysé mon état et m'a proposé de disparaître avec elle. Ce que j'ai fait. Et je l'ai suivie, partout, pendant trois ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge que j'étais guéri et qu'il était temps que je réapparaisse. Ce que j'ai fait aussi. Et quand Gin m'a donné ton message hier, j'ai voulu voir si la guérison était totale… Voilà, vieux, tu sais tout. »

Il me regarde. « Presque tout… tu ne m'as pas parlé des trois ans avec Luna. »

Je souris à cette évocation… les trois ans avec Luna. « Oh, ça… je laisserai un jour les Crivey les raconter à ma place. Ils sont définitivement plus doués que moi pour rendre les histoires passionnantes. »

Voilà, Weasley, le calvaire est fini. A toi de t'attaquer discrètement aux sucreries restantes sans passer pour un gaillard insensible et un total mystificateur aux yeux de ton meilleur ami, visiblement sous le choc de ton petit monologue.

C'est encore un enseignement de Luna, laisser sortir les mauvaises pensées et passer directement à de bien meilleures.

Harry ne semble pas s'apercevoir de mon empressement à dévorer coup sur coup deux fondants et trois patacitrouilles. Je devine qu'il réfléchit à sa part du contrat: remplir les blancs.

"Ron… je n'ai pas envie de te mentir. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour _avoir_ Hermione, je le referais pareillement s'il le fallait. Et franchement, même si je doute que tu puisses un jour approuver mes raisons, je sais que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais…"

"Mione…" dis-je dans un murmure.

"Non, pas Hermione. Tu peux penser que c'est dégueulasse mais si j'ai voulu à tout prix Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle."

Mes mâchoires se serrent et mes poings se ferment. Ne déconne pas, Harry, dis-moi que tout ce gâchis s'excuse au moins par une belle histoire d'amour. S'il-te-plaît.

"Si j'ai voulu Hermione, c'est parce que j'étais certain qu'en étant avec elle, je ne serais jamais relégué au second plan."

Trop tard! Mon poing vient de rencontrer son menton et tout mon corps suit pour se jeter sur celui du Survivant. Il roule sur le sol, les mains relevées sur le visage pendant que je lui broie les épaules. "Comment as-tu osé!" Les boutons de son col volent à travers la pièce. "Comment. As-tu. Osé…" Et soudain je m'arrête parce que je sens les sanglots qui le secouent. Je le repousse et m'assieds par terre, aussi loin de lui que le permet l'espace réduit de la chambre.

Je le vois qui se redresse et s'essuie la lèvre. Elle a recommencé à saigner. Etonnant pourtant qu'il n'ait pas de dents cassées. Mon poing a dû se montrer indulgent envers la belle gueule du sombre connard qui a survécu.

Le visage au sol, les doigts se palpant la mâchoire, je l'entends sangloter "Vous êtes ma famille, Ron, ma seule famille… si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous m'auriez laissé seul. Je me détestais et j'avais si peur de rester seul. "

Oh bordel! Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle?

"Tu as séduit Hermione, baisé Hermione, épousé Hermione parce que tu avais trop peur qu'on oublie ta putain de petite personne? Parce qu' Hermione et moi, heureux ensemble, ça voulait dire mettre fin au trio magique de Poudlard? C'est ça?"

"Oui."

Je n'en reviens pas.

" Et moi, Harry? Moi dans tout ça? Tu me réservais quelle place dans ta belle conception de la _famille_? Tu m'aurais installé une niche pour veiller sur ton bonheur bien propret?"

"Toi, Ron, toi… je savais que tu n'aurais jamais abandonné. Que tu aimes trop Hermione pour l'oublier et que tu me hais trop pour laisser tomber."

"Tu as tort, vieux, tu as tort. Je ne te hais pas, je suis triste, bougrement triste pour toi, parce que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de vivre dans ta peau."

Je me relève et j'attrape mon paquet de clopes sur la table. La discussion est close, je m'en vais.

"Attends, Ron."

"Non, Harry, je me casse d'ici. C'est irrespirable."

Il se redresse en un bond et m'attrape par la cape.

"Attends, Ron… Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai besoin de toi."

Je me retourne vers lui, plonge dans ses iris émeraudes. "Besoin de moi, Harry? Désolé… je crois que c'est d'un Médicomage que tu as besoin, pas de moi."

"Ron, j'ai besoin de TOI! Je veux que tu reprennes ta formation d'Auror."

Je m'appuie contre la porte en riant. Harry Potter se prend pour ma mère. Harry Potter veut que je reprenne mes études. C'est vraiment troooop drôle!

"Arrête, Ron, je suis sérieux! Je veux que tu reprennes ta formation d'Auror parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour veiller sur Hermione."

"Veiller sur Hermione? C'est ton job, ça, Harry, pas le mien! Hermione, TA famille, rappelle-toi.."

C'est lui qui m'empoigne à présent.

"Arrête, j'ai dit! Hermione n'est plus… n'a jamais été en sécurité avec moi. Et tu as vachement intérêt à me prendre au sérieux si tu ne veux pas qu'on la perde tous les deux."

Plus envie de rire là. Tout ce qui touche à Hermione…

"C'est grave?"

"Très. Reviens ici ce soir vers 19h, je t'expliquerai. Là je dois filer, Dobby m'attend."

Je le vois qui empoigne sa cape, la met sans prendre la peine de changer sa chemise déchirée et ouvre la porte devant moi pour me précéder dans le couloir du Chaudron. Il se retourne, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Ron?"

"Ouais?"

"Tu en as vu?"

"Vu quoi?"

"Des Cornacs ronfleurs, tu en as vu?"

J'éclate de rire. "Ouais, vieux, j'en ai vu, des ronflaks cornus…"

Il marmonne "cool, ça… très cool." et disparaît dans un craquement sonore.

Un instant plus tard, je quitte le Chaudron pour m'offrir le plaisir pervers d'aller réveiller mes deux grands frères à l'autre bout du Chemin de traverse…

Drôle de nuit, Weasley…

**Voilà, je ne suis pas super satisfaite par ce chapitre mais il est quand même temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Donc, la suite très bientôt avec plus d'action et plus de Mione dedans. Bisous.**


	4. Tired Young Man

**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JK, j'ai dit ça déjà ?

**Note:** Voilà le chapitre 4, un peu plus long que le précédent, avec fort peu de gros mots et un rating encore fort sage, âmes pures, profitez-en parce que ça va bientôt changer...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

La copine à Merry: oui, c'est vrai, je coupe pile au bon moment mais je jure que je ne suis pas sadique, même si tu vas te dire que j'abuse en lisant ce chapitre... ;)

virg05: voilà la suite. Merci d'être si fidèle jusqu'à présent. C'est vrai qu'Harry n'est pas très sympathique mais j'ai encore besoin de lui conscient pour un petit moment donc Ron va devoir garder les poings dans ses poches.

Anacofleb: Merci de me rassurer, mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être critique avec ce que j'écris, c'est souvent mieux dans ma tête que le résultat final. Voilà la suite.

frudule: Les trois ans avec Luna ? C'est une bonne idée, je me lancerai dedans quand j'aurai un peu avancé dans cette fic, mais tu vas avoir des renseignements sur le séjour avec Miss lovegood très bientôt, tout comme le point de vue d'Hermione. Merci d'apprécier !

aiglus: encore une gentille review de ta part, merci beaucoup ! Pour le suspense, ce n'est pas vraiment voulu mais j'aime bien découper les chapitres en plusieurs parties plutôt courtes parce comme lectrice, je trouve ça plus confortable à lire, donc j'aime bien laisser l'action en suspens. Voilà la suite, merci d'être fidèle !

Emma & danaé: Merci d'aimer et comme je l'ai écrit plus haut à aiglus, j'aime bien le suspens moi aussi :p Bientôt plus d'éclaircissements sur ce qu'il se passe entre nos trois amis.

zofia: je suis touchée que tu trouves ma fic émouvante, ce que j'ai en tête me remue aussi donc j'espère que tu continueras à aimer. Ce chapitre est plus léger mais je te promets une suite "chargée" émotionnellement pour très bientôt.

servane: voilà la suite, que j'ai un peu retravaillée à ton intention, j'avoue... Moi aussi, j'ai souvent eu envie de foutre des claques à Harry en lisant le tome 5, presqu'autant de claques qu'aux scénaristes du prisonnier d'azkaban qui ont fait de notre rouquin préfèré un personnage plus couard que dans le livre. Je suis vraiment ravie par ta réaction etje continue de trouver que le personnage de Harry est une mine d'or pour les fics perturbées donc je ne vais pas me priver de lui tailler un costard sur mesure... :p Pour Culpabilité, je vais reviewer sous peu parce que j'ai vraiment des choses à en dire, je trouve que tu as une inspiration épatante et je rêve d'un Ron comme le tien ! Voilà la suite, qui est en fait une partie de ce que je comptais poster au départ mais j'ai fait des disgressions plus longues que prévu. La confrontation attendue sera publiée pour le w-e. Baci.

witche dark: j'aime vraiment tes reviews, elles sont super motivantes ! J'imagine la pauvre carcasse d'Harry après être passé dans tes mains... ça fait peur ! Merci, c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup écrire tout ça et donc j'espère que tu continueras à prendre plaisir à le lire.

* * *

_Ma Brume,_

_Comment vas-tu sans moi ? _

_Les Fjords me manquent. Le Terrier est étouffant cette année et les gnomes ont tout envahi, c'est une horreur. J'ai le dos explosé et maman compte sur moi pour remettre le jardin en état avant le retour de Charlie. Je t'ai écrit qu'il quittait ses dragons pour une année sabbatique ? Moi je pense qu'il y a une sorcière là-dessous mais Gin ne veut rien me dire. _

_La boutique des jumeaux marche du tonnerre mais tu avais raison de croire qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à se caser, Angelina a rompu avec Fred et George a été incapable de se rappeler le prénom de sa fiancée actuelle. _

_Papa doit m'accompagner au match des Canons vendredi prochain, j'ai hâte d'y être. Malheureusement, il semblerait que Gin ne soit pas encore autorisée à jouer cette fois-ci. C'est dommage, j'aurais adoré la voir sur son balai mais c'est certainement beaucoup plus frustrant pour elle que pour moi d'être réserviste. Au fait, à propos des Canons, j'ai retrouvé mes vieux t-shirts et en effet, ils sont trop ajustés à présent. Tu devrais convaincre Colin et Den de lâcher la baguette et se mettre au boulot, ça a fait un job d'enfer sur mes pectoraux. _

_Maman n'a rien dit pour la barbe mais elle me regarde bizarrement en tenant sa baguette depuis deux ou trois jours… Tu crois qu'elle oserait me raser pendant mon sommeil ? _

_J'espère que tu prends vraiment soin de toi, fillette. Je compte écrire un mot à Den donc c'est inutile d'essayer de me mentir, je saurai si tu en fais trop ! Tu sais que le petit blondinet est absolument fou de moi, n'est-ce pas, je ne pouvais donc pas choisir meilleur espion dans tout le campement._

_Plus sérieusement, ma douce, je m'en veux de ne pas être près de vous en ce moment, mais tu avais raison, il était temps que je rentre à la maison._

_Salue les Crivey pour moi, ou plutôt, envoie-leur une bonne paire de claques de ma part. Le petit souper d'adieu était trèèèès drôle. Maman a adoré me voir revenir au pays avec une gueule de bois à faire peur à Mondingus Fletcher. Dis bien aux deux vermines que ma vengeance sera terrible._

_Ginny t'embrasse fort._

_Moi aussi, je t'embrasse fort…_

_Ronald_

_Ps : Vu Harry hier, il trouve les ronflaks cool._

Enfin satisfait, je roulai le parchemin. Je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à raconter à Luna ma conversation avec Harry, je n'avais pas encore assumé le choc et même si Luna était mon point d'équilibre le plus sûr par le passé, il était grandement temps que je maîtrise ce côté là de ma personnalité, l'envie de ruer dans les brancards ou plus simplement de me foutre une bonne cuite pour ralentir le mouvement des petites roues qui cliquetaient dans mon cerveau. Je me rappelais en souriant qu'Hermione m'avait dit un jour que j'avais la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café… si seulement elle savait à quel point Ronald Weasley était tout sauf insensible.

Je sifflai Coq par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il devait certainement faire son intéressant devant la cage d' Errol. Ma petite peste de volatile adorait s'ébrouer pendant des heures devant le monolithe emplumé qu'était autrefois le hibou familial.

Errol était devenu bien trop vieux pour transporter le courrier. Gin m'avait raconté que maman avait enfin décidé de mettre fin à sa carrière le jour où elle l'avait retrouvé englué dans l'auge des cochons, incapable de se dégager et même apparemment incapable de signaler sa présence. Il était parti le matin avec une lettre pour les jumeaux et c'est le soir tombé que maman l'avait découvert, endormi, couvert d'épluchures de pommes de terre et de boue, son sommeil nullement perturbé par les grognements des cochons.

Depuis, Errol prenait la poussière dans sa cage, fermée pour son bien car seul Merlin savait où cette antiquité pouvait aller se perdre. Papa le sortait de temps en temps, solidement accroché à ses épaules quand il décidait d'aller se promener jusqu'à la colline de Têtafouine.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Coq n'était pas loin et il vint se poser sur mon bureau en poussant des petits cris réjouis.

« Ola, calme-toi deux secondes, minipousse, il faut que j'accroche le parchemin plus solidement que ça, c'est un long voyage que tu vas faire ! »

Coq sautillait d'une patte à l'autre en claquant du bec et je dus utiliser la méthode forte pour l'immobiliser le temps de lui fixer ma lettre. Coincé sous mon poing, il protestait encore en poussant des hululements indignés mais était résolument plus calme.

« Ptit gars, tu voles droit jusqu'à Luna. Tu sais où elle est, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est toujours à l'endroit où tu m'as trouvé moi. Maintenant, file ! Et reviens avec une réponse ! »

J'ouvris grand la fenêtre et regardai un moment la petite silhouette de Coq se détacher dans les lueurs de cette fin d'après-midi.

J'étais seul au Terrier. Gin était à l'entraînement, Maman en visite chez Mme Fripemine et Papa au Ministère. Il me restait environ deux heures à tuer avant de rejoindre Harry au Chaudron baveur. J'avais fait un petit somme dans la matinée, après avoir quitté les jumeaux, mais je me sentais encore très fatigué et passablement nerveux. Ou plutôt, très nerveux et passablement fatigué !

Un bain ! Il me fallait un bain avant d'affronter la soirée avec Harry. C'était bizarrement la même solution que j'avais choisi hier avant de retrouver le survivant. Hier me semblait si loin pourtant, ma nervosité d'hier était teintée d'espoir. Aujourd'hui, je ruminais un mélange de colère et de profonde déception. De curiosité et d'un peu d'angoisse aussi. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si grave dans la vie de Mione qui décide Harry à demander mon aide ? Et puis surtout quelle aide pouvais-je bien apporter ? J'étais certainement devenu très habile à installer des bivouacs, construire des huttes et maîtriser les ruminants les plus improbables, mais reprendre ma formation d'Auror… j'étais tellement loin de mes aspirations d'adolescent à présent.

Suffit Weasley ! Pas de nostalgie inutile, un bain, tiède, parfumé, avec le soleil et la basse-cour comme témoins.

Après avoir rempli la grande bassine à linge en fer blanc à la pompe de la cuisine, j'utilisai un sort de poids plume pour la disposer à l'endroit précis où je voulais faire trempette, dans la cour, devant le terrier avec la tête à l'ombre et le reste du corps au soleil. Trois années d'expédition avec Luna et la bande m'avaient amené à très vite me sentir à l'étroit entre 4 murs. Là, dans mon bain parfumé aux aiguilles de romarin, avec les collines de Loutry Ste Chaspoule baignées de soleil comme point de vue, je me calmais… j'étais chez moi et rien ne pourrait m'atteindre tant que j'aurais ce refuge pour me retrouver.

Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel quand je me décidai à rejoindre le chemin de Traverse. J'avais promis à maman de repasser par la boutique des jumeaux pour leur apporter leur sac de linge propre hebdomadaire. Je transplanai jusqu'à l'arrière du magasin de mes facétieux aînés.

Je sentais encore les rayons chauds sur ma nuque et pourtant il y avait dans l'air un je-ne-sais-quoi d'orageux et de tempétueux…

« Non, Lina, tu reposes ça tout de suite, et TU SORS ! »

C'était la voix d'un des jumeaux, celle de Fred à mon avis. Immédiatement suivie par celle de George. « Fred, du calme, c'est juste du commerce, tu ne peux pas lui empêcher de vouloir… »

« Je veux qu'elle sorte, et lui aussi ! George, je te préviens, si tu leur vends quoi que ce soit, je te laisse te démerder tout seul avec les livraisons ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… Angelina, Malcolm, je suis désolé mais… »

« Laisse tomber, George, mais c'est vraiment ridicule… »

Je me plaquai contre le mur, juste à temps pour voir passer celle qui venait de s'adresser à mon frère. C'était Angelina Johnson.

Je la regardai filer vers la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, suivie de près par un grand type basané qui lui serrait la taille d'un bras possessif.

Je poussai la porte de la boutique pour tomber sur un Fred enragé et un George apparemment embarrassé.

"Non, mais tu l'as vue? De quel droit elle l'amène ici? C'est une vraie garce de me faire ça!"

Le reste de la phrase de Fred se perdit dans des insultes toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres… Je me tournai vers George, les sourcils froncés et l'air interrogatif.

"Ronnie, les filles sont des créatures bizarres… Enfin, après 3 années avec Luna, je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien…"

"Luna est loin d'être bizarre… elle est particulière. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Angelina?"

George jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Fred visiblement très occupé à saccager l'étalage, puis me prit par le bras pour me pousser hors de portée des oreilles fulminantes de son jumeau.

"Lina a rompu avec Fred il y a deux mois…" Je murmurai "je sais ça" d'un air entendu.

"Oui, et Fred ne le prend pas si bien que ça. En fait, elle venait acheter un cadeau pour un ami, avec cet ami en question, le gaillard que tu as dû voir…"

"Oui, je l'ai vu."

"Bien, bon, disons que ce type semble avoir pris la place de Fred dans le lit de Lina…"

"Oui, d'accord, mais bon, ça arrive…"

"Oui oui, je sais, on ne peut pas le reprocher à Lina. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est culottée de venir narguer Fred. Surtout qu'elle sait très bien de quoi il s'agit…"

"Ah?"

"En fait, nous avons lancé une nouvelle gamme d'articles, un peu particuliers. Et Lina voulait en acheter un assortiment."

"Je ne vois pas le mal là-dedans."

"C'est à dire que Lina a grandement contribué à l'élaboration de ces nouveaux produits."

Je lui jetai un regard perdu et en soupirant il me tira à lui.

"Le plus simple, c'est que je te montre…"

Nous nous tenions à présent devant une étagère recouverte d'un rideau en velours pourpre. George souleva un des coins du tissu et je compris d'un regard de QUOI il s'agissait.

Sur les consoles étaient rangés en ordre très aléatoire différentes fioles et différents flacons ornés d'étiquettes aux noms des plus évocateurs: _Orgasmus_, _69 degrés Celsius_, _Dura sex sed sex_, _Maxima Lubrica_, etc…

"Des potions sexuelles?"

"Ouaip, Ptit frère!" me dit George, visiblement très fier de lui. "Et des potions très performantes, si tu veux mon avis!"

"Oh, d'accord…"

"Elles ont toutes un _effet_ bien spécifique. Je peux te laisser en tester si tu veux, mais c'est mieux si tu es accompagné…"

"Non non, merci." dis-je d'abord, puis je pensai en un éclair que je devais une revanche aux Crivey.Ca pourrait être amusant de leur faire goûter les créations Weasley. " Un jour, peut-être…" soufflai-je avec un petit sourire.

"Enfin, tu comprends pourquoi Fred n'avait pas terriblement envie d'en faire profiter le nouveau goût du jour d'Angelina."

"Oui, je comprends. Mais Fred devra se faire une raison. Il vaut mieux renoncer que s'accrocher, parfois."

"Oui, mais c'est dommage, Fred et Lina s'amusaient vraiment _beaucoup_ ensemble…" me répondit George en soupirant.

"Ok ok… et toi? Ton goût du jour? Il s'appelle?"

"Teresa! A moins que ce ne soit Agatha… Je ne sais plus trop. Mais c'est une vraie blonde, ça je suis tout à fait affirmatif!"

"George, tu me dégoûtes." lui dis-je en riant. Puis, lui tendant le sac de linge que je tenais toujours à la main: " Maman est au courant? Pour le rayon _particulier_?"

"Non, Ronniekins… et tu serais vraiment le digne frère de Percy si tu lui en parlais!"

"Tracasse pas, frérot. Je serai muet comme une carpe." dis-je en faisant le signe de me verrouiller les lèvres.

Voyant la pendulette accrochée au manteau de _cheminée_ afficher un peu moins de 19h, je me rappelai de ce qui m'attendait. "Potter…" murmurai-je, puis, plus fort "Navré, mon vieux, mais je dois filer. Tu consoleras Fred pour moi."

"Oh, une fille?"

"Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Harry."

"Ok, salue-le pour moi, si tu y tiens."

Je regardai mon frère, un peu étonné par le ton dur de sa dernière phrase mais je n'avais plus trop le tempsde me poser des questions et je lui fis un bref signe de la tête avant de quitter la boutique pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur.

Harry se tenait devant l'entrée, visiblement nerveux.

Il était habillé en vêtements moldus et j'étais soulagé d'avoir choisi un jeans et une chemise pour le rejoindre. J'aurais eu l'air idiot avec ma cape par cette chaude soirée d'août.

Je clignai les yeux dans sa direction, n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'entamer le dialogue.

"Viens, on y va directement. On causera un peu en marchant."

"On y va? Où ça?"

"Pas ici…" me dit-il en me poussant en avant, vers la sortie du Chaudron donnant sur le Londres moldu. "Je t'expliquerai quand on sera au calme."

Je le suivis sans broncher. S'il préférait un bar moldu pour causer, soit, ça ne changeait en rien la teneur de la conversation…

La ruelle qui abritait la façade _visible_ du Chaudron était définitivement plus silencieuse, surtout comparée à l'exubérance du chemin de Traverse mais Harry n'avait pas l'air plus déterminé à me dire où nous allions.

Je pressai le pas, pour rester dans ses talons et constatai qu'il nous emmenait vers ce que je connaissais comme étant une entrée de métrolipotain.

"Harry? C'est encore loin?"

Il se retourna vers moi, à présent plus relaxé mais il jetait toujours des coups d'œil inquiets derrière son épaule.

"Non, vieux, ce n'est pas très loin, mais on doit vraiment y aller par transport moldu…"

Nous étions à présent sur un quai et un instant plus tard, le métrolipotain stoppa face à nous avant d'ouvrir ses portes.

Harry me tira à l'intérieur avant de se laisser tomber sur une banquette. Je m'assis face à lui, toujours sans comprendre ce que je faisais là.

Le Survivant regardait attentivement chacun des occupants du wagon, puis, apparemment satisfait, il me tendit un bout de papier.

"Grave ça dans ta mémoire, Ron. Quand c'est fait, tu me le rends."

Sur le papier, il y avait une adresse griffonnée par la main d'Harry: _Perkins Mansion – 13eme étage, 1 Blossom street, Londres_.

"C'est chez qui?" lui dis-je en repliant le feuillet.

"Hermione… C'est chez Hermione."

**Voilà, "pas taper please", j'ai réécrit ce chapitre pour ajouter le passage chez les jumeaux Weasley mais le chapitre prochain est prêt à être publié et il répondra à beaucoup de questions que se pose Ron... Et surtout, il y aura vraiment Hermione dedans. La suite dans le courant du week-end et merci de ne pas me maudire d'ici là. Bisous !**


	5. Intrigue

**Disclaimer:** il faut rendre à JK ce qui lui appartient...

**Note:** chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, ceci est un chapitre de plus que je vous soumets affectueusement. Il termine sur un suspense, mais c'est volontaire, donc, ne me mitraillez pas de revues incendiaires, la suite arrive de suite. J'aime les chapitres courts, c'est un vice, mais j'aime aussi updater souvent, donc ça compense un peu, j'espère...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Servane: oui, c'est vrai, les jumeaux Weasley, c'était un peu à ton intention, mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai vraiment envie de parler de tout le monde, donc je me fais plaisir... et tant mieux si ça plaît. Le sex-shop Weasley, je crois que c'est un classique, j'ai lu plusieurs fics dans lesquelles les jumeaux étendaient leur "domaine de recherches", mais j'avais ça en tête avant de commencer à écrire ma fic. Comme toi, j'ai enragé au cinéma en voyant qu'ils avaient coupés les meilleures répliques deRon, j'espère vraiment qu'ils vont se rattraper et que JK va être un peu moins cruelle avec notre rouquin dans Le Prince de sang mèlé. Par rapport à Harry, il faut que je me calme, je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il sorte trop de sa personnalité mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime bien me défouler sur lui... J'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont et merci pour les encouragements. Bisous (bravo pour la suite du prix de la trahison, même si j'ai bien compris que c'était plutôt Magystra la responsable sur le coup, vivement le prochain chapitre de Culpabilité !)

aiglus: Merci encore d'être fidèle, ça me touche beaucoup. Ces deux chapitres (oui deux d'un coup pour ne pas me faire embrocher par mes revieweurs adorés) devront répondre un peu plus aux questions que tu te poses. Bisous. Merci de ne pas me maudire, j'ai eu raison de demander avant et je suis contente que tu aimes les jumeaux, moi aussi, je les adore. Pour me faire pardonner, deux chapitres d'un coup !

Emma & Danaé: Meuh nooon, je ne suis pas méchante ! La preuve, je poste deux chapitres d'un coup. Je suis pardonnée ?

Anacofleb: Franchement, je ne le fais pas exprès de te frustrer. J'aime bien publier vite des chapitres courts parce que si je les retravaille trop, j'ai tendance à tout effacer. Mais il s'est quand même passé quelques trucs dans le chapitre précédant, non ? La lettre de Luna, c'est un passage qui était prévu et qui a son importance, même si ça ne raconte pas grand chose, je veux juste faire comprendre le sentiment de Ron envers elle, le passage sur les jumeaux, c'était en bonus, c'est vrai, mais pour me faire pardonner, j'avais promis le nouveau chapitre rapidement et je n'ai pas menti, na ! Merci malgré tout d'être fidèle et de ne pas trop m'en vouloir ;)

aminteitha: Moi, ça m'arrive très très souvent de lire sans laisser de reviews. Je commence simplement à m'y mettre depuis que je me rends compte à quel point ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir. Merci pour les compliments, c'est très gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

witch dark: Naooon, ne me tue pas ! Sinon, tu ne connaîtras jamais la fin de l'histoire, héhéhé... Et puis tu vois que je ne suis pas si sadique, deux chapitres deux coup ! Gros bisous et merci de me pardonner, moi aussi, je vous aaaaaaaaaaaaaime !

Gred: Oui, tu as le droit de foutre des claques à Harry, il s'en fout, il sent rien, c'est le SURVIVANT gniark gniark gniark. Merci d'aimer ma fic, ça me fait plaisir. Moi aussi, j'aime bien lire les slashs même s'il y en a franchement tirées par les cheveux et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à me décider pour ma première fic, donc, si elle est en majorité consacrée à Ron et Hermione, il y aura des passages slashs dedans (dont un très très bientôt, mais chut, faut pas répèter...) Je suis fana du couple Ron/Mione mais par contre je suis totalement opposée aux Harry/Mione (je sais, vu le début de ma fic, ça ne se voit pas, mais je jure, votre honneur !) Voici la suite de ma fic "intrigante" et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.

Cloporte: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très très plaisir. Des reviews comme la tienne, j'en veux 15 à chaque fois ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours. Bisous.

Vanilly: Tout d'abord, je suis contente que ma fic récompense ta fin d'examens, qui se sont bien passés, j'espère. Tu fais plein de remarques très intéressantes, à savoir le caractère de Harry, en premier. J'avoue que dans mon esprit, le Harry de Jk est toujours à la limite de mal tourner, il porte beaucoup de responsabilités sur ses épaules et il a beaucoup de failles dues certainement à son manque d'amour, donc, même si ça peut paraître par moment un peu loin de son comportement original, je pense qu'il pourrait avoir des réactions assez négatives face à certains évènements. Ron n'est pas comme ça, il n'ajamais manqué d'amour, ni de repères, par contre il manque de confiance en lui, donc il a toujours tendance à croire que c'est son manque de confiance qui lui fait foirer des épisodes de sa vie, il est en colère parce qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il a été trahi. La raison pour laquelle il en veut à Harry et pas à Hermione tient dans le fait que, pour lui, Harry était au courant de ses sentiments, alors que Mione les ignorait. Donc c'est à lui qu'il en veut, de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance. Pour les autres personnages, j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler, c'est ça que j'adore chez JK, la richesse de ses personnages secondaires. Et puis j'adore Luna, elle tient une place très importante dans ma fic, même si elle n'apparaît pas encore.Pour tes autres questions, tu vas trouver des réponses dans les chapitres suivants. Je m'arrête aussi, parce que sinon, ma réponse à ta review fera aussi plusieurs pages et ffnet va raler ! Bisous.

Frudule: Merci de me dire que ma fic est intrigante, je vais finir par le croire :p Je suis ravie que la lettre à Luna t'ait plu, c'était un passage important mais il y aura d'autres indices sur les relations entre elle et Ron. Depuis hier et une remarque dans une autre review, je réfléchis à l'idée d'écrire une fic courte décrivant les trois ans entre Ron et Luna, je pense m'y mettre quand j'aurai mieux développé celle-ci. Je ne sais pas si la rupture de Fred et Angelina va aider Ron a surmonter sa relation, mais c'est évident qu'il se projette dans ce que vit son frère. Je compte faire intervenir tous les Weasley au fur et à mesure des chapitres, certains parce qu'ils auront un vrai rôle à y tenir et d'autres plus pour me faire plaisir. Ma seule hésitation pour l'instant consiste dans l'intervention ou non de Drago dans cette fic... il pourrait être important mais j'ai peur de perdre un peu le fil de l'histoire si j'utilise trop de persos. Les relations d'Harry et des Weasley sont trèèès particulières, tu vas le découvrir plus tard. Pour le problème d'Hermione et la suite de la fic, tu vas être comblée, c'est tout de suite !

virg05: pas taper, j'ai dit ! Sincèrement, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles mais je ne suis pas d'accord quand tu dis qu'on n'apprend rien dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai l'impression que ça en dit un peu plus sur Ron et son état d'esprit par rapport à ses proches. J'ai l'intention d'écrire une fic assez longue, donc, il risque d'y avoir encore plusieurs chapitres de transition mais je te promets que je sais parfaitement où je veux emmener ron et Hermione, et que si tu continues à me lire, tu le découvriras aussi. En attendant, pour me faire pardonner, voilà deux chapitres d'un coup... Plus fachée ?

* * *

_"Grave ça dans ta mémoire, Ron. Quand c'est fait, tu me le rends."_

_Sur le papier, il y avait une adresse griffonnée par la main d'Harry: Perkins Mansion – 13eme étage, 1 Blossom street, Londres._

_"C'est chez qui?" lui dis-je en repliant le feuillet._

_"Hermione… C'est chez Hermione."Hermione_…

Non, je n'étais pas prêt, pas prêt à la voir, pas si vite, pas ce soir ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'en avais tellement envie… Trois ans passés à rêver d'elle, sans jamais réussir à la maudire. Des nuits d'étreintes avec Luna à me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier _son _prénom, des heures entières consacrées à détailler mentalement tout ce que je retenais d'elle, sans jamais oser effleurer, même en songe, ce corps inconnu que je savais hors d'atteinte… Hermione Jane POTTER... L'inaccessible épouse de celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami.

Attends, Ronald… un détail cloche dans le tableau…

« Chez Hermione ? Vous n'habitez pas au square Grimmaud ? »

Harry me regarde fixement, comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de mes pensées.

« J'habite au Square Grimmaud, j'ai une chambre chez Tom aussi, tu l'as vue, et un appartement près de la fac, à Cambridge… mais Hermione ne vit pas avec moi. »

Je suis perdu.

« Hermione et moi ne sommes plus vraiment un couple uni, tu sais… »

Non, évidemment non que je ne le sais pas ! Dans mes rêves, Hermione est intouchable, douloureusement intouchable parce qu'elle n'est pas à moi, qu'elle ne peut pas l'être, qu'elle appartient à Potter.

« Plus vraiment un couple uni ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça, Potter ? »

Je le vois se tendre à l'emploi de son nom mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Il me doit des explications, ça ne me suffit plus de me contenter de ses états d'âme. Des faits, clairs et nets !

« Harry, tu m'as demandé mon aide. Je crois logique que tu me dises à quoi je dois m'attendre. Je mérite bien ça, non ? »

Il soupire, l'air un peu triste. « oui, je te dois au moins ça.. » Il se détend sur la banquette, jette encore un regard aux quelques moldus qui se tiennent près de nous, puis d'une voix plus voilée qu'auparavant, il me raconte son histoire… leur histoire.

« Hermione et moi, ça a très vite capoté. Je crois qu'on était ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons. Mes raisons à moi étaient les pires qu'on puisse attendre d'un ami, je le sais.. »

Je ne réponds rien à ça, pas certain que j'attende encore quoi que ce soit de la part d'Harry Potter.

Il poursuit, le regard tourné vers la vitre derrière laquelle défilent les stations.

« Ses raisons à elle, je ne les ai pas vraiment comprises. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle a accepté d'être ma compagne de la même façon qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de Krum pour le bal. Par dépit. »

Prends ça dans les dents, Weasley ! Krum et Potter comme dernier recours face à mon incapacité à surmonter ma timidité… un peu trop cliché pour être plausible.

« Toujours est-il qu'Hermione n'a jamais aimé la maison des Black, elle voulait un endroit neutre pour y vivre. Et puis, son appartement est bien plus indiqué pour s'occuper de Fyfe, il est central et à peine à deux stations de chez sa gardienne. »

Je sursaute.

« Fyfe ? Ton… votre fils ? » Je sens mes extrémités se tendre et devenir écarlate à ces mots.

« Non… Hermione et moi n'avons pas d'enfant. Fyfe Finnigan, le fils de Seamus… »

« Mais pourquoi par la barbe de Merlin Hermione aurait à s'occuper du gosse de Seamus ? Lavande est là pour ça, non ? »

Il sourit mais ses yeux sont toujours tristes.

« Seamus a eu un fils, mais pas avec Lavande. Disons que Finnigan est un très gentil garçon mais qu'il a un peu tendance à sortir sa baguette trop allègrement… »

« Oooh… Seamus et Lavande, c'est fini ? »

« Non non, ils sont toujours ensemble mais Seamus a eu un coup d'une nuit avec une étudiante qui a laissé des traces… Lavande a pardonné la partie de jambes en l'air mais elle refuse de voir Fyfe. »

Je ne suis toujours pas plus éclairé sur les raisons d'Hermione pour materner le gamin, mais Harry continue.

« En fait, Fyfe est élevé par Mme Finnigan, la mère de Seamus. Mais Hermione a insisté pour que Fyfe ne soit pas tenu à l'écart du monde sorcier. Il a deux ans, ses dons pourraient déjà être détectés. »

« Et Seamus, il ne s'occupe pas de son gamin ? »

"Si, il vient le voir chez Hermione, mais il a du mal à assumer le gosse et son couple avec Lavande. Et puis, Hermione adore le petit… Elle est vraiment extra avec lui. "

De ça, je ne doute pas.

"Et puis, ça lui fait du bien de rentrer pour quelqu'un le soir, elle travaille vraiment beaucoup trop. Fyfe est chez elle une semaine sur deux, elle quitte le boulot plus tôt quand il est là."

"Sa mère ne s'en occupe pas? La mère du gamin, je veux dire…"

"Maureen est encore très jeune, à peine 20 ans et puis elle est étudiante en médecine. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour Fyfe, mais elle vient une fois par mois pour le voir. Hermione l'apprécie, je crois que c'est une chouette fille."

"Ok ok… Le petit est là ce soir?"

"Non, c'est la semaine où il reste en Irlande. Hermione est probablement seule ce soir, et encore plus probablement plongée dans ses dossiers."

Je lui attrape le bras pour le forcer à me faire face et découpe ma phrase à son intention, qu'il comprenne que j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

"Harry… Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi? Réellement!"

Il s'enfonce un peu plus bas dans la banquette et tourne nerveusement un anneau passé à son doigt. Son alliance sans doute… je n'arrive plus à me souvenir s'ils en avaient échangé. Flou artistique autour du mariage Potter/Granger, comme toujours.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger Hermione. Parce que moi, elle ne me laissera pas faire, parce qu'elle sèmera tous les gars du Ministère et qu'elle refuse de prendre les menaces au sérieux. Toi, tu es peut-être la seule personne qu'elle ne rejettera pas."

"Des menaces? Quelles menaces? Qui la menace?"

"Ca, on l'ignore. Je te montrerai les lettres. Mais le Ministère est convaincu que c'est beaucoup plus grave qu'Hermione ne veut l'admettre. Elle est têtue, tu sais…"

Mon murmure vient tout droit de mes souvenirs. "oui, je le sais…"

Le voyage en arrière me prend d'un coup, les images me submergent. Elle et son petit air mutin quand elle arrivait à nous enfermer dans la bibliothèque, Elle et son sourire satisfait quand elle recevait ses notes, Elle et ses grands yeux noisettes, son petit nez plissé quand elle se concentrait sur un sort particulièrement ardu. Elle qui était tout ce que j'aimais à 18 ans. Têtue et obstinée, définitivement…

Harry se lève et me sort de ma rêverie.

"On descend ici, vieux."

Je le suis, soucieux de ne pas le perdre de vue dans ce couloir très fréquenté. Je lis une plaque indiquant _Leicester Square_ sur le mur, essayant mentalement de mémoriser le trajet pour rejoindre cet endroit.

Arrête ça, Weasley! Tu planifies déjà tout dans ta tête comme si tu avais l'intention de souvent emprunter ce chemin! Tu vas la voir, être aimable avec elle puis tu lui feras comprendre à lui que ta vie a changé, que tu n'as plus rien à voir avec le Ron de leurs souvenirs. Celui qui serait mort pour les protéger…

Serrant Harry de plus près, je débarque sur une place noire de moldus: plein de moldus londoniens et plein de moldus étrangers, des moldus se pressant en file devant ce que je connais comme étant des cinémas, des moldus assis à d'immenses terrasses profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Partout où je regarde, je vois des moldus de tous âges, garçons et filles que se bousculent pour entrer dans mon champ de vision.

C'est donc ici qu'Hermione a choisi de vivre ? C'est à ça que ressemble un territoire neutre ? L'endroit parfait pour élever un futur petit sorcier… vraiment ?

Je lis les lettres éclairées qui clignotent autour de la place. _Equinox, Switzerland, Maximux, Hippodrome…_Il doit y avoir beaucoup d'éclecticité par ici…

A côté de moi, Harry me surveille avec les sourcils levés en signe d'amusement. Fichu Survivant! Il semble à l'aise dans toutes ces lumières, lui, il ne revient pas de trois années de campement à la belle étoile, lui !

Il empoigne mon bras d'une main pour me pousser hors d'un groupe de petits moldus asiatiques, tous armés d'appareil photo. Ils me font un peu penser à Colin, lui aussi mitraille à qui mieux mieux tout ce qui le dépasse d'une tête.

"Viens par ici, on y est." me dit Harry.

En effet, nous sommes face à un immeuble rectangulaire assez moche, très haut, bien plus haut que Ste Mangouste même si les constructions sont un peu semblables. Au-dessus d'une rangée de portes battantes, je lis en lettres dont la dorure a un peu passé _Perkins Mansion_.

"C'est un ancien hôtel… il y a encore un restaurant au rez-de-chaussée mais le reste des étages est occupé par des bureaux. La nuit, c'est très calme, tu verras."

Je ne verrai rien du tout, Potter, ce soir et puis c'est tout!

Je ne lui dis évidemment rien de tout ça et me contente de grommeler un "d'accord d'accord" entre mes dents.

Il m'entraîne vers une pièce assez large où se trouvent plusieurs double portes argentées. Les portes n'ont ni poussoirs, ni poignées et je regarde Harry appuyer sur un bouton lumineux placé entre deux doubles portes.

"C'est un ascenseur. Tu appuies sur la petite flèche du haut quand tu veux monter, sur celle du bas si tu dois descendre…"

Ascenseur… flèche du haut pour monter… flèche du bas pour descendre… compris… suis pas totalement idiot… grumpf…

Au-dessus d'une des doubles portes, un petit numéro s'éclaire en faisant un petit son de clochette. L'_ascenseur_ s'ouvre et je laisse Harry y prendre place le premier.

"Tu te souviens de l'adresse?" me demande-t-il.

Je fais un oui de la tête.

"Focalise-toi sur l'étage…"

Ce que je fais… _13ème étage…_

Et soudain, dans un pop sonore, apparaît un bouton poussoir portant le chiffre 13 au milieu d'une vingtaine d'autres boutons, affichant chacun un numéro d'étage différent.

"L'immeuble est incartable?"

"L'immeuble non, seulement l'étage. Dans le monde moldu, il n'y a pas d'étage 13 à Perkins Mansion. Je suis le gardien du secret pour l'emplacement de l'appartement."

Harry appuie sur le numéro 13 et je sens l'ascenseur se mettre en branle… je ne suis pas certain d'aimer cette nouvelle sensation.

"Une dernière chose avant qu'on arrive… je dois te prévenir…"

"Quoi?"

"Hermione est très belle."

Crétin de Survivant! Je le sais qu'elle est belle, Mione, elle l'a toujours été!

"Non, tu peux me prendre pour un con de te dire ça, mais elle est vraiment très belle. Avant, elle était jolie, mignonne, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle est devenue. Seamus dit qu'elle est belle à faire peur. Ca peut te faire un choc…"

Crétin bullaire de Survivant de mes deux! Evidemment que je vais avoir un choc! C'est d'Hermione qu'il s'agit, bon sang!

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur une petite pièce, très sombre, éclairée uniquement par quelques chandeliers accrochés au mur face à nous.

J'entends Harry prononcer un _Lumos_ qui nousextirpe des ténèbres, puis, je le vois sortir de sa poche une clef plate, minuscule, qu'il introduit dans la serrure d'une grande porte sculptée de dragons.

Dans un cliquetis sonore, la porte se débloque et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil le dragon le plus près de la serrure saluer Harry.

"N'essaie jamais d'entrer sans la clef… les dragons te mettraient en pièces." me prévient-il.

Un endroit charmant pour un enfant de deux ans… assurément.

Précédé de Harry, je franchis le seuil pour me retrouver dans un couloir aussi sombre que la pièce que nous venons de traverser.

"Mione, tu es là?"

"Dans le salon, Harry… et ne m'appelle pas ainsi!"

Sa voix, si proche… Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine et je suis surpris que Harry ne me demande pas d'où vient ce bruit… J'ai les jambes en gélatine et j'ai l'impression d'avoir rapetissé de vingt centimètres, je voudrais me courber et rentrer dans mon propre corps jusqu'à en disparaître. Je voudrais tellement ne pas être là…

Mais Harry me pousse en avant jusqu'à ce que je suppose être le salon.

Assise en tailleur dans un canapé, plusieurs livres ouvert devant elle, le regard plongé dans une liasse de feuillets… Hermione.

Elle ne nous a pas vu entrer, elle ne lève même pas les yeux.

"Je te préviens, j'ai mangé un sandwich au Ministère. Si tu as faim, je te conseille plutôt d'aller rejoindre Dobby."

"Non, ma puce, je n'ai pas faim. Je t'amène de la visite."

Elle repose ses feuillets et cherche des yeux son visiteur, moi donc, qui se cache désespérément dans l'ombre de Harry.

"De la visite? Qui… Oh mon Dieu! Ron!"

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini et le suivant directement... Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas sadique, m'enfin !**


	6. End & Start Again

**Disclaimer: **voir chapitre 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

**Note: **chose promise, chose due !

* * *

_"De la visite? Qui… Oh mon Dieu! Ron!"_

Harry s'est écarté. Et je la vois, enfin, ailleurs qu'en rêve.

Il avait raison. Hermione est très belle, trop belle pour être réelle. Je sens mes doigts qui se tendent, pour la toucher et me prouver qu'elle est vraie. Mais je retiens mes doigts. Je retiens d'ailleurs tout ce qui pourrait me trahir, mon souffle, ma respiration, mes larmes, mes mots. Si je pouvais aussi empêcher mon cœur de battre, je le ferais.

Mais elle ne connaît pas mon tourment.

« Ron, Ron, par Merlin… c'est toi ! »

D'un seul geste, elle a rejeté ses livres et se précipite à présent vers moi. Elle me serre, m'étouffe, me comprime de ses petits bras d'apparence si fragiles. Et de plus près, je la reconnais enfin.

Hermione a vieilli, mais d'une façon troublante. Ses yeux sont moins brillants qu'avant, son regard semble voilé, plus lourd, presque sensuel. Ses belles joues rondes ont disparu pour laisser place à des traits parfaits qui s'animent au gré de ses expressions. Sa bouche aussi semble plus lourde, plus ourlée que dans mon souvenir, délicatement rosée par les nombreux mordillements qu'elle fait subir à ses lèvres. Ses cheveux sont plus clairs et s'ils n'étaient pas retenu en un chignon lâche, je jurerais aussi qu'ils sont moins broussailleux. Et son corps… Merlin, son corps… Son petit corps de Tanagra qu'elle serre à présent si fermement contre le mien. J'ai du mal à y croire mais ma petite Hermione a un corps de femme, des seins et des hanches de femme.

Je suis maudit, je suis perdu… Luna, viens-moi en aide…

« Arrête Hermione, laisse-le respirer un peu ! » dit Harry en riant.

Elle fait un pas en arrière mais me serre toujours fortement le bras, comme si elle aussi avait peine à croire que je suis réel.

Je m'aperçois que je n'ai toujours pas parlé. Mais pour dire quoi ? Je me croyais guéri et fort et je me découvre muet. Simplement en la regardant.

Bon sang, Weasley, concentre-toi, dis quelque chose, même quelque chose de stupide, mais parle !

« Hermione… je suis euh… content de te revoir. Tu as changé. »

Elle me sourit et d'un seul coup, je n'ai plus peur. J'ai reconnu ce sourire, c'est celui de mon Hermione d'avant, celui de ma meilleure amie.

Elle me prend gentiment, mais fermement, par la main et me tire vers le canapé. Elle repousse un peu plus loin les livres qui encombrent le tapis devant moi et me force à m'asseoir dans un coin du divan. Toujours debout devant moi, je sens qu'elle me bloque le passage de ses jambes, certainement pour s'assurer que je vais rester à ma place.

« Harry, tu veux bien aller nous chercher à boire dans la cuisine ? Je crois qu'il doit y avoir du vin blanc au frais, ça serait bien. Ou plutôt non, il y a du champagne au frigo. Ca s'impose ! »

Je vois Harry lui rendre son sourire en murmurant « A vos ordres, Princesse… » avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Hermione s'agenouille face à moi et enfonce son visage dans mon cou.

« Oh Ron, tu m'as tellement tellement manqué… »

Je suis presque choqué de sentir à présent des larmes s'écraser contre le col de ma chemise. Je la redresse pour essuyer les gouttes salées de mes pouces.

« Chut, Mione, je suis là maintenant. Je ne m'en vais plus nulle part. »

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire avant de replonger sa jolie frimousse au creux de mon épaule.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Ron, je sais que tu as d'autres endroits plus importants qu'ici, mais ça fait si longtemps que, rien que pour ce soir, je vais essayer de te croire. »

J'entends Harry revenir de la cuisine dans un bruit de cristal.

Hermione s'est assise à côté de moi dans le canapé et a essuyé ses yeux d'un geste rageur, mais sa main est toujours posée dans la mienne.

« Champagne pour tout le monde ! »

Le Survivant fait le service et je suis étonné d'entendre Hermione glousser quand il lui tend son verre qui déborde.

« Non mais vraiment, Harry, tu l'as vu ? On nous a changé notre Ronald ! »

Il secoue la tête en souriant.

« C'est vrai quoi ! C'est un homme maintenant ! Non, mais vraiment… et cette barbe ? Tu as vu cette barbe, Harry ? »

« Oui, ma puce, j'ai vu sa barbe. Je lui en ai parlé déjà… »

Je me joins à mon tour à la conversation qui me concerne quand même un tout petit peu.

« Une putain de montagne barbue… c'est ça que tu as dit, Harry. »

Elle glousse un peu plus fort.

« Tu as _vraiment_ dit ça, Harry ? Olala, il ne faut pas que Fyfe t'entende parler ainsi ! Mme Finnigan serait furieuse. »

Je m'aperçois que je suis le seul à ne pas encore avoir vidé mon verre. Harry et Hermione en sont déjà à leur deuxième, mais je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de boissons.

Harry s'est assis face à nous sur le tapis. Son regard passe alternativement de l'un à l'autre, amusé.

C'est vrai que c'est amusant de voir notre Hermione si volubile. Elle enchaîne les gorgées de champagne et les gloussements, de temps en temps ponctués d'un « oh non vraiment, c'est fou, c'est fou ! »

A nous voir tous les trois, on pourrait presque croire qu'il n'y a pas eu de mariage, pas eu trois ans de séparation et des mois de douleur entre nous. On pourrait croire que rien n'a changé.

Mais je me souviens des paroles de Harry au Chaudron Baveur, des photos qu'il m'a montrées. Je me souviens d'autres photos aussi, des photos de leurs fiançailles, de leur mariage que j'avais fini par méthodiquement déchiqueter pour les reléguer à un coin très retiré de ma mémoire.

Je murmure à mon tour des paroles qui me déchirent mais qui sonnent pourtant si justes. "Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué. Plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu."

Hermione me regarde, visiblement émue mais je sens que ni Harry ni moi n'avons envie de la voir pleurer.

Harry se retourne vers elle.

"Hermione… tu sais que Ron a vu des corn flakes ronfleurs?"

Je le corrige en riant. "Des Ronflaks cornus!"

Elle m'interroge, un demi sourire aux lèvres mais je trouve son regard un peu froid.

"C'est vrai ça, Ronald? C'est extra… je suppose que Luna est ravie."

Harry s'est un peu tendu et lui reprend le verre des mains.

"Tout doux, ma puce… je crois que tu as assez bu."

"Oh laisse-moi tranquille Harry. Je pose juste une question à Ron, j'ai le droit non?"

Je jette un regard à Harry pour lui signifier de laisser filer.

"Oui, Mione. C'est vrai, j'ai vu des ronflaks… Autre chose que tu veux savoir?"

Elle secoue la tête et se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

"Non, Ron, je ne veux rien savoir. Ca ne me regarde pas."

Elle a lâché prise un peu trop vite, je suis presque déçu, l'ancienne Hermione m'aurait incendié de questions…

Le charme est rompu. La pièce à présent est chargée d'anciennes rancœurs et de mystères irrésolus.

Je piétine un peu plus la douce atmosphère de retrouvailles qui nous a envahi auparavant et m'adresse à Harry.

"Tu m'as dit que tu avais des lettres à me montrer…"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas venu ici sans raison."

Oh comme je lui en veux d'avoir prononcé ces mots quand je vois le beau visage d'Hermione se fermer dans une grimace de douleur… Mais il est souverain pour ma santé mentale que je reprenne pied dans ma réalité. Et ma réalité est un monde dans lequel Harry et Hermione jouent un autre rôle, bien plus trouble.

Harry se lève et se dirige vers un secrétaire dont il ouvre un tiroir. Il en ressort une large enveloppe et vient se rasseoir face à moi.

Hermione s'est couchée dans le canapé à courte distance des mes cuisses, les yeux fermés, mais je devine aux mouvements erratiques de sa poitrine qu'elle n'est pas endormie.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe que Harry m'a tendue et en retire une dizaine de parchemins, tous couverts de lettres découpées dans des magazines.

J'en lis une au hasard.

SaLE pUtain JE SaIs Où tU Vis eT biENTôt je VaIs te CrEVEr

Une autre, plus longue.

TU ne MeritEs PaS dE vIvRe tOn EspEce va êTRe EXTerMiNEe eT TES S A L E petIts Amis N' aurOnt Plus qU'à MarCHER au pAs de Nos BoTTes

En tout, neuf torchons aussi insultants les uns que les autres. Avec invariablement le même message: Hermione va mourir.

Je me tourne vers elle et je vois qu'elle a entrouvert les yeux. Elle guette mes réactions et je lis dans son regard qu'elle est plus soucieuse que ce que Harry a l'air de penser.

"Je ne sais pas de qui ça vient, mais je suis sur que ça n'est rien… Souviens-toi des lettres que tu as reçu après l'article de Rita Skeeter, en quatrième année."

Harry se penche vers moi, l'air concerné.

"Ron, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce sont des menaces de mort. Et il y a plusieurs éléments qui font craindre plus qu'une méchante blague."

"Lesquels?"

"Des détails dans la rédaction des lettres. Pas de faute d'orthographes, l'évocation des activités d'Hermione et puis surtout, l'endroit où on les a retrouvées."

"L'endroit? Où ça?"

"Les premières étaient déposées au Ministère, d'abord dans la boîte aux lettres extérieure, puis à la réception et enfin, directement dans le bureau d'Hermione. Mais ce sont les deux dernières qui nous inquiètent…"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je les ai retrouvée, ici. Sur le seuil, devant l'ascenseur." dit Hermione dans un souffle.

"Ici? Mais c'est impossible? Seul le gardien du secret peut révéler l'emplacement de l'appartement."

"Oui, c'est ce qu'on croyait" répond Harry "et pourtant, quelqu'un est monté jusqu'ici et a déposé ces messages devant la porte aux dragons…"

Il poursuit, à voix rauque. "Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour contrer un sort de Fidelitas… Quelqu'un d'assez informé pour connaître les projets du Ministère concernant Hermione… Quelqu'un d'assez déterminé pour souhaiter sa mort…"

Hermione pousse un petit cri à côté de moi et je sens des frissons qui lui secouent les épaules. Je pose ma main sur son dos et regarde Harry dans les yeux.

"D'accord Harry, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour elle?"

"Beaucoup, mon vieux, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois."

Je regarde Hermione du coin de l'œil. Ma main est toujours posée sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, elle n'a pas essayé de se déplacer. Elle est peut-être la femme d'Harry Potter, elle est certainement responsable de mes nombreuses nuits sans sommeil mais c'est mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Et je sais que tant que je vivrai, je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'elle souffre.

"Explique-moi, Harry. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra…"

Harry me sourit un instant, il sait qu'il a gagné, ce petit con, que devant elle, je renonce à toute prudence, mais franchement, en ce moment précis, je me fous totalement d'avoir donné raison au Survivant.

"Tu peux déjà dormir ici ce soir… Ce serait un bon début."

Je le regarde, paniqué. Ca ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu, je ne suis pas sensé être seul avec elle.

Il poursuit, sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

"Tu peux dormir ici, donc... et demain, nous accompagner au Ministère. Tu pourras lire le compte rendu de l'enquête en cours. Et puis, tu pourras rencontrer Kingsley Shacklebolt. Je lui en ai déjà touché un mot, mais je crois qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir lui-même faire la mise à niveau de tes capacités."

"Depuis combien de temps as-tu prévu ceci? Dis-moi, Harry?"

"Depuis le jour où Ginny m'a dit que tu rentrais au pays. Une quinzaine de jours, à mon avis…"

Hermione n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de la conversation entre Harry et moi, je suis donc un peu étonné d'entendre sa toute petite voix me supplier.

"Ron, reste ici ce soir, s'il-te-plaît. Je serai plus rassurée…"

Harry s'estredressé et nous regarde de l'embrasement de la porte du salon.

"Puisque c'est elle qui te le demande, vieux… Moi, je dois filer, on m'attend."

Hermione se lève d'un bond et se précipite vers Harry. Je les vois, plus que je ne les entends, se murmurer quelque chose. Puis, Harry lui dépose un léger baiser sur le front avant de se retourner vers moi.

"Bonne nuit vous deux… A demain, au Ministère!"

Et sans bruit, il quitte l'appartement.

Une autre longue nuit commence.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. L'action commence à montrer le bout de son nez. Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé et devrait être publié avant mercredi, il sera classé NC-17 mais peut-être pas pour les raisons les plus attendues. D'ici là, bisous à tous/toutes.**


	7. Here they come

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à JK, les lieux aussi, tout comme une grande partie de l'histoire. Elle nous laisse l'opportunité de les emprunter pour faire des bêtises avec, louée soit-elle !

**Note:** Ma première grosse difficulté depuis le début de l'écriture de cette fic. Ce chapitre ne plaira peut-être pas à grand monde mais il est essentiel dans l'évolution de l'histoire. Il n'est certainement pas le plus difficile à écrire, j'en ai d'autres en tête qui seront véritablement douloureux. Je tiens à assurer aujourd'hui à mes adorables lecteurs/revieweurs qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une lubie, la fic n'est pas encore tapée mais je sais parfaitement comment elle finira et par où je devrai faire passer nos héros pour en arriver là. J'assure aussi qu'il y aura une fin à cette histoire et une explication à l'intrigue, en temps voulus. Pour indication, j'avais au départ envie de terminer cette fic avant la sortie du 6e tome, pour ne pas être parasitée par les nouveaux éléments. Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques donc, même à raison de deux updates par semaine, je doute d'être aussi rapide. Merci de me lire et de me combler d'avis si positifs, je suis vraiment très touchée.

**RaR:**

Ko-Vania: Sadique moi ? Même pas vrai ! Mais j'ai eu un léger souci pour updater le chapitre 6 donc tu as pu être un peu frustrée par la fin du 5 sans pouvoir lire immédiatement la suite promise, désolée / Mais merci beaucoup d'aimer ce que tu as lu !

Melanie84: Entre Luna et Ron, tu vas avoir des explications bientôt, au cours d'une conversation orageuse entre Ron et Harry. Concernant Ron et Hermione, ça suit son cours, mais qui va piano va sano :) Bisous !

Anacofleb: Merci pour tes reviews sur les chapitres. C'est un des traits de Ron que j'adore, sa "naïveté" dans l'univers moldu. Il devrait y avoir encore plusieurs passages de Ron face aux merveilles technologiques du monde moderne. Ravie aussi que tu aimes le chapitre 6, voici la suite. Merci d'être fidèle !

Emma & Danaé: Voui, j'ai été gentille, mais j'avoue que j'avais très peur des représailles si j'avais simplement publié le 5e chapitre. Comme vous allez le lire, ce n'est encore "chaud" entre Ron et Mione, pour cette fois et le NC-17 promis est beaucoup moins explicite que prévu, j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire ce genre de scènes. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. Gros bisous itou !

aiglus: Nooon, je le maintiens, je ne suis pas sadique, je suis souvent aussi frustrée que vous à me relire et si je m'écoutais, je brûlerais toutes mes cartouches maintenant et vous livrerais toute l'intrigue. Mais avoue que ce serait un peu stupide de ma part, non ? Ce qui menace Hermione, tu vas le découvrir peu à peu, il y a quelques éléments dans ce chapitre. Merci de me lire depuis le début, bises. oula, tu vas plus vite que moi dans l'histoire, toi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mourir qui que ce soit tout de suite, mais je ne jure pas que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin avec Ron et Hermione, il faudra juste être un peu patiente.

aminteitha: merci d'adorer, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, ce sont des reviews comme la tienne qui me persuadent que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Bises.

virg05: Ahlala, j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles. Les retrouvailles entre ron et Hermione, il m'a fallu du temps pour y arriver, mais maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés, ils vont avoir du mal à se séparer. La nuit de ron seul avec Hermione... tu as raison, il pourrait mal dormir mais lis la suite et tu verras.

Vanilly: Oulala, que de questions... alors, en vrac: meuh non, tu n'es pas lente, Ron et Luna, ensemble... euh oui, c'était peut-être évident mais tu vas bientôt avoir des précisions à ce sujet. Je suis ravie que tu partages mon avis à propos d'Harry mais je t'assure que je ne veux pas vraiment le faire basculer du mauvais côté de la force (jedi powaaah), j'aime bien qu'il soit ambigu et il va développer des merveilles d'ambiguité tout au long de l'histoire, tu verras. Pour les lettres, je ne peux pas trop te donner d'indications mais Harry ne bascule pas _à ce point_ vers le côté obscur. En fait, Hermione n'était pas au courant de la venue de Ron le soir même, elle savait que Harry avait l'intention de lui parler mais disons que sa joie de le revoir bouleverse un peu son comportement. Le nom du fils de Seamus est un vrai prénom irlandais, c'est celui d'un batteur que j'adore et voui, j'avoue, j'ai une idée derrière la tête... Harry a beacoup de secrets, il en partage certains avec Hermione, mais c'est certain qu'il joue une partie qui l'amuse, va savoir si son but est de remettre ensemble ses deux amis... Oui, ta review est très longue et j'adore ça, continue à me dire ce que tu penses de l'histoire. Bisous !

witchdark: coucou petite puce, ça me fait toujours beaucoup rire de lire tes réactions ! Reprend ta respiration et calme-toi ! Voyons, en effet, ce n'est pas la première nuit qu'il va se passer quelque chose, ce ne sont pas des animaux quand même, ils savent se tenir ! Reste à savoir pour combien de temps :) Pas de souci si tu n'as le temps pour les reviews, je suis ravie de savoir que tu apprécies toujours. Gros bisous !

Fannoute: merci pour cette review très flatteuse (uh uh, j'en rougis), le lien haine/amitié est un régal à exploiter, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier.

servane: Aie, je craignais une review comme la tienne, parce qu'en effet, tu as mis le doigt dessus, j'avais prévu du slash (et boudiou, j'ai du mal à l'écrire). Je t'assure que je n'ai pas uniquement la volonté de faire d'Harry une crapule sans scrupules, il y aura des explications à tout ça, mais comme tu dis, même si tout n'est pas déjà écrit, l'évolution est bien ancrée dans ma tête. J'espère que tu me feras confiance et continueras à me suivre dans mes dérives. Bisous à toi !

**Voici la suite, avec des restrictions concernant les jurons (je sais je sais, c'est mal) et les relations entre garçons... il y a bien du slash dans ce chapitre, beaucoup moins développé que prévu mais néanmoins, ceux/celles que les relations homosexuelles dérangent peuvent sauter la première partie jusqu'à la ligne de séparation, ou simplement passer leur chemin. Les paroles du début du chapitre sont de Matt Johnson du groupe The The et la chanson s'intitule "Dogs of Lust", ça vous dit quelque chose ?**

_

* * *

_

_Here they come! the dogs of lust.  
Out of my mind. into my life.  
Somebody should be here to hold me  
Somebody should be here to show me, show me!_

_When you're lustful. when you're lonely.  
& the heat is rising slowly._

_I got it blue. I got it bad.  
I got the sweetest sadness I ever had.  
As the hours pass before my eyes.  
As the hours pass before me._

_When you're lustful. when you're lonely.  
& the heat is rising slowly._

_I keep reaching up  
But they drag me back down  
Wherever I try to hide  
I will always be found_

_When you're lustful. when you're lonely.  
& the heat is rising slowly._

_Rising rising rising slowly  
Rising rising rising  
Rising rising slowly._

« Bordel… Potter, tu es vraiment déchaîné ce soir ! »

« Ta gueule, Matt ! »

« Sur les nerfs, bébé ? »

« Matthew, ferme ta petite gueule de vipère et embrasse-moi… »

« Avec plaisir, mon ange. »

Après avoir quitté l'appartement d'Hermione, Harry avait transplané jusqu'à son studio à Cambridge, puis s'était changé pour rejoindre Matthew et les autres types de la bande qu'il fréquentait à la fac. Il y avait une soirée de bienvenue prévue pour les nouveaux de la confrérie. Il avait menti à Ron et Hermione, il n'était pas _vraiment_ attendu ce soir. Il comptait simplement sur le fait que Matt n'aimait pas finir la nuit seul et espérait bien être celui qui le borderait.

Ca faisaithuit mois qu'il partageait plus que des cours avec Matthew.Huit mois sans magie pendant lesquels il n'était pas le Fameux Harry Potter, mais juste Harry, le binoclard un peu bizarre du groupe de troisième.

Il aimait bien être avec Matt parce que celui-ci n'était pas un tendre. Matthew lui avait déjà cassé la gueule plusieurs fois et Harry savait que le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble ne l'empêcherait pas de recommencer. Sa violence lui plaisait. Dans le monde sorcier, après l'anéantissement de Voldemort, Harry s'était trouvé à court de combattants. Plus personne ne voulait affronter le Survivant et les rares qui s'y étaient risqués avaient été mis à terre par sa garde rapprochée. Dans le monde sorcier, plus personne n'osait toucher à Harry Potter, or Harry brûlait de lutter à nouveau.

La seule certitude qu'il avait retirée de son combat contre Tom Elvis Jedusor était qu'il n'était pas fait pour être un sauveur. Il méprisait l'image que renvoyaient de lui les journaux, trop proche de l'hagiographie. Harry Potter n'était pas un saint, tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route pouvaient en témoigner. Le Survivant était un concentré de pure rage, la mort de son ennemi n'avait rien apaisé, au contraire… Le brasier sommeillait en lui, toujours en quête de combustibles pour s'étendre et prendre possession des derniers bastions de bonté et de tendresse qu'il possédait encore.

Harry n'avait pas choisi sa sexualité. Elle était en fait totalement aléatoire. Seul dépendait l'apaisement après l'orage. Il avait besoin de décharger sa colère sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait plus, ne devait plus être Hermione.

Il s'était déjà tellement haï d'avoir trop souvent choisi Hermione comme réceptacle au déversement de sa fureur. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre reproche mais un soir où il s'était montré particulièrement cruel avec elle, elle lui avait demandé de ne plus jamais la toucher. Il avait tenu parole et relâchait maintenant sa tension dans d'autres ébats.

Il avait donc pris la fâcheuse habitude de provoquer la majorité des gros bras de la fac pour se défouler dans une bonne bagarre. Matthew faisait partie d'un groupe de petites frappes de bonne famille qu'il avait pris pour cible.

Matthew, comme Harry, aimait l'ivresse d'une bonne poussée de testostérone et avait fait de lui son punching-ball intime préféré.

Harry avait appris à encaisser des coups bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à coucher ensemble. Matt n'était pas vraiment homo, il prenait son plaisir là où il le trouvait. Ce soir, il prendrait son plaisir dans la bouche d'Harry.

« Tu sais jouer aux échecs, Matt ? »

« Mmmh, pas vraiment, c'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère les cartes. »

« Moi je joue un peu… j'ai engagé une partie avec un joueur plus fort que moi… »

Matthew, lové derrière Harry, s'échinait à atteindre son but : déboucler son ceinturon.

« Mmmh, c'est fascinant, ça, Potter… »

Se cambrant un peu, Harry laissait voyager les mains de son compagnon, d'abord sur son ventre puis, brutalement, signe que Matt s'impatientait, dessous la fermeture éclair de son jeans.

« Mais l'avantage que j'ai sur ce joueur c'est que je connais son prochain mouvement. Il va essayer de prendre ma reine… »

Les doigts de Matt étaient à présent refermés sur son sexe et entamaient un lent va et vient.

« Tu n'as qu'à protéger ta reine, dans ce cas. »

Harry se retourne vers lui, prenant bien garde de ne pas rompre le contact délicieux de sa main sur son sexe gonflé.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de la protéger… »

Des coups de latte, un baiser.

« Je crois que je vais plutôt la sacrifier, ça ne devrait pas m'empêcher de remporter la partie. »

« Fais ce que tu veux, mon ange, je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

Les mains d'Harry s'affairent à libérer la tension contenue dans son boxer, imitent le mouvement initié par les mains de Matt, le frôlement de ses lèvres dans son cou, qui murmurent.

« Tu es trop bavard ce soir, Harry. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen pour te faire taire… »

Et c'est à genoux que Harry ravale son orgueil et sa colère, à genoux qu'il partage ce soir encore les rôles entre Matthew et lui. Un soir conquérant, un soir vaincu, peu importe. Quand il se relèvera, il sait qu'il devra à nouveau affronter le regard d'Hermione, mais pour l'instant, à genoux, il oublie jusqu'à l'existence de son nom.

* * *

Hermione se tenait toujours à côté de la porte, là où Harry l'avait quittée en souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle semblait d'un seul coup plus fragile, comme avalée par le silence qui régnait entre nous.

Fichu Potter!

Ni elle, ni moi n'avions envie de parler et je la remerciais intérieurement de ne pas m'imposer trop vite cette troublante réalité. Elle et moi, seuls, enfermés pour une nuit dans son appartement.

Maudit Potter!

Je me creusais les méninges mais n'arrivais pas à me souvenir d'une occasion précédente. Hermione et moi avions souvent partagé des moments privilégiés, le plus souvent pendant les crises paranoïaques d'Harry, mais il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de monde autour de nous, que ce soit à Poudlard, au Square Grimmaud ou au Terrier. Et puis, tout ça remontait à si loin, à une autre vie…

Foutu Potter!

Je sentais le fauve en moi agiter les barreaux de sa cage, je l'entendais hurler pour en sortir. Je fulminais, littéralement, j'avais l'impression que toutes mes cellules entraient en ébullition.

Une cigarette!

"Excuse-moi, Hermione, mais j'ai véritablement un besoin urgent de m'allumer une clope. Si ça t'embête, je veux bien descendre un moment…"

Elle décroise les bras et me sourit, soulagée de me voir prendre la parole.

"Non, Ron, reste… tu peux aller sur le balcon, si tu veux, c'est agréable."

Elle me précède jusqu'à un pan du mur du salon caché par une lourde tenture bleue.

"J'ai dû doubler le tissu parce que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail avec tous les néons venant de la place."

"Néons?"

"Les lumières, toutes les lumières… tu vas voir."

Et tandis qu'elle tire la tenture par une cordelette, je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire.

Le salon, qui me semblait petit et triste est tout à coup inondé de lumières et de bruits. Des éclairs rouges et violets dessinent des lettres sur les murs encombrés de bibliothèques, chargés de rangées de livres. De la musique, des bruits de voiture, des cris montent jusqu'à nous.

"Les tentures sont ensorcelées, elles insonorisent les pièces aussi… mais quand elles sont ouvertes, ça donne autre chose, non?"

Je murmure un "oui" inaudible pendant qu'elle me prend par la main pour m'emmener sur le balcon.

D'ici, les sons et les lumières sont encore plus envahissants, ça dénote totalement avec l'apparence sombre de l'appartement.

"J'ai mis du temps pour trouver cet endroit. Je sais que l'appart n'est pas très beau, mais j'adore la vue. Quand je m'installe ici le soir, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être comme tout le monde, d'être dans la vie. C'est un peu stupide, je sais…"

"Non, pas du tout. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ca doit être agréable de se laisser submerger par la vie moldue et de pouvoir t'en éloigner, simplement en fermant des tentures."

Elle tient toujours fermement ma main et je suis étonné par la puissance concentrée dans une si petite personne.

"Les moldus ne te voient pas, quand tu es sur le balcon?"

"Non, il n'y a pas d'étage 13 pour eux. Donc, moi je peux les voir mais eux ne devineront jamais ce que je suis là, je n'existe pas."

Une pression de sa main. Oh si, Hermione, tu existes… J'avais oublié à quel point ton existence pouvait avoir ses droits sur la mienne.

"Tu veux un cendrier, ou quelque chose?"

Je veux… que tu me tiennes par la main jusqu'à ce que je tombe en poussières, je veux rester là et te respirer jusqu'à en perdre le souffle… mais je ne dis rien de tout ça, à la place, je dégage ma main de la sienne et je vais m'appuyer à la rambarde du balcon.

"Je veux comprendre…"

Je la vois, du coin de l'œil, regarder sa main comme si elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle n'est plus dans la mienne.

"Comprendre quoi, Ron?"

Sa voix est timide, légèrement rauque, mais ses yeux n'ont pas peur de me trouver. Elle accroche mon regard et vient se glisser à côté de moi, tout contre, si proche que je sens sa chaleur m'envahir.

Bordel, Weasley, réagis! Tu n'es pas revenu pour ressentir ça. Tu n'as pas perdu tout ce temps loin d'eux pour être à nouveau un animal piégé par tes besoins. L'envie si forte de la serrer contre moi, à l'en faire gémir, lui faire cracher les mots que je rêve d'entendre. Qu'elle s'est abusée, qu'elle a eu tort, qu'elle… m'aime.

J'allume ma cigarette et en tire quelques bouffées rapides, sa saveur âcre et sucrée me remplit immédiatement, et comme chaque fois, l'apaisement resurgit tandis que la fumée s'insinue en moi.

Mes doigts frôlent le velouté de sa joue, s'attardent dans des boucles folles échappées de son chignon.

"Comprendre pourquoi, Hermione… pourquoi je suis ici, à la place d'Harry… pourquoi vous voulez faire de moi ton protecteur… pourquoi ce n'est pas à Harry, ton époux légitime, de remplir ce rôle…" dis-je en murmurant.

Puis, plus fort, ma main égarée regagnant celle qui tient ma clope. "Je veux savoir aussi qui tu es à présent… pourquoi ma meilleure amie a à craindre pour sa vie? Dis-moi à quel point tu es devenue importante, Hermione?"

Elle a un petit rire de gorge et regarde un instant la rue qui s'anime en dessous de nous.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un, tu sais, Ron… enfin si, mais pas au point que voudrait le faire croire le Ministère. Disons que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à étudier l'histoire des différentes fédérations magiques, à analyser les discordes et les dissemblances entre eux, entre nous. J'ai travaillé pendant longtemps sur ceux qu'Ombrage appelait les _hybrides_… quelle affreuse bonne femme!"

Je souris à l'évocation de notre éphémère directrice de cinquième année.

"Tu sais, Ron, le monde sorcier est appelé, à plus ou moins loin terme, à être constitué en majorité de sang-mêlés. La pureté de la race n'est plus qu'une chimère pour quelques irréductibles. L'exemple d'Hagrid n'en est qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Il y a des centaines de sorciers nés de différentes espèces magiques, les gobelins et les géants, entre autres, ont leurs propres sociétés, mais elles s'intègrent de plus en plus à la nôtre. Le mélange est inévitable. Certains le redoutent mais je crois que c'est ce qui fera la survie du monde sorcier: l'intégration des espèces."

Elle me jette un regard un peu désabusé et poursuit.

"Evidemment, il y a des sorciers pour remettre tout ça en cause, des sorciers qui me jugent incapable de formuler des théories simplement parce que je suis née moldue. La fin de Voldemort ne signifie pas la fin des préjugés, malheureusement."

Je ne peux pas réprimer un léger frisson en entendant ce nom. Même cinq ans après, je ressens toujours un froid intense en revoyant ses yeux rougeâtres écarquillés de haine et de surprise au moment où il tombe, enfin, frappé par Harry.

Hermione a deviné mon trouble et laisse de nouveau sa petite main chercher la mienne.

"Mafalda Hopkirk m'aime beaucoup. D'après Percy, elle a l'intention de me nommer ambassadrice début septembre… je suppose que c'est ça qui déchaîne l'auteur des lettres anonymes…"

Je réfléchis aussi vite que je le peux… Mafalda Hopkirk, je me souviens que papa m'a expliqué qu'elle avait pris la place de Fudge, une sorcière sérieuse, progressiste, selon Percy. Une bonne chose pour le ministère, toujours selon eux… qu'elle veuille donner un poste important à Hermione n'est pas étonnant. Mon amie est quand même la sorcière la plus brillante de sa promotion. De toutes les promotions depuis une dizaine d'années, d'ailleurs. Mais ambassadrice, cela implique des responsabilités très lourdes, surtout pour une sorcière de 23 ans.

"Et Harry?"

"Oh Harry ne veut pas vraiment de place au ministère. Il dit qu'il fait partie du passé, qu'il restera un mythe pour les anciens mais que les nouveaux veulent faire au plus vite une croix sur le lord noir et donc, par la même occasion, sur lui. Je crois qu'il se trompe, mais il a déjà payé un tribut très lourd, c'est normal qu'il n'ait plus envie d'être utilisé. De toute façon, les gens du ministère ne l'aiment pas beaucoup, il n'est pas le chevalier en armure étincelante qu'ils attendaient."

Je soupire, jette le mégot de ma cigarette et accroche son autre main que j'emprisonne dans la mienne.

"Hermione, ne me prend pas pour un con… Et Harry ? Harry à tes côtés, pour te soutenir et protéger comme le ferait tout mari aimant…"

Son regard fuit le mien, préfère rester concentré sur nos mains jointes.

"Harry n'est pas ce genre de personne… un mari aimant… qui me protège… il voudrait l'être mais je crois que ça ne fait pas partie de lui."

Elle s'est dégagée de mon étreinte et regagne la porte-fenêtre du balcon. Elle est dans l'ombre à présent mais sa voix est chargée de larmes.

"Ron, je sais que tu dois penser qu'on te piège. Te retenir ici ce soir, alors que tu as retrouvé ta famille depuis moins d'une semaine, c'est… malhonnête. Et puis, par rapport à Luna, c'est presque… inconvenant. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester seule ici… quand Fyfe est là, c'est plus facile, le temps passe plus vite."

Je l'interromps, presque malgré moi.

"Rien n'est jamais inconvenant pour Luna… crois-moi."

Stupide Weasley! Est-ce parce que je devine ses courbes palpitantes dans la pénombre que j'ai envie de la rassurer sur Luna. Même si c'est exact que Luna ne serait jamais contrariée par mes actes, Hermione n'a pas à le savoir.

Quel ami suis-je donc, brûlant de dévaster l'apparence si sage de la brillante sorcière qu'est Hermione Granger? Hermione Potter, Ronald, ne perds pas ça de vue!

Je suis assez proche à présent pour la regarder torturer ses si jolies lèvres.

"Oh… peut-être… je ne connais pas bien Luna, en fin de compte. Mais de toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas te retenir ici. Demain, au ministère, j'en parlerai avec Harry. Il est un bien piètre ami pour t'imposer cette situation."

Elle a refermé la fenêtre, puis la tenture, derrière moi et nous retrouvons le silence religieux de son salon.

"Tu viendras au Ministère demain, n'est-ce pas? Ca ne t'engage en rien, c'est évident! Mais je serais ravie de voir les secrétaires se tortiller pour mieux t'apercevoir. Tu es vraiment devenu _quelque chose_, Monsieur Ronald Weasley!" me lance-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

J'éclate de rire et rougit, simultanément.

"Pour ce soir, ça t'embête de prendre la chambre de Fyfe? Le lit n'est pas très large, mais il est plus confortable que le canapé."

"Pas de problèmes. J'ai certainement connu pire."

"Oh, oui… il faudra me raconter. Des ronflaks cornus… si j'avais su…"

Un instant plus tard, Hermione m'embrasse gentiment sur la joue avant de me montrer ce qui ressemble en effet à la chambre d'un petit garçon très indiscipliné.

"Je t'éveillerai vers 7 heures. C'est tôt mais nous sommes sensé déjeuner avec Harry avant de rejoindre le ministère… Bonne nuit, Ron… merci pour ce soir."

Je lui souffle "Bonne nuit, Mione" et m'en vais rejoindre mon petit lit décoré de dragons bien plus sympathiques que ceux qui ornent la porte d'entrée.

A ma plus grande surprise, je sombre très vite dans un sommeil profond.

**Voilà un chapitre de plus, le prochain pour le week-end, c'est promis. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me donner votre avis, même négatif, ça m'aide beaucoup. Bisous à tous !**


	8. Ministère amer

**Disclaimer**: tout pareil que pour les autres chapitres...

**Note:** soulagée que le chapitre précédent n'ait pas trop choqué (en même temps, il n'était pas trop trashy), je suis heureuse de vous annoncer enfin la fin des préliminaires. A partir du chapitre prochain, on entre enfin dans l'action et la répartition des personnages (le héros, le salaud, la demoiselle en détresse... nan, j'déconne !) avec introduction des guest-stars. Je suis profondément mortifiée de m'être aperçue que j'avais fait des erreurs par rapport aux livres de JK, à savoir que contrairement à ce que j'avais retenu, la mère de Seamus est une sorcière et qu'il n'y a donc pas de raison pour qu'Hermione veuille s'occuper de l'éducation magique de Fyfe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais persuadée que c'était Monsieur Finnigan le sorcier et qu'il était décédé, ce qui arrangeait bien mes bidons. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais je vais faire semblant de rien et on dira qu'Hermione veut être certaine que fyfe bénéficiera d'une éducation sorcière moderne. Les défenseurs outragés de Madame Finnigan peuvent toujours m'envoyer un hibou. L'autre erreur, encore plus stupide, c'est d'avoir cru que Ron serait déboussolé face aux ascenseurs de perkins mansion. Ca ne peut pas vraiment être le cas puisqu'on retrouve des ascenseurs au ministère de la magie. Pour encore une fois arranger mes bidons, j'ai tout bonnement supprimé les ascenseurs du ministère, et tant pis pour les très vieux sorciers qui travaillent au niveau sept.

Merci de me lire, de m'être fidèle et de me l'écrire si gentiment...

**R à R:**

Emma & Danaé: oui, notre Harry est surprenant mais comme il est très tordu, il n'est même pas vraiment certain d'être gay. Quant à savoir si Hermione le sait, mystère... Bisous à vous deux !

Melanie84: c'est à moi de te dire merci de laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu courts et je vais essayer de moins tourner autour du pot pour plus tard mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne jamais te laisser sur ta faim. Ca te donne envie de lire la suite, donc mon but est atteint ;) Merci pour ton avis sur l'écriture du passage entre Matt et Harry, même si j'aime bien lire des slashs bien écrits, j'ai vraiment du mal à m'investir dans ces passages dans ma fic. J'adore Ron donc c'est vraiment un bonheur de le faire réagir et c'est encore mieux si ça te plait ! Tu as peur pour Harry ? Tu as raison... Bisous.

aiglus: voui, je suis surprenante! (ouille mes chevilles...) J'espère bien pouvoir te surprendre encore plusieurs fois tout au long de la fic. Pour hermione et ron, ça va s'accèlérer à partir du chapitre suivant... mais ça se rapproche gentiment. Je suis toujours aussi ravie que tu trouves l'histoire intéressante et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

virg05: La suite ? tout de suite, chef !

Anacofleb: encore merci d'être si fidèle. Harry pense manipuler son petit monde et dans son esprit de héros tragique parano et égocentrique, il doit croire qu'Hermione est une pièce qu'il maîtrise. Je ne dévoile rien en disant qu'il se trompe mais il est vraiment en dessous de tout en ce moment, et dans ses rapports de force avec Matt, il aime bien jouer son cynique. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ya une signification à tout ça et je te promets de moins tourner autour du pot dorénavant. Bisous.

helfie malfoy: merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic ! J'essaie d'updater régulièrement parce que c'est super frustrant d'attendre la suite d'une fic qu'on aime et tant mieux si en plus ça te fait plasir :) Voilà la suite.

frudule: Moi aussi, j'adore Luna, j'ai hâte de voir ce que JKR aura fait d'elle dans le tome 6. Pour la fic sur les 3 ans, je l'écrirai quand j'aurai un peu de temps, donc vraisemblablement pendant les mois de juillet ou août. Harry est sur le fil et tu vas découvrir plus tard jusqu'à quel point il peut se brûler les ailes. Fyfe est un élément important de l'histoire, tu vas le lire plus tard aussi (tout bientôt en fait) mais je crains que tu ne trouves l'histoire encore plus dure par la suite. Ce n'est pas sans raison qu'il s'agit aussi d'un drame. Pour Malfoy, j'avoue que je me pose encore la question, il pourrait apparaître comme il pourrait tout aussi bien être absent, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de tomber dans le panneau HP+DM amour toujours (sans me moquer) donc je me tâte un peu mais j'adore lire ton avis à ce sujet, donc continue à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Les Weasley, c'est pour tout bientôt aussi... bises. merci d'avoir bien aimé le chapitre 7, je n'étais pas trop sure de moi. Tu as raison, harry n'est pas très sympa avec Hermione, et je te jure que tu n'as pas encore tout lu ! bisous.

servane: merci pour les platitudes sincères, toutes plates soient-elles, elles font toujours plaisir. Oui, Harry est bon à baffer, j'avoue que je dois me retenir parfois pour ne pas trop assombrir le tableau. La suite, toussah, tout de suite (bravo pour l'update, c'est du travail de pro ;)

* * *

Un ours jaune avec un pull-over rouge me regarde…

Je me frotte les yeux pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas.

Un ours jaune vêtu d'un pull-over rouge me regarde toujours, un cochon en t-shirt ligné me regarde, un âne avec un nœud violet à la queue me regarde aussi…

Ronald, pense pense pense…. Gagné ! Je suis chez Hermione ! J'ai dormi chez Hermione, dans la chambre du fils de Seamus. J'y ai même superbement bien dormi, _comme un bébé_. Hermione était sensée me réveiller, nous devons voir Harry avant de rejoindre le ministère.

Quelle heure peut-il être ?

Je me souviens que j'ai laissé ma montre à l'heure norvégienne, il est donc un peu moins de 6h30, normal qu'Hermione dorme encore.

J'avais dormi en boxer mais la moiteur des draps laissait deviner que j'avais dû beaucoup transpirer pendant la nuit. Je réfléchis vite au plus urgent : cigarette ou douche ?

Ayant passé la moitié de mon enfance à partager une salle de bain avec 5 frères et une sœur, je savais que c'était une place forte difficile à atteindre dans la fébrilité du matin.

Douche d'abord, j'aurais tout le temps de savourer ma clope pendant que Mione se pomponnerait.

Un dernier regard à mon ami l'ourson qui se dandine avec ses camarades sur un poster animé face au lit du gamin et je quitte mon petit lit douillet avec mon jeans sous le bras.

Hermione m'avait expliqué la veille le fonctionnement de l'éclecticité. C'était assez simple, lever / baisser, lumière / nuit…

Face à moi, dans l'étroit couloir de l'appartement, il y a trois portes. Avec rien d'écrit dessus… Au Terrier, les visiteurs ne peuvent jamais se tromper de destination, tout est toujours très bien indiqué : Chambre de Ron, Chambre de Ginny, Chambre des Jumeaux – Territoire dangereux ! – Grenier de la Goule… etc…

C'est quand même bien plus simple pour se diriger dans la maison. Mais ici…

Je prends la première porte, à ma gauche. Une bibliothèque. Etonnant… Je choisis celle qui me fait face. Une chambre. La chambre d'Hermione. Avec Hermione à l'intérieur. Endormie.

Malgré moi, je reste un instant interdit sur le pas de la porte à contempler le sommeil de ma douce amie. La pièce est assez vaste mais le lit en occupe bien la moitié. Ma belle Hermione dort dans un très grand lit à deux places, seule. Enfin, pas tout à fait seule puisque je vois dépasser de sous les draps une bonne dizaine de livres, tous ouverts, comme s'ils n'attendaient que le réveil de leur propriétaire pour être à nouveau consultés.

Incorrigible… elle est incorrigible !

Et vraiment très belle, à peine couverte d'une chemise à fines bretelles, ses boucles éparpillées sur l'oreiller, son souffle régulier animant imperceptiblement les formes que je devine sous la couverture.

Bon sang, c'est un pêché que cette femme délicieuse dorme seule !

Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, ses paupières s'animent et ses jolis yeux noisettes se posent sur moi, tendu comme un con sur le seuil de sa chambre…

« Bonjour vous… » me murmure-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je déglutis difficilement, sombre idiot pris au piège.

« Hey… je ne voulais pas t'éveiller. Je… je cherchais… euh… la salle de bain. Oui, c'est ça, je cherchais la salle de bain. »

Elle se soulève pour reposer son menton sur son coude, me permettant ainsi de distinguer mieux encore le creux délicat de ses épaules.

Maudit pervers !

« Ne t'excuse pas, il était temps que je me lève de toute façon. »

Sa bouche si pleine, ses lèvres rosées un peu fendillées par l'air sec de sa chambre… les humidifier de ma langue…

Fichu obsédé !

« Euh, je vais prendre une douche… si ça ne t'embête pas, Mione ? »

« Vas-y, Ron… je passerai après toi. Je vais faire du thé en t'attendant. »

Je m'apprête à refermer la porte lorsque j'entends sa voix amusée.

« J'avais raison, hier. Vous êtes vraiment devenu quelque chose d'impressionnant, Monsieur Weasley… »

Un crétin lunaire en boxer, voilà ce que tu es, Ronald !

Je grommelle un « douche » et déguerpis sans lui laisser le temps de profiter de la merveilleuse rougeur qui doit recouvrir la moindre parcelle de mon grand corps de grand con.

Mon salut est derrière la porte de droite.

La salle de bain est plutôt grande, avec un coin baignoire et un coin douche séparés par une paroi recouverte de mosaïques bleues. J'enlève mon boxer avant de me glisser sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Je me lave assez vigoureusement, me savonnant comme si je voulais faire disparaître mes tâches de son. Je ne connais rien de mieux qu'une bonne friction le matin pour se remettre les idées en place, le remède a toujours été efficace au réveil de mes nuits de beuveries façon Crivey. Terminer par un jet d'eau froide est par contre souverain pour remettre en place une autre partie de mon anatomie…

Maudit Weasley en rut!

Comme si elle avait le don de lire mes pensées, l'objet de mon affection me tire de ma rêverie par un petit coup discret à la porte.

"Ron… Les serviettes de bain sont dans la colonne à droite du lavabo et il y a des brosses à dents dans l'armoire du dessus. Tout va bien?"

"Merveilleusement, Hermione, merveilleusement…"

Et c'est vrai que je me sens bien. Encore un peu tendu, mais bien.

Je sors de la douche et m'emballe dans un immense essuie trouvé dans la colonne. Il y a en effet des brosses à dents dans l'armoire, il y en a même une bonne vingtaine, ainsi qu'un échantillonnage impressionnant de pâtes dentifrices. Normal qu'il y ait quand même un avantage à être fille de dentistes.

Frais et dispos, je rejoins mon copain l'ourson dans la chambre du gamin. Mione a déposé sur le lit des vêtements de rechange, t-shirts, jeans et un très ridicule boxer noir ornés de trèfles verts…

Hermione m'attend dans le salon, accroupie devant une table basse, le nez plongé dans des parchemins.

"Hum… Mione? Les sous-vêtements, c'est un choix intéressant… A Harry?"

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Merlin, elle est à croquer comme ça, les cheveux fous et la mine ensommeillée.

"Oh non, ils sont à Seamus."

Finnigan… j'aurais dû deviner qu'il n'y avait que cette tête de bourrique d'irlandais pour avoir un goût si particulier.

Je lui demande, un peu trop vivement à mon goût. "Seamus laisse son linge chez toi?"

Elle me regarde, amusée par ma réaction.

"Il dort parfois ici, quand il vient voir Fyfe. D'où les vêtements de rechange… Mais il est plus petit que toi, j'aurais dû me douter que le jeans ne conviendrait pas."

En effet, j'ai remis celui de la veille. Elle a l'œil, ma petite Mione.

"Et Harry? Il emprunte les fringues de Seamus aussi?"

"Harry? Pour quoi faire? Harry ne dort jamais ici."

Oh, un blanc… Gagné Weasley! Apprends à fermer ta grande bouche!

"Oh, Godric! Il faut que je me dépêche un peu. On rejoint Harry au snack en bas dans 25 minutes."

Elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce puis se retourne vers moi, un peu ennuyée.

"Il y a du thé dans la cuisine, mais il est infect. Je suis navrée, je le laisse toujours infuser trop longtemps."

Je lui retourne un "ce n'est pas grave" et j'entends la porte de la salle de bain se refermer sur elle.

En effet, le thé est imbuvable, amer et déjà froid. J'espère mentalement pour Fyfe qu'elle se débrouille mieux avec son cacao…

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est devant un pot fumant de thé délicieusement parfumé que Hermione, Harry et moi reprenons goût à la saveur doucereuse des vieux souvenirs. Nous savons très bien tous les trois que plus rien n'est comme avant mais nous faisons quand même semblant de trouver rassurant qu'aucun des trois n'aient changé d'habitudes alimentaires.

Hermione beurre consciencieusement ses scones aux myrtilles qu'elle émiette ensuite dans sa tasse de thé. Harry triture ses pancakes d'un air absent. Et moi, je dévore avec une belle énergie mon assiette d'œufs brouillés avec supplément de bacon.

Personne ne parle. Hermione et moi avons l'excuse d'une bouche pleine mais Harry a l'air absent, ce qui semble être devenu chez lui un état permanent.

Je suis d'humeur jouette. "Terre à Potter! Pas assez dormi, vieux?"

Il grommelle un "si si" pas convainquant pour une mornille et martyrise de plus belle son petit-déjeuner.

Heureusement pour nous, le snack est noir de monde et l'absence de conversation entre nous trois ne choque personne.

Je soupire, jette un regard à mes amis et replonge dans mes œufs heureusement succulents.

C'est à ne pas comprendre ce que nous faisons ici. Je crois que dans ma petite tête, j'imaginais un briefing avant de rejoindre le ministère, une nouvelle opportunité d'obtenir des réponses à mes questions. Au lieu de ça, Hermione ignore Harry, Harry fuit son regard et moi je passe de l'un à l'autre en décrochant à peine un sourire discret ou une banalité sur le trafic matinal.

Vraiment navrant…

L'assiette vide et l'estomac plein, je prétexte ma cigarette d'après repas pour planter là mes amis et leurs tristes mines.

Je m'installe sur un bloc de béton devant le snack et profite que Harry et Hermione doivent être en train de se faire des politesses pour savoir qui réglera la note du petit-déjeuner pour étudier d'un peu plus près cet individu particulier qu'est le moldu londonien.

Il fait déjà chaud, le repas était copieux et savoureux et les moldues qui traversent la place face à moi portent toutes des jolies jupes légères. Même si j'appréhende un peu le retour au ministère après tant d'années, la vie pourrait être plus moche.

Un instant plus tard, alors que je suis fasciné par un jeune moldu qui zigzague entre les voitures sur de drôles de chaussures à roulettes, j'entends Hermione me demander de les suivre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la place.

Là je comprends qu'on va prendre de nouveau le métrolopitain.

"Quand tu te seras refamiliarisé avec les alentours du ministère, tu pourras transplaner sans risque jusqu'à la cabine à l'entrée. Mais pour aujourd'hui, c'est plus prudent de prendre la voie moldue."

Une fois de plus, mes amis me parlent comme si je sautais à pieds joints et les yeux bandés dans leurs petits arrangements. Ca m'énerve un peu.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au ministère, j'assiste au même concours de grimaces que pendant le repas. Y a pas à dire, j'ai des amis qui excellent dans l'art de me mettre à l'aise…

Arrivés au ministère, la descente jusqu'à l'Atrium dans la cabine félétonique ne se fait pas sans difficultés, Hermione et Harry pressés contre moi dans leur lutte pour ne pas se toucher.

Nous y voilà à nouveau… Le Ministère de la magie!

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'aime pas cet endroit. Certes, j'en garde des souvenirs pénibles mais je suis toujours émerveillé par la magnificence du hall d'entrée, la rangée de cheminées rutilantes et la beauté du parquet ciré.

Je sais que Fudge a longtemps été critiqué pour les dépenses excessives qu'il avait consacré à la rénovation du ministère, maman s'emportait à chaque fois quand papa avait le malheur d'évoquer le sujet, mais il faut lui reconnaître que ça en jette!

Je vois qu'une plaque commémorative a été apposée sur la stèle qui soutient la nouvelle Fontaine de la Fraternité magique et que le nom de Fudge a été effacé pour être remplacé par celui de Mafalda Hopkirk. Elle a fait rayer le nom mais a conservé tout le reste des aménagements fudgiens.

"Vieux, moi je te laisse ici. Je ne suis que visiteur. Je viendrai te retrouver au quartier des aurors fin de matinée. J'ai un mot à dire à la vieille Amélia Bones."

Je fais un signe de tête à Harry, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il soit d'une aide quelconque en ce cas précis, de toute façon. Mais Hermione est furieuse. Elle poursuit Harry qui a déjà filé du côté desescaliers et je la vois qui lui secoue l'épaule pendant que lui cherche doucement à se dégager. Je suis trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent mais pas suffisamment idiot pour comprendre que le tonnerre gronde entre ces deux là. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Potter quand Hermione laissera exploser _toute_ sa colère.

J'étais en grande conversation avec une jeune sorcière préposée à l'accueil qui me confiait adoooorer Percy au moment où Hermione vint me rejoindre.

"Ron, on y va? Je t'accompagne jusqu'au deuxième étage." Puis, se tournant vers la sorcière blonde qui croise et décroise les jambes depuis que nous papotons. "Merci, Margaret… d'avoir sacrifié votre temps de travail pour faire patienter Monsieur Weasley."

"Monsieur Weasley, c'était un réel plaisir. Revenez me distraire quand vous voulez." me glisse-t-elle en papillonnant des paupières.

Même pour moi, c'est une tentative d'approche assez peu subtile, mais Hermione ne semble pas de mon avis.

"Méfie-toi d'elle, Ron, c'est une vorace! Elle saute sur tous les mâles du ministère." gronde-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je lui réponds par mon grand sourire façon Weasley, celui qui veut dire "tracasse pas fillette, je suis un homme maintenant!" mais mon sourire n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Je l'entends grincer des dents pendant que nous grimpons les marches jusqu'au Département de la justice magique.

Ca fait à peu près 4 ans que je n'ai plus remis les pieds ici. C'est assez bizarre que tout ressemble encore à mon souvenir. J'hésite à me rendre d'abord au bureau de papa, à l'autre bout du couloir mais je sais de mémoire que Kingsley Shacklebolt n'est le genre d'homme qui aime attendre.

Hermione me serre le bras très fort puis se met sur le pointe des pieds pour me laisser un baiser léger sur la joue.

"Courage, ça va bien se passer… Quand tu auras terminé avec lui, envoie-moi un avion en papier, je descendrai te rejoindre."

Elle fait demi-tour et j'ai juste le temps de me souvenir que je ne sais pas dans quel service Hermione travaille avant de la voir disparaître.

Tant pis, Shacklebolt pourra peut-être me renseigner. Plus tard.

Je sais que mon cœur bat bien plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire tandis que je cogne à la porte du Quartier général des Aurors.

Comme 5 ans auparavant, c'est Kingsley Shacklebolt lui-même qui vient m'ouvrir.

Il a toujours une tête de plus que moi et j'essaie de ne pas déguerpir quand j'entends le raclement de sa gorge.

"Ronald! Ravi de te revoir, on va faire du bon boulot, toi et moi!"

* * *

Ca faisait ¾ d'heure qu'Hermione Potter-Granger, plus jeune recrue du Département de la coopération magique internationale faisait les cent pas dans le couloir face au QG des Aurors. C'était plus fort qu'elle ! Elle avait été incapable de se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Il y avait plusieurs dénonciations de maltraitance contre des elfes de maison à l'ordre du jour mais les mots de ses rapports tourbillonnaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle parvienne à en comprendre le sens. 

Que se passerait-il s'il refusait l'offre de Kingsley? Ellene voulait pasy penser ! Il devait accepter ! C'était évident qu'il n'y avait pas de hasard dans le fait que Ron revienne au pays au moment précis où les menaces devenaient sérieuses. C'était un signe ! Elle se maudissait de donner foi à des données aussi imprécises mais en vivant avec Harry, elle avait dû reconnaître plus d'une fois la toute puissance des signes du destin.

Avec Harry, tout semblait écrit par avance. La mort de ses parents, celle de Sirius puis enfin celle de Dumbledore. Harry n'avait eu le droit que de faire face et panser ses blessures. Mais Hermione savait pertinemment qu'au fond, il saignait encore. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il était essentiel que Ron accepte. Toute seule, elle n'arriverait jamais à maintenir Harry hors de l'eau.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas tout de suite la porte face à elle s'ouvrir pour laisser le passage à son très sombre ami d'enfance.

"Mione…"

Elle sursaute au son de sa voix, ose à peine croiser ses yeux bleu colbalt de peur d'y lire son refus.

"Mione… Regarde-moi."

Ce qu'elle fait. Dans le regard de Ron, elle retrouve la même détermination et la même peur que le soir où Sirius l'avait entraîné dans la cabane Hurlante.

"J'ai dit oui à Kingsley. Je reprends ma formation dès jeudi."

"Et… pour le reste?"

"J'ai dit oui aussi. Il faudra que je passe prendre un sac au Terrier mais je peux être chez toi ce soir."

Oubliant l'endroit où elle se trouve, c'est-à-dire au croisement du Département de la justice magique et du quartier des Aurors, Hermione se précipite dans les bras du grand rouquin impassible.

"Merci, Ron, merci…" lui souffle-t-elle dans le cou, au bord des larmes.

Ron resserre son étreinte, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, la berçant presque pour calmer ses tremblements.

"Ce n'est rien, Mione, ce n'est rien. Mais tu aurais dû me parler des attaques. Il ne faudra plus rien me cacher. Tu me le promets?"

Un gémissement plus qu'un murmure. "Oui, Ron, je te le promets."

**Encore un chapitre ! Le prochain devrait être publié jeudi et il va y avoir de plus en plus de personnages et d'action, j'espère ne pas perdre le fil. Merci encore à vous tous de me lire. Même si ça fait un peu renvoi d'ascenseur, il faudrait être sacrément idiot pour ne pas déjà avoir dévoré Culpabilité de servane qui est ma fic R/H préfèrée en français, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Pour les polyglottes, ruez-vous sur Of hearts and heroes d'emmilyne sur c'est une orfèvre !**


	9. The Days are long and Filled with pain

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling, je vous adore, merci pour Ron, merci pour Hermione, merci pour Harry, merci pour tout, sans vous, rien de ceci n'existerait. Alors je ne fais qu'emprunter tout ce qui vous appartient, tout sera bien remis en ordre pour le 16 juillet, promis !

**Note: **tout d'abord merci à tous ! Je suis sur le Q devant le nombre grandissant de reviews et pas encore une seule pour me remettre à ma place et m'envoyer jouer avec mes billes dans la cour de récré. Vous êtes tous très, trop, gentils. Et franchement, quand j'ai relu le résumé de ma fic, j'étais rouge de honte... Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés mais j'aurais difficilement faire plus pourri que ça ! Merci donc à nouveau à Servane qui par le biais de sa pub a permis à certains d'aller au-delà de l'épouvantable accroche de ma fanfiction. Donc, je lance solennellement un appel à tous mes lecteurs/revieweurs: si quelqu'un a une idée pour résumer ce que vous avez lu juqu'à présent, je suis preneuse et le publierai avec copyright et remerciements à l'appui.

Pour ce chapitre à proprement parler, il devait être un peu différent mais je me suis laissée emporter par mon émotion (hé voui, on est humain...) et j'ai postposé les retrouvailles avec les Weasley féminines au prochain chapitre. Prochain chapitre qui est déjà écrit donc qui sera publié d'ici deux ou trois jours (avouez que je fais fort avec les updates). J'aime bien le chapitre 9 mais il fait partie de la catégorie "douloureuse" de ma fic. Je tiens à répèter que ceci est AUSSI un drame donc ne me traitez pas de tous les noms, le pire reste encore à venir.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Anacofleb: fidèle parmi les fidèles... merci d'être là et de me soutenir, je suis très heureuse de te lire même quand "tu n'as rien à dire". Bisous aussi.

Mélanie84: alalala, merci d'aimer, merci de t'inquièter pour Hermione, elle n'a jamais trop de soutien... les méchants monsieurs sont... NAAAAN, je ne peux pas le dire maintenant mais ils sont vraiment très méchants, comme tu vas t'en rendre compte. Je te promets de t'éclairer, mais je ne peux pas te jurer que ce sera au plus vite. N'empêche, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises !

aiglus: oui, c'est froid entre Harry et Hermione et on ne peut pas dire que ça va aller en s'améliorant... en même temps, je continue à affirmer que ce ci est un pairing Ron/Mione donc dans un sens, ça m'arrange qu'Hermione ne retombe raide dingue de notre fameux balafré (en même temps, c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire, je sais je sais...) Pour les erreurs, je fais gaffe à présent... et dire que je me vante de connaître les 5 tomes par coeur, pff honte sur moi. Voici la suite. Bisous. (et voui, Culpabilité EST génial, le dernier chapitre est excellent)

witchdark: yaouh ! encore une review de toi à encadrer. Je me suis bidonnée en lisant ta réaction par rapport à Harry. Tu étais mangemort dans une vie antérieure ? Harry en charpie pour ta gerbille, j'adore l'idée :))) Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'écris, gros bisous et pitié pour Harry, Jk en a encore besoin.

lunatanis: je te dois au moins un quadruple merci ! Le premier pour tes trois reviews, ça me touche beaucoup de te voir réagir selon les chapitres. Le deuxième parce que grâce à toi, j'ai réalisé à quel point mon résumé était naze (le titre, j'y tiens, c'est une chanson qui exprime tout à fait une facette de mon Harry) et que je vais rectifier le tir. Le troisième parce que j'espère que le manque de sommeil vallait le coup. Et le quatrième parce que, après avoir lu tes avis, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas trop à côté de la plaque pour faire passer ce que j'ai en tête. Oui, Harry est un salaud torturé, ambigu c'est le mot juste, avec d'un côté l'envie malgré tout de rassembler le puzzle de sa vie (dans le premier chapitre, il est vraiment content de revoir Ron, qui lui a réellement manqué) mais aussi une facheuse manie à démolir ce qu'il essaie de reconstruire. Son évolution est la plus difficile des trois personnages parce que je ne veux pas le "perdre" mais il a encore un long chemin à faire avant de redevenir un chic type. Ce que tu dis par rapport à Hermione est très juste aussi, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de moments heureux avec Harry et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est aussi libre quand elle revoit Ron, parce qu'il lui rappelle ce qu'il y avait de bien entre eux avant. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis comblée par tes reviews et que j'espère que la suite te plaira, quel que soit le moment où tu pourras la lire. Bises.

loufette: Contente que ça t'ait plu. Moi j'ai souvent déliré sur les boxers "canons de chudley" de ron dans les fics, ça me semblait juste que seamus ait droit aussi à une paire de dessous ridicules :) Merci pour tes encouragements, voici la suite.

Frudule: pour le passage entre Ron et kingsley, tu vas avoir une espèce de résumé dans ce chapitre, tu verras. Hermione et Harry... il y a beaucoup beaucoup de choses troubles entre eux. Il s'est quand même passé trois ans avant que ron ne les revoie et c'est clair qu'il y a du changement. Ron, pervers le matin, ça me semble naturel, j'ai quand même une petite idée des certaines réactions masculines le matin et Ron me semble être un échantillon particulièrement masculin, donc bon, il va lui falloir du contrôle, au grand rouquin... Pour Harry et draco, je crois que je peux d'emblée écarter un slash entre eux. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que Draco n'interviendrait pas dans l'histoire mais mon pairing originel est quand même Ron/Mione et Harry est déjà très difficile à suivre dans la fic donc franchement, l'idée d'une histoire entre lui et draco me semble pour l'instant insurmontable. Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser Draco dans une relation amoureuse si je n'ai pas l'énergie pour vraiment développer cette relation, le roublard serpentard mérite mieux que ça. L'erreur de l'ascenseur, ça m'a tué parce que j'ai lu et relu le tome 5 et j'ai fait l'impasse sur le truc au moment d'entrer dans Perkins mansion, mais j'avoue que par moment, je dois me contrôler, j'aime tellement quand ron découvre des objets nouveaux que j'en viendrais à le faire s'extasier devant un porte-manteaux, donc, maintenant, je fais gaffe. Mme Finnigan, c'est en rereregardant L'école des Sorciers avec ma louloute que je me suis aperçue de mon erreur, un peu trop tard mais ce n'est pas grave, personne de la famille des finnigan ne s'est encore plaint jusqu'à présent. Pour les guest-stars, ça ne me gène pas de fourrer tout le monde dans ma fic, même pour des apparitions, en fait, ça m'éclate même plutôt d'imaginer qui pourrait tenir tel ou tel rôle, donc, tu verras au fur et à mesure qui apparaît ou pas. Merci pour ta très longue review, Ron et Luna, ce sera pour le mois prochain, mais j'écrirai ça, c'est promis. bisous.

Servane: merci à toi d'aimer ma fic, je crois que la tienne n'a plus vraiment besoin de pub, c'est une affaire qui roule toute seule mais ta pub m'a fait bénéficier de nouveaux lecteurs qui ne se seraient pas aventurés par ici sans tes conseils, donc, encore merci (et puis j'arrête avec les mercis, parce qu'il va y avoir abus). J'aime beaucoup Of hearts and heroes, parce que, comme pour culpabilité, je n'ai pas l'impression que les personnages sont trahis par l'auteur. Il ya beaucoup de fics que j'aime, mais dont certains passages me semblent peu logiques en considérant ce qu'on connait des héros originaux, ça ne m'empêche pas de les lire, mais Mione nympho ou Harry qui se tape la moitié de poudlard, ça fait toujours bizarre...

Pour toutes tes questions (et il y en a...) je ne peux pas te répondre grand chose si ce n'est de patienter et de continuer à lire ma fic. Pour Harry, tu vas en savoir un tout petit peu plus dans ce chapitre. Les vraies raisons de l'acharnement contre Mione, ça va venir, mais je dois vraiment aller lentement pour ne pas tout dévoiler, je t'assure que par moment, je ronge mon frein... Fyfe va avoir un rôle, oui, son père un peu moins. La barbe de Ron, c'est marrant que tu en parles, parce que j'avais écrit tout un paragraphe à ce sujet dans le chapitre précédent que j'ai effacé parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas, mais tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre prochain. Luna et les crivey, tu sauras dès que cet entêté de Coq reviendra de norvège. Quant à la question cruciale... Où Ron va-t-il dormir ? Mais dans le canapé, voyons, quelle question ! Me parle pas de la fin du tome 6, ça ne peut que me faire penser au tome 7, qui sera le dernier, snifff, je ne m'y ferai jamais... Bisous, merci pour tout.

Mathilde: merci d'aimer ma fic et l'évolution des personnages. Pour Harry, je tiens à te dire que même si je ne lui fais pas de cadeaux, je n'oublie pas qu'il est le héros de Jk donc, pas question d'en faire un tueur en série ou de l'interner en asile magico-psychiatrique. C'est clair qu'il s'enferme dans sa destruction mais je ne veux pas le perdre totalement. Pour Drago, c'est marrant que tu m'en parles parce que c'est une vraie interrogation à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas contre les slash Harry/Draco, il y a de très bons mais dans ce contexte, je ne vois pas trop quel rôle positif Draco pourrait tenir. Ce n'est pas une réponse définitive, je creuse encore comme tu vois. Bisous.

aminteitha: ben non, tu n'as pas de retard, c'est moi qui vais trop vite :p Oui, je confirme, les reviews m'aident beaucoup, même si j'ai la chance de ne pas en avoir de négative jusqu'à présent, ce qui m'aide aussi à penser que je peux continuer ainsi. Ron chez Hermione, je crois que tu vas aimer, j'ai en réserve quelques situations bien embarassantes pour tous les deux et quelques rapprochements aussi, mais very slowly... Le divorce d'Harry et d'hermione, c'est un point très intéressant et tu es la première à mettre le doigt dessus, mais voilà, c'est aussi un ressord dramatique à venir, donc tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi la solution pourrie entre eux n'évolue pas dans ce sens. Ben, voilà, c'est jeudi, et voici la suite, bises aussi.

rupertforever: merci merci merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que c'est une belle histoire. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer. Bises.

pit-chan: rhalala, toi aussi, tu as été rebutée par mon résumé débile et mon titre bizarre, je peux comprendre ;) Que répondre à ta très gentille review, ben en gros, que je suis ravie que ça te plaise parce que je crois que c'est toujours très rassurant de lire que des pros Ron/Mione sont satisfaits par le déroulement de l'histoire. Or, j'ai eu une review de ZE pit-chan, je suis flattée. Je sais que c'est un peu flon flon les violons de dire ce genre de choses, mais il y a trois mois, je ne savais même pas que les fanfics existaient (à la masse je suis) et en découvrant le site, j'ai dévoré beaucoup beaucoup de fics avant d'oser me lancer. Et de lire une review de quelqu'un que j'ai lu et aimé avant, ça fait bizarre. Voilà, donc, merci et bisous. La suite, tout de suiiiiite !

**Après m'être excusée la semaine dernière auprès des fans de Madame Finnigan, je tiens par avance cette fois ci à faire mes excuses aux inconditionnels de Kingsley Shacklebolt: j'ai fait hyper gaffe mais c'est pas permis d'avoir un nom de famille aussi tordu, donc, je risque d'écorcher, j'apologise par avance.**

* * *

« Franchement, Madame Bones, votre code éthique, vous savez ce que j'en pense, alors épargnez-moi ce charabia ! » 

Amelia Bones avait depuis peu le douloureux honneur d'être la doyenne du Ministère de la Magie. C'est dire si elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir défiler des individus bornés, têtus et colériques, mais de mémoire de sorcière, le jeune Potter les dépassait tous en arrogance et mépris. Elle s'échinait depuis plus d'une heure à lui expliquer à quel point sa réaction était démesurée mais ce jeune freluquet n'en avait que faire. Au contraire, il tempêtait de plus belle et menaçait de devenir irrespectueux. Or, ce n'est pas tant qu'Amelia Bones ait été à cheval sur le règlement mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ce jeune parvenu mener la danse, tout tombeur du Lord Noir soit-il…

« Potter… Minerva Mac Gonagall a insisté pour que vous acceptiez ce poste et ce serait de la dernière impudence de le refuser… je ne veux même pas que ce soit discuté ! »

« Impudence ? Merlin ! Ce n'est pas impudent de vouloir être responsable de mes choix ! J'ai juré ne plus remettre les pieds à Poudlard, je m'y tiens ! Au diable Mac Gonagall et le ministère ! C'est NON ! »

Le jeune homme tournait rageusement sur lui même, torturant avec précision sa tignasse indisciplinée. Amelia Bones gardait sous la main un avion pour la Brigade magique. Que le service soit prêt à envoyer un tireur de baguette d'élite au cas où le turbulent Potter oublierait à qui il s'adressait.

« J'envoie aujourd'hui un hibou à votre future directrice l'informant que vous vous tiendrez à sa disposition le 1e septembre prochain pour occuper le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. L'entretien est terminé. Au revoir, Potter. »

« Madame Bones… vous et le Ministère, allez vous faire foutre ! Au revoir. »

« POTTER ! »

Mais, Potter, Harry de son prénom, Survivant et ex-sauveur du monde libre de son état avait déjà quitté le bureau de la très outragée Directrice du département de la justice magique.

Ca le suffoquait que son ancien professeur de métamorphose ait pu faire jouer son amitié avec cette vieille baderne de Bones pour tenter de lui forcer la main. Il s'était juré, à la mort de Dumbledore, de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec l'école de Sorcellerie. Et peu importait que sa nomination inflige à cette raclure de Rogue d'interminables crises d'apoplexie.

Il avait d'autres priorités.

Il ne pouvait pas réellement filer sans dire un mot à Hermione et faire semblant de s'inquiéter de la décision de Ron, même s'il n'avait aucuns doutes sur celle-ci. Son très impétueux meilleur ami ne manquerait certainement pas l'occasion de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

_Quoique, veuve, pas encore…_ se dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ron était sûrement toujours au deuxième étage, probablement en train de raconter sa bonne fortune à son père. Par contre, Harry espérait bien ne pas tomber tout de suite sur Hermione. Son altercation avec Bones avait déjà dû faire le tour des services. Il n'était pas de taille à affronter sa petite mine défaite une fois de plus. Hedwige ferait Cambridge – Londres avec un petit mot d'excuse dans l'après-midi…

* * *

Harry était repassé me voir cinq minutes avant de quitter le Ministère. _Quelqu'un_ l'attendait… Ca tombait assez bien qu'il fuie une fois encore la conversation parce que j'avais du mal à assimiler les nouvelles informations que m'avait transmis Kingsley. J'avais beau grincer des dents et serrer des poings, l'envie de démolir mon meilleur ami me submergeait depuis la nuit au Chaudron, dimanche dernier.

Aujourd'hui mardi 6 août, moi, Ronald Weasley, avais repris mes engagements avec le Ministère. Si tout se passait comme l'avait promis Kingsley Shacklebolt, dans un an, je serais officiellement nommé auror. Malgré ma sortie violente d'il y a 4 ans, malgré mon manque d'entraînement et mon mépris affiché envers la hiérarchie du ministère… malgré tout, Kingsley avait truqué les cartes pour me faire rentrer dans le rang. Et j'avais accepté. Fallait-il donc que je l'aime, ma petite Hermione…

J'étais dans le bureau que papa partageait avec une jeune sorcière du nom de Laura Madley. Elle occupait la place laissée libre par le départ à la retraite du vieux Perkins. Papa m'avait confié que malgré qu'elle ait à peine la vingtaine, elle tirait de son éducation de _moitié-moitié_ des connaissances extrêmement précieuses dans le domaine précis du détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Je la surveillais du coin de l'œil pendant que je racontais ma matinée à papa. Elle ne perdait visiblement pas une miette de la conversation.

Elle n'était pas vraiment vilaine, un peu trop chevaline à mon goût, grande avec la mâchoire fort prononcée, mais ses yeux étaient plutôt jolis. Tout en écoutant papa me dire le plus grand bien du remaniement de service des Aurors par Shacklebolt, je me demandais ce que maman pensait de savoir son Arthur quotidiennement aux prises avec une sorcière de l'âge de sa fille… Est-on encore jaloux des collègues de son compagnon après près de 35 ans de mariage? Connaissant ma mère, la réponse ne pouvait être qu'affirmative!

"Laura, ça vous embêterait de passer voir Faussecreth, du bureau de liaisons des gobelins, avec ce dossier. Il m'a envoyé un avion concernant une soi-disant plainte de Gringotts… une affaire de faux galions en chocolat qui proviendraient d'une fabrique moldue, je n'ai pas bien compris."

Foi de Weasley, la Laura en question pendait bien trop bas son petit museau pour être ravie par la requête de mon père. Mais puisqu'il était quand même officiellement chef de service, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'opportunité de ronchonner.

"Merci..." dit mon père, lui tendant le dossier. "Prenez directement votre pause-déjeuner quand vous aurez fini. Le reste du travail attendra bien."

Traînant les pieds, la sorcière prit le dossier et la porte dans le même élan pour enfin nous laisser seuls, mon père et moi.

"Ce n'est pas une méchante fille et elle est très compétente mais, depuis Bertha Jorkins, je n'avais pas rencontré de sorcière aussi curieuse… crois-moi, Ronald."

"Je te crois, papa. Mais de toute façon, tout ce que Kingsley m'a raconté tout à l'heure est bien trop grave pour qu'on en discute dans un quartier non protégé du Ministère."

Mon père me regarda un moment, l'air grave et songeur avant de réagir.

"Fils… je connais déjà le contenu de l'enquête que voudrait te confier Kingsley, il m'a fait lire son rapport à la dernière réunion de Tu-Sais-Quoi…"

Par _Tu-Sais-Quoi_, mon père voulait parler des réunions du Nouvel Ordre du Phénix, je le savais pertinemment. Bill m'avait clairement expliqué à mon retour que la moitié des Weasley étaient toujours impliqués dans une société secrète. J'avais du mal à comprendre à ce moment-là pourquoi les anciens membres de l'Ordre tenaient tant à perpétuer cette manie de messes basses et de missions périlleuses depuis la mort de Voldetruc et surtout depuis celle de Dumbledore. L'Ordre sans sa tête n'avait plus de raison d'être. Mais Abelforth avait repris le flambeau de son frère et selon Bill, était déterminé à garder sa _vigilance constante_.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne comprenais pas. Jusqu'à ce que Shacklebolt me montre les photos prises après les attaques sur Hermione. Quatre attaques. Précises, nettes. Quatre doloris dirigés à chaque fois vers son bas-ventre. Quatre doloris qui n'avaient d'autres fonctions que de détruire irrémédiablement les chances d'Hermione d'un jour devenir mère.

Toutes les sociétés secrètes du Monde sorcier n'avaient pu jusqu'à présent empêcher les agressions de se perpétrer et pire encore, de se reproduire.

Rien de ce que Kingsley avait pu me montrer par la suite, la copie des lettres que j'avais déjà lu, les rapports qui ne mettaient en lumière rien d'autre que l'incapacité du Ministèreà trouver le moindre début de piste, rien de tout ça n'avait pu effacer les quatre photographies du ventre bombé de ma douce Mione constellé d'ecchymoses et de brûlures.

Comment une jeune femme si frêle et menue pouvait avoir la force de revenir tous les jours au Ministère où elle savait que la prochaine agression pourrait être celle de trop...

J'étais totalement déchiré par le besoin indescriptible de la protéger, de faire écran de toutes les parcelles de mon grand corps inutile entre elle et l'immonde crapule qui voulait la blesser et d'un autre côté, cet ahurissement total devant l'attitude d'Harry.

Kingsley avait eu beau me jurer que très peu de monde était au courant de l'état d'Hermione, c'était totalement fou que Harry, Harry Potter, le gars qui sentait par dessus les montagnes et les kilomètres quand Monsieur Je-suis-le-maître-du-monde était d'humeur jouette ou d'humeur grincheuse, que Harry Potter, l'homme qui avait choisi de partager sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire avec cette fille si merveilleuse soit aveugle au point de ne pas voir sa compagne crever à petit feu.

_Je te préviens, elle est très belle. Belle à faire peur…_ Pauvre con! Bien sûr qu'Hermione est très belle. C'est sa douleur qui rayonne… insupportable petit merdeux!

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que mon père se tenait à présent derrière moi, à me comprimer les épaules à m'en faire suffoquer. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que mes genoux claquaient et que mes jambes tremblaient. Je n'étais pas rendu compte que les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues sans qu'il sache s'il devait les essuyer.

Mais j'entendais la voix rauque et chaleureuse de mon père qui me parlait doucement à mon oreille.

"Ronald, Fils, tu es là maintenant. Je te fais confiance, tu sauras barrer la route au malade qui lui veut du mal."

"Comment, papa, comment? Je ne suis rien, je ne suis même pas Auror."

Je sanglotais, serré contre lui.

"Tu trouveras, mon fils. Nous, les Weasley, avons toujours trouvé le moyen pour protéger ceux qu'on aime."

Et d'une voix plus forte, comme s'il se faisait violence pour ne pas pleurer lui aussi.

"Et je t'interdis de dire que tu n'es rien, Fils! Tu vaux mieux que beaucoup ici. Tu as du cœur, Ron. Et je sais que tu mettras tout ton cœur pour arrêter tout ça."

Puis, me lâchant pour me faire face.

"Kingsley a confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi. Et le plus important… Hermione a confiance en toi."

Hermione… Papa avait raison. Hermione comptait sur moi pour être assez fort pour la soutenir. Et même si je détestais l'idée que mon meilleur ami des années de guerre ne soit pas à la hauteur, je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que de me battre pour devenir l'Auror que j'aurais dû être il y a quatre ans.

Kingsley m'attendait jeudi pour reprendre le programme qu'il m'avait promis plus intensif que pour les autres recrues. Je supporterais la pression, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

"Ron, je crois que tu devrais passer au Terrier. Ta mère est furieuse de t'avoir vu découcher deux nuits de suite. Il va falloir prendre des pincettes pour lui annoncer que tu vas aussi découcher pendant toutes les nuits qui vont suivre…"

Aie… je voyais très bien ce que mon père entendait par _prendre des pincettes_. Kingsley avait insisté pour que ma mission de protection reste la plus secrète possible. Je me voyais mal expliquer mon départ du Terrier après y avoir seulement passé quatre nuits sans lui donner un minimum d'informations. Et dans ce cas, dire à ma mère que si je découchais pour protéger Hermione, ça impliquait _aussi_ que c'était au péril de ma vie.

Je crois sans me tromper que maman prendrait mieux l'idée que je m'installe avec une équipe entière de quidditch, mâles et femelles confondus, que de savoir son petit Ronnie en danger.

Papa avait raison, il me faudrait bien le reste de la journée pour convaincre maman que ce n'était pas une situation à choix multiples.

J'embrassai rapidement papa, lui demandai de m'expliquer précisément où se trouvait le bureau d'Hermione puis lui promis que je n'oubliai pas qu'on devait porter haut les couleurs des Canons dimanche prochain.

"Oh oui,à ce propos, je dois te dire… euh non, ce n'est pas à moi te le dire…"

"Me dire quoi, papa?"

"Rien, Fils, rien, enfin si, quelque chose. Repasse au Terrier, tu verras."

Je regardai une dernière fois mon père d'un œil intrigué avant de me rendre au cinquième étage, jusqu'à la porte de mon amie.

Hermione n'avait pas pris sa pause déjeuner, ce qui ne devait pas être une décision étonnante pour la plus acharnée des employées du Ministère.

La pièce était véritablement étouffante et n'importe quel étranger au bâtiment aurait pu croire que la chaleur était due aux étincelants rayons de soleil qui traversaient les fenêtres. A ça, n'importe quel familier du cube de béton inversé qu'était le Ministère aurait pu répondre que il n'y avait rien de plus inexact puisque les fenêtres étaient factices, tout comme le soleil et ses rayons, et qu'on se trouvait actuellement au cinquième étage sous le niveau moldu. Il régnait donc dans le bureau d'Hermione une chaleur de tombeau, si j'en croyais Bill alias l'expert en tombeaux.

Ma sérieuse et appliquée meilleure amie parcourait des tonnes et des tonnes de fiches, qu'elle biffait de sa plume par moment, pour les reposer sur des piles où attendaient d'autres tonnes de fiches. Même si elle avait visiblement entendu quelqu'un entrer, elle ne semblait pas disposée à lever les yeux de son travail de titan.

"Hey, Fillette… tu as un instant pour moi?"

Au son de ma voix, ses traits se décontractèrent et je vis avec plaisir que je pouvais me permettre de déranger la toute puissante Hermione _Potter_- GRANGER dans sa tâche.

"Bien sûr, Ron…"

"Mione, je ne vais pas te retenir, promis. Les elfes de maison me maudiraient si c'était le cas. Mais je voulais juste passer te voir avant de faire un saut au Terrier."

Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux noisettes, apparemment déterminée à ne pas m'interrompre.

"Je dois passer faire un sac et puis donner quelques instructions à Gin pour s'occuper de Coq. Et puis, il y a maman…"

"Oh, oui… bien entendu. Ta mère… Elle va m'en vouloir."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, elle comprendra très bien. Merlin, ne me regarde pas avec cette mine apeurée, on pourrait croire que je vais combattre un dragon. Ce n'est que ma mère, Mione…"

Elle me sourit faiblement mais je savais qu'elle était soulagée que je prenne les choses à la plaisanterie.

"Bref, je fais un saut au Terrier puis je viens te cueillir ici. Tu ne pars pas sans moi!"

"Non, je t'attendrai."

"Bien… Et puis, tu me suivras gentiment jusqu'à chez toi où tu me laisseras tout aussi gentiment faire la cuisine."

Un "mais" de protestation a à peine le temps de franchir ses lèvres.

"Madame, il est hors de question que je m'occupe de votre petite personne en négligeant ma plus grande passion! La bouffe, c'est important! La bonne bouffe encore plus, donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, JE tiens les rênes à la cuisine. Pas d'objection?"

"Aucune monsieur Weasley!"

Je lui souris de toutes mes grandes dents, histoire de la voir rire encore une fois.

"Ta plus grande passion donc?"

"Mouais, enfin, disons ma deuxième plus grande passion…"

"La première étant…?"

"Quidditch, of course! Tsss, Fillette…"

Gagné, Weasley, elle a rit!

**Voilà, encore un de terminé, on avance petit à petit mais on avance. Prochain chapitre dans le courant du w-e, au Terrier donc.**

**Après avoir lu ceci, filez lire Culpabilité, de Servane, puis sortez votre Harraps pour Of hearts and Heroes sur checkmated.**


	10. Are we talking enough

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à You-Know-Who.

**Note: **En me relisant (et en découvrant avec horreur une autre erreur dans mon histoire, lecteurs/trices fidèles, saurez-vous découvrir de quoi il s'agit ?), en me relisant donc, je me suis aperçue avec bonheur que nous entrions dans le 10e chapitre. Epatant n'est-ce pas ? Oui, criez-vous tous en choeur parce que vous êtes gentils. Oui mais voilà, dix chapitres c'est bien, mais tout ça pour à peine deux journées dans l'existence de nos fabuleux héros, hum hum, c'est un peu lent. Sachant que l'histoire prend place sur une durée d'à peu près un an, je vous laisse calculer avec horreur le nombres de chapitres à l'arrivée si je ne me décide pas à me remuer le popotin. Donc, dorénavant, je vais essayer d'allonger la longueur des chapitres pour en arriver au plus vite au moment que vous attendez tous... Le Match des canons de Chudley ! (qui a dit du R entre Ron et Mione ? m'enfin !)

Pas grand chose de plus à annoncer dans ce chapitre que ce que promettait la fin du 9, à savoir : les Weasley mère et fille et la soirée avec Mione. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Anacofleb: Fidèle parmi les fidèles (encore). Bien sûr que je suis contente de te lire quoi que tu aies à dire. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'ai aimé l'écrire donc ça tombe bien. Pour le résumé, ça me convient très bien et il va prendre place directement au bon endroit avec le copyright. Reste à savoir ce que tu préfères comme remerciement pour ton aide, je te propose : un one-shot avec pairing/rating/thème de ton choix ou l'introduction d'un personnage aussi de ton choix dans Dogs of Lust (tout en sachant que je ne ressuscite pas les morts...) A toi de me le dire dans ta prochaine review (rhooo, manipulation honteuse de l'auteur pour fidéliser le revieweur !) Bisous.

Aiglus: Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire que l'histoire est intéressante. Le qui et le pourquoi de l'attaque contre Mione, tu vas en savoir plus dès que Ron commencera sa formation, à savoir dans le chapitre 11. J'ai bien l'intention d'écrire encore longtemps et j'espère que tu me seras toujours aussi fidèle. Bises.

virg05: Ouille, tu n'es pas la seule à promettre les pires choses à Harry, retiens-toi encore un peu, tu verras qu'il n'est si méchant, après tout. Bisous.

Allima: une review par chapitre, tu me gâtes, merci ! Ca m'a permis de relire les différents chapitres pour resituer de quoi tu parlais. En gros, tu veux toi aussi faire du mal à Harry... je peux le comprendre mais il faudra attendre un peu. Pour le boulot de Ron, ça doit devenir plus clair, je crois, il va devenir apprenti Auror, par contre, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait avant, tu le verras avec le retour de Coq. Tu trouves mon histoire triste ? Dans un sens, tant mieux, parce que je ne voulais pas que ce soit une comédie mais ce ne sera pas une darkfic non plus, n'aie crainte.

aminteitha: Les updates, je vais essayer de garder le rythme même s'il faut que l'action avance un peu plus vite, je m'en rends compte. Pour les moments embarassants, j'espère que tu aimeras quand tu les liras. Pour le divorce, ça va faire partie du chapitre 12, mais d'ici là, je ne peux pas en dire trop. Je te comprends quand tu te dis émotive et romantique, moi aussi, je memets parfois dans des états, pff, c'est fou. Tu dois être une des rares à trouver des circonstances atténuantes à Harry, merci pour lui même si tu ne le trouves pas sympa, c'est vrai qu'il est limite. Hermione... euh oui, c'est assez horrible, et euh, c'est pas fini (pas taper) mais Ron est là maintenant ! Le dragon n'est pas si terrifiant, rassure-toi, mais je te laisse lire pour te faire une idée. Bisous. (pour Servane, c'est elle qui a bon goût surtout ;)

loufette: Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre, j'étais toute chose en écrivant le passage entre Ron et son père, mais j'adore les Weasley donc je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être émue. Voici la suite, bisous.

Melanie84: Euh, vas-y, fais voir les yeux ? Naaaaaaan, t'es pas le vrai Chat Potté, ça marche même pas, nananère ! Bon alors, les méchants, tu vas devoir attendre un moment pour savoir de qui il s'agit mais SuperRon va commencer à s'en occuper dès le chapitre 11. Mais vu que tu as été sage, tu peux quand même lire la suite (genre j'ai un super pouvoir qui fait planter ton ordi quand tu me fais des méchantes reviews, tu vois le style ?) Bisous et merci !

Frudule: Oui, moi aussi, j'adore les Weasley donc tu risques de les voir beaucoup. Ron est l'homme idéal, c'est évident donc il aime aussi faire la cuisine. En fait, non, c'est plus simple, en vivant dans une famille nombreuse, tu apprends finalement plusieurs petits trucs pour survivre, dans le genre: cuire des oeufs tout ça... Je vais t'avouer un truc, Laura Madley pourrait être importante, mais en général, méfie-toi de tous les personnages périphériques, ils risquent tous de tenir un rôle au cours de l'histoire. Les attaques contre Hermione sont cruelles et ne sont évidemment pas sans conséquences, tu verras. Pour moi, les Weasley sont tous de grands jaloux, mais dans le bon sens, ils sont très attachés à leurs moitié, ce qui explique aussi la crise de Fred contre Angelina. Tu es la deuxième à défendre un peu Harry, merci pour lui, je trouve logique qu'il en ait marre qu'on se serve de lui. Les updates, j'essaie d'être régulière, bisous.

Servane: Les mercis sont justifiés, je t'assure, mais bref, là n'est pas le sujet du jour. De fait, je n'ai pas répondu à tout, je ne peux pas vraiment me le permettre. Pour la barbe de Ron, c'est dans le chapitre 11 que ça se passe. Ron en chemises canadiennes ? Euh, un fantasme personnel ? Ta théorie sur les attaques contre Hermione est intéressante, tu verras aussi le point de vue du ministère dans le chapitre 11. Merci pour les encouragements et les lecteurs et bonne journée d'après baby-sitting :) Bisous itou.

**Maintenant place à l'histoire pour un chapitre plutôt calme où on voit Ron réagir face à _ses_ femmes.**

* * *

En sortant du bureau d'Hermione, je me sentais plus léger mais toujours préoccupé. J'allais avoir mon amie pour moi tout seul toute une soirée. J'allais lui faire griller un bon steak, ouvrir une bonne bouteille de rouge et peut-être qu'on pourrait se partager un pot de glace à la cuillère tous les deux. 

Puis après lui avoir raconter mes pires moments avec les Crivey, en évitant de parler de Luna, je pourrais peut-être même lui faire un très chaste baiser sur la joue avant de la border gentiment.

Je pourrais même répéter ce scénario tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce je tienne entre mes mains l'ordure qui l'avait démolie. Jusqu'à ce que je l'éclate de mes poings nus. Jusqu'à ce que je le vois mort à mes pieds.

Après l'entretien avec Shacklebolt, je m'étais senti prêt à tuer, pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais vécu toute la guerre aux côtés d'Harry et de Dumbledore en ne faisant rien d'autre que de me défendre. Là je me savais prêt à frapper le premier. Une fois qu'un nom et un visage seraient posés sur l'auteur des lettres et des attaques, je le trouverais et le tuerais.

Je savais pertinemment que je devais me calmer avant de transplaner au Terrier. Dans mon état de nerfs actuel, je ne pouvais que me retrouver dispersé en plusieurs morceaux au quatre coins de l'Angleterre.

La double sensation de tendresse pour Hermione et de colère contre Harry me submergeait à nouveau pendant que je grimpais les escaliers jusqu'à l'Atrium.

Il fallait que je voie clair dans le jeu d'Harry. Kingsley m'avait dit que le dossier que j'allais lire jeudi était top-secret. Le service en était venu à soupçonner Harry, en partie à cause de son comportement déroutant. Seule Hermione semblait encore prête à le défendre.

Je sentais confusément que j'allais mettre les pieds dans un vrai nid de vipères, mais l'enjeu ne demandait aucune hésitation. Shacklebolt m'avait bien fait comprendre que d'ici à ce que je reprenne la formation, je devais me montrer très discret. Particulièrement envers Harry… Il n'était pas exclu qu'il soit à son tour devenu Légilimens. Je grimaçai à l'idée que je devrais certainement interroger mon ancien professeur de potions pour en savoir plus sur son plus redouté ancien élève.

Arrivé devant la réception, toujours plongé dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas de suite qu'une sorcière me faisait de grands gestes de la main. Il fallut au moins qu'elle se mette à crier mon prénom dans le hall d'entrée pour que je retombe sur terre.

« Ron ! Ron Weasley ! »

« Gnah ? »

Une petite sorcière boudinée dans une tailleur visiblement trop étroit me barrait le passage de ses bras tendus.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Elle m'était vaguement familière mais ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleus pâles auraient pu appartenir à n'importe quelle autre sorcière de ma connaissance.

« Sally Ann Perks ! »

« Sally Ann… tu étais à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, nous étions dans la même année, mais moi j'étais chez les Serdaigle… »

J'étais plutôt soulagé de l'avoir plus ou moins resituée mais bizarrement, ma réponse n'avait pas l'air de la satisfaire. Je tentai vaguement d'être aimable, surtout s'il s'avérait que je devais la croiser souvent.

« Cool… Et tu bosses au ministère ? »

Elle me répondit assez vertement, preuve qu'elle était agacée par un truc.

« Comme tu vois, Ronald. Je suis au Département des transports magiques. »

« Chouette, ça… » lançai-je distraitement, cherchant des yeux un endroit par où m'échapper sans paraître trop grossier.

« Mais je vois que tu es pressé. Peut-être un autre jour… »

Je lui soufflai un « bien sûr bien sûr » soulagé avant de filer tout droit vers l'aire d'apparition du ministère.

La courte conversation avec Sally Ann Perks avait eu au moins le mérite de m'éloigner de mes sujets de préoccupation. J'étais prêt à transplaner au Terrier sans distordre ma carcasse surdimensionnée.

Un crac familier plus tard, j'étais devant la façade branlante de la demeure Weasley.

Maman devait être en train de surveiller l'horloge familiale parce que je l'entendis hurler mon prénom avant même de franchir le pas de la porte.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"B'jour M'man…"

Molly Weasley, ma mère depuis 23 ans, ma terreur depuis pas moins de 20 ans, se tenait dans l'entrée, face au cellier, à égale distance de la pendule et de la cheminée, certainement dans l'idée de ne me laisser aucune chance de rentrer sans être aperçu.

"Tu veux me faire mourir d'inquiétude, Ronald, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez avec tes autres frères et ton père qui jouent aux héros!"

Elle fulminait, tordait entre ses poings son tablier à fleurs, tapant son talon en mesure pour que je n'aie aucun doute sur l'ampleur de son agacement.

Il allait falloir jouer serré, Weasley…

"Maman, je m'excuse, ce n'était pas prévu…"

"Pas prévu? Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas prévu, Ronald? Que tu files en douce après nous avoir abandonné pendant trois ans sans nouvelles?"

Ma voix qui proteste, même si je suis conscient que ça ne sert à rien.

"Tu exagères, maman, je vous envoyais des hiboux."

Elle bat l'air des mains, comme pour empêcher mes explications d'arriver jusqu'à elle.

"Un par mois, Ronald, un hibou par mois! Même Charlie en envoyait plus souvent que toi!"

C'était vrai, mais j'avais eu beau rappeler à maman qu'il y avait une certaine différence de distance entre le Labrador et la Roumanie par rapport à Laudry Ste Chaspoule et que je répugnais à envoyer un autre que Coq, elle s'était obstinée à me trouver indigne. Et je continuais à penser que ses arguments étaient injustes, j'avais écrit bien plus fréquemment dès le moment où nous avions quitté le Canada pour la Norvège… mais maman restait maman.

Elle m'avait tourné le dos pour se diriger vers le buffet et je la voyais à présent s'affairer à dresser la table.

"On parlera de tout ça après, ton père m'a dit que tu n'avais certainement pas pris le temps de manger."

"Tu as parlé à papa?"

Erreur, Ronald, erreur….

"Oui, j'ai parlé à ton père, Ronald. Il ne me laisse pas sans nouvelles, LUI, il n'aime pas que je me ronge les sangs, LUI."

"Ok, ok, maman, je suis désolé…"

"C'est bien le moins que tu puisses être…"

Je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir à ma place à table.

"Va chercher ta sœur, elle voulait t'attendre pour déjeuner."

"Ginny est là?" dis-je avec un soupçon de soulagement dans la voix. Il valait toujours mieux être plusieurs pour faire face au dragon.

"Elle est sur son balai, dans le champs."

Je me précipite pour aller rejoindre ma petite sœur préférée quand j'entends maman morigéner une fois encore. "Ne traînez pas, vous deux , le repas t'attend depuis deux heures. Et puis, s'il-te-plaît, Ronald, dis-lui de se laver les mains avant de venir à table."

Je souris du bout des lèvres à ma mère, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'une nouvelle engueulade, et fiche le camp vers l'arrière de la maison.

De loin, j'entends le sifflement du vieux Comète 520 que Gin réserve pour ses entraînements.

Je mets ma main en pare-soleil au dessus de mes yeux pour regarder ma cadette fendre les airs. Elle vole beaucoup mieux que moi à présent, presque aussi bien que Charlie en fait. Je la vois esquiver adroitement un cognard probablement ensorcelé qui lui serre le train sans pouvoir la toucher. Elle tient le souafle du bras gauche et après un joli plongeon en piqué pour éviter le second cognard, lance avec force le souafle qui m'atterrit très naturellement dans les mains.

Elle remonte un instant en chandelle pour tenter une dernière pointe de vitesse puis redescend vers moi en appréciant la décélération de son balai.

Je lui fais un brillant sourire. Y a pas à dire, je suis très fier de ma petite sœur et elle le sait.

"Hey frérot… rentré au bercail après une nuit de débauche?"

"Pff, t'y mets pas, Gin. J'ai pas encore eu droit à l'acte deux, donc épargne-moi."

Elle me tient par la main, voulant rajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisant.

"Maman nous attend pour manger. C'est gentil de ne pas avoir commencé sans moi."

"Normal, Ronnie, je m'en serais voulue de louper l'acte deux." me lança-t-elle avec un regard amusé.

"Ho, c'est méchant ça! Tu es sensé soutenir ton frère préféré."

"Hmmm, voyons voir…" dit-elle en scrutant l'horizon. "Non, pas de Percy en vue. Je n'ai personne à soutenir dans l'immédiat."

Je fais une moue peinée. "C'est vraiment vraiment méchant, ça, Gin… Tu sais?"

Elle ne me répond pas et siffle un bref instant avant de voir apparaître ses cognards qu'elle replace dans leur boîte.

"C'est pratique, ce sort là. Tu me l'apprendras?"

"Tu joues encore au Quidditch?"

"Un peu. Mais Den et Colin ne sont pas vraiment des adversaires à la hauteur."

Elle éclate de rire. "Les Crivey? Ils sont nuls! Même Jack Sloper jouait mieux qu'eux. C'est dire!"

"Gin, tu parles de mes amis…"

"D'accord, d'accord…" puis pouffant un peu plus discrètement. "n'empêche qu'ils sont nuls…"

Elle avait empaqueté les boules et remis son balai dans la couverture qu'elle utilisait pour le protéger de la poussière.

"Pour le sort, il faudra demander à Fred et George, tu sais, mes autres frères préférés, ce sont eux qui me l'ont appris. Le Club en avait marre que je perde mes cognards."

Je tique à sa phrase mais ne réponds rien. C'est de bonne guerre, je sais que je lui ai manqué et qu'elle m'en a voulu.

"Oh, au fait, Ron, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, pour moi. Mais ça te fera peut-être plaisir à toi aussi."

"Euh, ouais, vas-y… dis."

Elle dépose son balai et prend une profonde inspiration.

"Ashley Simmons est enceinte!"

"Ah… oh… euh, c'est bien! Mais qui est Ashley Simmons?"

"Raaaah, Ron, tu me tues!" me crie-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans mes poignets.

"Aie, Gin, ça fait mal! Ashley Simmons… désolé, je ne connais pas d'Ashley Sim… oooooh! Gin! Ne me dis pas que…"

"Siiiiiiiii!" hurle-t-elle à présent en faisant des sauts de cabri.

"LA Ashley Simmons? La meilleure poursuiveuse des Canons de Chudley?"

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Je réalise d'un coup ce que cela veut dire.

"Oh putain, Gin… C'est toi qui la remplace?"

"Ouiiiiiii! C'est dingue non? Elle est tellement douée. Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur, mais c'est dingue!"

Je la soulève par la taille et la fais tournoyer autour de moi en riant.

"Tu vas être extra, Gin, vraiment extra. Tu es une Weasley, bordel!"

Je l'ai redéposée à terre et me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, l'entraînant avec moi dans ma chute.

"Je suis sérieux, Gin. TU vas être géniale, j'ai confiance."

Elle s'est retournée sur le ventre et me regarde à présent, ses deux poings soutenant son menton.

"Je ne suis pas aussi sure, je commence à avoir le trac. Tu viens toujours nous voir dimanche?"

"Evidemment!"

"On joue contre les Crécelles de Kenmare. Ils ont une bonne équipe cette année. Ils ont écrasé les Harpies de Holyhead au dernier match, ça risque d'être difficile…"

Je lui prends la main et balaye une mèche rousse tombée sur ses yeux.

"Hey, petite sœur, t'angoisses pas maintenant, ça ne sert à rien. Les Canons ne sont pas quatrième du Championnat sans raison."

"Je sais, je sais… mais j'ai peur que les spectateurs soient déçus de me voir à la place d'Ashley. Elle a beaucoup de fans."

"Peut-être… Mais c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore vu Ginevra Weasley en action!"

Elle me rend un petit sourire nerveux.

"Et puis, toi aussi, tu as des fans! Papa, moi, les jumeaux… on sera tous là dimanche."

Elle retire sa main de la mienne pour se redresser.

"Je crois qu'on devrait aller retrouver maman si tu veux vivre assez vieux pour me voir dimanche."

Je fais une grimace terrifiée qui semble beaucoup amuser ma sœur puis me redresse à mon tour.

"Faites-moi l'honneur de me laisser porter votre balai, Mademoiselle Weasley."

"Comme vous voulez, Monsieur Weasley… mais il en faudra un peu plus pour que vous redeveniez mon frère préféré." répond-elle en me lançant son Comète 520.

"Raaah, Gin, fais pas ta garce, s'il-te-plaît!"

"Tututu, langage, Ron, langage!"

Je grommelle en la suivant jusqu'à l'abri de jardin où elle range consciencieusement la boîte et le balai puis nous cheminons bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à la cuisine d'où sortent des odeurs de ragoût.

Nous poussons tous deux un grand soupir complice, il n'y a que maman pour songer à mijoter de bons petits plats quand il fait plus de 35 degrés dehors mais personne n'a jamais eu le courage de lui suggérer de faire de temps en temps des salades en été. Il y a des sujets de conversations qu'on aborde pas avec Molly Weasley…

Maman nous attend assise à table, en épluchant déjà les pommes de terre pour le repas du soir. Elle ne soulève pas son regard de ses patates mais laisse échapper un grondement. "L'était temps… pfff… j'ai dû réchauffer la marmitte… pfff… j'espère que vos mains sont propres…"

Oups… Je regarde Ginny du coin de l'œil et la vois discrètement frotter ses paumes contre son short. Je décide d'en faire autant et m'installe devant mon assiette fumante d'agneau et de légumes.

"Mangez tant que c'est chaud… Quand tu auras terminé, Ginny, tu iras t'occuper du linge. J'ai deux mots à dire à ton frère."

"Hey! Je veux savoir aussi où il disparaît, moi!"

"Ginevra…" commence ma mère.

"M'man, elle a le droit de savoir où j'étais. De toute façon, j'ai des choses à vous dire à toutes les deux." dis-je en la coupant. "Après le repas, d'accord M'man?"

Elle s'apaise et me regarde avec un sourire.

"D'accord, Ronnie. Mange maintenant, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine."

J'ai un peu de mal à finir mon assiette, m'étant réellement empiffré le matin même mais je me force suffisamment pour m'éviter une autre colère de maman.

Après avoir vidé un demi pichet d'eau, je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de faire face à deux des femmes de ma vie.

"Voilà… hier soir, j'ai dormi chez Hermione."

Gin me jette un regard consterné, maman roule des yeux.

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas… J'ai DORMI chez Hermione, rien de plus!"

Gin a toujours un œil inquisiteur sur moi tandis que maman souffle un peu.

"Vous savez que j'ai revu Harry dimanche. Hier soir, il m'a emmené chez Hermione, parce qu'il, enfin parce qu'elle a besoin de moi."

"Besoin de toi? M'enfin Ron, tu ne l'as plus vue depuis trois ans! Nous aussi avons besoin de toi!" me lance Gin avec énervement.

"Je sais, Gin, mais elle a des problèmes… dont je ne peux pas vous parler." soulignai-je en regardant maman, prête à protester.

"Et à cause des problèmes qu'elle traverse en ce moment, je vais devoir être un peu moins présent ici et un peu plus auprès d'elle."

"Un peu moins présent? Comment pourrais-tu vraiment être encore moins présent, Ronald?" explose Ginny.

Je me tourne vers elle, tente d'attraper sa main qu'elle dérobe.

"Parce que je vais devoir m'installer chez elle, pour une durée indéterminée... Et que je vais reprendre ma formation d'Auror... Je commence jeudi."

"Oh, je ne veux pas en entendre plus, c'est absolument ridicule!"

Ginny se lève d'un bond et court jusqu'au jardin en prenant bien soin de faire claquer le porte d'entrée.

Je me doutais que les choses ne se passeraient pas facilement mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit Gin qui craque.

Je me retourne vers maman, l'air interrogateur.

"Ron… ton père et moi parlons beaucoup, et n'oublie pas que je fais aussi partie du Nouvel Ordre. Je savais qu'Hermione était menacée. J'espérais simplement que Kingsley te laisserait demeurer chez nous au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'été."

Elle a les mains tordues sur sa robe, mais cette fois, ce n'est plus de colère.

"Pendant que tu étais dehors avec ta sœur, ton père est passé me parler par la cheminée. Il avait peur que je refuse de t'écouter."

Elle écrase deux larmes au coin de ses joues puis me serre contre elle.

"C'est ridicule, Ronnie, je ne refuserai jamais de t'écouter. Je t'aime et j'ai peur, c'est tout."

Je lui frotte le dos maladroitement. Je ne sais jamais su comment réagir devant la peine de ma mère.

"Va voir ta sœur… tu lui as manqué. C'est pour ça qu'elle est fâchée. Mais elle t'aime aussi, elle comprendra."

Sur ces derniers mots, elle relâche son étreinte et je file jusqu'au jardin où il ne me faut pas longtemps pour apercevoir Gin, couchée sous le chêne qui abrite encore notre cabane d'enfance.

"Tu crois qu'elle serait encore assez solide pour nous deux?"

Elle me regarde sans comprendre puis je lui désigne la cabane de la tête.

"Pour moi, certainement. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'un gros lourdaud sans cœur, tu la démolirais!"

"Tout doux, Gin… s'il-te-plaît."

Je vois qu'elle a pleuré, ses yeux sont gonflés et ses joues encore humides. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle dans l'herbe et l'encercle de mes bras pour la tirer vers moi. Elle se débat d'abord puis renonce et laisse retomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Je commence à la bercer doucement, comme quand nous étions petits et que les jumeaux nous enfermaient avec la goule.

"Tu sais ce qui me rend malade, Ron?"

"Non… dis-moi."

"C'est que tu as fichu le camp il y a trois ans parce que cette femme t'avait brisé le cœur et qu'il suffit que tu revoies son menton tremblotant pour redevenir le fier chevalier en armure prêt à voler à son secours."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Gin."

Elle se retourne, en colère.

"Elle ne t'a pas brisé le cœur? Allons, bon, Ronnie!"

Je lui réponds d'une voix étrangement calme, patiente.

"Si, bien sûr… ELLE m'a brisé le cœur, LUI aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne suis pas sottement en train de retomber dans le piège. Il se passe vraiment des choses graves."

"Qui veux-tu bluffer, Ron? Des choses graves au point que ce soit toi, Ronald Weasley, qui a passé les trois dernières années à pêcher le poisson en antarctique, qui soit le seul à pouvoir intervenir. Des conneries, Ron!"

Elle se laisse retomber sur moi, mais tient fermement ses bras serrés contre sa poitrine.

"Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi j'ai eu des moments pénibles, que je devais taire parce que mon frère préféré avait choisi d'aller se cacher à des milliers de kilomètres."

"Je suis désolé, Gin."

"Oh oui, tu es désolé… Vous êtes toujours tous tellement désolés, mais tout le monde se dit que la petite Ginny va comprendre, qu'elle va être forte parce que la petite Ginny assume toujours sans broncher. Qu'elle a si extraordinairement surmonté la crise après avoir égorger des coqs pendant un an aux ordres d'un malade, qu'elle a toujours tout fait pour se montrer courageuse et digne de ses 6 frères et qu'elle n'a pas à se plaindre ensuite si plus personne ne s'étonne de la trouver si combative."

Je sens au tremblement de ses épaules qu'elle a recommencé à pleurer. J'essaie doucement de la calmer en lui caressant la joue et les cheveux mais elle continue à gémir.

"J'en ai marre d'être celle qui comprend, Ron… Marre d'être celle vers qui on se tourne quand on est mal puis qu'on laisse tomber à la première occasion. Marre de ne pas être Hermione!"

"Hé! Je ne te laisse pas tomber, Gin. Je serai souvent ici, je te le jure. Et je ne vais pas refiler voir Luna si mon cœur se transforme à nouveau en puzzle. Je te le promets."

Elle s'écarte à nouveau et se mordille les lèvres nerveusement.

"Je ne parlais pas de toi."

"De qui alors?" lui demandai-je, désorienté.

"Laisse tomber, tu veux…"

Et sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle remonte le jardin d'un pas vif.

Quand je la retrouve, elle est occupée à tendre le linge en compagnie de maman. Je viens me glisser derrière elles pour leur embrasser la joue à chacune puis me dirige vers ma chambre où j'emballe en vitesse quelques affaires dans un sac.

En me voyant redescendre avec mes affaires, maman veut m'interroger mais c'est Gin qui me demande si je dois déjà partir.

"J'ai dit à Hermione que je viendrais la chercher à la sortie du Ministère. Il va bientôt être 17h, je ne dois plus traîner."

Ginny me répond un "ok ok" d'un air douloureux.

"Demain, j'ai toute la journée, je viendrai jouer avec toi, si tu veux, pour être prête pour dimanche."

Elle me rétorque. "C'est gentil, Ron, mais j'ai des entraînements pour ça."

Je me sens un peu idiot avant que maman, jamais à court d'idées, nous signale à tous les deux que demain serait la journée parfaite pour achever le dégnomage du jardin.

Gin et moi nous regardons épouvantés avant de promettre à maman qu'elle pourra compter sur nous.

Au moment de transplaner à nouveau vers le Ministère, je me rappelle que j'attends un courrier de Luna.

"Gin, si Coq avait la bonne idée de se presser le train pour ramener ses plumes de Norvège, tu peux me l'envoyer chez Hermione."

"Tu es fou! Coquecigrue est parti hier, tu vas tuer cet animal si tu continues!"

Je ronchonne un moment, maudissant l'affection de ma sœur pour ce petit emplumé.

"C'est bon, c'est bon. Qu'il prenne son temps pour rentrer. Mais quand il sera là, tu me l'envoies!"

Je leur fais un signe de la main avant de fixer mon esprit sur l'entrée du Ministère et disparaître dans un craquement.

Il est passé 17h30 et l'Atrium est très calme. Je me rends très vite au 5e étage où le bureau d'Hermione est le seul qui sont encore entrouvert.

Ma belle amie est toujours occupée à sauver l'honneur des elfes de maison derrière sa tonne de dossiers mais contrairement à ce matin, elle m'a vu entrer.

"Je t'attendais. Je suis épuisée." me dit-elle simplement.

"Navré, l'après-midi a été longue."

Elle me lance un regard inquiet. "Ta mère?"

"Non, elle l'a plutôt bien pris. Gin le vit plus mal qu'elle."

Elle a l'air ennuyé et se mordille la lèvre en rassemblant ses papiers. Je l'entends murmurer. "oui, oui, bien sûr, Ginny, c'est normal." Puis, relevant la tête. "Elle t'adore, c'est naturel qu'elle ait du mal à te voir si peu. Je suis désolée, Ron. Si tu veux, tu peux encore changer d'avis."

" Chuut… je ne change pas d'avis et tu ne t'inquiètes pas des réactions de ma famille, c'est à moi de rattraper le coup avec Gin… je n'ai pas été le frère idéal, ces derniers temps, voilà tout."

Elle me fait ce petit sourire gêné que j'adore et éteint les quelques bougies allumées autour de son bureau.

"On va manger? Je suis affamée!"

J'attrape son sac et la devance dans le couloir du 5e étage. J'aimerais lui répondre que moi aussi, je meurs de faim mais maman m'a véritablement gavé. Je vais donc être encore plus attentif à la composition du menu, sachant que seule Hermione l'appréciera réellement.

Au moment de remonter les escaliers, je vois tomber de sa veste une enveloppe qu'elle se précipite de ramasser et fourrer dans son sac.

"Du courrier?"

"Oui, Harry…"

"Oh. Et tu ne l'ouvres pas?"

Elle est à quelques marches de moi, dans l'ombre, donc il m'est impossible de distinguer son visage, mais son ton est très froid.

"Je sais déjà ce qu'il a à me dire… en gros, qu'il est désolé. Harry est constamment désolé en ce moment."

J'essaie de ne pas rire, parce que la situation n'a rien de drôle mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que c'est ce que Gin me reprochait tout à l'heure, d'être constamment désolé. A croire que le Survivant et moi avons quand même des choses en commun.

Nous sommes enfin hors du Ministère et Hermione me demande si ça me dérange de marcher un peu. Evidemment que non, je crois même que j'adorerais ça, marcher avec Hermione.

Une crainte, tout à coup.

"Mione… Je serais enchanté de te faire profiter de mes talents culinaires, mais rassure-moi, tu as quand même autre chose que du thé et du vin dans ton appartement?"

Elle se retourne, me lance un grand regard paniqué et je devine qu'elle fait mentalement l'inventaire de son garde-manger.

"Euh, j'ai des céréales et du lait et je dois avoir encore quelques yaourts dans le frigo, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'ils soient encore mangeables…"

Je lève les yeux au ciel et retiens un soupir désespéré. Pas étonnant que mon amie ait perdu ses jolies rondeurs!

"On va d'abord passer dans un magasin, mais je crains de devoir te demander de payer, je n'ai pas encore fait changer mes gallions en argent moldu."

Elle me sourit, m'assure que ça ne pose aucun problème et m'entraîne jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Il paraît que c'est plus simple d'abréger métrolipotain et que tout le monde le fait.

Je ne la perds pas des yeux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au grand magasin où Hermione me jure que je trouverai mon bonheur. Elle est rêveuse, appuyée contre mon épaule dans le compartiment bondé. Je sais confusément que je ne devrais pas être tellement heureux de la sentir s'abandonner contre moi mais Hermione a peut-être plus que tout besoin d'une épaule où s'étendre en ce moment, donc je fais taire la petite voix qui me dit que c'est mal.

Le magasin dans lequel m'entraîne Hermione est immense, c'est vrai, mais il y a trop de moldus autour de nous et trop d'objets étranges dans les rayons. Je lui fais comprendre que je ne suis pas super à l'aise et nous nous pressons pour acheter de quoi manger et regagner son appartement.

Une fois passée la porte aux dragons, c'est à une toute autre Hermione que j'ai affaire. Je la regarde, interdit, envoyer valser ses chaussures aux quatre coins du salon, jeter sans ménagement son sac et sa veste dans le canapé, se précipiter pour ouvrir les fenêtres de l'appartement et mettre très fort de la musique moldue qui parle de l'armée de la septième nation ou un truc du style.

Me voyant stupéfait au milieu de son salon, mon amie vient se presser contre moi pour me crier à l'oreille qu'elle va se rafraîchir un peu mais qu'elle est toujours aussi affamée.

Uh? Ca va vraiment se dérouler ainsi tous les soirs?

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai appris à me servir d'une cuisinière quand nous étions près du campement Inuit et que les Crivey m'avaient nommé cantinier.

Je commence à préparer le repas pendant que Mione hurle, _chante_, dans la salle de bain.

Je finissais de nettoyer les légumes quand j'entendis un boucan monstre derrière moi.

Horreur! Mon pire cauchemar se tenait à deux pas de moi, plongeant ses sournois petits yeux jaunes dans les miens, bousculant de son imposante bedaine les plats que j'avais étalé sur la table.

"Pattenrond! Tu as le don pour me fiche la trouille, sale petite teigne."

Cet affreux animal a toujours semblé mieux comprendre que moi-même le fond de ma pensée et, dédaignant mon regard terrible, se laissa couler doucement jusqu'au plancher où, après un soufflement vaguement menaçant, il rejoignit en se dandinant sa maîtresse ruisselante qui émergeait de la salle de bain.

"Ta sale bête a renversé le plat de salade, Mione!"

"Oh, ne sois pas vilain avec Pattenrond, il est simplement affectueux. Il venait te dire bonjour."

Je lui retourne une moue dégoûtée et m'empresse de terminer le repas.

"D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie pas vu hier soir, ton monstre? Il se cachait?"

"Non, il sort toujours la nuit, il fait trop chaud pour lui ici, en ce moment."

Je grommelle encore un peu entre mes dents, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que je n'oublie les mauvais traitements que m'a toujours réservé ce chat démoniaque. Je sais que ma petite rivalité l'a toujours beaucoup amusée, qu'elle m'a d'ailleurs soupçonné pendant longtemps d'être jaloux de ce maudit animal.

Jaloux moi? Pfff, même pas vrai!

Hermione fait largement honneur au dîner et dévore plus que sa part de côtes d'agneau et de tomates, moi, je grignote et surveille d'un œil Pattenrond qui rôde autour de mon sac.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, nous nous installons, elle, moi, le pot de glace au caramel et deux cuillères, dans le canapé de son salon et je laisse même le redoutable félin se frotter à mes chevilles, certainement dans un moment d'égarement.

Hermione et moi terminons la soirée en partageant d'anciens souvenirs d'école, conscients tous les deux que le présent ruinerait l'ambiance.

Je ne sens pas sombrer dans le sommeil à ses côtés mais j'ai le vague souvenir de ses lèvres sur mon front et sa main caressant ma barbe avant le black out total.

C'est doux, c'est tendre, je pourrais y prendre goût. Mon cœur en pièces… je ne dois pas… Nuit.

**Voilà, le chapitre qui signe presque la fin de l'innocence pour Ron. Je ne suis pas super satisfaite par le style, mais bon, il faut avancer... Je tiens à signaler que c'est la faute à mon Kaspersky si je poste avec un jour de retard, cet imbécile d'anti-virus me plantant lamentablement hier pendant que je répondais aux reviews. La suite, jeudi si Mr K. est d'accord.**

**"Culpabilité" de Servane, "Of hearts and heroes" sur checkmated (à moins que Billy et Mensa aient le courage de traduire les 31 chapitres en retard d'un coup), les trads de Ilivinparis qui sont très bien (surtout more than Memories) et "Popularité" d'Heaven68 qui promet une jolie histoire de nos héros à Poudlard, j'aime, je vous conseille mais ne doute pas que vous avez déjà tout lu. Bises à tous !**


	11. Girls girls girls

**Disclaimer:** Happy JK, happy.

**Note:** Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que je vais bientôt publier mon premier one-shot, la mauvaise c'est qu'il faudra attendre une bonne dizaine de jours pour ça ainsi que pour le chapitre 12, vacances obligent. J'ai décalé le passage sur la formation d'Auror de Ron d'un chapitre, ne m'en veuillez pas mais il doit être construit et précis si je veux que vous vous y retrouviez dans l'enquête et je manquais un peu de temps dans l'immédiat. Ce chapitre ci est en sorte un début d'explication sur les rapports que Ron entretient avec les femmes en général et ses conquêtes en particulier. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Anacofleb: Oui, ton résumé est dix fois supérieur au mien, donc merci :) Pour le one-shot, je le publierai à mon retour de vacances, il est presque terminé, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Les discussions entre Ron et Ginny, il y en aura d'autres, c'est un côté que j'adore exploiter, la fibre familiale Weasley. Franchement, vu le tour que prend le personnage d'Harry, je ne sais pas qui aurait envie d'être Mme Potter, mais Ginny a plus d'un secret en commun avec le Survivant, tu vas voir. Pattenrond, hé hé hé... il va en faire baver à notre pauvre Ron. Merci de me lire, bisous.

virg05: Retiens-toi, please, harry est quand même le héros, après tout, il ne faut pas le blesser, mais dès que j'en aurai fini avec lui, tu en feras ce que tu veux, promis :p

Emma & Danaé: Merci d'aimer et d'être fidèle. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Mathilde: Ron est génial ? rooh, toi aussi, tu es membre de son fan-club ? Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies parce que c'est vraiment mon perso favori aussi donc il est quand même un tout petit peu le héros de ma fic :) Pour mione, Ron aussi est étonné de la voir si "rebelle" mais tu découvriras plus tard plusieurs autres facettes de son personnage, j'espère qu'elle restera logique avec l'image qu'en donne jkr. Harry sera sauvé, n'aie crainte, mais peut-être d'une façon qui ne plaira pas à tous, tu verras ça plus tard aussi, donc patience :) Merci pour tout, bisous.

Frudule: tu vas encore en apprendre plus sur Ginny dans ce chapitre mais pour les amours des personnages, tu as raison, ils n'ont pas de chance. Celui qui a brisé le coeur de gin... tu vas le lire plus bas. Pour le rythme de ma fic, ça va s'accélérer; oui, mais dès que je reviens de vacances, donc dans une dizaine de jours. Harry est au coeur de bien des mystères donc Ron va quand même devoir enquêter sur son ami, tu en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre. Aaah, le match, ça va être mon premier morceau de bravoure, j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci pour tes remarques, bises.

aiglus: Merci de me rassurer, j'ai encore du mal à faire passer tout ce qui me trotte dans la tête, donc parfois ça me frustre et je trouve ça moyen. La fin de l'innocence de Ron, c'est en partie parce qu'il va être plongé dans une histoire qui le dépasse et que selon moi, Ron Weasley est un personnage "pur" et qu'il ne peut qu'être submergé par ce qu'il y a de plus obscur dans cette histoire. De qui parle Ginny ? Tu vas le découvrir de suite. Merci de m'être si fidèle, bisous.

Mélanie84: Aie, je crains que tu aies pas mal de concurrence. On est toutes amoureuses de Ron, pfff, c'est honteux ! Ginny est un peu la voix de la raison (du moins, tant que Luna n'est pas de retour) donc, évidemment elle essaie d'ouvrir les yeux de son frère. Mais Ron est têtu, et fidèle en amitié donc il aura encore besoin de sa soeurette pour lui mettre les points sur les i, malheureusement. Une nouvelle prophétie, hmmm, tu verras, je ne peux rien dire (et arrête ce regard, le chat potté ne me fait rien du tout, naaaan !) merci de me lire (surtout à 4h du mat) et de me dire ce que tu penses de l'histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous.

aminteitha: oui, tu as raison, c'était un chapitre de transition et celui-ci en est en quelque sorte encore un mais il faut un peu replacer les personnages dans le contexte avant de les lancer dans la grande aventure ;) Je suis contente que les retrouvailles entre Gin et ron t'aient plu. Pour la phrase de Ginny sur Hermione, tu vas en savoir plus cette fois-ci. Pattenrond, je l'imagine très bien, mais il faut dire que j'adore les chats, donc il va faire des apparitions régulièrement dans l'histoire. Bisous.

Servane: la fin de l'innocence pour Ron, oui, il faut bien qu'il y passe, le pauvre, mais c'est un peu normal quand tu te retrouves face à tes amis à ce point transformés et l'histoire dans laquelle il se lance ne va pas se dérouler sans mal. Torturer Harry à la place de Ron, m'enfin ! Non, rassure-toi, je ne ferai pas de mal à ton rouquin préféré mais il ne faut pas me donner l'autorisation de me déchaîner sur Harry, je risque d'y prendre goût ;) Je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié la discussion entre Ron et ginny, elle est aussi un de mes personnages favoris et c'est une joie de la décrire. Je me suis fait une idée très précise de la famille Weasley donc j'essaie vraiment de rester fidèle à ce qu'en dit JKR, en leur autorisant des aventures supplémentaires donc ravie que tu trouves ça correct dans l'esprit.

La barbe de Ron, j'ai dû postposer un peu, mais dans le prochain chapitre, promis, elle tiendra la vedette ! Pour l'intrigue, tant mieux si ça te travaille parce que ça risque de durer encore un peu mais je ne te donnerai aucun indice, non non ! Ginny jalouse d'hermione, c'est presque ça mais disons qu'elle a plusieurs raisons de lui en vouloir, c'est quand même la fille qui a fait du mal à son frère préféré ! Les chemises à carreaux, ben, c'est dans l'esprit oui, mais c'est vrai uqe je ne passe pas des masses de temps à me préoccuper de ce que Ron se met sur le dos. De là à dire que je préfère l'imaginer nu, il y a un pas que je ne franchirai pas (tu t'en doutes)! Merci pour tes remarques, bon courage pour Culpabilité et bonnes vacances. Bisous.

Loufette: Merci d'adorer :) Et de prendre le risque de te faire engueuler par ton père pour me le dire... Voici la suite ! Bisous.

**Voilà la suite de l'histoire, merci à tous et toutes de m'avoir fait passer le cap de la centième review, c'est une merveilleuse surprise !**

* * *

J'ai chaud. J'ai très chaud. J'ai beaucoup trop chaud. 

A côté, la douche coule déjà, signe qu'Hermione est éveillée.

Ce matin, je n'ai pas mon copain ourson face à moi qui me souhaite le bonjour. Oh non, ce matin, j'ai très chaud et j'ai très peur. J'ai dormi dans le canapé, trop crevé dans la nuit pour rejoindre la chambre du petit après la soirée avec mon amie.

Et si mon raisonnement est exact, et Merlin sait si j'ai crainte qu'il le soit, Pattenrond a dormi avec moi. Sale bête, sale bête, sale bête ! Et il ronronne, le monstre, il ose même grimper jusqu'à mon cou pour frotter ses moustaches à mes joues. Et il plonge ses petits yeux chafouins dans les miens, l'air de me mettre au défi de le repousser. Dégage microbe ! pourquoi tu ne couches pas avec ta maîtresse, hein ? On rêve tous de coucher avec ta maîtresse. T'as cette chance toi, alors profite et bouge de là !

La douche a cessé. Elle va m'entendre !

« Hermioooooooooooone ! »

Des pas précipités et la jolie propriétaire du félin malin apparaît dans toute sa splendeur matinale, les cheveux humides remontés en chignon, les épaules nues sous son peignoir de bain, et les jambes… Merlin, cette paire de jambes est un supplice…

« Quoi, Ron, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Miooooone, débarrasse-moi de ta carpette puante, s'il-te-plaît. »

Sa bouche dessine un O indigné.

« Ma carpette ? Ron ! Tu n'es pas gentil avec Pattenrond ! »

Je grogne dans ma barbe, gentil, gentil… elle me fait rigoler, Mione, le matin, je ne suis pas équipé pour être gentil. Grognon, bougon, peut-être, mais certainement pas gentil !

« Grumpf ! »

C'est moi qui ai fait ce bruit ?

« Grumpf ! »

Oh, par l'épée de Godric, les bruits viennent de Pattenrond, cet animal va me cracher dessus. Nom d'une banshee, il va même me vomir dessus.

« Argh, gneuf, proumpf »

« Bon sang, Hermione, dégage-le ! Viiiiiiite ! »

Hermione se précipite vers nous, mais pas assez vite. Pattenrond vient de m'éjecter au visage une splendide boule de poils collés de salive.

D'un bond, je me soulève pour repousser la teigne toujours avachie sur mon torse, mais le chat, certainement surpris par mon mouvement, ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de planter ses griffes dans mes pectoraux et je sens avec une intense douleur ma peau se zébrer sous ses pattes.

« Bordel, bordel, ça fait mal ! »

Pattenrond a retrouvé son équilibre sur mes genoux et sans un regard en arrière, en saute pour disparaître par le balcon.

Hermione est à genoux à côté de moi et contemple avec horreur mon t-shirt où se devinent à présent de fines lignes ensanglantées.

« Oh Ron, je suis désolée, il a eu peur. »

« Putain, Mione, je suis vraiment navré d'avoir foutu la frousse à ton chat, mais là, je souffre assez atrocement donc il attendra pour mes excuses ! »

Elle se relève et me lance un regard où se mêlent agacement et désolation.

« Ron, s'il-te-plaît… »

« Ok ok, c'est pas de sa faute, il a eu peur. Mais, Merlin, ça fait vraiment mal, Mione. »

« Non, je voulais dire, Ron, s'il-te-plaît, viens avec moi. Il faut te soigner. »

Je la suis jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'assieds sur le bord de la baignoire pendant qu'elle sort une trousse d'une armoire.

« Retire ton t-shirt. Je vais chercher ma baguette. »

J'enlève le bout de tissu maintenant bon pour la poubelle. Le satané monstre m'a vraiment bien entamé la peau, ses griffes ont dessiné des petites crevasses de mes épaules à mon ventre. Je suis soulagé de constater qu'il a évité mes tétons dans le carnage.

Hermione revient avec sa baguette et sort de la trousse des flacons et des cotons hydrophiles.

Elle vient se placer face à moi et observe d'abord les coupures avant de laisser courir un doigt le long de celles-ci.

« Il ne t'a pas raté. Ca a l'air assez profond. » Elle se mordille les lèvres avant de plonger ses yeux navrés dans les miens.

« Tu as mal ? »

« voui… » Ma gorge est nouée et sèche et je commence à deviner très bien pourquoi.

« Je vais d'abord appliquer une potion pour désinfecter les blessures et puis j'essaierai de les soulager avec ma baguette. D'accord ? »

Je ne réponds plus, me contentant de hocher la tête d'un air convaincu. Ses mains sont partout à la fois sur mon torse, effleurant délicatement mes plaies à l'aide du coton. Les gestes d'Hermione sont d'abord précis mais je sens doucement divaguer le coton là où le chat ne m'a pas touché. Son souffle est chaud et saccadé dans mon cou et je vois ses doigts agiles, toujours armés du coton, se perdrent dans la légère toison de poils roux qui recouvre ma poitrine. L'onguent qu'elle a utilisé doit faire effet car les griffures sont moins douloureuses mais à présent, c'est mon corps tout entier qui semble fiévreux.

Mon amie est toujours concentrée sur sa tâche et elle refait sans relâche le chemin des épaules à mon abdomen avec le coton à présent sec et rêche. Je devine les hésitations de ses doigts à chaque nouvelle cicatrice qu'elle découvre, au détour d'une côte, une brûlure mal soignée, le long de mes omoplates, les preuves cuisantes de ma dernière rencontre avec un Ronflak. Le coton tombe et ses mouvements se figent quand elle étudie du pulpe de son majeur la marque étoilée laissée par Volde…mort un peu avant que Harry n'en finisse avec lui.

« Là… c'est moins douloureux, maintenant ? » Sa voix est rauque et timide.

« Oui, ça fait partie du passé. Je ne sens plus rien. Plus rien du tout. »

"Oh… donc ça ne te fait rien si je me permets ça." Elle pose un baiser léger sur l'étoile.

"Ca ne me fait pas mal." Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ça ne me fait rien. A quoi joue-t-elle?

Elle se redresse un peu mais ses lèvres sont toujours à quelques centimètres de ma peau. D'instinct, je sais qu'elle va m'embrasser à nouveau, qu'elle va laisser courir sa bouche sur une autre blessure, puis sur une autre encore.

"Mione…"

"Chuut, Ron… Laisse-moi te soigner."

L'image de ses lèvres mobiles épousant chaque altération de mon torse s'estompe quand je ferme les yeux. Derrière mes paupières, tout est blanc, vague, cotonneux alors que vu de l'extérieur, je ne suis que rouge et brûlant. Une myriade d'émotions m'envahit. Je devrais l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne s'en veuille, je le sais. Mon instinct et mon envie se livrent un duel éperdu. J'ai envie qu'elle continue, qu'elle me parcoure plus bas encore, jusqu'à la barrière rigide de mon jeans, et je sais qu'elle en a envie aussi. J'ai eu assez de filles dans mon lit pour deviner quand elles me veulent. Aussi choquant que cela puisse être pour mon esprit, mon corps reconnaît qu'Hermione le désire.

Mais je sais aussi que cette femme n'est pas une de ces filles avec qui j'ai couché, qu'elle n'a pas connu beaucoup d'hommes, qu'elle est à Potter. Et que Potter ne lui donne pas ce dont elle a besoin. Et que ce que son corps confond à présent avec de l'envie n'est qu'une de ses formes primaires et animales de besoin. Hermione a besoin de quelqu'un pour toucher sa peau, Hermione a besoin de toucher une autre peau que la sienne. Et Merlin sait que je serais ravi d'être celui qui comble ses besoins mais que je me dégoûterais si, avec toute mon expérience, je la laissais aller au-delà de ce que son esprit tolère.

Avec toute la force dont je suis encore capable à cet instant précis, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, j'emprisonne ses poignets entre mes mains.

"Mione…"

"Oh Ron, je suis.."

"chut, ça va, je comprends. JE suis irrésistible."

Ses joues rougissent quand elle me regarde mais ses yeux semblent prêts à me foudroyer.

"Oh, toi, tu es si…!"

Je lui souris. "Beau? Séduisant? Charmant?"

"Insupportable!" me lance-t-elle dans un grondement mais ses yeux noisettes ont perdu leur lueur redoutable.

"Ah oui, c'était le quatrième adjectif sur ma liste… insupportable."

Dans un mouvement, elle fait tournoyer sa baguette et me gratifie d'un sort de guérison indolore et instantané.

Ensuite, tout va très vite. Je me douche et me sèche en un temps record pour être prêt avant qu'Hermione ne songe à préparer quoi que ce soit d'immangeable pour le petit déjeuner.

Apparemment, j'ai bien fait de me presser car elle n'a encore eu le temps que de faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé. Pas de mal, en conséquence!

Je nous prépare vite fait un assortiment de toasts et de confitures et prends soin de ne pas laisser infuser le thé trop longtemps.

Hermione est déjà habillée et empile un tas de dossiers dans une caisse à côté du secrétaire.

"Madame est servie."

"Oh, merci, Ron. J'arrive tout de suite."

Elle vient s'asseoir face à moi dans la cuisine et plonge son nez dans un épais recueil pendant que je remplis sa tasse.

"Mione, ça, c'est pénible… Il va falloir qu'on mette quelques choses au point si tu ne veux pas que je te gronde."

"Quoi?"

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi et me lance un de ses profonds regards qui veulent dire "mais tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges dans une activité de la plus haute importance".

"Ca!" Et je lui ôte le livre des mains.

"Mais, Ron…"

"Chut, j'ai dit!" Elle se tait, ô miracle de l'homme qui impose sa loi.

"Je suis ici pour veiller sur toi. Ca veut dire que tant que je serai dans ton ombre, tu mangeras sainement, tu te coucheras à une heure raisonnable et perdras la mauvaise habitude de lire à table. Maman m'a appris que c'était très grossier et tu peux croire que ma mère a eu raison de Percy comme j'aurai raison de toi."

Elle prend un petit air pincé en mordant dans un toast mais reste, ô joie, silencieuse.

"De plus, j'aimerais que tu fasses entendre raison à ton satané animal. Faire ses griffes sur mon torse, mon dos, mes jambes ou mes bras, c'est mal! Faire ses griffes sur n'importe quelle autre partie de mon anatomie aussi, d'ailleurs."

Je devine son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

"Et puis, une dernière chose, Mione, afin qu'il n'y ait pas confusion…" Je lui prends la main et pose mes lèvres sur sa paume. "Tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes. Mais…"

"Je sais, c'est pareil que pour Pattenrond et ses griffes, c'est mal!"

"Oui, enfin non, c'est bien, mais dans le mauvais sens."

"Ca n'arrivera plus."

Oh Merlin, non, faites que ça arrive encore! Mais tais-toi, Weasley bougre d'âne!

"Oui, enfin, bref…"

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de terminer ma phrase car surgissent au même moment deux volatiles dont un ne m'est pas totalement inconnu.

"Hedwige, ma belle!"

La chouette d' Harry vient se poser sur mon épaule et picore à petits coups secs un bout du toast que je tiens en main.

L'autre oiseau, une jeune chouette effraie, se dirige directement vers Hermione qui lui ébouriffe les plumes d'une main pendant que l'autre détache le message qu'elle apporte.

"C'est Médée, la chouette de Mme Finnigan." Je salue amicalement Médée qui semble trop timide pour me fixer et disparaît sur le buffet dès qu'Hermione sort la boîte de Miamhiboux.

Pendant que la chouette grignotte, Hermione revient vers Hedwige qui lui donne des petits coups de bec pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa patte.

"La lettre doit être pour toi." me suggère mon amie.

En effet, Hedwige gonfle ses plumes de contentement tandis que je déroule le parchemin.

"Harry veut me voir demain, pendant ma pause."

"C'est tout ce qu'il dit?"

J'acquièse d'un signe de tête. De fait, c'est tout ce que contient le message d'Harry, pas de remarque à l'intention d'Hermione, ni un salut. Elle semble vaguement déçue mais se reprend très vite en lisant le rouleau envoyé par la mère de Seamus.

"Fyfe arrive samedi, il paraît qu'il est infernal en ce moment, Mme Finnigan est au bord de la crise de nerfs."

Elle me décoche un grand sourire. "Tu vas rencontrer la terreur. C'est vrai qu'il ne tient pas en place mais il est adorable, beau comme un ange, têtu comme un âne. Il me fait beaucoup penser à toi. Ca doit être parce que c'est un petit rouquin agité."

J'éclate de rire en imaginant le diable que le gamin de Seamus promet d'être, d'après le portrait qu'en fait Hermione.

Mon amie met avec ménagement les volatiles dehors et dépose sur le balcon un plat rempli à ras bord de croquettes. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que la descente de lit graisseuse mourra de faim.

Deux pops plus tard, nous nous séparons dans l'entrée du Ministère et après lui avoir promis que je viendrai l'attendre à la fin de la journée, je regarde s'éloigner la silhouette fragile d'Hermione.

Quand j'arrive au Terrier, Ginny est déjà plongée corps et mains dans la fastidieuse corvée du dégnomage du jardin.

Je regarde tournoyer les affreuses petites créatures qui atterrissent dans le champ voisin à coups de "Fishmoilapaix fishmoilapaix". Face à ma redoutable petite sœur, ils n'ont aucune chance!

"Hey, soeurette! M'man est dans la coin?"

Ginny laisse s'échapper le gnome qu'elle tenait par le pied et me lance un regard furibond.

"Oh bonjour, Ron. Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te voir."

"Ca va, ca va… bonjour petite sœur adorée!" lui dis-je en lui plaquant sur le front un bisou mouillé qu'elle s'empresse d'essuyer.

"Maman est chez Pénélope. Hermès est passé ce matin avec un message de Perce. Elle a filé sans m'en dire plus."

"Oh, d'accord. On a la maison pour nous tous seuls donc, chouette!"

"T'emballe pas Ron, elle m'a laissé une liste de corvées pour la journée. Et comme tu es mon gentil frangin, tu vas avoir le plaisir de partager ma joie!"

"Grumpf!"

"Oui oui oui, moi aussi, je t'aime! Allez, remonte tes manches et haut les cœurs, frérot. Au boulot!"

Nous passons donc le reste de la matinée à rendre le Terrier un peu plus habitable et tandis que j'expédie aux cent mille diables le dernier gnome débusqué dans le jardin, Gin nous prépare un pique-nique léger que nous partageons à l'ombre d'un peuplier, sur la colline.

"Tu es prête pour dimanche?"

Ginny croque dans une pomme avant de me répondre, entre deux mâchouillages.

"Mouais, pas vraiment, mais l'entraîneur dit que je dois profiter de l'effet de surprise, les Crécelles ne m'ont pas encore vue jouer, ça devrait être un avantage pour nous."

"Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Ce sera un grand jour, après tout!"

"Un grand jour?"

Je sors mon paquet de clopes et m'autorise une bouffée avant de poursuivre.

"Ton premier match le jour de tes 22 ans, c'est ce que j'appelle un grand jour, Gin…"

Elle me sourit, apparemment agréablement surprise.

"Tu n'as pas oublié?"

"Evidemment que non! Je retiens les dates importantes, soeurette. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait sans raison si j'ai choisi cette période pour revenir… le match, c'est le plaisir supplémentaire!"

"Idiot! Comment je peux t'en vouloir quand tu donnes l'impression d'être presque humain, hein dis-moi?"

Elle me pique ma cigarette et en tire quelques coups légers avant de me la rendre, dégoûtée.

"Au fait, à-propos de dimanche, le club m'a donné 4 invitations. Bill et Percy en ont pris deux, je pensais demander à Neville de venir aussi. Il m'en reste donc une. Si tu as une conquête à impressionner, je te la cède volontiers…"

"Tsss… Ginny! Je t'ai connue plus subtile pour m'interroger. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, vas-y. Je n'ai rien à cacher."

Elle s'assied en tailleur face à moi et prend une profonde inspiration.

"'kay, alors… Y a une fille en ce moment? A part Hermione, je veux dire."

"Humpf… non, pas vraiment."

"A part Hermione."

"Oui, à part Hermione."

"Tu l'as sautée?"

"Gin!"

"Quoi? Tu n'as rien à cacher, dis-tu. Donc, je repose ma question. Tu l'as sautée?"

"Elle est mariée, Gin."

Elle ricane un moment avant de se resservir à boire.

"Ouais, c'est ça… elle est mariée… Donc, tu ne l'as pas sautée?"

"Non!"

"D'accord… mais tu vas la sauter."

"Gin!"

Je maudis encore une fois mes oreilles écarlates qui me trahissent mais Gin n'y prend pas garde, la machine à questions est lancée et j'ai beau me recroqueviller contre le tronc du peuplier, je sais que je n'y échapperai pas.

"Bon, alors, Hermione est la future bienheureuse… Qui était la dernière? Luna?"

"Non."

"Oh… tu n'as pas sauté Luna?"

"Gin, ça ne te regarde pas vraiment."

"Allons, allons, tu me dois deux ans de confidences, Ronald."

"Non, je n'ai pas _sauté_ Luna, j'ai fait l'amour avec elle, c'est différent."

"Pfff, des mots ça, Ron. Ca reste du sexe, après tout."

"Si tu le dis."

Devant la mine trop réjouie de ma petite sœur, je décide que j'ai droit aussi à quelques confidences.

"Et toi, Gin?"

"Quoi, moi?"

"Qui est le bienheureux, en ce moment?"

Elle soupire et rattache ses cheveux , prenant bien soin de me cacher son visage de ses bras.

"Oh, ça… Tu le verras dimanche."

Je prends un petit air goguenard.

"C'est peut-être pour lui que tu devrais réserver ta dernière invitation."

"Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait?"

Je m'étrangle avec mon jus de citrouille.

"Neville?"

"Hé hé hé… Pourquoi pas?"

"Sans déconner, Gin, Neville est un très gentil garçon, mais…"

Elle redevient sérieuse et me fixe d'un air indécis.

"Promets-moi de ne pas monter sur tes grands chevaux."

"Raaah, Gin, ne me dis pas ça!"

"Promets!"

Je grogne un bref instant mais ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Je déteste la bouffée protectrice qui m'envahit quand Gin s'apprête à m'avouer ses pires conneries, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

"Je promets."

Elle laisse échapper un sourire de soulagement puis me lance très vite, certainement de façon à ce que je ne comprenne pas.

"Rick Grubbs."

"QUOI?"

Là, elle a fait fort.

"Richard Alexander Grubbs?"

Très fort!

"Rick Grubbs, le plus jeune poursuiveur du Championnat?"

Très très fort!

"Richie Magic Grubbs, le capitaine des Canons de Chudley? Ton capitaine?"

"Voui…"

"Gin, tu connais la règle d'or au Quidditch?"

Elle me retourne un regard agacé.

"Oui, Ron, je sais. On ne sort pas avec son capitaine."

"Oui, exactement! Parce que si la relation foire, c'est toute l'équipe qui en pâtit."

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. "Oh, s'il te plaît Ron, je sais ce que je fais! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois."

"La première fois que quoi?"

"Que je couche avec mon capitaine!"

Là, mon cerveau fait très très vite l'inventaire des différentes compositions d'équipe dans lesquelles Gin a joué.

"Potter…" dans un murmure pour moi-même. "Harry? Tu as couché avec Harry?"

"Non, crétin, j'ai couché avec Angelina Johnson!"

"Hein?"

"Raaah Ron!" Là, c'est à moi de la prendre en flagrant délit de rougissement intempestif.

Je reprends, plus doucement cette fois. "Ginny, tu es sortie avec Harry? Quand?"

"J'ai couché avec Harry Potter pendant votre dernière année. Et Gryffondor a quand même remporté la coupe, donc la règle d'or ne s'applique pas toujours."

Je me rapproche d'elle sensiblement car je n'aime pas le ton haché avec lequel elle a formulé sa dernière phrase.

"Je ne savais pas. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé."

Un soupir amer.

"Il n'en était pas très fier. Et ça n'a pas duré. Ce n'était pas important."

Je me rapproche un peu plus.

"Arrête, Gin. Je te connais. C'était important."

"Pas pour lui, en tout cas."

Je lui attrape le bras et tente de l'attirer vers moi.

"Gin, viens là."

"Non, Ron. Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir me consoler à présent, c'est du passé. Et d'ailleurs, je t'interdis de jouer au grand frère protecteur et de foncer lui casser la gueule."

Godric, c'est qu'il y a donc une raison de vouloir démolir la face du Survivant… Une de plus.

"Il était …?"

"Le premier? Oui."

Merde merde merde!

"Oh, fais pas cette tête, frérot. Moi au moins, je me souviens de ma première fois!"

Garce!

"Mmmh, ça va ça va."

Elle rigole à présent, se fout même franchement de ma poire.

"Honnêtement, Ron… à ta place, j'aurais honte!"

"Grrr, Gin…"

"Oui, je sais, je laisse tomber. Mais, sincèrement… tu en as eu tant que ça?"

Je hausse les sourcils, un poil désespéré. Ce n'est pas la partie de ma vie que je préfère.

"Oui, y en eu pas mal. Trop, si tu veux savoir."

Là, c'est elle qui tente le rapprochement, serre ma main dans la sienne.

"Et depuis Luna?"

"Depuis Luna… deux. Une par continent."

Elle me donne un coup d'épaule mais continue à serrer ma main.

"T'es limite goujat, quand même, Ron. Tu sais ça?"

Je lui retourne mon plus beau sourire façon Weasley mais je sais que Gin est immunisée, c'est dans ses gènes.

"Sérieusement, soeurette., toutes ces filles, même celles dont j'ai oublié le nom, n'ont pas eu à se plaindre de moi."

Elle pousse un cri dégoûté.

"Merlin, je ne veux pas de détails, pitié!"

"Noooon, je ne parle pas de CA… quoique." lui dis-je avec un demi-sourire. "Non, Gin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai jamais rien promis à aucunes d'elles et qu'il aurait fallu être idiot pour croire que j'avais quoi que ce soit à offrir. Je n'en suis pas fier, crois-moi, mais j'espère sincèrement n'en avoir blessé aucune."

Elle me rend mon sourire, me coupe une large part de tarte aux myrtilles et m'assure qu'elle sait que je ne suis pas ce _genre _de type.

"N'empêche…" poursuit-elle, la bouche pleine de pâtisserie. "Ca ne doit pas être évident de retravailler au Ministère avec toutes tes ex qui rôdent."

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

"J'ai des ex au Ministère?"

"Oui, au moins trois ou quatre, si je me souviens bien. Y en a une au département des sports et des jeux, une autre qui doit toujours travailler à la régulation des cheminées et puis une Serdaigle qui est aux transports, je crois."

Une illumination.

"Perks… Sally Ann Perks."

"Oui, c'est ça! Tu te souviens d'elle?"

"Pas vraiment. Une espèce de révélation tardive."

"Hmmm, je vois le genre. Ca doit être ton troisième œil qui te travaille."

Je la pousse dans l'herbe mais elle s'échappe avant la moindre tentative de vengeance et fonce tout droit jusqu'au Terrier.

Où attend maman, sa liste de corvées à la main.

En achevant ma part de tâches ménagères, je repense à la conversation avec Ginny.

Merlin! Sally Ann Perks, plus deux ou trois autres conquêtes non identifiées… Ronald, mon vieux, il est temps d'apprendre à marcher sur des œufs.

**Voilà, un petit chapitre qui ne révèle pas de grands complots mais replace un peu Ron dans son contexte amoureux. Navrée pour le jour de délai, ma vie sociale prend un peu le dessus. La suite dans une grosse semaine. En attendant, allez lire "Culpabilité" et "Popularité" et réservez un accueil triomphal à la trad "Anam Cara" par ILivinparis, une très chouette fic, disponible en anglais sur checkmated. Bises à tous et bonnes vacances !**


	12. No one knows1e partie

**Disclaimer: **Mrs Rowling, I owe you everything.

**Note:** Un chapitre difficile à écrire, parce que lent et long, mais il faut bien passer par là. J'ai pris un peu de retard sur mon planning, vacances aidant, mais je suis ravie de vous annoncer que j'ai fini le découpage des 14 prochains chapitres. Je vous promets de l'action et de l'émotion ! Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, c'est essentiellement une histoire d'hommes avec quelques éléments féminins pour pimenter tout ça. Merci de lire et, j'espère, d'apprécier.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Anacofleb: Merci d'avoir apprécié la délicatesse de Ron dans ce chapitre. Pour moi, ça me semble normal qu'il soit attentif à Hermione, à force d'attendre, il la considère un peu comme un bien précieux. Harry et Ginny, c'est une autre histoire, mais tu vas lire le déroulement de leur relation dans les chapitres suivants. Merci pour mes vacances, on ne peut pas dire que c'était vraiment idéal, mais toujours reposant. Et, honte sur moi, elles ont duré plus longtemps que prévu. Tu devrais voir arriver le one-shot promis dans deux ou trois jours, histoire pour moi d'évacuer un peu les événements du tome 6 avant de m'y remettre.

aiglus: merci. Ta review m'a fait relire le chapitre en le trouvant moi aussi plutôt amusant, ce qui est étrange parce que à la base, en l'écrivant, j'avais une vision plus dramatique de la chose.A croire que les Weasley m'inspirent des choses légères. :) Le one-shot, c'est à mon avis pour lundi ou mardi, mais je ne vois pas trop quelle suite je pourrais écrire à ce que vous lirez à ce moment-là. Merci de m'écrire ce que tu penses et que ce soit chaque fois si positif, c'est très encourageant. Bises.

virg05: Aie, j'ai pas envie de souffrir moi, surtout qu'il se trouve que je me suis remise à vouloir défendre mon Harry, donc pitié, épargne-nous jusqu'à la fin de cette fic :)

loufette: Merci, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, ce chapitre, donc tant mieux si tu le trouves bon ;) Ron EST un bourreau des coeurs, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? On est toutes dingues de lui, donc normal que ça déteigne un peu sur ses aventures dans ma fics :p Bises.

Servane: olala, ça me fait très plaisir, ce que tu dis à propos du chapitre. J'ai un peu tendace à me mettre dans la tête des personnages, donc pour moi, Hermione est plongée dans une abîme de confusion en ce moment et son corps a tendace à la trahir parce qu'elle est littéralement "affamée". Ron, d'un autre côté, a trop connu les égarrements pour ne pas les reconnaître, donc émotionnellement, c'est lui que je vois raisonné dans le cas précis. Ginny, je l'aime beaucoup aussi, c'est pour moi le personnage le plus sain de la série. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, fait ce qu'elle peut pour l'avoir et reste disponible pour ses amis. Je vois les Weasley assez ouverts en ce qui concerne le sexe et Ginny ayant vécu entourée de six frères doit être celle qui en a le plus entendu et ça ne semble pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Pas vraiment le cas de ce brave Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Les motivations d'Harry sont un peu dures à cerner, je sais, mais tout ça n'est pas sans sens, je te le promets. Donc pas de torture dans l'immédiat, s'il-te-plaît ! J'aime bien les touches de confusion de Ron, Ginny semble toujours suffoquer devant la bêtise de son frère par moment. Le truc avec Angelina, contente que ça t'ait fait marrer, moi aussi, j'aime bien :) Bises.

Zofia: ta review m'a perturbée (juste un peu, mais quand même) parce que tout d'abord, elle est très touchante et c'est un très joli compliment que tu me fais, parce que j'espère vraiment arriver à des réactions réalistes de personnages fictifs. D'un autre côté, je suis enfant unique, donc je projète un peu mes envies de "grand frère" dans Ron. Le lien entre Ron et Ginny me semble être le plus fort de la fratrie Weasley (à part peut-être les jumeaux) et je crois que n'importe quelle petite soeur souffrirait d'être "écartée" pour une femme qui a fait souffrir son frère adoré. Que tu me racontes que l'histoire t'est familière est encore plus troublant. et ça me réjouit à partir du moment où tu ne mets pas "trop" de coeur dans la fic, ce n'est, après tout, qu'une histoire. Publier un livre ? Je ne peux pas, Jk Rowling l'a déjà fait, et crois-moi, après avoir passé ma journée à lire le tome 6 (honte sur moi again), je serais incapable d'un jour atteindre ce niveau d'imagination. Merci beaucoup néanmoins pour ton support et pour les qualificatifs si agréables à lire que tu réserves à ma fic. Bisous.

Melanie84: Coucou aussi :) merci de me lire et de me donner ton avis toujours aussi positif. Oui, moi aussi, j'imagine bien Ron en tombeur de ces dames donc, je me fais plaisir. La rencontre avec Harry, tu vas lire le début de suite et la fin dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture, bisous.

Allima: Bon, j'avoue Seven nation army, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, étant donné le nombre de fois où j'ai écouté cette chanson. Gin n'en veut pas tellement à Hermione, mais c'est un peu difficile pour elle de voir son frère obéir comme un toutou à la femme qui lui a quand même préfèré notre ami le balafré. Pattenrond va faire encore plein de choses dégoûtantes à ce pauvre ron, j'en ai bien peur, mais j'ai personnalisé mon gros chat (Polar, mon chat noir roublard, pour ne pas le nommer) dans le caractère de Pattenrond. Et sachant que mon chat est un gras poussa un peu répugnant, ça amène pattenrond à mal se comporter (mais Hermione pardonne autant son chat que moi le mien). Harry, l'auteur des lettres, je ne peux pas te dire, tu liras plus tard. Ron et ses exs, oula, c'est toute une histoire, tu vas lire aussi.

Aminteitha: j'ai un peu tendance à trouver que tous les chapitres sont des chapitres de transition depuis le début, mais c'est parce que je suis bien plus loin dans l'histoire (dans ma tête) et que ça me semble si long à écrire, j'enrage un peu. En attendant, oui, il y a un rapprochement, c'est un peu inévitable et j'ai autant hâte que la plupart d'entre vous de voir le rapprochment mener à quelque chose de plus "solide" mais je dois être résolue sur ce point là, j'ai encore tout un déroulement à écrire. Oui, moi aussi, j'adore les chats et pattenrond m'éclate vraiment, j'en fais mentalement un mélange entre mon gros chat à moi et lucifer, le méchant matou dans cendrillon, excepté le fait que pattenrond n'est pas si démoniaque. Bref, contente de lire que tu aimes, bisous.

Frudule: Chouette, ta review pose des questions auxquelles j'ai déjà prévu toutes les réponses, mais que je ne peux pas te donner maintenant (pas taper, please). ron et Ginny, touchants? Tu n'es pas la première à le dire et ça me fait super plaisir. Les raisons de harry pour avoir été aussi limite à propos de Gin, tu les liras dans le chapitre 13. Gin et son capitaine, c'est pour le chapitre 15 (si je ne me gourre pas) et pour le divorce, je t'explique tout dans le prochain chapitre aussi. Hermione a le sang chaud ? Oui, un peu, mais je la comprends. Se retrouver coincée dans son appart avec un canon comme Ronald Weasley et ne pas être tentée... pfff, c'est IMPOSSIBLE! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu comprends (ou comprendras en lisant les prochains chapitres) qu'Hermione est vraiment désarmée face aux réactions de son corps, c'est un peu malgré elle qu'elle brûle de succomber pour Ron. Lui est bien plus solide qu'elle parce qu'il bénéficie de bien plus d'expérience. La barbe de Ron, c'est dans ce chapitre et le retour de Luna, ben il faudra attendre un peu mais tu devrais avoir des nouvelles d'elle dans le chapitre 15 aussi. Voilà, bonne lecture pour la suite, bisous.

* * *

« Monsieur Potter, je suis contente de vous revoir ici. »

« Professeur… »

Harry Potter savait évidemment qu'il y avait une écrasante probabilité de croiser Minerva Mc Gonagall dans les couloirs de Poudlard, même si c'était le début du mois d'août et que l'école était fermée pour la période des vacances. Même aussi s'il avait choisi les aurores pour venir demander un service à son ancien professeur de Sortilèges. Flitwick était le plus indiqué pour exercer un sort protéiforme sur la clef qu'Harry avait obtenue la veille.

Harry savait que Mc Gonagall ne manquerait pas de lui mettre la main dessus, malgré sa cape d'invisibilité. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qui détenait sa précieuse carte du Maraudeur, dernier témoignage d'allégeance à Poudlard qu'Harry s'était résolu à faire avant de quitter l'école, à tout jamais selon ses mots à l'époque.

Les murs assombris de tapisseries un peu miteuses lui rappelaient des jours meilleurs, forcément. Des jours où Harry avait encore en lui l'innocence et la foi, des jours où il n'était pas encore l'ombre de la misérable crevure qu'il s'appliquait à devenir.

Poudlard avait le don de réveiller le meilleur en lui. Il se demandait si l'auguste sorcière qui lui faisait face avait la moindre idée de son tourment. Il en doutait un peu. Elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Albus Dumbledore, toute puissante soit-elle en ces lieux.

La directrice tapotait la carte de sa baguette d'un air distrait.

« Je vous ai vu pénétrer chez le professeur Flitwick… »

« Oui, j'avais un service à lui demander. »

Harry avait depuis un moment fait glisser sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il retenait encore les pans serrés contre ses hanches, ce qui ne donnait à voir que le haut de son corps. Cela semblait agacer Mc Gonagall et donc, inévitablement, cela amusait singulièrement Harry.

« Il va sans dire que j'espérais vous voir chez moi en premier, ne serait-ce que par courtoisie… »

La vieille avait pris ce petit ton pincé si familier qui replongea Harry dans ses années à Gryffondor. A l'époque, il pouvait compter Mc Gonagall de son côté, même si elle ne lui témoignait pas la même affection irraisonnée qu'envers Hermione. A l'époque…

Dumbledore.

« Professeur, pouvons-nous réserver la courtoisie à d'autres occasions ? Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur aujourd'hui. »

Elle eu le début d'un léger sourire, à peine un frémissement.

« Vous n'êtes pas souvent d'humeur, si j'en crois la rumeur, Harry… »

Il devait se contenir. La rage n'avait pas sa place ici, pas maintenant, pas tant qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lui autoriser l'accès, de le laisser LE voir.

« Professeur, je… je voudrais monter, s'il-vous-plaît. Juste un instant. »

L'émotion de la directrice était sincère quand, enfin, elle lui répondit.

« Oh, Harry… Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez monter. Mais il doit dormir encore. »

La cape d'Harry reposait à présent à ses pieds, formant une mare scintillante autour de sa silhouette redevenue chétive.

« Je ne le réveillerai pas, je veux juste… enfin… »

« Oui, je comprends. Vous n'êtes pas le seul. »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall ébaucha un geste d'impuissance avant de resserrer contre elle sa robe de chambre en tartan.

« Le mot de passe est Triton au gingembre. »

Evidemment.

« Harry, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous reconsidériez… »

Mais Harry Potter avait disparu, dissimulé à nouveau par sa cape, il se dirigeait à pas vifs vers le griffon surmontant la volée d'escaliers qui donnaient au bureau du directeur. De la Directrice.

Le tableau d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore semblait aux yeux d'Harry plus grand que tous les autres qui recouvraient les murs du bureau. Peut-être était-ce parce que le vieux sorcier, ancien directeur de Poudlard, avait été le mentor de son dernier petit protégé. Assis devant le cadre doré où ronflait doucement le vieillard à la barbe d'argent, Rubeus Hagrid, autre bénéficiaire des bontés de Dumbledore. Le demi géant était perdu dans ses pensées et ne s'aperçut de la présence d'Harry qu'au raclement de sa gorge.

"Bonjour Hagrid."

Le profil broussailleux du garde-chasse s'éclaira d'un sourire en entendant Harry.

"Harry, j'suis content d'te voir… Tu ne me rends plus visite d'puis un bon moment."

Harry vint s'asseoir sur un banc inoccupé, à droite d'Hagrid. Il évitait de fixer son ancien professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, des larmes mouillaient encore les rides de ses petits yeux noirs et ça déchirait en deux le cœur du Survivant.

"Il dort toujours fort tard, mais il a bien l'droit… Un grand homme, un très grand homme… faut qu'il s'repose maint'nant."

"Je suis passé voir Flitwick pour un petit service, mais j'avais envie de Lui faire un bonjour rapide… Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir, Hagrid."

Au mouvement de ses épaules, Harry comprit que son très grand compagnon s'était remis à pleurer.

"Ouais, faut v'nir m'voir quand tu as le temps, Harry. C'est un peu triste, ici, sans, vous trois. Et pis, depuis qu'Il n'est plus là…"

Harry se plongea dans la contemplation du portrait, trop mal à l'aise pour savoir quoi répondre. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait une croix sur beaucoup de monde le jour où il avait renoncé à venir à Poudlard, mais de tous, Hagrid était celui qui méritait le moins d'être tenu à l'écart.

"T'sais, Harry, j'en ai assez d'ici. J'vais ptêtre quitter l'école c't'année. J'y ai dit à M'dame Mc Gonagall qui faudrait bien qu'elle cherche un autre garde-chasse. Quand elle aura trouvé, j'prendrai Crockdur avec moi et j'irai voir ailleurs."

Harry se retourna, un peu étonné.

"Mais… Et vos cours, Hagrid?"

Le demi géant poussa un gros soupir qui trembler la toile des portraits des anciens directeurs, certains s'éveillèrent même et lancèrent un regard courroucé avant de se rendormir prudemment, vue la taille de leur perturbateur.

"Mes cours… baaah. Cette vieille toupie de Wilhelmina en sait autant qu' moi, elle m'a déjà remplacé. Elle s'rait bien contente d'avoir ma place. Et pis moi, ça n'm'amuse plus. Les jeunes savent plus ce qu'c'est le respect. Z'ont jamais eu peur, z'ont jamais eu d'peine. Sont tous neufs et pis d'jà gâtés. C'est plus pareil."

Puis, désignant d'un coup de tête le portrait face à lui.

"Pis Lui, c'était aut'chose que Mc Gonagall. Elle est correcte, hein Harry, j'dis pas l'contraire… mais c'pas elle qui va v'nir partager un bon cognac avec moi l'soir… alors bon, j'trinque avec Crockdur. C'pas pareil, c'est sûr."

Un silence morose prit place entre les deux hommes. Harry se sentait le devoir de le briser, de rendre un peu de joie à son compagnon d'infortune. Quitte à parler sans réfléchir, pour une fois…

"Hagrid… qu'est-ce que vous en penseriez si je revenais à Poudlard… comme professeur?"

Un sourire gigantesque.

"Ah, ça, ce s'rait une sacrée bonne chose, pour sûr! Pis, t'aurais pas d'excuses pour pas m'rendre visite. Mais pour les p'tits, ce s'rait vraiment une sacrée bonne chose. Faut les frotter à des héros, ces enfants là, pour qui comprennent ce qu'c'est."

"Mc Gonagall m'a offert le poste de défenses contre les forces du mal… j'avais dit non, mais je peux peut-être encore y réfléchir un peu."

Hagrid éclata d'un gros rire qui fit à nouveau sursauter les occupants des portraits. Seul Dumbledore dormait encore paisiblement.

"Oh oh, le poste de Défenses. C'est c' vieux corbeau de Rogue qui s'rait vert si ça arrivait!"

Un sourire largement moins gigantissime se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant. Ca pourrait être un spectacle intéressant, le faciès narquois de Rogue perdant son tient blanchâtre pour un beaucoup plus olivâtre…

"Oui, je vais réfléchir…"

La montre d'Harry marquait à peine 8 heures, mais une longue journée attendait le jeune homme.

"Hagrid, je dois filer. J'ai promis de rejoindre Ron ce midi et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire entre temps."

"Pas d'problèmes, Harry. Salue Ron d'ma part, ça m'fait bien plaisir d'savoir qu'vous vous revoyez. C'est un bon p'tit gars, il a compris qu'l'amour, ça peut pas démolir une amitié sincère."

Un pli amer vint remplacer le sourire de Harry. Il avait toujours détesté tromper Hagrid, ne serait-ce que par omission.

"Oui, Ron est un bon gars. Mais vous seriez étonné de voir qu'il n'est plus si petit. Il pourrait presque vous tenir tête."

"Oh oh, sacré Weasley. Faudra qu' tu l'amènes avec toi pour boire un coup au bon vieux temps, _Professeur_."

"Allons, Hagrid, ce n'est pas encore fait."

Le demi géant se contenta d'un clin d'œil malicieux en guise de réponse puis lui asséna une tape chaleureuse dans le dos qui fit suffoquer un bref instant Harry.

Après un dernier regard au vieux sorcier toujours aussi profondément assoupi, il rejoignit l'entrée du château où l'attendait la vieille moto volante de son parrain qu'il avait fait réparer pour un paquet de galions par une connaissance de Mondingus Fletcher, presque aussi filou que ce dernier.

* * *

Dire que j'étais mort de trouille en franchissant les portes du quartier général des aurors est à peine exagéré. J'étais bleu de peur… ce qui se mariait assez bien avec ma chemise blanche et ma tignasse de rouquin. Hermione avait beaucoup insisté ce matin pour que je prenne soin de mon apparence, histoire de faire bonne impression.

Ce qu'Hermione avait tendance à oublier, et c'est ce qui précisément me mettait les tripes à l'envers, c'est que je n'en étais pas à ma première expérience avec la formation d'Auror. Je l'avais formidablement foirée il y a 4 ans mais j'avais été quand même suffisamment sobre pendant mon année d'apprentissage pour me souvenir à quel point c'était exigeant. A 18 ans, je pouvais encore faire plus ou moins bonne figure devant les pontes du service qui nous tournaient en bourrique. A présent, je me sentais moins enclin à courber l'échine.

Mais j'avais confiance en Kingsley. Et c'était pour Hermione…

Kingsley, justement lui, lisait la Gazette du sorcier, les pieds sur son bureau. Il partageait son box avec Dawlish, qui apparemment n'était pas encore arrivé. Me voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte, il déposa son journal pour venir me gratifier d'une poignée de main que n'importe quel être sensé aurait qualifié de vigoureuse. Je me retrouvais donc avec des sueurs froides et les os du poignet certainement brisés. Joli début, Ronald…

" Weasley! En avance, c'est bien. Tu peux aller t'installer dans le box 7, je t'ai mis avec Desmond. Quand tout le monde sera là, je te présenterai dans la salle de réunion."

Je murmurai un quasi inaudible "parfait parfait" et repérai du coin de l'œil mon futur box pour l'année à venir.

Avant de reprendre la lecture de son journal, Shackelbolt me glissa un feuillet plié en jetant des regards de conspirateur aux autres boxs encore vides.

"Lis ça… et motus!"

Je parcourus le papier en rejoignant mon bureau.

Pas un mot de ta mission spéciale. Réunion extraordinaire dans le bureau d'Hermione à 14h.

A peine lu, le parchemin s'enflamma, rajoutant les brûlures à la liste de mes petits bobos de futur Auror.

Contrairement aux autres, le box 7 était occupé. Un grand gaillard noir aux cheveux courts lisait lui aussi la Gazette devant un thé fumant.

J'osai un "bonjour" que j'espérais assuré.

Levant les yeux de son quotidien, le sorcier me détailla de la tête aux pieds avant d'émettre un léger sifflement.

"Pfiouuu, Weasley… belle bête, y a pas à dire. Je connais tes frères mais ils sont loin d'être taillés comme toi."

Bon, je sais que la mâchoire béante, ce n'est pas à proprement parler ce que l'on peut qualifier de bonne impression, mais je n'y pouvais rien, je me retrouvais une fois encore face à face avec un membre du ministère qui semblait familier sans que je me souvienne un quart de seconde de qui il pouvait s'agir.

"Je me présente, Desmond Johnson… je suis le frère d'Angelina."

Je poussai un soupir soulagé. Le sorcier n'était pas comme je l'avais craint un très très bref instant une mystérieuse ex-conquête. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été bourré à ce point mais la conversation de la veille avec Gin m'avait un poil angoissé. Si sa tête me rappelait quelque chose, c'était simplement parce qu'il était le portrait craché de sa sœur. En mec. Sans tresses. Mais très ressemblant néanmoins.

La demi-heure que nous passâmes, attendant que le service se remplisse, fut tout à fait agréable. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup moins angoissé qu'au moment de franchir les portes.

Desmond était Auror depuis un an. Il faisait partie de la promotion qui avait succédé à celle qui aurait dû être la mienne mais il avait 5 ans de plus que moi. Il s'était essayé à une carrière de journaliste avant d'en avoir marre des magouilles de la rédaction. Maintenant, il me disait lire la gazette avec un œil bien plus critique, reconnaissant presque à coups sûrs les bidouillages dans les informations. C'était utile pour le service et ça lui avait valu de bonnes notes à ses évaluations.

Il m'informa avec un sourire que j'étais son premier filleul puisque c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de parrainer un apprenti. Je le préférai d'emblée à ma marraine précédente, une sorcière râleuse et taciturne, qui explosait de colère à chaque occasion. J'avais soupçonné à l'époque qu'elle assume mal son nanisme malgré la volonté du service de ne pas en tenir compte.

Desmond, lui, était un mec très drôle, amateur de quidditch et de jolies sorcières.

Le seul défaut que j'eus le temps de lui dénicher, pendant notre brève conversation, était qu'il vouait une passion sans borneaux Harpies de Holyhead. Un poster de Gwenog Jones en tenue légère côtoyait d'ailleurs les avis de sorciers recherchés sur la paroi derrière son bureau.

A neuf heures tapantes, j'entendis Kingsley Shackelbolt rameuter le service pour une séance d'accueil en salle de réunion.

Tous les sorciers et sorcières quittèrent en rang leurs box pour se diriger vers la grande salle cachée derrière le portrait du vieillard au pourpoint violet.

Une fois tout le petit monde installé autour de la grande table, je remarquai quelques regards curieux dans ma direction mais avant que quiconque eut le loisir de me questionner, Kingsley Shackelbolt fit résonner sa voix de stentor pour réclamer le silence.

"Bien… Je vous ai réuni ici pour vous présenter la nouvelle recrue du service. Ronald, lève-toi, s'il-te-plaît." Ce que je fis. "Voici Ronald Weasley, le fils d'Arthur Weasley du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, qui est aussi le frère de Perceval Weasley du Département de la Coopération magique internationale."

Devant les murmures de son audience, Shackelbolt crut bon d'ajouter: "Le fait que Weasley ait de la famille au Ministère n'influence en rien son intégration dans le groupe. Au contraire. Pour des raisons que je me vois dans l'obligation de taire aujourd'hui, Ronald va connaître le désagrément de clôturer sa formation d'Auror en une année."

Les murmures se transformèrent en prostestations.

"Silence, j'ai dit! Donc, Ronald va suivre une formation accélérée et aura le déplaisir de se voir remettre un retourneur de temps."

Les protestations cessèrent aussitôt.

"Vous savez tous ce que cela signifie."

J'étais apparemment le seul à ignorer ce que ça voulait dire. Toujours debout, je fis un signe de la main pour attirer l'attention de Kingsley.

"Oui Ronald?"

"Euh… voilà, je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce que ça implique _le déplaisir de me voir remettre un retourneur de temps_."

"Tout simplement que ta formation durant trois fois moins longtemps que les autres, tu devras travailler trois fois plus."

Oh Godric! Je vais crever.

"Ca te pose un problème, Weasley?"

"Non non, aucun problème. Je peux me rasseoir à présent?" Mon ton était plus sec que je ne l'avais voulu mais la tournure que prenaient les événements commençait à m'agacer prodigieusement.

"Bien entendu…" me dit mon tout neuf supérieur, un léger sourireaux lèvres.

Puis reprenant pour l'assemblée.

"A présent, j'aimerais juste faire un tour de table avant que vous ne regagnez vos quartiers. Donnez simplement vos noms à Weasley, il aura le temps de se familiariser avec le service plus tard."

Débuta alors la ronde des présentations. Je reconnaissais parmi les Aurors Dawlish, qui avait été très actif à poursuivre les mangemorts après la chute du Mage noir, Mills, une sorcière de l'âge de maman extrêmement redoutable en potions, Mildred Aurora, issue de ma promotion et Ed Mc Bain, un Auror américain qui avait dû être transféré pour des raisons politiques.

Les autres m'étaient inconnus.

"Ja Lee, Auror, enchanté." me souffla un petit sorcier asiatique, sec et nerveux, en me tendant la main.

Une autre sorcière répondait au nom de Tara Tumble et m'informa provenir d'Australie où la fédération des Aurors avait été dissoute. Desmond Johnson me fit un clin d'œil avant de me serrer la main et la dernière sorcière qui fasse partie des Aurors qualifiés me décocha un immense sourire avant de me lancer: "Nymph.. euh Dora Tonks, ravie de te rencontrer, Ronald."

Nom d'un Augurey! La Tonks que j'avais en face de moi ne ressemblait en rien à celle de mon souvenir. Elle portait une immense robe bleue nuit aux manches évasées, des breloques autour des poignets et des bagues à chaque doigt. Ses cheveux, d'habitude courts et roses ou violets, étaient à présent immensément longs et d'un noir de geai. Elle arborait de plus un maquillage charbonneux qui lui donnait un regard sombre et mélancolique.

Den, dont le passe-temps consistait en l'épluchage frénétique des magazines de mode moldus, l'aurait qualifiée de _pure goth_. Ce qui n'avait rien d'un compliment dans la bouche de Dennis, celui-ci ne jurant que par le glam et les strass.

Malgré le susnommé regard sombre et mélancolique, j'aperçus très clairement un éclair de malice dans les yeux de l'Auror. C'est vrai qu'il fallait jouer à prétendre ne pas se connaître.

Desmond m'informa qu'il manquait un sorcier du nom de Mac Nee pour que le service soit complet. Ce qui portait le nombre d'Aurors en activité àdix seulement. Auxquels s'ajoutaient dix aspirants Aurors, moi y compris.

Papa m'avait bien dit que le budget du Département de la Justice avait connu des coupes drastiques après la disparition du cinglé aux yeux rouges, mais j'étais étonné par la pauvreté de nos rangs.

Les aspirants Aurors, justement, vinrent à leur tour me saluer et j'eus l'immense contrariété d'en reconnaître plusieurs.

A savoir:

Jeffrey Warrington, brute Serpentarde, tout juste bon à donner des coups.

Michael Corner, fripouille Serdaigle, précédemment petit copain de ma petite sœur chérie, lui ayant préféré la pleurnicheuse Cho Chang pour une sombre histoire de match de quidditch remporté en grande partie grâce aux arrêts miraculeux de votre serviteur. Ce qui en fait donc un être lâche, sournois et sans le moindre goût. Qui, d'après ma présente constatation, a eu la bonne idée de demeurer un petit brun moche et ridiculement fluet.

Et enfin, Natalie…

Natalie Mc Donald avait 17 ans quand je l'avais rencontrée à une soirée. Elle était très petite, très brune. Ses longs cheveux ondulés lui caressaient les reins à chaque pas et il ne fallut pas plus d'une nuit pour que, moi aussi, j'aie mes mains posées sur cette délicieuse partie de son anatomie.

A l'époque, j'étais souvent très saoul et très entreprenant. Nous avions dansé collé-serré jusqu'au matin et j'avais mis en activité mon célèbre sourire Weasley pour qu'elle me permette de la raccompagner chez elle.

Elle vivait toujours chez ses parents, profitant de leur absence pendant les mois d'été pour courir toutes les sauteries du Londres sorcier.

Je l'avais très proprement et profondément baisée. Plusieurs fois. Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de plaisir.

Jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce que, une fois les vapeurs d'alcool évaporées, je m'aperçoive de la troublante ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Hermione Granger, prochainement Potter.

J'étais révulsé. A cause de moi. A cause d' Elle et Lui, qui me bouffaient la tête au point de parasiter mes nuits de sexe.

Expliquer mon erreur à Natalie n'avait pas été facile. J'aurais dû simplement filer sans demander mon reste. Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, je ne l'ai jamais été.

Et donc, ce matin là, après lui avoir fait goûter à mon entrain pour la chose, je m'enfonçai dans un fatras d'explications. Je compris ce jour là que de dire à une fille qu'on l'a inconsciemment sautée en la prenant pour une autre n'est jamais un argument recevable. Même si c'est dit gentiment. Même si c'est vrai.

Natalie me fila une monumentale paire de claques et me fit sortir de chez elle en boxer et t-shirt.

Je ne la revis jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et je savais pertinemment que, même avec une barbe de trois pieds, j'étais toujours aussi facilement reconnaissable.

Elle me fixa, muette, durant des minutes qui me parurent être des heures, puis me tendit une main glacée avec une grimace de dégoût.

J'imaginais déjà la réaction de Gin quand je lui parlerais de cette ex-conquête non-identifiée découverte au sein même de mon futur service.

Elle se ferait une joie de me charrier encore une fois sur ma propension à ravager les rangs féminins sans garder la moindre trace de mes victimes.

Comme si j'avais aimé ça, m'enfin!

(Weasley, espèce de sale pervers hypocrite… évidemment que tu avais aimé ça!)

Je vécus le reste des présentations des apprentis Aurors dans un vague brouillard. Revoir Natalie avait été un choc dans le sens où elle était le parfait reflet du Ronald d'avant. Celui que j'étais avant que Luna ne prenne ma destinée sentimentale en main et me détourne de ma volonté manifeste à foncer droit dans le mur.

Kingsley attendit que le dernier aspirant auror, un géant blond du nom de Karl Becker, ait fini de m'adresser son salut pour reprendre la parole et envoyer les différents groupes au turbin.

Il y avait trois groupes d'aspirants, répartis en 1e, 2e et dernière année de formation.

Chacun avait une séance d'entraînement avec les différents aurors enseignants.

Ce matin, et jusqu'à ce que midi sonne à l'horloge, les premières années s'occupaient de l'apprentissage d'une potion de dématérialisation.

Les deuxièmes années avaient des cours d'arts martiaux avec le dénommé Ja Lee.

Les dernières années bossaient sur le déchiffrement d'un code emprunté au Département des mystères.

Je compris lorsque Shackelbolt me tendit un retourneur de temps ayant connu de meilleurs jours que j'allais avoir le bonheur de débuter ma première journée de formation en participant à ces trois cours. Et que ça se révèlerait être mon ordinaire pour l'année à venir…

Weasley, compte tes abattis, mon vieux!

Au moment où j'enchaînais ma séance avec les troisième années, notre monolithique supérieur hiérarchique vint me secouer l'épaule pour m'entraîner à l'écart.

"Weasley… il est temps de songer à un changement d'apparence. J'ai demandé à Mc Donald de te raser et te rafraîchir un peu la nuque."

Gnah? Me raser? HORS DE QUESTION!

Je protestai pendant que Shackelbolt me poussait vers un cabinet de toilettes. Où attendait avec un sourire vicieux Natalie Mc Donald et un assortiment de ciseaux et de lames de rasoir.

"Monsieur, non! J'y tiens à ma barbe, je l'ai depuis trois ans et y a aucune raison pour… D'ailleurs, l'américain aussia une barbe, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être Auror."

Shackelbolt éclata de rire avant de rétorquer: "Mc Bain est moche, avec ou sans barbe! Toi, Ronald, tu es le beau mec du service… et ça peut être un réel atout à exploiter durant ta formation."

Moi, le beau mec? Je restais interdit, ne comprenant pas un seul instant à quoi ça me servirait d'être glabre.

"De toutes façons, Weasley, c'est un ordre! Je te veux le plus charmant possible et Mc Donald va bien prendre soin de toi… n'est-ce pas Nat?"

Le sourire de la petite brunette s'étira jusqu'à fendre en deux son visage en une grimace machiavélique.

Je m'apprêtais à protester encore, à supplier Shackelbolt de laisser n'importe qui d'autre se charger de ma barbe, mais il avait déjà disparu.

"Assis, Ronald… tu as entendu le patron!"

"Natalie, je voudrais…"

"Tais-toi, si tu ne veux pas que le rasoir ne glisse trop bas sur ta gorge."

Je m'assis sur un tabouret devant elle en marmonnant. Elle commença à me badigeonner le menton de mousse à raser avant de s'emparer de la lame. Pendant que je regardais disparaître ma barbe chérie, Natalie ne prononça pas le moindre mot, s'appliquant, à mon plus grand soulagement, à me raser en évitant les coupures. Après en avoir fini avec le rasoir, elle me tendit une serviette chaude pour apaiser le feu de la lame.

Tant que nous restions silencieux, les choses ne pouvaient pas vraiment dégénérer entre nous deux, pensai-je dans un soupir.

Elle allait s'attaquer à mes cheveux quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

"Non! Arrêtez ça!"

Hermione se tenait, essoufflée et échevelée, dans l'embrasure de la porte du cabinet de toilette.

"Pardon? Arrêter quoi?De quoi vous mêlez vous?"

Hermione et Natalie se faisaient face, leurs joues aussi roses de colère que leurs yeux, noisettes pour Hermione et marrons pour Natalie, étincelaient d'un éclat sauvage.

Je sentais confusément qu'il ne fallait pas que je me place, pour l'instant, entre ces deux furies.

"Ses cheveux, vous n'y touchez pas, je les aime ainsi."

Natalie fulminait.

"Je me répète alors… DE quoi VOUS mêlez-vous? J'exécute un ordre de Kingsley Shackelbolt."

Hermione avait repris sa savante apparence de calme et de distinction et regardait Natalie avec beaucoup d'amusement.

"Dans ce cas, vous pouvez rejoindre votre groupe immédiatement. Je m'entretiendrai avec Kingsley plus tard."

" Mais…"

Le ton d'Hermione était à présent sans appel.

"S'il-vous-plaît! Je crois que la séance de monsieur Lee n'est pas terminée."

Natalie hésita un instant avant de reposer sa paire de ciseaux et de se diriger vers la porte en me jetant un regard noir.

Un demi sourire sur les lèvres, elle me fit un petit signe de la main, m'intimant à me lever et à la suivre, ma séance avec les troisième années n'étant pas, non plus, terminée.

"Non, il reste ici."

Natalie se retourna vers mon amie, choquée.

"Comment… Il a encore une heure de cours!"

Hermione répliqua, très calmement. "Non, je dispose de lui. Dès maintenant." Puis, avec un clignement d'yeux malicieux. "Au revoir, mademoiselle…"

La jeune aspirante lança un "Au revoir, madame!" des plus secs avant de faire claquer la porte derrière elle.

"Tu disposes de moi dès maintenant? Voilà qui est intéressant, Hermione…" dis-je à mon amie avec un sourire moqueur et, je dois bien l'avouer à mon plus grand désarroi, un début de tension dans le bas ventre.

"Oh, je t'en prie, Ron! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te défigure, voilà tout."

Hermione m'avait dit cela d'un voix assurée mais il était indéniable que ses joues étaient à présent plus rouges que ma tignasse de Weasley.

"Alors comme ça, madame, vous aimez mes cheveux longs et indisciplinés? Il est pourtant bien connu que rien ne plaît tant à Hermione Granger que l'ordre et la discipline."

Elle vint se placer derrière moi qui me tenait toujours assis sur le tabouret, devant le miroir du cabinet de toilette.

Je regardais son reflet jouer avec les mèches dans ma nuque. C'était incroyablement doux, délicieusement troublant et formellement proscrit.

"Ils ne sont pas si longs que ça." me souffla-t-elle dans un murmure, "plus courts que ceux de Bill, de toute façon."

Sa main remonta imperceptiblement jusqu'à effleurer ma joue.

"La barbe, par contre… Je suis contente de revoir votre sourire, monsieur Weasley."

"'Mione…" Ma voix sonnait comme une prière. Elle aurait dû sonner comme un avertissement.

"Oh Ron…"

Sa respiration chaude et saccadée dans mon cou m'enivrait plus que le meilleur élixir. Ses mains me caressaient à présent très doucement la peau sensible du cou. Cette femme me rendait fou.

"Mais mais mais… n'est-ce pas notre délicieuse employée modèle qui séduit les hommes dans les cabinets. Ah! Voilà un spectacle bien surprenant, ma foi."

Interloqué, je cherchai partout d'où pouvait provenir cette voix avant de m'apercevoir que c'était le reflet d'Hermione qui venait de formuler cette attaque suave.

"Pas comme si ça le dérange tellement, le Weasley… Mon salaud, ça a même l'air de te faire sacrément effet, si je crois ce que mes yeux devinent d'ici…"

C'était au tour de mon reflet d'ajouter du piment à la situation.

"Vos gueules!" leur criai-je, plus embarrassé qu'excédé.

Je me retournai vers Hermione, me levant vivement avant de m'apercevoir, que vue la proéminence cachée derrière mon jeans, j'aurais mieux fait de rester assis.

"Euh… tu me rejoins dans mon bureau. J'ai à te parler."

Hermione quitta hâtivement la pièce, non sans avoir avant jeté un rapide regard à la preuve éclatante de ma virilité.

Mon tour à présent, d'être écarlate.

Je marmonnai un "J'arrive dans deux minutes." à la porte close avant de déboutonner mon pantalon et sortir l'objet du délit pour le passer rapidement sous un jet d'eau froide. Tout cela, bien évidemment, sous les sifflets et les acclamations de mon reflet dans le miroir.

Quand je retrouvai Hermione dans son bureau, elle était assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague.

"'Mione… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?"

Elle se redressa instantanément, chassant de la paume de la main d'imperceptibles poussières sur sa jupe.

"Oui, Ron, entre, je t'en prie. Harry m'a envoyé Hedwige pour t'avertir qu'il était assez occupé aujourd'hui."

"Ok, j'ai compris, il se défile, une fois de plus."

"En fait, Ron, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me défiler, comme tu dis."

Harry me poussa plutôt gentiment dans le dos et au vu de son regard, il ne m'en voulait pas de ma remarque.

"Harry, vieux, désolé. J'ai pris l'habitude de te voir aller et venir plus vite que ton ombre."

"Je sais. J'ai un peu tendance à me conduire comme un con avec mes rares amis, en ce moment."

"Ouais. On peut dire ça, vieux."

Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux de la main, regardant fixement Hermione par-dessus mon épaule.

"Si tu le permets, j'embrasse ma femme et on va prendre un verre hors d'ici, histoire de causer un peu."

Je jetai un regard confus à Hermione avant de voir Harry la rejoindre derrière son bureau, se pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qui atterrit accidentellement au coin de sa bouche. L'événement ne me sembla pas du tout accidentel au mouvement qu'ébaucha Hermione pour se dégager des bras de son époux légitime.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'interpréter le regard implorant d'Hermione comme une prière à la tirer de là.

Néanmoins, Harry n'insista pas pour approfondir son étreinte avec Hermione, se contentant de replacer une mèche évadée derrière l'oreille de mon amie.

"On y va, Harry? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pendant ma pause moi non plus."

Mon ami relâcha Hermione avant de traverser la pièce d'un pas décidé.

"Allons-y, curieux de voir si tu feras autant de ravage chez les moldues sans ta barbe."

Je tentai un rire qui s'évanouit dans ma gorge au regard ennuyé d'Hermione et suivis le précédemment nommé Survivant hors du Ministère en direction d'un pub heureusement peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée.

L'instant était venu de causer un peu.

**Voilà, le chapitre 12 enfin terminé. Je suis navrée d'avoir pris plus de temps que prévu, mes pensées étant assez loin du clavier ces derniers jours. Je dois vous avertir qu'ayant passé le plus clair de ma journée à dévorer The Half Blood prince, je vais maintenant devoir me faire violence pour ne pas laisser le moindre spoiler vous gacher la lecture. Ce serait donc tout aussi correct de la prt de ceux qui ont lu le livre et qui désirent laisser une review (voui voui voui, des reviews, encore encore!) de ne pas y faire apparaître d'indice sur le bouquin. Merci d'avance pour vos avis et bonne lecture. La suite sous peu et mon premier one-shot aussi.**


	13. No one knows 2e partie

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling les a tous dans sa main et s'en occupe admirablement, l'inspiration est à moi, tout le reste à elle.

**Note:** Ce chapitredevait faire partie du précédent, mais ça aurait été trop lourd à lire en une fois. Cette partie est sensée donner des réponses à vos nombreuses questions concernant le divorce d'Harry et Hermione et donner des explications sur les attaques subies par Mione, j'espère que vous apprécierez même si je suis consciente que ça y va fort dans le dramatique, mais l'histoire le veut...

Je tiens à resouligner que, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, il n'y aura pas de spoilers du Tome 6 dans Dogs of lust, si certains événements peuvent sembler familiers, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils font partie de l'histoire telle que je l'avais imaginée avant de lire HBP. J'ai débuté l'écriture de "Luna Lovegood et moi", une histoire courte en 7 chapitres maximum racontant l'expédition de Ronald avant le début de Dogs of lust et même si je manque d'inspiration pour terminer mon OS promis, il touche quand même à la fin.

J'espère que vous réserverez un bon accueil à toutes mes bafouilles. Bonnes vacances et bises à vous.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Anacofleb: Aie, désolée, j'ai paressé cette semaine donc ce chapitre ne paraît qu'après ton départ. Ca te fera de la lecture en rentrant ;) Merci d'être aussi enthousiaste et fidèle. Bisous et bonnes vacances.

Stephanie: J'avais un peu peur de lire le bouquin en anglais mais c'est très facile donc je ne regrette pas, mais, comme toi, je lirai la version française quand elle sortira. Bises.

Servane: oui, les vacances, raaah, c'est quand même bon (même s'il fait plutôt gris chez moi), donc profite bien toi aussi :) Je vais vraiment essayer de ne pas intégrer d'éléments du tome 6 dans cette histoire. Je me rattraperai avec la prochaine :p

Alors la barbe, tu préfères avec ou sans ? Moi j'hésite, j'avais flashé sur un grand rouquin barbu en secondaire (l'équivalent belge du lycée je crois), donc c'était un peu un hommage, mais sans barbe, c'est plus pratique pour les calins. Oui, Ron qui prend Desmond Johnson pour un ex, euh, j'avoue que je l'imagine vraiment paumé devant l'accumulation de ses conquêtes, le beau rouquin, à en perdre le compte et à en confondre le sexe... Hagrid, pour moi, c'est le seul vrai personnage pur de HP, il ne ment pas, il ne triche pas et quand il le fait, c'est tellement mal qu'il est tout de suite découvert. J'avais envie qu'Harry soit confronté à ce qu'Hagrid fait ressortir de meilleur en lui parce qu'il est temps qu'il se remette un peu en question, le balafré. Les reflets du miroir, c'est un peu inspiré par la fic Anam Cara sur checkmated mais ça me semble logique que dans un lieu rempli de magie comme le Ministère, les miroirs soient ensorcelés.

Merci pour toutes tes remarques depuis le début de cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir de te lire. Bises.

aminteitha: Le chapitre t'a plu, je suis super contente. Pour le début à Poudlard, il fallait que ce soit un peu émouvant, Harry y a vécu beaucoup de choses et JKR lui fait tout le temps dire que c'est sa vraie maison donc quand il y revient, ça lui fait un choc. Va-t-il accepter le poste ? hmm, à ton avis ? Oui, Ron n'a plus de barbe, le pauvre, il doit être le seul à la regretter ;) Natalie, tu as raison, elle va pas hésiter à lui en faire baver, mais Mione veille comme tu vois, donc ça promet le combat de tigresses ! Je sais que je devrais aller plus vite pour rapprocher Ron et Mione, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai tout mon schéma bien organisé et il y a encore beaucoup d'éléments à introduire, mais ça viendra, patience... ;p Pour le tome 6, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, il fallait que je le lise tout de suite, j'espère que tu n'auras pas lu trop de spoilers avant que ta copine te le passe mais il est assez facile à lire, rassure-toi. Pour la suite, c'est tout de suite ! Bisous.

Olivier1: Waouh, pour une première review, c'est une longue, avec plein de remarques intéressantes, merci, je suis ravie !

Alors, pour commencer, si le trio va plus mal et que le monde sorcier dérape un peu aussi, pour moi, c'est assez logique, après l'euphorie de la fin de la bataille, les gens sont un peu déboussolés et puisqu'ils n'ont plus un ennemi commun à combattre, ils commencent à se tirer dans les pattes, mais, pour nos trois amis, il se pourrait que ça s'arrange, un tout petit peu.

Pourquoi Harry laisse Ron habiter chez Hermione, c'est assez simple mais je ne peux pas répondre à tout, disons que pour une raison encore inconnue, Harry et Hermione ne veulent plus vivre ensemble mais d'un autre côté, Mione a besoin de protection (et de plein d'autres choses aussi, mais c'est un autre sujet...) à partir du moment où Ron refait surface, il est la personne idéale pour s'occuper d'Hermione, la seule en qui harry ait confiance. Et tu as dû remarquer qu'harry n'a pas l'air perturbé par le fait que Ron puisse encore être amoureux de sa femme. Donc oui, en quelques sortes, on peut dire que ça fait partie de son plan.

Pour le divorce, tadaaam, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, donc je te laisse le lire sans rien dire ;)

Est-ce que Harry va s'en sortir, je ne suis pas sensée répondre à ça, parce que ça fait quand même partie de l'intrigue, mais disons que j'en ai très très envie, donc bon, on verra...

La personne qui harcèle Mione, là, je ne peux vraiment rien dire mais tu auras des éléments au fil des chapitres. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde pense à Harry, c'est bizarre ça... Par contre, pour Pattenrond, ce n'est pas du tout con comme remarque, tu verras pourquoi dans quelques chapitres aussi.

Bon, je sais, c'est frustrant, je ne donne jamais de réponses, mais je ne peux paaaas parce que ça foutrait en l'air toute l'histoire, donc je peux juste te remercier d'avoir pris la patience de me lire et d'avoir apprécier et espèrer que le déroulement répondra à toutes tes questions. Bises.

virg05: je ne sais pas pourquoi, je te trouve un poil agressive, surtout que j'ai bien spécifié que il n'y aurait aucuns spoilers dans cette histoire. Par contre, méfie-toi de certaines fics qui déballent toute l'intrigue du tome 6 sans prévenir. Rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas le cas ici. Bises.

aiglus: merci pour ton avis sur le niveau d'excellence constant de ma fic, on ne peut pas dire grand chose de plus flatteur... Ah oui, les cheveux de Ron, on n'y touche pas, j'aurais transplané moi-même jusque dans ma fic pour retenir la main de natalie, mais Mione était là :) OUI, Ron est un tombeur, il faut que ça soit dit et tu as raison de le répèter mais par contre, je ne sais pas s'il est tellement chanceux parce qu'il risque quand même le retour de manivelle avec toutes ses conquêtes autour de lui... Comme je l'ai dit à aminteitha, ils vont se rapprocher plus encore mais ça prendra un peu de temps mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise, moi aussi, c'est mon couple préféré ! Les vacances, j'en ai encore pour une grosse semaine, donc voui, je profite, merci ! Bises.

* * *

Nous nous assîmes face à face, Harry commandant une bière et moi un thé, avant de nous contempler pendant de longues et silencieuses minutes. 

Puis, Harry sortit quelque chose de la poche de son blouson et me le tendit.

C'était une petite clef dorée, pareille à celle qu'il avait utilisé pour ouvrir la porte aux dragons.

« Flitwick l'a ensorcelée. Il y a un sortilège protéiforme dessus qui s'adapte à la serrure de la porte de l'appart. La serrure est ensorcelée aussi pour changer d'aspect régulièrement. Tu as tes entrées et venues chez Hermione, à présent. »

Je regardai la clef un moment avant de la fourrer dans ma poche.

« Combien de clefs y a t-il en tout ? »

« Trois. » me répondit Harry. « Une pour chacun de nous, comme au bon vieux temps. »

Je pensai silencieusement que le présent n'avait vraiment plus rien en commun avec le bon vieux temps mais ça ne servait à rien de gâcher l'apparente bonne humeur du Survivant.

« Tu as vu Flitwick dernièrement ? » lui demandai-je, un peu curieux.

« Je suis passé par Poudlard ce matin. »

« Ah. Je croyais que… »

« Que je n'y mettrais plus les pieds, comme je l'avais juré après la mort de Dumbledore. »

« Oui. » lui soufflai-je.

Harry remercia le garçon qui nous avait servi nos boissons avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Tu sais, Ron, j'ai fait beaucoup de promesses stupides, ces dernières années. Ne plus aller à Poudlard en est une parmi d'autres. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide. Poudlard t'a coûté cher, c'est normal que tu gardes une rancœur pour le lieu. Même si le lieu n'est pas en cause, évidemment. »

La gaieté précédente d'Harry sembla d'un seul coup disparaître de son visage pour être remplacée par une expression lugubre.

« J'ai vu Hagrid ce matin. Il est très malheureux. Il ne s'en cache pas. Il a certainement souffert autant que moi de l'absence de Dumbledore à Poudlard et pourtant, lui, il n'a jamais fait de choses cruelles et définitives comme blesser son meilleur ami, par exemple. Pourquoi suis-je moins bon que lui, Ron, dis-moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » murmurai-je.

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Parfois, je fais des choses sans y réfléchir. Parfois, j'en fais qui me semblent de premier abord très logiques et se révèlent être un véritable fiasco. »

« Comme de baiser Ginny… par exemple ? »

Harry blanchit en m'entendant. Je le vis jouer nerveusement avec son verre avant de me bredouiller des paroles inintelligibles.

« Je t'ai demandé, Harry, si baiser Ginny était une de tes décisions mûrement réfléchies ou si ça faisait partie de ce que tu appelles tes impulsions. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. J'étais amoureux d'elle. »

Je serrai mes poings sous la table pour me retenir de lui décocher une droite vicieuse.

« Tu étais tellement amoureux d'elle que tu as choisi de la sauter en cachette et de ne jamais m'en parler ? Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Harry ! »

Harry se souleva à moitié, comme incapable de rester en place puis se rassis en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

« Je ne te prends pour un con, Ron, je te le jure. J'étais vraiment amoureux de ta sœur, mais j'avais peur. Peur de tes réactions, de celles de tes parents. Et puis surtout, j'avais l'impression de la salir, de ne pas la mériter. Je n'étais pas super bien dans ma tête à l'époque. »

« As-tu jamais été vraiment bien dans ta tête, Harry ? » lui rétorquai-je, amèrement.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles en voyant le regard blessé que me lança mon ami.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que tu as été l'ami pendant 12 ans d'un type dérangé ? »

« Non, je ne le pense pas. Mais on ne peut pas dire que les trois dernières années aient comptés dans tes douze ans. Les deux précédentes non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais ça nous laisse quand même 7 ans de vraie amitié, je le reconnais. »

Harry poussa un gémissement peiné en me regardant. Je ne pouvais pas taire mon amertume. Rien ne se passait vraiment comme je l'avais prévu, depuis mon retour. Harry se comportait en connard, Hermione cachait une montagne de failles et de douleurs, ma petite sœur avait dû apprendre à grandir toute seule… Luna me manquait, sa douceur et sa folie accolées à mon grand corps à l'approche de l'aurore boréale, les petites querelles complices de Colin et Dennis, leur réconfort à tous trois, tout ça m'avait aidé à remonter à la surface. Cinq jours et quatre nuits avec Harry et Hermione et je perdais pied à nouveau .

Il me fallait une accroche, il fallait que Harry redevienne mon meilleur ami, il fallait que je tienne mes mains éloignées d'Hermione.

Il me fallait des réponses.

"Vieux… ce qui s'est passé entre Gin et toi, ça me crève de l'admettre, mais ça ne me regarde pas. Ma sœur a choisi d'aller de l'avant, je n'ai aucun droit de vouloir me mêler du passé. Mais Merlin, je dois avouer que je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir averti. Ginny n'avait personne pour ramasser les morceaux., bon sang! Ca me retourne les tripes d'imaginer combien elle a dû se sentir seule à ce moment-là."

"Elle n'était pas seule."

Je le dévisage, incrédule.

"Qui était au courant?"

"Hermione."

Bordel!

Il a retiré ses lunettes qui reposent à côté de son verre vide. Il se frotte frénétiquement les paumes sur les paupières, comme s'il voulait enfoncer ses yeux dans ses orbites.

"Hermione m'a surpris avec Gin sous les gradins du terrain de quidditch. Elle m'a tenu un discours sur le respect et la morale et tout un tas de foutaises qui n'avaient aucun sens. Mais elle avait raison sur un point, Ginny méritait quelqu'un d'autre qu'un type qui la prenne entre deux bandes de terre humide."

Mes poings se serrent plus fort, à en faire blanchir mes jointures.

Harry poursuit, sa voix monocorde comme issue d'un mauvais rêve.

"Hermione a insisté pour que j'officialise notre relation, que je sorte Gin de l'ombre. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire, d'admettre que je pouvais vivre comme tout le monde et avoir une petite amie que je tienne par la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard. J'aimais assez l'idée d'être déjà condamné, à l'époque. Tu dois t'en souvenir."

En effet, je me souvenais très bien de notre septième année, Harry traînait partout sa dégaine de héros ténébreux, répétant sans répit les incantations qui auraient dû l'aider à vaincre l'assassin de ses parents.

Je me rappelais aussi que son allure complexe et les relations ambigues qu'il entretenait ave les professeurs lui procurait une odeur de souffre qui plaisait beaucoup aux filles.

Savoir à présent que pendant que Parvati Patil ou Susan Bones lui faisaient les yeux doux, Harry sautait ma sœur, c'était… rude.

"Je crois que Gin en veut toujours à Hermione pour ça. Elle reste convaincue que c'est elle qui m'a forcé à rompre. Elle se trompe, tout que je foire, je le fais seul."

Le ton d'Harry me battait à plate couture au challenge de l'amertume. Si je n'avais pas dû retourner au quartier général dans un peu moins d'une heure, je l'aurais très volontiers saouler, et moi avec, pour gagner une heure ou deux sur la lente remontée de nos souvenirs.

Je n'avais pas ce temps et il me manquait, encore, des réponses.

"Harry, ton mariage… tu ne l'as pas foiré seul, n'est-ce pas?"

Son regard flou se posa sur moi, un peu étonné que j'aborde ce sujet.

"Oh… je ne sais pas. Je suppose que non. Je suppose qu'Hermione ne s'est pas aperçue tout de suite qu'elle faisait une grosse erreur en m'épousant. Après tout, c'était elle le cerveau de notre trio, elle était celle qui aurait dû comprendre dans quelle merde on se fourrait."

J'étais un peu outré. Son mariage, une merde? Mon ami avait une vision biscornue de la vie de couple.

"Je renonce, tu sais, vieux. Je ne comprends rien à votre histoire. Hermione n'est pas heureuse, apparemment toi non plus, et quoique tu m'aies dit dimanche, je suis certain qu'il y avait d'autres moyens moins douloureux pour que tu ne te sentes pas mis à l'écart."

Harry ne disait rien, il contemplait avec un air d'envie sa bière maintenant bue.

"On commande un truc et tu m'expliques dans quel calvaire vous vous êtes engagés?"

Harry remit ses lunettes, fit un signe discret au serveur et me lança dans un soupir, "Ouais, on va faire comme ça."

Trois minutes plus tard, nous avions commandé deux pâtés aux rognons et deux bières et Harry se racla la gorge, histoire d'enfin m'éclairer sur sa vie misérable.

"Ron, dis-moi…"

"Quoi, vieux?"

"Est-ce que tu t'es demandé pourquoi Hermione et moi n'étions pas séparés?"

Il fallait bien que j'avoue que la question me semblait superflue.

"Ouais, bien sûr. Vous vivez comme deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce cirque. Surtout si tu me dis ne pas être amoureux d'elle."

"Exact. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je l'aime, c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est la plus fidèle, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle."

"Alors quoi?"

"Alors… Ron… C'est un peu compliqué."

"Essaie toujours, je ne suis pas totalement stupide."

Ses yeux divaguèrent un instant tout autour de la salle, cherchant peut-être l'inspiration.

"Tu te souviens de notre mariage?"

Putain, Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment le souvenir que je choisirais pour produire un patronus, mais…

"Oui, je m'en souviens."

"Tu te rappelles de la cérémonie, de ses rites?"

Je ne voyais pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

"Oui, suffisamment."

"Hermione et moi avons suivi la suggestion du ministre du culte, le Mage Folial, de nous marier selon tradition magique."

"Oui, c'est assez commun. Mes parents aussi se sont mariés ainsi."

Harry fit une mine contrariée en voyant arriver nos assiettes. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà une triple matinée de formation dans les dents donc ça tombait à point pour calmer les rugissements de mon estomac.

"Je continue. Donc, Hermione et moi, nous nous marions. Au bout de trois mois de vie plus ou moins commune, on s'aperçoit que c'est la pire connerie qu'on ait fait, et donc, Hermione, en bonne petite sorcière consciencieuse, s'informe sur les recours pour mettre fin à cette mascarade."

Je retenais ma respiration entre deux bouchées de mon pâté brûlant.

" Et là, nous avons compris l'ampleur du gâchis. Hermione s'en mordait les doigts de ne rien avoir lu à ce sujet avant."

"Mais lu quoi, à propos de quoi?"

"Notre union est sacrée, Ron. Il n'y a pas d'issue acceptable à notre mariage."

Je naviguais dans le trouble total.

"Mais, c'est ridicule. Il y a bien un moyen, quand deux sorciers ne s'aiment plus…"

Harry plongea son regard vert, soudainement grave, dans le mien.

"Dis-moi, Ron. Reconnais-tu qu'Hermione est la sorcière la plus douée de notre promotion?"

"Oui, bien entendu. Et des dix promotions précédentes ainsi que probablement des dix suivantes. Mais je ne vois foutrement pas le rapport!"

"Le rapport, Ron, c'est que pour que notre union soit annulée, je n'ai qu'une seule solution…"

"Laquelle?"

Les mots sortirent à regret.

"Je dois répudier Hermione."

Oh Godric!

"Mais… c'est, c'est pire que…"

"Pour une sorcière de la trempe d'Hermione, c'est presque pire que la mort, oui…"

La répudiation… La situation prenait tout son sens à présent.

"Si je répudie Hermione, tu sais ce que ça va signifier comme changements dans sa vie?"

Je lui soufflai un "oui" entendu, maman parlait encore parfois de Margaret Ryan, une de ses amies avec elle à Poudlard qui avait choisi le suicide après avoir été répudié par son époux au profit d'une alliance avec une sorcière plus puissante.

C'était une loi inique, qui plaçait le pouvoir de l'union dans les mains de l'homme, une loi vieille comme l'était le monde sorcier, remontant à d'anciennes légendes datant de la cour du roi Arthur et qui était appliquée dans ces termes depuis lors.

Bizarrement, on en parlait peu autour de nous, au point tel que je croyais la loi modifiée. A en croire Harry, ce n'était pas le cas.

"Si je répudie Hermione, je la chasse de ma maison, je lui retire ses privilèges dus à sa place au Ministère, je la condamne à devoir renoncer à sa carrière, les sorcières répudiées ne pouvant travailler au profit de la communauté, je lui interdis d'autres unions futures, je la prive de tout. C'est ce que tu souhaites à Hermione?"

Je sentais mon cœur pulser plus fort à l'évocation de ce qui attendait Hermione si Harry en formulait le désir. La contraindre à renoncer à d'autres unions, d'autres unions reconnues, bénies, souhaitées. Son choix se résumait entre Harry ou le célibat dans le déshonneur. Pas de place pour un autre amour dans les termes du contrat. Pas de place pour moi. Jamais en plein jour, en tout cas.

Je savais confusément que ce n'est pas ce qui aurait retenu mon amie d'envoyer valser les règlements imposés par le culte. Mais renoncer à sa place au ministère, avec l'ambition qu'elle nourrissait de défendre les minorités magiques, ça n'était pas envisageable.

Ma belle Hermione, si libre et fière, dans quel guêpier t'étais-tu fourrée?

* * *

Harry et moi nous étions quittés d'humeur sombre. Je ruminais toute cette foutaise à propos de la répudiation. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen, forcément. 

J'avais rendez-vous avec Shacklebolt et Desmond à 14h. J'étais un peu en avance et j'avais envie de profiter de ce moment libre pour passer voir mon père. Et peut-être, si ma mauvaise humeur s'estompait, faire un saut jusqu'au bureau de Percy.

Papa était en grande conversation avec un jeune sorcier au teint très pâle et aux boucles blondes qui maniait sa plume avec énergie et un soupçon d'irritation.

Il me fit un large sourire en me voyant passer la porte.

"Ah Ron! Ton premier jour, c'est vrai…" Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira devant le sorcier qui se grattait les oreilles avec le dessus de sa plume.

"Hector, je vous présente mon fils, Ronald." Celui-ci me tendit négligemment une main molle. "Ron, voici Hector Wasanek, il remplace Laura qui sera absente quelques semaines." Je serrai la pogne gélatineuse du secrétaire de mon père puis la relâchai à son plus grand soulagement. Il faisait craquer ses phalanges, vérifiant certainement que tout était toujours en place.

"Hector, il faudrait que ces hiboux partent aujourd'hui même. Ca ne vous embête pas de vous y mettre de suite?"

Le sorcier poussa un gros soupir avant de s'attabler bruyamment à son bureau et de sortir un rouleau de parchemins vierges.

Pendant qu'il commençait à retranscrire ses notes, mon père m'attira un peu à l'écart. Sur le mur derrière son bureau, des mesures avaient griffonnées sur le papier peint.

"Tu as vu? Ils vont bientôt installer une fenêtre. Après 13 ans sans vue, ça va faire un changement. Je regrette que Perkins ait pris sa retraite avant de voir ça. Il pestait assez contre l'intendance pour qu'on ait droit à quelque chose, même à quelque chose de minuscule."

Je suivis mon père jusqu'au bureau de mon grand frère. Etrangement, il était fermé à clef et personne ne répondit quand Papa frappa quelques coups à la porte.

"Il doit être sorti. Tu le verras dimanche au match, de toutes façons."

Je souris à l'idée de la future heure de gloire de ma soeurette.

"C'est chouette pour Gin, j'ai hâte de voir comment elle s'en tire!"

"Moi aussi, fils, moi aussi." me dit-il avec une mine réjouie. "Et toi, ton retour à la Maison" poursuivit-il en désignant d'un geste large l'Atrium. "… ça se passe comme tu l'espérais?"

Je lui cachai ma grimace, entre mes triples sessions, l'entrevue avec Natalie et la conversation avec Harry, je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps d'apprécier le retour au bercail.

Les mains d'Hermione dans mes cheveux, oui, CA, j'avais beaucoup aimé. Mais ça n'avait objectivement rien à voir avec le Ministère. Et ce n'était pas le genre d'information que mon père avait besoin d'entendre.

"Mouais, je suppose que ça va bien se passer. Même si je ne suis pas ici pour mon simple plaisir…"

Il me jeta un regard ennuyé. "Je sais ça, fils, j'aurais préféré qu'on ne t'implique pas là-dedans mais…"

"C'est Ok, papa, je gère." le coupai-je, une main sur son bras.

"Bien, bien, fiston…" Un autre regard à ma nouvelle tête. "Je vois que ta mère a réussi à corrompre Kingsley."

Uh?

Pardon, je veux dire… UH!

Ma barbe chérie envolée par demande spéciale de maman?

Je posai la question à mon père qui me bafouilla un oui quasi inaudible en rougissant légèrement.

Oh Merlin, j'avais été eu comme un bleu!

Je le quittai devant les escaliers en ronchonnant. J'allais le faire payer à Shacklebolt, il connaîtrait la colère de Ronald Weasley!

Ruminant ma vengeance, j'arrivai face à Kingsley.

Ron, mon vieux, il faut te faire une raison, tu ne pourras pas rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette montagne lisse comme un caillou. Pas la moindre trace du moindre petit millimètre de cheveux en vue. Rien qui ne mérite de lui faire un Evanesco discret, en tout cas.

"Pile à l'heure, Weasley! Allons-y, elle nous attend."

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Hermione et se poussa pour me laisser le précéder.

"Merci pour la coupe, au fait. Maman va être ravie…" lui soufflai-je en passant.

Il me répondit par un petit sourire coupable et referma la porte derrière nous.

Desmond Johnson était assis dans un siège recouvert de chintz face à Hermione. Il hocha la tête légèrement à mon intention puis fit apparaître un fauteuil à côté du sien d'un simple geste de la main, de la même façon qu'Harry au Chaudron Baveur. Il était sacrément temps que je commence à potasser mes sorts sans baguette…

Shacklebolt toussota avant de s'installer à côté d'Hermione et d'ouvrir un dossier recouvert de cuir martelé.

La réunion avait commencé.

"Hermione, cette conversation ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, mais j'ai besoin que tu répètes à Weasley tout ce que tu m'as déjà dit concernant les attaques."

Hermione étrangla un soupir avant de plonger ses grands yeux dorés dans les miens.

"Comme je l'ai déjà raconté à ces messieurs, je ne me souviens de presque rien."

Desmond détourna la tête pour regarder par la vue du bureau d'Hermione. Derrière mon amie, Kingsley relisait attentivement les feuillets contenus dans son dossier. Visiblement, ce qu'ils savaient déjà des agressions d'Hermione ne leur donnait pas envie de l'entendre à nouveau.

"La première attaque remonte à trois semaines, précisément deux mois après que j'aie reçu la première lettre anonyme. Ca s'est déroulé un soir que je travaillais après la fermeture du Ministère. J'ai entendu un bruit dans le corridor et je suis sortie voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il y avait une brume orange qui s'est répandue très vite sur toute la longueur du couloir. J'ai senti deux mains m'agripper par derrière et avant que j'aie eu le temps de me débattre, une voix devant moi a prononcé un Doloris."

Kingsley referma son dossier d'un coup sec qui nous fit tous sursauter. Il s'excusa auprès d'Hermione en lui demandant de continuer, puis se plongea lui aussi dans la contemplation de la fenêtre factice.

Hermione baissa les yeux et sa voix perdit un cran quand elle reprit son récit.

"Je me suis évanouie sous le choc et c'est Eric, le gardien, qui m'a retrouvé une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ma robe était déchirée sur le devant." souffla-t-elle en tremblant imperceptiblement. "Eric m'a recouverte et emmenée à Ste Mangouste parce que mon ventre présentait des brûlures assez importantes. C'est là que Kingsley est arrivé et a pris les choses en main."

Entendant, en quelques sortes, Hermione lui passer le relais, Shacklebolt se tortilla sur son siège avant de poursuivre de sa voix de stentor.

"J'ai fait boucler directement le Ministère mais on n'a rien trouvé, la brume était déjà dissipée et il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction. Pas de trace non plus dans la cabine à l'entrée et Eric n'a vu personne aller et venir. L'alerte anti-transplanage avait été mise donc nous ignorons totalement par où l'agresseur est passé après avoir attaqué Hermione."

Je me retournai, étonné, vers Kingsley.

"LES agresseurs, vous voulez dire? Ils étaient au moins deux…"

Mon patron coula un regard vers Hermione et c'est elle qui répondit à ma question.

"Justement, non, je ne crois pas. J'ai bien senti deux mains derrière moi, mais elles n'étaient pas, comment dire… incarnées. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un sort d'entrave modifié, je n'ai véritablement ressenti qu'une seule présence pendant l'attaque. Mais ça a été très rapide, je peux très bien me tromper."

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et jeta un regard implorant à Kingsley pour qu'il lui signifie que ça suffisait.

Mais le grand sorcier noir lui serra l'épaule en lui murmurant "Les autres attaques, Hermione… il doit savoir."

"La deuxième attaque a eu lieu trois jours après la première. Mr Johnson avait été envoyé à Ste Mangouste pour me raccompagner chez moi parce que je n'étais pas en état de transplaner. En passant devant Charing Cross, nous avons été tous les deux enveloppé du même brouillard orange et je l'ai vu s'effondrer à côté de moi avant d'entendre la même voix utiliser le Doloris contre moi. Je suis restée consciente, cette fois mais la douleur rayonnait jusqu'aux brûlures sur mon ventre et je me suis écroulée sur monsieur Johnson. Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que le brouillard se dissipe et qu'il se réveille et me ramène à Ste Mangouste." me dit-elle d'un trait d'une voix vide et monocorde.

Je me retournai vers Desmond qui m'affirma ne rien avoir vu, ni entendu, si ce n'est le brouillard, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Kingsley Shacklebolt pressa silencieusement le bras de mon amie, pour l'inviter, une fois encore, à poursuivre son histoire.

"La troisième fois, c'était ici même, dans mon bureau. Quatre jours après la deuxième attaque. J'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir et le nuage orange envahir la pièce avant d'entendre la voix très proche de moi, plus proche que les fois précédentes. J'ai senti la baguetteeffleurer mon ventre au moment où le Doloris a été prononcé."

La pièce était devenue lugubre. La fenêtre factice ne dispensait plus à présent qu'un ciel gris chargé de nuages. Desmond et Kingsley ne prenaient même plus la peine de faire semblant de s'intéresser à la vue, ils fixaient tous deux leurs mains jointes et attendaient.

J'attendais aussi qu'on en finisse pour prendre Hermione dans mes bras, la serrer doucement et lui murmurer que c'était fini, que j'étais là, à présent, que rien ne pourrait plus lui arriver. Et je savais que je me trompais en dévorant ses yeux tristes qui semblaient comprendre ce que je voulais lui transmettre mais me suppliaient d'attendre. Attendre qu'elle ait tout dit, qu'elle m'ait exposé ses blessures que je devinais encore à vif pour en avoir vu les clichés.

" Je me suis évanouie encore, la douleur était trop forte…" dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

"Qui t'a ranimée?" lui demandai-je très bas.

Elle redressa la tête et j'aperçus furtivement une larme écrasée sur sa joue.

"Eric faisait sa ronde à mon étage. Il a été le premier auprès de moi."

"J'étais le deuxième. Même schéma que la première fois, pas d'issue, pas de trace." coupa rageusement Shacklebolt. Il passait inlassablement ses mains derrière son crâne lisse, signe d'une grande nervosité.

Quand Hermione se pencha vers lui, blanche et frémissante, il détourna intentionnellement les yeux.

"La dernière fois, c'était une semaine après la troisième attaque." Elle s'interrompit un instant, cherchant encore une fois Kingsley qui hocha simplement la tête sans la regarder.

"Monsieur Shacklebolt était chargé d'assurer ma protection. J'avais reçu une lettre le matin même, très menaçante. Monsieur Shacklebolt montait la garde devant ma porte mais il a été frappé par la brume orange comme l'a été Monsieur Johnson. J'ai entendu un choc sourd et la porte s'est ouverte, laissant encore une fois entrer le brouillard qui m'empêchait d'y voir quoi que ce soit."

Sa voix se fit plus dure.

"J'étais aux aguets, j'ai lancé un Expelliarmus devant moi où je croyais que se trouvait mon adversaire. Ca n'a rien donné."

La colère déformait sa bouche rosée en un pli amer.

"Des mains, vraies ou pas, je l'ignore… des mains se sont emparées de mes poignets et de mes chevilles, j'ai vu ma baguette voltigerhors de portéeet je… je me suis sentie soulevée dans les airs. Je me suis débattue m-mais je…"

Elle éclata en sanglots et je me soulevai brusquement pour me précipiter vers elle mais Kingsley fut plus rapide. Il lui passa les mains autour des épaules et la berçait lentement en lui murmurant des paroles que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre de ma place.

C'était stupide, vraiment, terriblement crétin de ma part, mais je ressentis à ce moment précis une bouffée de jalousie et de rage envers le grand sorcier noir qui se permettait de la consoler, alors que moi, son ami depuis toujours, j'étais là.

Et c'est avec une pointe de tristesse teintée de désillusion que je dus me rendre à l'évidence… Hermione avait affronté des épreuves terrifiantes sans mon épaule pour pleurer et elle avait surmonté tout cela sans mon aide. J'avais beau savoir que j'avais fui pour ne pas tomber en pièces, m'apercevoir à présent à quel point j'avais manqué à mon devoir d'ami, de presque frère, était épouvantablement cruel.

"Arrêtons cela, Hermione… Ron lira le rapport, c'est ce que nous aurions dû faire dès le départ." lui murmura Shacklebolt en lui frottant doucement le dos dans un lent va et vient.

A côté de moi, Desmond Johnson était muet mais sa façon de se tordre sur son siège laissait assez appréhender à quel point il désirait, lui aussi, que la conversation prenne fin.

Hermione m'adressa un regard douloureux en ravalant ses sanglots puis se tournant vers Kingsley, lui affirma que tout allait bien.

Il répugnait visiblement à relâcher la pression sur son dos mais Hermione se dégagea d'un mouvement très mesuré.

"Je veux en finir avec ça… Mais ensuite, je n'en parle plus, jamais, à personne! le Ministère pourra utiliser la Pensine s'il le désire, mes mémoires sont à leur disposition, mais JE n'en parle plus, d'accord?"

Mon supérieur hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis regagna son siège.

Hermione déambula un instant dans la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

C'est le dos tourné qu'elle termina son récit.

"J'étais en lévitation, luttant de tout mon corps pour rompre le sort et récupérer ma baguette. Je me suis sentie plaquée contre le bois de mon bureau, les jambes et les bras écartés et une autre main, bien réelle celle-là, je suis convaincue…. Une autre main m'a dé-déchiré le bas de ma robe et arraché mes sous-vêtements."

J'étais livide, malade de dégoût et de fureur. Je voulais sortir de cette pièce damnée au plus vite, l'emmener loin avec moi et ne plus jamais la laisser souffrir. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il lui restait à dire, je devinais assez à quel point ça devait être atroce.

Mes mains tueraient ce dément, mes mains nues lui arracheraient sa putain d'existence, j'en faisais le serment.

"J'ai perçu un mouvement dans ma direction mais mes yeux ne distinguaient toujours rien… mon agresseur était très proche. Je devinais son haleine sur ma peau et puis j'ai entendu son rire… aigu et frénétique, le rire d'une femme. Puis, en un mouvement, _elle_ a enfoncé sa baguette dans mon… dans mon sexe et a prononcé un doloris qui m'a écartelée… J'ai sombré dans l'inconscience et c'est Monsieur Shack…, Kingsley, qui m'a découverte inanimée."

Il… ELLE souffrirait avant que je ne la tue.

Hermione était pantelante, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais elle n'y prenait plus garde. Derrière elle, Kingsley était blême et silencieux. Desmond, comme depuis le début de la conversation, était quand à lui prostré sur son siège.

Je n'écoutai que mon âme à ce moment précis et me hâtai vers elle pour l'écraser entre mes bras. Elle poussa un long gémissement avant d'enfoncer sa figure au creux de mon cou et d'y sangloter sans retenue.

"C'est tout, Fillette… c'est fini, je suis là. Vas-y, pleure, ma douce, je suis là, je suis là…" lui murmurai-je doucement, comme une litanie, en caressant ses boucles foncées.

Kingsley m'observait du coin de l'œil et il devait savoir que j'avais mille questions à lui poser. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait? Pourquoi était-elle là, dans cette pièce maudite, alors qu'elle y risquait tant? Qui… qui avait osé s'en prendre à la meilleure d'entre nous? Et surtout… Harry. Où était Harry? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne sache rien? Pourquoi, oh bordel oui, pourquoi n'est-il pas à ma place en ce moment!

Il savait. Mais nous étions tous les deux conscients que ce n'était pas l'heure des questions. Je devais anéantir la douleur qui habitait Hermione en cette minute épouvantablement silencieuse.

"Weasley… Prendsta journée et ramène-la chez elle."

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension et lui adressai un remerciement muet.

"J'ai rassemblé dans ce dossier tous les éléments que nous avons pu découvrir. Ainsi qu'un récapitulatif des pistes à étudier." me dit-il en me tendant le classeur en cuir qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

"Lis ça ce soir et nous en reparlerons demain… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette conversation est strictement réservée, je ne veux personne d'autre que Desmond et toi au courant des avancements de l'enquête. Compris?"

"Compris!" lui dis-je fermement.

Puis je les regardai tous les deux quitter la pièce en adressant un léger salut à Hermione qui ne prit pas la peine de soulever le nez de mon col, trempé de ses pleurs.

Je la serrai plus fermement contre moi et, m'assurant d'un coup d'œil que rien sur son bureau ne souffrirait d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain, nous transplanâmes jusqu'à la cour extérieure de Perkins mansion.

**Voilà un chapitre de plus (youpie !) J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-ci et je serais vraiment ravie de connaître votre avis à ce sujet, donc n'hésitez pas...**

**C'est un peu les vacances pour tout le monde mais Servane continue magnifiquement sa fic Culpabilité, donc, courez-y vite. Pour les plus doués en anglais et qui ont déjà lu le tome 6, Abvj a commencé à publier des fics sur les missing moments (sur ffnet)et c'est du très joli boulot. **

**Bises à tous.**


	14. Derrière elle

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling a bien travaillé, elle nous laisse deux années de répit avant de nous livrer la fin (snif) de ces merveilleuses aventures. En attendant, profitons-en pour jouer avec SES personnages.

**Notes:** Les vacances ne valent rien de bon à ma productivité, mais je n'en oublie pourtant pas le fil de mon histoire. Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos amis avec, dans ce chapitre, quelques indices sur l'introduction de nouveaux protagonistes. Pour tous ceux (et celles) qui attendent avec impatience un rapprochement plus physique entre nos héros préférés, c'est pour bientôt, c'est promis! Merci à tous pour votre enthousiasme à la lecture de mes fics, ça compte beaucoup !

**R.a.R: **

virg05: Ne te tracasse pas, je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas vraiment me faire subir les plus grandes douleurs, même si ta review était un peu inquiétante ;) Je le redis, il n'y aura pas de spoilers dans mes fics, en tout cas, pas avant que le tome 6 soit sorti en français. après, je ne promets pas que je n'écrirai pas de fics post HBP parce que ça me démange le clavier! Toujours contente de te lire aussi fidèle, surtout si tu as mis un frein sur les fics, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu continues de lire la mienne ! Bises.

witch dark: Hey ! Ca me fait bien plaisir de te relire ! Sérieusement, je comprends que tout le monde ne laisse pas toujours de reviews et surtout qu'il y a une vie en dehors de ffnet, mais je suis bien contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours mon histoire. Tes compliments sont super flatteurs, merci mamzelle ;) Bisous et bonnes vacances !

helfie: ahlala, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu adores ma fic, vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Voici la suite, bises.

aiglus: Ouf, tu ne m'as pas traitée de tous les noms devant la situation que j'ai imposé au trio magique... oui la répudiation, c'est très rude, je sais je sais mais Harry, Ron et Hermione sont champions pour se placer dans des situations impossibles. Comment ça va se passer ? Euh, tu le sauras en temps voulu, mystère mystère ;) Pour l'agression d'Hermione, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire et j'appréhende avec angoisse les autres passages violents que j'ai en tête... Mais je voulais bien faire comprendre qu'il y a une vraie menace sur sa tête... et des gens vraiment méchants à ses trousses... J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier l'histoire, n'hésite pas à me dire quand tu trouves que je dépasse les limites, j'ai un peu de mal à être mon propre juge. Bises.

Servane: Oui, tu peux le dire, ils ont carrément foiré le truc, Harry et Mione... mais en fait, ça me semblait plutôt logique que le mariage sorcier soit un engagement bien plus compliqué que le mariage moldu. Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre pourquoi Hermione a pu agir sans réfléchir, pour une fois, parce que je sais que ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Alors, pour répondre à ta question, à savoir comment vais-je faire pour bidouiller une fin heureuse pour Ron et Hermione... hum, mystère, mais tu es sur la bonne voie dans les solutions que tu proposes. Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne voudrais pas écrire une fin que j'aurais de la peine à lire et je crois que c'est dans tes réponses aux reviews de Culpabilité que j'ai lu qu'il ne fallait écrire que ce qu'on avait réellement envie de lire... ce qui est très vrai. Donc pas de panique pour le beau rouquin et sa dulcinée...

Les agressions sur Hermione, c'est un peu lourd, j'admets, ça doit sortir du cerveau d'un esprit malade... La femme en question doit être un peu de tout, folle et jalouse, tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre. Le brouillard orange, il devrait faire sa réapparition sous peu mais sous une autre forme, tu verras. Je sais que chaque chapitre laisse son lot de questions sans réponses, mais tout trouvera progressivement un sens, promis ! Voici la suite, un peu moins rapidement que je l'aurais voulu... maudites vacances ! Bises !

aminteitha: Merci pour ta review (ainsi que pour toutes les autres, d'ailleurs) parce que tu me rassures sur ce chapitre en particulier, il a vraiment été super difficile à écrire et ce que tu me dis est très encourageant. Oui, c'est un chapitre triste, c'est vrai... et il y en aura d'autres.

L'issue pour Ron et Hermione devrait être heureuse mais avec des implications compliquées, autant pour eux que pour Harry, mais tu peux continuer à te poser des questions... c'est un peu le but ;)

Que tu te sois sentie spectatrice des agressions, ça me fait très plaisir (enfin, c'est une façon de parler). J'avais envie qu'on comprenne que Ron assiste à tout l'entretien sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour apaiser Hermione, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire et attendre qu'elle ait fini. Si c'est un peu ce que tu as ressenti, tant mieux! Voilà lasuite, bisous !

Molly Deblois: chic, une petite nouvelle, ça me fait super plaisir ! surtout si ma fic te plaît à ce point ;) Voilà la suite, merci pour ta gentille review (et pour celle sur Luna et moi, mais j'en reparlerai bientôt). bises.

Isa: coucou, tu ne peux que me dire que tu as hâte d'avoir la suite ? Ca tombe bien, la voici :) bisous et merci !

**A tous et toutes, je ne peux que répéter un grand merci pour votre gentillesse et votre fidélité, même pendant les mois d'été où nous devrions tous nous dorer au soleil (même si ici, c'est plutôt limite, niveau soleil, fichue Belgique !) Merci aussi d'avoir réservé un si bon accueil à Luna lovegood et moi, la préquelle de Dogs of Lust! Et maintenant, la suite...**

* * *

«Elle dort, Maîtresse… Dois-je la réveiller ? » 

La grande femme blonde contempla un instant la silhouette étendue sur la courtepointe brodée, son épaisse chevelure sombre contrastant magnifiquement avec le velours pourpre.

« Non… Laissons-la se reposer encore. »

L'elfe s'inclina devant sa propriétaire avant de refermer doucement la porte de la chambre.

« Elle est contrariée, Argante… très contrariée. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Oui, Madame… Argante sent que sa Maîtresse a des soucis. Argante peut préparer une tasse de thé pour sa Maîtresse. Ou peut-être un bon bain chaud ? »

« Non, retire-toi. Je désire être seule. »

L'elfe se pencha à nouveau jusqu'à toucher le sol de son long nez puis quitta le boudoir de sa maîtresse en une succession de génuflexions.

_Elle est contrariée… Je n'aurais jamais dû l'autoriser à quitter le Manoir._

La créature hautaine et pâle s'installa devant son pupitre, déroula quelques parchemins avant de se diriger vers le brasier qui rougeoyait dans la cheminée et de les y jeter.

Après quelques instants passés à regarder les feuillets se calciner, elle secoula à nouveau vers le lutrin toujours recouvert de plumes et de parchemins.

_Elle m'avait assuré que le sang ne coulerait pas tant que je n'en donnerais pas l'ordre. Je sais que la sang de bourbe est toujours en vie, qu'elle a simplement voulu s'amuser un peu avec elle… mais quelque chose cloche. Elle est rentrée furieuse hier soir et j'ignore pourquoi…_

Puis, saisissant sa plume, elle griffonna quelques phrases hâtivement, scella d'un point de cire la lettre et l'accrocha solidement à la patte du Grand duc qui somnolait sur son perchoir.

« Moloch… vole jusqu'au Manoir des Rosier, mon bel oiseau. C'est à elle que tu délivreras ton message et à personne d'autre. Sois prompt et reviens-moi vite ! » souffla-t-elle au hibou en caressant ses plumes de ses ongles carmin.

Elle contempla longtemps le vol de l'oiseau, admirant le mouvement superbe de ses ailes et la majesté de son ombre dans le couchant. Elle chérissait tous les biens de son défunt époux. Il avait su lui faire apprécier la simple beauté cachée dans la plus commune de ses possessions, lui rappelant maintes fois que c'était pourtant elle, et elle seule, la plus belle pièce de sa collection.

Oh oui, elle était encore magnifique, son profil racé ne portant aucunes des marques vulgaires témoignant de la course du temps. Mais elle était seule, si seule dans sa propre maison, son amour mort ne réchauffait plus ses nuits et son visage s'évanouissait inexorablement de sa mémoire.

Il devait y avoir réparation à cette insupportable douleur. Il y aurait un châtiment, ce n'était que justice face cette intolérable perte.

La prochaine réunion serait déterminante.

* * *

La montée dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage d'Hermione avait été silencieuse. Ses émotions étaient impénétrables depuis notre départ du Ministère. Je la serrais toujours aussi fort et elle n'avait, à aucun moment, tenté de se dégager mais je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur de cette jolie tête tourmentée. 

J'utilisai la clef donnée par Harry pour ouvrir la porte aux dragons, mon amie ne fit aucun commentaire.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, j'eus autant de mal qu'elle à détacher mes bras de sa silhouette gracile mais elle me glissa à l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'elle nourrisse Pattenrond et je relâchai mon étreinte.

Je la regardai s'animer dans la cuisine, décelant à peine un léger tremblement dans l'enchaînement des gestes familiers du quotidien: prendre un plateau dans le placard, ouvrir une boîte de "gromatou" le régal des chats chouchous, en transvaser une généreuse portion dans le plat, déverrouiller la porte du balcon pour laisser pénétrer le vénérable animal, tout ça avec un détachement qui laissait à peine transparaître son accablement.

Je sentais confusément qu'Hermione ne voudrait pas de ma pitié et que le sentiment qui prenait progressivement le pas sur tous les autres que j'avais pu éprouver au cours de cette longue journée n'était autre que le spectre renaissant de l'incroyable amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Je pouvais m'interdire d'avoir envie d'elle, je l'avais déjà fait et j'avais bien plus de self-control que trois ans auparavant. Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. D'adorer si douloureusement cette femme que des détraqués avaient essayé de briser.

Et qui demeurait là, face à moi, flattant l'encolure du grassouillet félin qui lui tenait compagnie depuis tant d'années.

Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux de son visage encore bouffi d'avoir trop pleuré.

"Tu devrais te reposer pendant que je prépare le repas." lui dis-je d'une voix faussement claire.

"Je n'ai pas sommeil, Ronald. Et franchement, je n'ai pas très faim non plus."

Elle relâcha Pattenrond avant de poursuivre. "Tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir entraîner là-dedans, n'est-ce pas? C'est tellement… pathétique d'être à ce point démunie."

Je sentais monter une nouvelle vague de larmes dans sa voix. Il fallait que je la touche à nouveau, que je l'emprisonne dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que son souffle et le mien se confondent.

"Chut, fillette, viens là…" lui murmurai-je en l'entraînant avec moi vers le canapé.

Elle me laissa la reposer contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule, mon menton doucement caressé par ses boucles brunes. Je lui chuchotai une foule de phrases sans queue ni tête à l'oreille, peinant à trouver les mots justes qui l'aideraient à se sentir mieux puisqu'il était tellement évident qu'aucun mot ne diminuerait son angoisse et sa douleur.

Ma voix s'apparentait presque au ronronnement du maudit matou, tellement basse et lourde.

"C'est à moi que j'en veux, Mione… de ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais besoin."

"Oh Ron… tu m'as tellement manqué." balbutia-t-elle en laissant ses pleurs reprendre le dessus.

"Je suis là, à présent… et je n'irai plus nulle part… Repose-toi, ma douce."

Et elle m'écouta.

Je sentis progressivement ses pleurs se raréfier, puis son souffle se ralentir jusqu'à devenir paisible et régulier. Elle s'était endormie la tête sur mon torse. Le col de ma chemise était emprisonné entre ses doigts et j'utilisai toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable pour me dégager sans l'éveiller.

Je l'étendis dans le canapé avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour me préparer un café fort.

Il était à peine 16 heures et le balcon était inondé de soleil. J'empoignai mon paquet de clopes, le dossier de cuir donné par Shacklebolt et ma tasse de café avant d'aller m'installer sur le seuil de la terrasse, le dos calé par un coussin, tout ça sous l'œil doré du matou de la maison.

La farde contenait une vingtaine de feuillets noircis de l'écriture de Kingsley Shacklebolt. La moitié des feuillets était constituée de copies des lettres envoyées à Hermione auxquelles ont avait fait subir un traitement magique, qui, selon les notes de mon supérieur, n'avait rien révélé.

Deux parchemins reprenaient le compte rendu des agressions décrites par Hermione, ainsi que le témoignage d'Eric, le gardien, de Desmond Johnson et de Kingsley Shacklebolt mais je n'y découvris rien de nouveau et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de m'attarder à relire ces détails.

Je m'allumai une autre cigarette avant d'entamer la partie concernant les suspects.

La liste des noms qui défilaient sous mes yeux était bien trop familière. Nott, Crabbe, Rosier, Jugson, Dolohov, Malfoy… Lestrange…

Tous les mangemorts… Il était logique que Shacklebolt les prenne en compte. Après tout, Harry, Hermione et même moi étions leurs ennemis historiques, ceux qui avaient empêché le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort. J'avais presque oublié que certains de nos adversaires de jadis étaient encore en fuite.

L'Auror avait tracé trois colonnes et avait scrupuleusement repris les noms de tous ceux ayant un jour ou l'autre servis sous les ordres du Mage Noir.

Dans la première rangée, sous l'intitulé _Décédés_, une dizaine de noms: Mulciber, Rosier, Karkaroff, Croupton, Jugson, Travers, Avery, Augustus Rockwood, Rodolphus Lestrange et… Lucius Malfoy.

Je me souvenais parfaitement bien de la mort de Lestrange et Malfoy, ils étaient tombés tous les deux aux côtés de leur maître, mais étrangement, ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni moi n'avions eu quoi que ce soit à voir dans leur fin. D'après ce que nous avions compris en arrivant ce soir là dans les landes entourant la maison Jedusor, Malfoy avait voulu abandonner son camp au plus fort de la bataille et Voldemort avait contraint Lestrange à le supprimer. Je crois que les deux sorciers s'étaient entretués.

Nous n'avions en tout cas retrouvé que leurs cadavres…

Sous la mention _A Azkaban_, encore quelques noms, suivis du nombre d'années d'emprisonnement qu'ils avaient encore à effectuer: Macnair (23 ans), Crabbe et Goyle pères (12 ans chacun), Crabbe et Goyle fils (encore 6 mois à tirer pour vandalisme), Nott (25 ans) et Peter Pettigrew qui, après avoir échapper au baiser du détraqueur, avait vu sa peine se substituer en emprisonnement à vie.

La dernière colonne comptait trois noms… Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange et Bellatrix Black, veuve Lestrange, tous en fuite…

Bellatrix Lestrange… Merlin, comme je haïssais ce nom! Elle avait détruit Sirius, torturé les parents de Neville et si elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle lui aurait fait subir la même chose. D'ailleurs, si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, ellenous aurait tous les six exterminé la nuit au Département des Mystères. Elle dépassait en folie et en cruauté son maître lui-même… et elle avait disparu juste après cette fameuse nuit sans plus jamais réapparaître depuis. C'était la première fois que je voyais son nom ressurgir dans autre chose que des archives.

Evidemment, rien ne prouvait que sa disparition ait le moindre rapport avec les attaques contre Hermione, mais c'était quand même troublant que mon amie ait été agressée par une présence féminine apparemment emplie de cruauté et de folie.

Je voyais simplement mal Bellatrix Lestrange se contenter de blesser Hermione. Elle l'aurait tué sans hésitation 6 ans auparavant, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle s'en empêche à présent. Et les lettres, ça n'avait pas de sens, ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. Lestrange était une meurtrière froide et sans pitié, pas un maître chanteur calculateur et manipulateur.

Dolohov et Rabastan Lestrange avaient refait surface au moment de la bataille finale mais leurs corps étaient restés introuvables ensuite, même si Maugrey Fol Œil maintenait les avoir vu tomber sous les baguettes de Lupin et Tonks.

Mais encore une fois, les deux mangemorts se seraient contentés largement du cadavre d'Hermione, ils n'étaient pas du genre à faire monter la pression. Ils assassinaient… point à la ligne.

La page suivante concernait les différentes associations qui auraient pu en vouloir à Hermione pour son engagement envers les minorités magiques. C'était pour la plupart de vieilles sociétés constituées du reliquat des antiques familles de sang pur.

Les Adorateurs de Gifford Ollerton, la Communauté des sorcières de l'ordre ancien, le Comité du retour en grâce de Yardley Pratt, l'Association de défense des valeurs de Almerick Sawbridge et autres noms tous aussi obscurs, se référant pour la plupart à des sorciers réputés pour avoir exterminé des colonies entières de créatures magiques. Toutes ces corporations vivotaient faiblement, sans l'apport de nouveaux membres et Kingsley avait noté dans la marge qu'il les considérait inoffensives.

C'était peut-être le cas mais ça ressemblait plus aux vieilles chouettes regroupées dans ce genre de cercle d'envoyer des lettres de menaces à la jeune et brillante sorcière qui défendait tout ce qu'elles exécraient.

Sur le dernier feuillet, Shacklebolt avait établi la liste des ennemis intimes d'Hermione, en dehors de tous les Serpentards, évidemment. Je souris légèrement en y trouvant les noms de Rita Skeeter et Marietta Edgecombe, je pouvais comprendre que la première ne la porte pas dans son cœur après avoir passé des semaines enfermée dans un bocal sous sa forme de scarabée. Je devinais aussi très bien la haine que Marietta devait encore éprouver envers Hermione six ans après les faits… Luna, qui la connaissait bien mieux que moi, m'avait confié que les cicatrices laissées par les pustules sur son visage étaient tout simplement répugnantes.

Mais, la vengeance, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, me semblait un peu rude.

Un peu plus bas, je lus les noms de Zacharias Smith et Augustus Pye sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ils auraient pu devenir à ce point hostiles à Hermione.

Kingsley n'avait pas laissé d'annotations à leurs sujets. Smith était un sombre abruti présomptueux mais je ne me souvenais pas du tout d'Augustus Pye… était-ce un ancien de Poudlard ou un employé du Ministère?

Il faudrait que je pose la question à Hermione quand elle serait en mesure de me répondre.

Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas dans l'immédiat.

J'étais un peu frustré par le dossier compilé par mon chef auror… Il me semblait évident qu'il manquait un point essentiel à l'enquête, que ce ne soit pas Hermione la cible des attaques mais bien Harry et que ce soit au travers de son épouse qu'on ait cherché à atteindre le Survivant. Que Shacklebolt n'en ait pas fait mention ne lui ressemblait pas, il était plutôt du genre à envisager toutes les options.

Il devait y avoir un autre rapport qu'il n'avait pas cru bon de me communiquer.

Tandis que je ruminais toutes ces nouvelles informations, la place sous le balcon devenait de plus en plus animée. Les moldus quittaient leurs bureaux et profitaient des terrasses ensoleillées qui encerclaient Leicester Square.

J'imaginais les soirées d'Hermione, accoudée à la rambarde, à essayer d'envisager ce que ça lui ferait de partager l'insouciance des gens d'en bas.

Des couples se promenaient main dans la main, s'embrassaient au grand jour, se disputaient et se réconciliaient sans se soucier le moins du monde des regards des gens attablés aux terrasses.

Hermione n'avait plus droit à tout ça.

Et si j'avais bien compris les allusions d'Harry, elle n'y avait vraisemblablement jamais goûté.

C'était injuste. Elle était la meilleure de nous trois, la plus forte et la plus réfléchie. Sans elle, Harry et moi nous serions effondrés avant même de pouvoir affronter le mage noir.

Oui… mais sans elle, je n'aurais jamais connu la piqûre de la jalousie et l'âcreté du désespoir.

Bordel, Weasley! C'est du passé tout ça! Tu n'es pas revenu au pays pour mettre Hermione dans ton pieu. Tu es revenu parce que tes amis te manquaient, vrai? Vrai!

Il fallait que je prouve à Hermione que j'étais toujours son ami, celui qui était non seulement prêt à donner sa vie pour elle mais _aussi_ celui qui arrivait à la faire rire quand tout allait mal.

Il nous fallait une soirée entre amis, hors d'ici, pour oublier juste une soirée que des malades étaient à ses trousses.

"Ron?"

Hermione était éveillée.

"RON?"

Eveillée et inquiète.

"Tout doux, Fillette… je suis sur le balcon. J'arrive." lui dis-je en rassemblant les feuillets échappés du dossier.

Je me relevai, fourrai mon paquet de clopes dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et ramassai ma tasse vide avant d'aller m'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

"Tu as dormi une heure. Tu te sens mieux?"

Elle frotta le bout de son joli museau contre mon bras tendu avant de me faire un sourire timide.

"Oui, j'ai rêvé de toi…"

Gnah?

"De toi, de Luna et des Crivey… J'ai hâte que tu me montres des photos des Ronflaks cornus, ça m'intrigue vraiment. Dans mon rêve, ils étaient énormes et terrifiants mais tu ne semblais pas du tout les craindre."

"Oh… non, ils ne sont pas terrifiants, assez énormes oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai du mal à les décrire. On dirait de gros patapoufs quand tu les vois la première fois, mais ils sont très agiles et plus rapides qu'ils en ont l'air. Dennis a été le premier surpris quand il s'est fait courser par une femelle enragée."

Je savais que ma bête tête devait être grotesque à voir, mes oreilles toujours écarlates d'avoir pu envisager qu'Hermione _rêvait_ de moi et mon sourire stupide à l'évocation des Crivey.

"Ils te manquent?" me demanda-t-elle avec un petit air désolé.

"Qui? les ronflaks?"

"Idiot!" me lança-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Son rire faisait du bien. Je voulais l'entendre encore.

"Oui, les Crivey me manquent. Luna aussi me manque, beaucoup…"

Son rire s'évanouit et sa petite mine redevint sombre. Elle se recroquevilla à l'extrémité du canapé, comme si elle avait voulu mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi.

"Je comprends, Ron… Tu aurais peut-être dû rester avec elle… avec eux. Après tout, comme tu vois, il n'y a rien que TU puisses faire pour changer quoi que ce soit à MA situation!"

Puis, elle se dégagea précipitamment du sofa et quitta le salon sans un regard dans ma direction.

Hé! J'avais fait quoi pour mériter ça?

Je la retrouvai dans la cuisine, un chiffon à la main, s'acharnant à polir le plan de travail déjà étincelant.

"Hé, Mione… ça veut dire quoi ça? On discutait puis tu te barres et tu me bats froid… Pourquoi?"

Silence.

"Hermione… Arrête ça et parle-moi!"

Silence à peine troublé par le bruit du chiffon passant et repassant sur le comptoir lisse.

Ma main agrippe la sienne et la serre pour la forcer à lâcher le torchon. Trop fort, je sais, mais il faut que j'arrache une explication à cette brunette bornée.

"Aie! Ronald, espèce de brute, lâche-moi IMMEDIATEMENT!"

Ce que je fis.

A la place, j'emprisonnai son menton entre mes doigts, la contraignant à me regarder en face.

"Mione… je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais. Je ne suis pas une brute insensible, tu le sais aussi. Mais je préfèrerais te punaiser au mur plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ton silence obstiné. Alors maintenant, je te le demande gentiment… explique-moi pourquoi tu viens de me faire cette crise de nerfs?"

Elle s'échappa à nouveau mais n'en quitta néanmoins pas mon regard.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir, Ronald?" me demanda-t-elle, les bras fermement croisés contre sa poitrine.

"Oui…"

"Tu vas me détester…"

"Non, jamais."

Je la regardai torturer encore une fois sa lèvre inférieure, signe que la colère avait fait place à l'embarras.

"Je crois que je suis… jalouse."

"Jalouse? De Luna?"

"Oui, de Luna et des Crivey… Avant Harry et moi, tu n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis… Et puis là, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus importants que nous. Et puis elle…"

"Mione…"

"Non, ne dis rien… je sais que je suis affreuse d'éprouver ça. Je devrais être ravie que tu aies rencontré des gens qui t'ont fait du bien."

Je hochai la tête. Oui, ils m'avaient fait le plus grand bien. Je crois que mon amie ne se doutait pas à quel point leur rencontre avait été salvatrice pour moi.

Elle poursuivait, un peu confuse.

"Au fond de moi, j'étais ravie que tu sois tombé sur eux… Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'Harry et moi t'avons blessé."

Oh oui, tu n'imagines simplement pas à quel point…

"Et je sais aussi que je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner mon attitude à l'époque… Je m'en suis tellement voulue, Ron… si tu savais."

Ses yeux étaient suppliants et malgré moi, je ressentis une espèce de satisfaction perverse à imaginer le tourment d'Hermione trois ans auparavant, quand moi j'étais parti et que son mariage avec Harry devenait un fiasco. Elle avait dû s'en vouloir, en effet…

"Mais… j'espérais chaque jour que tu allais te lasser d'eux et que tu reviendrais vers nous… et que je pourrais te dire à ce moment là que tu étais toujours mon meilleur ami… et que, peu importe ce que nous avions pu te faire subir, tu ne trouverais pas de réconfort loin de nous, loin de moi... Je suis haïssable."

"Non… tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu ne pourras jamais m'enlever les trois années que j'ai passé avec eux. Elles comptent énormément pour moi, ce sont des moments magiques. Mais… je suis là aujourd'hui. Et je suis revenu sans savoir ce qui m'attendait ici. Et maintenant que je sais… Eh bien, je crois que rien ni personne ne pourra me déloger de ma place."

Je me rapprochai jusqu'à la frôler, capturant ses beaux yeux noisettes.

"C'est clair, Fillette?"

"Très clair…" me chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire timide. "Merci…"

J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans, plus pour m'empêcher de l'écraser dans mes bras que pour me donner une contenance.

"Maintenant, Mione, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'habiller en fille. J'ai bien l'intention de sortir ma meilleure amie ce soir."

"Rooh, Ronald! En quoi crois-tu donc que je sois habillée?" me dit-elle avec une moue bougonne.

Je laissai mes yeux descendre jusqu'à sa taille, admirant silencieusement la coupe impeccable de son chemisier et de sa jupe droite. Elle était vraiment délicieuse… mais rien ne m'empêchait de m'amuser un peu.

"Disons que je crois déjà avoir vu cette tenue sur Mc Gonagall une fois… mais tu as raison, elle aussi, c'est une fille."

"Mufle!"

Et elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa chambre, non sans en profiter pour me décocher un coup de poing vicieux dans l'épaule.

J'espérais vraiment, en regardant la porte derrière laquelle elle venait de disparaître, que je serais de taille à m'opposer à ceux qui en voulaient à mon amie.

Et que je n'aurais pas à répondre à cette question ce soir.

**Ayé, j'ai fini le chapitre 14 ! J'espère être moins longue avant la prochaine update, mais, tout tourne au ralenti en ce moment. D'abord, la suite de Luna et moi d'ici trois ou quatre jours, suivie du chapitre 15 avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. J'avoue ne pas trop lire de fics en ce moment mais si vous en avez à conseiller, n'hésitez pas !**


	15. Positive Tension

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling, ce n'est pas moi, non non non...

**Note**: Pfiou, je n'ai jamais été aussi longue pour updater un chapitre mais bon, le voilà. Il n'est pas très long, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais il est nécessaire dans le déroulement de l'histoire donc j'espère que vous ne vous découragerez pas en attendant le fameux match de quidditch. A la fin du chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose de choquant mais c'est entre deux garçons, donc si ça vous débecte, euh... ben, vous êtes prévenus.

**R à R:**

virg05: Voilà la suite, bisous :)

Molly Deblois: Merci de les trouver mignons... moi je craque pour le couple Ron/Mione même si je suis parfois un peu cruelle avec eux. On va revoir les anciens mais pas vraiment Dean, tu comprendras pourquoi bientôt. Par contre, Seamus, c'est pour le chapitre 17 (si je ne me trompe pas). Bonne lecture, bises.

lunatanis: Merci pour ta superbe (et longue) review. Ce que tu me dis est très juste et j'en suis bien consciente. Le ton a changé depuis le début de la fic. En fait, ça m'énerve un peu mais j'ai tellement de matière pour mon histoire que je ne sais pas trop comment allèger les chapitres et ça se ressent sur mon style. Les passages au ministère étaient très lourds, je suis vraiment soulagée qu'ils soient derrière moi mais j'aimerais bien, comme tu dis, retrouver le côté Choc du début. je vais y faire gaffe, mais, sorry, ce ne sera pas encore vraiment pour ce chapitre ci.

L'évolution des personnages, j'y travaille beaucoup mais je veux peut-être intégrer trop de monde à la fois, je ne sais pas (et ça ne va pas s'arranger puisque la fouine bondissante arrive dans quelques chapitres... mais chut!) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les conversations entre les weasley père/mère/fils/frère/soeur/etc..., je les adore et ils me tiennent vraiment tous à coeur.

Ron qui ne se souvient pas de sa première fois, voui, c'est un peu honteux mais je voulais qu'on comprenne qu'il a enchaîné les conquêtes mais que c'était parfois un peu lamentable, il est d'ailleurs toujours en train de craindre de retomber sur une (ou un dans le cas de desmond Johnson) ex. Hagrid, je l'aime, c'est le seul vrai personnage gentil de tous les livres alors moi ça m'émeut aussi quand il a de la peine (snif, je me fais pleurer toute seule) Pour toutes tes questions très pertinentes, je ne peux rien répondre (trop cruelle, je sais) si ce n'est que le public enflammé se trompe rarement (héhéhé )

Merci pour tous tes commentaires, bon courage pour ton déménagement (si ce n'est déjà fait) et sans vouloir faire ma pub, je crois que Luna et moi pourrait te plaire, va y jeter un coup d'oeil quand tu auras le temps. Gros bisous !

Isa: merci beaucoup d'aimer mon histoire (et de me le dire), je suis navrée d'avoir été aussi longue pour poster la suite mais ça devrait être plus rapide dorénavant. bises :)

Anacofleb: Tu comprendras encore mieux la situation au fil des chapitres, promis ! Merci d'être si fidèle, j'espère que tes vacances ont été agréable. Bisous !

Frudule: Oh, toi aussi tu aimais la barbe ? Moi j'avoue que j'aime bien quand ça gratte un peu, mais bon... trêve de fantasmes ! Harry et Hagrid... happy end ? Uh, tu ne me suggères pas un slash entre le survivant et notre demi géant préféré, j'espère ! (je te rassure de suite, je déconne !) Mais oui, moi je me sens toute chose quand je vois des larmes dans les yeux de ce bon gros Hagrid, donc il faut vraiment que harry soit plus gentil avec lui, parce que je n'aime pas quand il est tout triste... Tonks en goth... of course, personnellement, je la vois très bien :)

Voui, le chapitre 13 est dur et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. c'est fou d'ailleurs comme les choses paraissent simple quand ce ne sont que des notes dans un cahier, mais une fois qu'il s'agit de les mettre au net... guh.. c'est une autre affaire. Mais oui, malheureusement, c'était nécessaire :(

J'ai commencé tes fics et je me suis bien marrée avec Salazar qui se ramasse du saucisson sur le nez, je riais comme une bécasse devant mon écran. Promis, je reviewe quand j'aurai avancé un peu ! Les méchants, oui, ça commence à arriver et il va y en avoir plein mais par contre, pour Luna, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Tu auras de ses nouvelles dans deux chapitres, mais pas encore elle en personne, désolée /

Merci pour toutes tes reviews, bisous !

Servane: Meuh non, t'es pas vilaine! C'est normal d'en vouloir à Hermione, parce qu'en fait, dans l'histoire, elle a voulu le beurre, l'argent du beurre, le sourire de la crémière et les biscotos du crémier, normal qu'elle souffre un peu en échange... Oh les ronflaks, depuis que j'ai repris Luna et moi, j'ai écrit plein de notes dessus et je m'éclate déjà toute seule à les imaginer... Voilà la suite (je n'arrête pas d'écrire en ce moment, pfff) et euh... pour Culpabilité, c'est quand tu veux, hein... Bisous :)

**Tout de suite, la suite... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dès que le petit sorcier enturbanné du restaurant indien qu'avait conseillé Hermione nous avait installés à notre table, j'avais senti que c'était une initiative stupide.

Je voulais sortir mon amie pour qu'elle ait l'occasion de se détendre et d'oublier, dans la mesure du possible, la journée affreuse qu'elle avait dû vivre et j'obtenais en fait le résultat contraire.

Hermione était aux abois et jetait des regards inquiets aux couples attablés à nos côtés.

Merlin, Ronald… Cette femme est traquée et toi tu penses que de lui offrir un curry va l'aider à s'apaiser.

Pauvreabruti !

« Mione… c'était une mauvaise idée. Je vais demander au cuisinier de nous emballer nos plats et on retourne à l'appart. D'accord ? »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de hocher la tête.

Lesvisages se retournèrent un peu en nous voyant nous relever mais je n'en avais sincèrement rien à faire. Ils n'avaient qu'à se dire que c'était une dispute d'amoureux…

Nous regagnâmes l'appartement en transplanant à l'arrière de Perkins Mansion.

J'étais soulagé de ne rien avoir aperçu de suspect et m'empressai de faire monter Hermione dans l'ascenseur.

Devant la porte aux dragons, Harry Potter, _le garçon qui a survécu pour mieux se bourrer la gueule_, nous attendait.

« Hey… ma petite femme et mon meilleur pote, ensemble… Sortis faire un tour en amoureux, mmmh ? »

Il puait le rhum et l'after shave.

« Harry, tu es saoul ! » lui souffla Hermione en tentant de repousser ses mains.

« Ouaip, mon amour… tellement plein que j'étais même pas foutu de retrouver ma clef. »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait depuis midi, mais il s'était sacrément dépêché pour se rincer le gosier.

Je l'attrapai par la taille, plus pour laisser à Hermione le temps d'ouvrir la porte que pour le soutenir parce qu'il titubait assez peu.

« Ron, vieux… t'as pas perdu de temps, hein ? »

Je ne voulais même pas savoir de quoi il parlait, même si j'en avais une vague idée.

Hermione était entrée devant nous et avait allumé l'éclecticité dans le salon.

Harry se dégagea de mon bras pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

« Viens là, ma puce… viens t'asseoir près de moi. » lança mon ami, à moitié larmoyant.

Hermione était figée dans la pénombre du coin bibliothèque.

Mes yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre sans que je sache trop à quoi j'assistais.

« Viens ici, mon cœur ! S'il-te-plaît… Je suis triste, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu me prends dans tes bras et puis je m'en irai. » supplia-t-il à nouveau à mon amie silencieuse. « Je te le promets… » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Mais Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas.

Alors Harry passa de la supplication à la colère devant mes yeux.

Il pointa son doigt dans ma direction et gronda à Hermione : « C'est à cause de lui ? A cause de Ron ? Il est revenu et tu espères qu'il va te prendre ? C'est ça ma belle ? Tu espères que Ron Weasley va te faire oublier que tu as été dingue assez pour te marier avec Harry Potter… Bordel, Hermione... C'est CA que tu veux ? »

J'essayai de ne pas prendre le CA personnellement. Harry était saoul.

Et je savais trop bien ce qu'on pouvait sortir comme conneries quand on avait trop d'alcool dans le sang.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas que je m'assure que ma baguette était bien à portée de main, dans la poche arrière de mon jeans.

« Je suis revenu au Ministère pour te voir, en fin d'après-midi. Pour te dire que j'allais peut-être abandonner Cambridge, parce que ton PUTAIN d'avis compte pour moi ! Et je croise cette conne de Margaret qui me dit que tu es repartie avec LUI depuis plusieurs heures. Et qu'il te serrait dans ses bras. Et que tu te laissais faire, Hermione… tu te laissais faire. »

Je vis Hermione se rapprocher doucement de lui et lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

Instantanément, Harry parut se calmer et, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau, lui agrippa le bras pour la contraindre à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle s'installa en tailleur et prit sa tête contre son épaule tout en continuant à lui caresser les tempes.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais rester là au cas où Harry se montrerait violent, ou si au contraire, je devais m'éclipser pour permettre à mon amie de le réconforter.

Je choisis la seconde solution au moment où je la vis déposer de petits baisers sur son front.

Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux. Et Merlin savait combien Luna m'avait raisonné à ce sujet… Mais de la voir se comporter si tendrement avec lui après qu'ils m'aient tous les deux très clairement fait entendre que leur mariage était un pitoyable échec doublé d'une vaste blague, c'était trop pour un seul homme.

J'optai, une fois encore, pour le balcon.

Sur lequel je buttai contre une très irritable boule de poils.

« Pattenrond, vieux frère… Elle t'a oublié toi aussi ? » lui chuchotai-je en lui flattant le museau.

« Attends, mon gros lard, je t'ai ramené du bon miam-miam. »

Et j'ouvris le paquet qui contenait nos currys et poulet tandoori et que j'avais gardé en main pendant toute la crise de possessivité d'Harry.

La maudit matou avait l'air d'aimer beaucoup mon curry d'agneau et je me demandais sérieusement si cet animal avait l'estomac en acier trempé.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux en mâchant ma part de viande épicée, et ce n'était pas de joie.

C'était bougrement fort, plus piquant que ce que j'avais l'habitude de manger mais Pattenrond ronronnait en déchiquetant les petits bouts d'agneau que je lui donnais dans ma paume.

J'essayais, en m'occupant du chat, de ne pas prêter attention aux voix qui venaient du salon, mais c'était presque impossible. Même si je ne comprenais pas les murmures d'Hermione, la conversation d'Harry n'avait rien de discret.

Il parlait de moi, d'elle et de moi, d'elle et lui. Il lui disait que _moi_ je n'avais pas besoin d'_elle_, qu'il suffisait de me regarder pour voir que j'étais un mec sans problèmes.

Mais _lui_…

Lui, il voulait qu'elle revienne au Square Grimmault, qu'elle comprenne à quel point il était seul et malheureux.

Oh oui, Harry, toi, tu en avais des problèmes, tu étais même sacrément dans la merde pour ne pas voir que tu avais cassé tous tes beaux jouets.

Chacun son tour, Potter !

De nouveau les murmures d'Hermione.

Puis plus rien.

Et enfin, elle derrière moi qui se met à genoux pour prendre dans ses bras son insupportable félin.

La teigne me regarde presque avec des yeux amoureux pendant qu'elle lui chatouille les oreilles.

Ca doit être le pili-pili qui lui monte au cerveau !

« Ne reste pas dehors, il fait froid. »

Oh Merlin, qu'elle ne joue pas à la petite maman avec moi, qu'elle réserve ça à Potter…

« Je rentre après ma clope, Mione. »

Elle fronce les sourcils en me regardant, mais ne dit rien.

J'allume la cigarette que je roulais nerveusement entre mes doigts depuis que Pattenrond en avait fini avec mon menu indien.

Je SAIS que c'est absurde et stupide de réagir comme ça mais je suis vraiment dérouté par la personnalité d'Hermione.

Cet après-midi, elle fond en larmes dans mes bras et puis ce soir elle joue à l'ange purificateur en consolant ce grand crétin de Survivant.

Elle est agressée, menacée de mort et pourtant, elle ne modifie en rien son quotidien.

Elle n'était pas ainsi avant.

Mon Hermione d'avant était incapable de garder pour elle ses émotions. Quand quelque chose la chiffonnait, et surtout si c'était en rapport avec notre comportement à Harry et à moi, il fallait tout de suite qu'elle nous fasse entendre SA voix de la raison, qu'elle nous rappelle à l'ordre sans relâche.

Même si c'était pour mieux enfreindre le règlement en notre compagnie ensuite.

J'en avais marre de cette montagne de mystères.

Un jour, c'était les lettres de menaces. Le lendemain, Shacklebolt me parlait des agressions en insistant pour que ça reste secret.

Et puis, aujourd'hui, ça…

Des cinglés l'attaquent sans que personne ne puisse intervenir et elle, ELLE…

Elle console Saint Potter qui vient geindre dans ses jupes.

Luna ne m'avait pas habitué à ça. Colin et Dennis m'avaient appris qu'on pouvait vivre sans ça.

Sans tous ces mensonges et ces trahisons. Qu'on pouvait vivre avec le chagrin sans s'en nourrir comme d'une drogue.

Il fallait que ça change. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour retomber dans cette merde.

Je jetai ma cigarette pas encore consumée loin devant moi et retournai dans le salon.

Hermione m'attendait devant la table basse.

Elle avait posé des coussins par terre et disposé les restes épargnés par Pattenrond dans deux assiettes.

Et elle me souriait.

Je sentais monter en moi une vieille colère qui me poussait à la gifler pour faire disparaître ce sourire désincarné.

Mais je ne giflai pas Hermione.

A la place, je fis ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début.

Je lui attrapai les poignets et la relevai pour l'écraser contre le mur le plus proche.

L'emprisonner entre le mur et moi.

Elle soutint mon regard de ses grands yeux noisette et j'y vis briller une lueur d'appréhension.

Ou d'impatience.

Sa bouche m'appelait. Ses lèvres me demandaient de les goûter, de les meurtrir un peu. Juste assez pour en ôter le souvenir de Potter.

Je ne pouvais rien refuser à ces lèvres là.

Alors, j'écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne et j'arrêtai de la regarder.

Hermione eut d'abord un petit gémissement de surprise mais ne fit rien pour échapper à mes lèvres.

Puis son gémissement devint plus plaintif et suppliant.

Alors, moi qui avais eu si faim de cette saveur, depuis si longtemps, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de la dévorer, plus loin, plus profondément.

J'avais beau essayer de me restreindre, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait qu'elle sente ma rage, ma frustration et ma jalousie à travers mon baiser.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, si elle était à Harry, il fallait qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle m'arrête, parce que moi j'en étais incapable.

Mais elle ne m'arrêta pas. Au contraire, elle ouvrit un peu plus les lèvres pour permettre à ma langue de la goûter totalement. Et elle était si douce, si tendre que ma seule envie était d'être encore plus sauvage comme si je lui en voulais justement, d'être si douce et tendre.

J'aurais voulu que ma langue soit un fer rouge pour la marquer éternellement, pour qu'elle ressente dans son palais et dans sa gorge ma brûlure. Pour qu'elle se souvienne qu'à partir de ce moment, elle ne pourrait plus embrasser Potter. Plus embrasser personne d'autre que moi.

Bordel, j'étais en train de devenir fou !

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir ses mains se tordrent entre les mes poings.

Elle voulait se dégager et je continuais à ravager sa bouche comme une brute.

D'un seul coup, je me détachai et la laissai aller.

Elle avait l'air d'un pantin désarticulé, une fois libérée de ma pression d'animal en rut.

Mais je refusais d'être désolé !

Godric, il était temps d'arrêter de jouer et de prétendre et s'il avait fallu que je la brutalise pour qu'elle le comprenne, c'était barbare... mais je n'allais pas m'excuser.

« Ron… »

« Chut, Mione… tais-toi. Il n'y a rien à dire. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, je m'en irai. »

Elle leva la main pour caresser ses lèvres rosies et gonflées.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne veux pas partir. Mais je ne veux plus non plus de mystères et de manipulations entre nous, Fillette. Je ne peux pas faire semblant que je suis peiné que ça ait foiré entre Harry et toi et il n'est pas question que je trouve normal de te regarderprendre des risquesainsi. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, ne cherchant même pas à m'interrompre.

« A partir de demain, tu m'expliques tout, tu ne me caches plus rien. D'accord ? »

« Oui… Mais je… »

J'effleurai sa bouche de mes lèvres.

« Chut… demain. Ce soir, je dois dormir. Je suis crevé. »

Elle me chuchota « Bonne nuit, Ron. » et me regarda regagner la chambre de Fyfe en écrasant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

* * *

« Potter, merde ! Tu pues l'alcool, vieux… »

Harry referma la porte d'entrée du studio de Matthew sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de l'inviter à entrer.

Le futon avait déjà été ouvert pour la nuit et Harry se laissa tomber dessus en écrasant sous sa tignasse sombre les magazines que son ami feuilletait avant qu'il n'arrive.

« Harry, dégage ! J'ai pas envie ce soir. Je vais voir mes parents tôt demain, faut que je pionce. »

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille. Il s'attaqua au mince rempart que constituait le boxer de son compagnon et Matthew poussa un léger soupir agacé avant de repousser sa main.

« Arrête, mon ange… Je ne banderai pas pour toi ce soir. Si tu veux rester dormir, c'est ok, mais si tu me touches, je te fous dehors. D'accord ? »

Le jeune homme grogna un « d'accord » un peu forcé en ôtant son pantalon et ses chaussures.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras, Matt. Juste pour cette nuit, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le grand brun jeta un regard amusé au garçon trop maigre qui squattait son lit.

« Potter, je t'assure que t'es pas un cadeau quand tu bois. Tu deviens une vraie tapette sentimentale… Navrant, mon ange, vraiment navrant ! »

Il se laissa pourtant aller contre le corps d'Harry et lui ôta doucement ses lunettes quand il le sentit s'abandonner, recroquevillé dans sa chaleur.

Avant d'éteindre la lumière, il régla son réveil une demi-heure plus tôt que prévu.

Rien ne disait que, demain matin, il n'aurait pas envie d'un peu profiter de la présence du jeune homme dans son lit.

**Voilà, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais les choses avancent entre nos héros. **

**Je tiens à faire une petite précision concernant un OS publié cette semaine... Quand j'écris à la fin de la fic que : on disait que Rupert Grint passait ses soirées à lire des fics en français sur ffnet, j'utilise le "on disait" des petits, du style "on disait que tu es une sorcière et moi robin des bois". C'est évident que le grand Rupert a autre chose à faire que de passer son temps sur ffnet et la date d'anniversaire, c'était juste un prétexte pour éditer un one-shot... Maintenant, on peut toujours rêver donc: Rupert, si tu lis ceci... tu te préfères avec ou sans barbe ?**

**Merci à tous pour vos réactions et votre fidélité, bisous et bonne rentrée !**


	16. Isolation

**Disclaimer:** They belong to JK Rowling... all of them. Bouhouuu :(

**Note:** Le baiser, le baiser, le baiser ! réclame la foule en furie. Ben quoi, zavez pas lu le chapitre 15? répond l'auteur herself. Ah si... alors: Le Match de Quidditch, le Match de Quidditch, le Match de Quidditch! exige le lecteur au bord de la lapidation. Uh... bon ben, ce sera pour le chapitre 18... promis juré ! prétend l'auteur un peu moins fanfaron...

A part ça, merci pour tout, reviews, stats qui s'affolent, fidélité, toussah.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

bubblegum712: Ron, barbu, sexy... oui oui oui, définitivement aussi! Répondre des choses sensées avec Ron en tête, hum, difficile mais je vais essayer...

Donc, même si je t'ai déjà plus ou moins répondu dans les RàR de Luna et moi, je suis évidemment ravie que tu aies pris le temps de lire ma fic. Merci de me dire que c'est bien écrit, des fois je me trouve merdique et puis parfois, j'y crois donc je continue :) Pour l'orthographe, j'essaie vraiment de faire gaffe, j'ai un correcteur sur Word mais je me relis plusieurs fois avant de publier (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de louper des fautes, mais bon...) Pour la longueur des chapitres, ça dépend vraiment d'une fois à l'autre mais c'est vrai que je veux à chaque fois avancer un minimum dans l'intrigue, donc comme tu dis, il y a pas mal d'informations. Quand je fais le découpage dans mon cahier, je pense toujours pouvoir caser beaucoup plus d'éléments par chapitre mais je m'y perds quand je condense trop. En fait, tu as raison quand tu dis que les chapitres reprennent plus ou moins 2 ou 3 heures d'action, j'en suis au 16e chapitre pour à peine 5 jours depuis le retour de Ron... vu que j'avais prévu une histoire sur une durée d'un an, ça me fout un peu la trouille :( Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que ça fait du bien de haïr Harry, je comprends, je fais presque tout pour, et ça va pas s'arranger, enfin, pas tout de suite... Pour comprendre pourquoi il est tellement perturbé, il faut vraiment de la patience parce que je rajoute une pièce au puzzle petit à petit. Maintenant, euh, la tête d'Harry en guise de ballon, j'ai rien contre, mais j'en ai encore un tout petit peu besoin... please. Bisous !

isa: Oh, tu exagères, je ne suis pas si lente... mais ravie que tu sois impatiente, merci! Voici la suite, bises :)

Anacofleb: Je savais que le bisou ferait plaisir même s'il est un peu frustrant ;) Je peux t'assurer qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses vont se corser entre Ron et Mione, mais tu verras... Pour tes vacances, tu as eu de la chance d'avoir du soleil, ça fait toujours du bien (même si j'aimerais qu'il tape un peu moins fort maintenant que j'ai recomencé à bosser!) Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaire, bisous.

Emma & Danaé: Coucou, toujours ravie de lire vos compliments et je fais de mon mieux pour continuer comme ça ;) Le pseudo est donc très bien choisi (j'ai une passion pour la Danaé de Gustav Klimt, vous connaissez ?) Voilà la suite, bonne lecture! Bises.

Frudule: Hum, oui hein, le slash Harry/Rubeus, ça donne pas envie... D'ailleurs je n'en ai encore jamais lu (pourtant j'en ai lu des saloperies, pfiuuu, j'ai honte un peu), c'est peut-être le prochain pairing à la mode, qui sait... Je viens de lire ta review pour Luna et moi et tu reparles de cette réflexion de Ron. Je partage son avis (de personnage) sur la relativité du malheur de chacun, j'aimerais être aussi forte et dire que je relativise au point de toujours l'appliquer au quotidien, hum... je suis bien plus faillible que lui. Mais je pense vraiment que, en fin de compte, il faut appliquer la technique du "c'est pas SI grave" donc vu que j'aime bien faire passer toutes mes aspirations humanistes chez Luna, c'est normal que ça ressorte. Et tant mieux si, en plus, ça te fait du bien!

Harry me fait vraiment pitié aussi, mais parce que, vu que je l'écris, je connais les rouages de son petit cerveau... et je t'assure que ce n'est pas du sadisme, au contraire, j'aime bien quand les personnages descendent très bas mais ont le réflexe de donner ce coup de pied salvateur. L'air de rien, si Luna et moi est la fic qui décrit la "résurrection" de Ron, celui-ci pourrait être le chemin de croix d'Harry (boudieu que de références religieuses pour une athée comme moi...), même si, évidemment, je m'attarde plus sur Ron paske c'est mon chou et que j'en ai le droit (na!). Donc, pour que Ronnie vienne te donner un gros bisou mouillé, rêve pas, je file pas son adresse et puis d'abord y a déjà foule au portillon. J'avais très envie que Ron "inflige" leur premier baiser à Hermione (même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle ait été contre) parce que ça fait partie des "leçons de vie" qu'il aura apprises avec Luna (et dont je ne dirai rien ici parce que je suis cruelle et qu'il faudra attendre la suite de luna et moi). Pour Luna et Draco, ils arrivent, mais à tous petits pas (et pas ensemble, tu t'en doutes). Matt, euh, t'en dire plus, que je me suis inspirée d'un de mes exs (mais ça ne t'aide pas), que tu vas le revoir ici et encore plus tard mais pour te faire une mini bio en exclu: c'est un étudiant fils à papa dans la vingtaine, grand brun barraqué, dragueur et bi... je sais, ça sonne un peu comme un cliché (mais tu ne connais pas mon ex...), pour de plus amples détails, tu en auras (plus tard hé oui...). Hermione, elle n'est pas gâtée la pauvre mais je l'ai toujours vue comme une "petite maman" vis à vis des garçons, elle les gronde, les aide à faire leurs devoirs et les console aussi quand il faut, en plus de ses tâches quotidiennes. Donc ici, elle prend soin d'Harry (dans la mesure du possible) comme si c'était son job (et ce n'est pas négatif). Pour ta dernière demande, rhalalala, mais où je vais les mettre tous ces gens là moi ! Plus sérieusement, les méchants, ils repassent par le prochain chapitre (mais pas longtemps). Voilà, ayé! (ah non, j'en suis au chapitre 12 de ta 1e fic, j'adore et je vais essayer de finir ce soir puisque j'ai vu que tu avais updaté une que je n'ai pas encore lu.) Voilà ayé (bis)! Bisous :)

nay: héhéhé, comme tu dis, Ron est passé à l'action et il ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, tu verras. Merci pour le compliment :) Bonne lecture, bisous.

virg05: Coucou miss, voilà la suite! Bises.

mathilde: rhalala, tu veux vraiment que le blondinet s'occupe du Survivant, toi, pfff et mon pauvre Matthew dans tout ça ? Et oui, Ron en marre que l'auteur prenne tellement de temps pour justifier son rating M qu'il décide de se rebeller... Ca va chauffer ! Harry vient trouver du réconfort chez Hermione parce qu'il est tout seul et que Dobby ne sent pas aussi bon! Bisous :)

Molly deblois: Yeah ! Le moment tant attendu ;) Ravie que tu trouves que la fic change un peu des autres histoires (on ne peut pas tout le temps caser Harry avec Draco !) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises!

aminteitha: Aaargh, je suis tombée en plein fantasme d'aminteitha et re-aaaargh, on fait les mêmes rêves de grand rouquin sauvage, à la bouche sensuelle, aux mains larges et caleuses et aux muscles bien dessinés (mais pas trop parce que c'est moche). Mince, ça doit être les hormones aussi (et pourtant, j'suis plus une ado, sniff). Bon bon bon, ceci dit, contente que la tournure des évènements te plaise ;) Ca va s'accélèrer sous peu, promis (paske merde, c'est du M ou ça n'en est pas !) Bonne lecture. Bisous.

vava cracra: Je suis très contente de lire ce que tu penses parce que ça va me permettre de justifier mon pairing contrarié. En fait, je suis une RonMione à fond à fond MAIS je suis toute retournée quand ils démarrent sur de très mauvaises bases et qu'ils parviennent à se rapprocher malgré tout, parce que je suis une grande romantique. J'aime les histoires où tout va bien mais j'aime encore plus quand tout va mal et qu'il y a un joli happy-end mérité à la fin parce que les pauvres ont ramé comme des malades pour faire triompher leur amour (je dois être un peu maso)En fait, au départ, j'avais commencé une fic en m'inspirant d'une scène du film "Love Actually" et c'était trop guimauve à mon goût, donc j'ai (un peu ) corsé les choses. Maintenant, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire parce que j'ai tendance à être révoltée aussi quand les choses sont dramatiques entre Ron et Mione (la plus dure que j'aie lu, c'était une avec un Ron vampire, dure mais superbe). Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura plus de tension ni de tristesse (je suis même sure du contraire) mais je mets ma main à couper que ça finira bien ;) Merci d'avoir dépasser ton aversion du début pour lire ma fic et merci pour tes jolis compliments. Bisous.

Servane: Alors comme ça, Mademoiselle joue les prolongations, pfff, et dire que je ne t'en veux même pas! Quand je dis que je suis prolifique, disons que j'ai commencé beaucoup de choses et que je ne suis jamais sure du résultat fini (pas sure en plus d'oser publier ce genre de choses sur un ffnet si frileux sur le rating). Un effort, juste pour moi, waouuh, ce sonttes milliers de lecteurs en furie qui seraient jaloux ;) Sérieusement, prends ton temps, les après-midi au soleil, ça passe quand même largement avant les fics (même si elle est excellente!).

Ma fic maintenant, voui... Leur premier baiser, tu as raison, il est teinté de colère et de jalousie, je le voyais difficilement différent, ou alors beaucoup beaucoup plus tard quand tous les problèmes seraient résolus, mais je n'avais pas le coeur de faire attendre hermione plus longtemps :) Harry est pathétique, et pas seulement quand il est saoul, mais l'alcool le pousse à se dévoiler plus. Pattenrond est le matou idéal à mes yeux, une vraie teigne avec un coeur d'artichaut! Je suis fanatique d'épices mais je ne suis pas sure des vertus aphrodisiaques du pili pili, par contre, si tu fournis le Ron Weasley qui va avec, je suis tout à fait prête à étudier le sujet ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu profiteras encore de ce terrible soleil (terrible pour ma petite Belgique en tout cas). Bisous !

Melanie84: Rooh, cruelle que tu es, un road trip en Australie et Nouvelle-Zélande, je suis méga jalouse. Sérieusement, ça doit être splendide! Mais tu as raison, l'avantage quand on revient de vacances, c'est de pouvoir lire plein de chapitres d'un coup, d'ailleurs, je repartirais bien en vacances rien que pour ça ;) Tant mieux si ce que tu as lu te plaît toujours et voilà la suite parce que je ne suis pas si jalouse, au fond. Bises!

aiglus: Deux reviews, chic ! Argante est l'elfe de maison des malfoy. Oui, enfin, le baiser entre Ron et Mione, il était temps (un baiser en 15 chapitres, c'est pas exagèré...) mais ne te tracasse pas pour eux, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour leur faire contourner les difficultés qui les empêchent d'aller plus loin ;) Harry est très bizarre oui, il est vraiment désemparé et cherche du réconfort partout où il croit en trouver, mais le cas de Harry est digne des meilleurs psychiatres et ça ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite. Voilà la suite, merci pour mes OS :) Bisous!

**Pfiouu, bientôt mes réponses seront plus longues que la fic en elle-même. Merci à tous ! La suite: scène entre garçons au début, si ça vous choque, euh... relisez Winnie l'ourson ;)**

* * *

Harry Potter dormait encore. 

Et s'il était encore endormi, il devait certainement rêver.

Son rêve était délicieux, chaud… et humide.

Chaque fois, dans ses rêves, c'était Ginny qu'il voyait.

Ginny… Sa peau si claire et douce, constellée de minuscules tâches de rousseur qu'il reliait les unes aux autres avec sa langue.

Et son rêve devenait plus humide.

Il regardait ses muscles fins et durs jouer sous sa peau de porcelaine. Il était fasciné par le dessin parfait de son ventre, plat et sec sous le velours de sa peau.

Il adorait ses jambes, dessinées comme des lianes, longues et élastiques, fermes et souples.

Il aimait sa force et sa puissance. Avec elle, il n'avait pas peur d'être rude et sauvage, elle était solide, elle était intense, elle était brûlante.

Et humide encore, quand il la sentait enfin fondre dans ses bras, apaisée, épuisée…

Alors, elle remontait son bras contre son visage, laissait la cascade flamboyante de ses cheveux glisser sur son épaule. Elle se dissimulait, redevenait la petite fille terrifiée que Tom avait pris dans sa toile.

Et à ce moment là, Harry l'aimait comme un fou.

Parce qu'elle était comme lui… Brisée, cassée, souvent terrorisée mais toujours combattante et libre. Pas douce et compréhensive comme pouvait l'être Hermione, mais vibrante, vivante, ardente… un brasier.

Sa flamme.

Mais c'était la Ginny de ses rêves, celle qu'il avait construite, dessinée pour ses seuls fantasmes.

La vraie Ginny n'était pas à lui. La vraie Ginny était ailleurs, peut-être endormie dans les bras d'un autre.

Et ce n'était pas le souffle de Ginny dans sa nuque, pas les mains de Ginny qui lui emprisonnaient les hanches, qui le fouillaient, le meurtrissaient.

Ce n'était pas sa voix qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille _« Détends-toi, bébé, j'ai juste envie… tu n'as même pas besoin de t'éveiller. »_

Ginny ne lui avait jamais fait mal quand ils faisaient l'amour, elle le laissait prendre son temps, le rejoignait quand il était trop rapide, elle pouvait être à la fois patiente et impatiente, curieuse et réservée, mais toujours elle trouvait les bons gestes, mesurés entre la retenue et la folie.

Mais en ce moment même, dans ce studio si éloigné du territoire de ses rêves, Harry avait mal, il n'était pas prêt, il avait simplement envie de dormir encore et que ça s'arrête.

Oh oui, faites que ça s'arrête…

« Matthew, non… s'il-te-plaît. Il faut qu'on arrête. »

Matt grognait à présent, trop loin pour faire marche arrière.

« Chut mon ange, tu vas aimer. Relax, relax… laisse-moi faire. »

Harry savait qu'il pouvait essayer de faire ce que lui demandait Matthew, ça irait vite et fort, et puis ce serait fini, il savait que son compagnon ne durait jamais longtemps quand il décidait de le prendre.

Il savait même qu'il pourrait aimer ça, s'il arrivait à se décontracter.

D'habitude, il aimait ça… Il avait même déjà rampé pour ça.

Mais là, la bouche de Matthew le dégoûtait, les mains et le torse de Matthew le dégoûtaient, le sexe… non Potter, la queue… c'était sa queue que ce type essayait depuis cinq longues minutes d'enfoncer en lui…

Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il avait eu tort de venir.

Depuis le début, il avait eu tort.

Arrêter tout, maintenant, il en avait le pouvoir.

Le Pouvoir…

_Corpus Repulso !_

Matthew, occupé jusqu'alors à masser les fesses de son invité surprise, se sentit projeté en arrière par une poigne invisible et alla se cogner contre le mur opposé à son lit.

« Putain, Harry ! C'était quoi ça ? »

Oh bordel… Si le Ministère apprenait que le Survivant utilise sa magie pour se débarrasser d'un petit ami trop entreprenant, il se retrouverait avec un tas d'emmerdes…

« Ca, c'est mon côté Jedi… Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai un petit air de Luke Skywalker, mon cœur ? »

« Me prends pas pour un con, Potter ! C'était quoi CA ? »

Trouver une explication, vite !

« Ca, Matt, c'est du Soo Bahk Do, c'est un art martial coréen et si tu es sage, je t'apprendrai quelques prises un de ces jours. »

Matthew le regarda avec un mélange de colère et de perplexité, Harry était certain qu'il n'avalait pas ses bobards mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à infliger un sort d'oubliettes à son amant.

« Okay, vieux… Tu peux jouer à ça avec moi. »

Il était de nouveau très près d'Harry. « Tu peux jouer à ce que tu veux, p'tit ange, je peux être un partenaire très compréhensif… »

"Je lâche Cambridge, Matt… j'arrête tout."

"Tu lâches? T'es dingue! Il te reste à peine un an à faire."

"J'ai une proposition, pour un job, en Ecosse… Je crois que je vais accepter."

Le grand brun se baissa pour ramasser les lunettes posées à côté du lit.

"Ok, mon ange, tu fais ce que tu veux."

Il caressa légèrement la joue du jeune homme avant de lui remettre délicatement ses lunettes.

"Je suppose que je peux considérer ça comme un adieu."

Harry réajusta les branches de ses lunettes avant de détourner la tête.

"Je ne sais pas, Matt… Oui, sans doute, oui."

Les lèvres sèches et dures de son compagnon s'écrasèrent sur sa bouche.

Il pensa un instant qu'avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille, il devait vraiment avoir une haleine de chacal, mais Matt ne semblait pas y prendre garde.

Alors, se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à se laisser aller à un baiser d'adieu, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser place à la langue chaude et brutale du jeune homme.

Et le gémissement timide qui luiéchappa n'avait plus rien, ô Merlin, plus rien du tout, à voir avec le souvenir de Ginny.

* * *

Une odeur de bacon grillé et de thé flottait dans l'air quand je me réveillai enfin après une longue nuit de réflexion. 

Maman?

Mais non, Weasley crétin, tu n'es plus chez ta mère, tu es à Perkins Mansion, chez Hermione…

Hermione?

Hermione avait préparé le petit déjeuner, et d'après l'odeur quiprovenait de la cuisine, ça semblait même tout à fait mangeable… Que Godric me pince, ça devait être encore un de ces maudits rêves!

J'enfilai vite fait un jeans sur mon boxer de la veille pour vérifier de mes yeux, mon nez et ma bouche, si je n'étais pas victime d'une hallucination olfactive.

Hermione se tenait à la fenêtre de la cuisine d'où, visiblement, elle faisait la conversation avec un volatile.

C'est en me rapprochant un peu que je reconnus Hedwige.

"Harry t'envoie un message?"

Elle n'avait pas dû m'entendre arriver car elle sursauta, ce qui fit pousser un hululement suraigu à la chouette apparemment aussi surprise.

"Non, c'est Dobby. Il est inquiet, Harry n'est pas rentré hier soir."

Je me glissai encore plus près pour atteindre la chouette et lui flatter les plumes.

"Je ne savais pas que les elfes de maison pouvaient utiliser le hibou de leurs maîtres."

Oups, Weasley… définitivement oups…

"Ronald Weasley, Dobby est affranchi! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il s'occupe d'Harry parce qu'il l'aime beaucoup, pas parce qu'il est obligé de le faire. Donc, il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'il emprunte Hedwige quand il a besoin d'elle!"

"Hé, j'ai jamais dit qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. J'ai juste dit que… Oh puis, rien, laisse tomber…"

"Tu sais, tu devrais parfois un peu t'intéresser à la condition des créatures qui t'entourent avant de courir après des chimères!"

Bordel… ça recommence.

"Des Ronflaks, Hermione, pas des Chimères… Je ne suis pas fou, je tiens à ma peau!"

Elle me dépassa sans un mot et alla s'enfermer dans sa bibliothèque.

Et merde! C'était le grand retour de la Hermione susceptible… Je mentirais en disant qu'elle m'avait manqué, celle-là.

Je jetai un œil sur le bacon qui commençait à se racornir dans nos assiettes et à la théière qui se refroidissait et décidai qu'il fallait faire profil bas si je voulais manger avant de partir.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte fermée de la bibliothèque et y donnai un petit coup.

Pas de réponse.

"Mione, s'il-te-plaît, je peux entrer?"

J'entendis le bruit d'une chaise qu'on déplace puis le cliquetis de la serrure.

Elle se tenait face à moi, sa petite silhouette encadrée dans l'embrasure de la porte, un parchemin froissé dans le poing.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Ronald?"

Hum… Je connaissais cette intonation.

"Non, toi… qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Rien."

Elle me poussa légèrement pour passer à côté de moi et regagner la cuisine.

"Non, pas _rien_… tu m'en veux."

Elle attrapa un peu vivement la patte d'Hedwige, sous le regard courroucé de cette dernière, et lui attacha le message avant de lui tapoter le crâne en s'excusant.

Je regardai un court instant la chouette prendre son envol. Puis, je repris, presque à voix basse.

"C'est à cause d'hier soir?"

Silence à nouveau.

"Ok, bon, c'est à cause d'hier soir…"

Elle se tortilla, embarrassée, à ma droite.

"Mione… je ne peux pas te dire que je regrette, parce que Merlin sait que ce serait un pur mensonge, mais si je t'ai blessée, je suis navré, je n'en avais pas l'intention."

"Non, Ron, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…"

"Que quoi?"

Elle se mordillait les lèvres avec nervosité. "Que j'avais l'impression que hier soir, c'était… c'était quelque chose. Enfin… j-j'y ai pensé toute la nuit. Et ce matin… Merlin… j'ai vidé trois théières dans l'évier avant d'avoir un thé qui ait bon goût."

Mince… elle était vraiment adorable comme ça.

J'étendis le bras pour redresser le col de son chemisier et je la sentis frissonner à mon approche.

"Fillette… ce n'est pas parce que je ne me jette pas sur toi dès que je suis debout que ça ne voulait pas dire _quelque chose_… Je te jure que si je m'écoutais, tu n'irais pas travailler aujourd'hui et je me ferais un plaisir de me ramasser un blâme de Shacklebolt pour prendre le temps de savourer ce délicieux…" J'embrassai la paume de sa main. "… ce délicieux repas avec toi."

Je relevai les yeux vers son visage… elle était rougissante et frémissante et scrutait intensément chacun de mes gestes.

Godric… ça pouvait être si facile. Je SAVAIS qu'il me suffirait de me rapprocher encore un peu plus et de caresser doucement sa joue pour la voir fondre devant moi.

Et je me maudissais. A la fois pour avoir consommé tant de filles que je connaissais intimement tous les mécanismes à enclencher et aussi parce que je ne devais pas jouer avec ce feu là. Je n'avais plus le droit de m'infliger de nouvelles brûlures.

"Mais… Nous devons être au Ministère dans une heure. J'ai une enquête à mener… et toi, tu as des foules de choses à faire, je n'en doute pas."

Et tu es à Potter.

"D'ailleurs, s'il ne nous reste qu'une heure, il faut se dépêcher de faire honneur à tes efforts culinaires. Ca sent très bon et je meurs de faim!"

Pour appuyer la fin de ma phrase, je m'installai à table et me beurrai une tranche de pain.

Elle haussa les sourcils puis s'empara de sa baguette pour réchauffer les différents aliments qu'elle avait dû mettre un temps fou à préparer ce matin.

Elle me servit une tasse de thé sans me regarder et ne cilla pas quand je lui murmurai un merci.

Même si, au fond de moi, j'éprouvais une profonde jouissance à voir ma Mione si pondérée fléchir face à un simple effleurement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se torture.

Je lisais dans son menton buté et son regard incertain qu'elle ne savait pas si je m'amusais avec elle ou si j'avais soudainement décidé d'être raisonnable.

"Mione… je suis sincère. Hier soir, ça compte énormément pour moi. Mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'il y a toujours un cinglé, ou plus exactement une cinglée, dehors qui veut te faire du mal. Je dois vraiment me concentrer sur cette enquête."

Son visage se détendit un peu et elle agrippa ma main.

"Oui, je sais, Ron… Tu as raison. C'est juste qu'hier soir… je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante."

Et tu es à Potter!

"Oui, bon… dans ce cas, tu vas devoir te concentrer toi aussi."

"A quoi faire?"

Je grognai un peu et serrai sa main plus fort.

"A faire changer cette stupide loi sur la répudiation!"

"Oooh… oui, je suppose que je dois trouver une solution à… ceci." souffla-t-elle.

"Tu as foutrement intérêt, ouais!"

"Ronald!"

"Ok ok ok, pas de jurons à table…"

Elle me décocha un sourire radieux et détacha sa main de la mienne pour se resservir du thé.

"Mange ton bacon, il va être froid."

"Oh, tu sais, moi, les graisses saturées…"

J'avalai mon thé de travers et un éclat de rire.

"Oui, j'oubliais! Donne-le à ton fout… à Pattenrond."

Je jetai un œil sous la table, étonné de ne pas y trouver d'animal embusqué.

"D'ailleurs, où est-il celui là?"

Elle fit un geste vague désignant le balcon.

"Oh, je l'ai mis dehors tout à l'heure. Il n'arrêtait pas de se fourrer dans mes pattes pendant que je cuisinais."

Je cachai mon sourire narquois derrière ma tasse de thé. J'imaginais fort bien la bouille que devait faire le maudit matou quand sa maîtresse le fichait à la porte.

"Ron… Tu m'as demandé hier de tout te dire. C'est normal, tu en as le droit."

Et comment, que j'en ai le droit!

"Je dois teconfier quelque chose, mais ça doit rester secret. Si on le découvre, Kingsley risque d'avoir de gros ennuis, et moi aussi…"

Kingsley? Je savais bien qu'il me cachait des choses, le vieux briscard…

"Voilà, au Ministère, la plupart sont au courant pour les lettres anonymes. Mais pour les attaques… il n'y a que Kingsley, Desmond et toi… Et Eric, mais il ne dira rien, Shaklebolt le tient. Et ton père… Et la plupart des gens de l'ordre d'ailleurs."

Ce qui commençait à faire pas mal de monde en fait, mais excluait pourtant Harry.

Je fronçai les sourcils en attendant la suite… Il fallait vraiment qu'Hermione apprenne à me faire confiance.

"Il y a des sorts partout au Ministère, des barrières, pour empêcher une nouvelle agression. Ils sont indétectables et apparemment, ils sont efficaces puisqu'il n'y a plus eu d'attaque depuis qu'ils sont installés."

"Excuse-moi Mione, mais je ne vois pas trop bien où se situe le problème…"

Elle me regarda, visiblement embêtée de me livrer ces informations.

"C'est que… c'est Abelforth Dumbledore qui s'en est chargé. Ca nécessitait de la magie très puissante…"

"Ok, mais…"

"C'est de la magie noire."

Oooh… compris!

"Si quelqu'un au Ministère apprend que Shacklebolt a autorisé l'utilisation de la magie noire, même pour assurer ma protection, il sera mis à la porte."

Elle regardait fixement le fond de sa tasse.

Si Shacklebolt était viré, on pouvait tout aussi bien offrir une invitation aux agresseurs d'Hermione. Un permis agréé par le Ministère de la Magie de ravager leur plus prometteur élément.

Ca devait donc rester entre gens sûrs.

Ce qui, pour rappel, faisait déjà une belle petite bande.

Mais excluait Harry.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, il me restait vingt minutes pour être douché, coiffé, rasé (grrr), habillé et apparaître devant le Ministère.

Ca faisait peu.

Hermione avait dû se lever très tôt pour préparer le repas et s'apprêter, elle se tenait fraîche et délicieusement classique dans un ensemble beige, avec un soupçon de Mac Gonagall dans le dessin de la jupe…

Fini de rêver, Weasley! A la douche!

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais, essoufflé et les cheveux encore humides face à un Kingsley Shacklebolt singulièrement souriant.

"Weasley, en retard pour ton cours d'escrime. Déjà…"

Il me déposa dans les mains le détesté retourneur de temps avant de me désigner la salle cachée derrière la tapisserie de la Femme aux Oies.

J'avais l'épouvantable certitude que, même si nous étions soudés face aux agresseurs d'Hermione, il n'allait pas se gêner pour me faire pleurer des larmes de sueur.

**Ayé, un de plus ! **

**Pas de recommandations, vous savez quoi lire, je le répète sans arrêt !**

**Merci à tous, prochain chapitre bientôt, mais la patience est une vertu...**

**(pssst, je sais que Harry est compliqué, c'est exprès !)**


	17. She's so loose

**Disclaimer:** Tout à Jk Rowling, on va finir par le savoir.

**Note:** Le dernier chapitre avant la formidable rencontre de quidditch, qui prendra bien deux chapitres. Des hommes qui causent, un nouveau personnage à peine évoqué auparavant, et une Mione qui tente le diable au programme.

Je dois aussi annoncer à mes (rares) lecteurs de ma fic "Alliance" que je l'ai supprimée de ffnet mais que je n'en abandonne pas pour autant l'idée d'écrire une courte histoire axée sur Ron/Draco. J'ai ététrop impatiente et je suis allée beaucoup trop vite pour éditer quelque chose d'assez moyen. Je prendrai le temps de refignoler tout ça dans le courant du w-e. Merci à Anacofleb de me soutenir toujours aussi gentiment.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

virg05: Harry compliqué ? regard innocent Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça arrive à tout le monde, ce genre de choses :) Bisous, bonne lecture pour la suite !

Anacofleb: Merci pour tes gentilles reviews à chaque chapitre, ça me fait chaque fois très très plaisir, surtout si ça continue de te plaire ! Gros bisous !

Bubblegum712: Moi, je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne trouve pas Ron particulièrement grossier, je peux l'être bien plus que lui :p Oui, je sais, Ron qui se rase, ça me fait de la peine aussi, snif... Alors comme ça, tu as une vie bien mouvementée aussi... rhalala, c'est terrible quand on tombe amoureux, on peut rien faire contre ça. En tout cas, tu as l'air plutôt philosophe, tant mieux... J'ai des amis gays, mais aucuns avec lequel je n'aie été tentée, faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas particulièrement beaux mecs, ça aide :D Bonne chance pour tes amours, merci pour tes messages, bisous!

vava cracra: Allez, j'avoue, tu as raison, j'adore torturer Harry donc j'en fais un personnage tordu et psychotique. Je sais, c'est mal, mais je me rattraperai! Pour Ron et Mione, tu as en partie raison, ça évolue mais lentement et c'est vrai que c'est un peu au second plan, même s'il se passe encore des choses entre eux, tu verras. Je sais à quel chapitre les choses vont se précipiter, mais il faudra encore attendre un petit peu, par contre, ça va être de plus en plus difficile pour les deux tourteraux de tenir dans un appart exigu sans être tenté... J'espère que tu auras la patience d'attendre :) Bisous !

Molly Deblois: Youhou, tu m'as recommandée à ton amie, je suis flattée ! Pour Harry et Ginny, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore s'ils auront droit au happy end. Si c'est le cas, il faudra d'abord que Harry change totalement de personnalité parce que je ne pense pas que Ron accepte de voir le Survivant se rapprocher de sa petite soeur avec un tel état d'esprit. Donc pour l'instant, suspense (pour moi aussi). Merci de me lire, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises :)

Isa: Merci d'aimer mon histoire, je fais du mieux pour updater régulièrement. Ravie que tu apprécies Ron, c'est mon chouchou, je n'y peux rien :) Bises.

aminteitha: Raaah, oui je suis vieille (ouiiiiiiiin 32 ans, je suis dévastée!) Oui, je sais, c'est du M et quand ça va chauffer, ce sera bouillant (rooh, j'te jure !) mais c'est vrai que je prends mon temps. Pas fachée ? Au moins, ça tient en haleine ;) Bises!

lunatanis: Oh, toi aussi, tu es une midinette avec un côté obscur ? je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire et je m'excuse de te plonger dans de tels tourments... Ron et Mione, je sais que c'est très lent, mais c'est entièrement ma faute, j'ai voulu mettre tout le monde dans l'histoire, rajouter une intrigue tordue par dessus le reste et résultat des courses, c'est la romance qui en pâtit! A la base, l'intrigue devait être secondaire, mais c'est plus fort que moi, à chaque nouveau chapitre, il faut que j'introduise un nouveau personnage ou que je développe un point resté dans l'ombre (comme la vie sentimentale du survivant, par exemple...) Et quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai encore à raconter, je me dis que le tome 7 sera sorti depuis des mois que je serai encore à patauger dans les problèmes d'égo de monsieur Potter. Mais, ça avance, je te jure que je ne fais pas du sur place. Pour Harry, tu sauras tout de son passé au cours des chapitres et il y aura aussi des explications à travers les lettres que ginny envoie à son frère dans ma préquelle Luna et moi (non non, je ne fais pas ma pub...) Tu dois malheureusement être la seule à te plaindre de mes updates trop régulières, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais aller assez vite... snif Merci pour toutes tes (bonnes) impressions. Bisous :)

Emma & Danaé: Chic, vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je me demande toujours comment réagissent les fans de Ron/Mione quand je parle d'Harry mais je suis rassurée. C'est qu'Harry est tordu, mais c'est sa seule excuse pour avoir trahi Ron comme il l'a fait, un type sain d'esprit n'aurait jamais osé. Ron EST sexy, c'est dingue, je commence à fantasmer comme une malade sur la virilité du beau rouquin. Heureusement que c'est un personnage de fiction, sinon je crois que je serais très malheureuse qu'il existe un type pareil et qu'il ne soit pas à moi! Bonne lecture pour la suite. Bisous !

frudule: Ahlala, mamzelle Frudule, comme vous me mettez dans l'embarras. Tu as toujours tellement de questions et de réponses à chaque reviews que je ne sais jamais ce que je peux te répondre sans dévoiler l'intrigue. Donc je peux te dire que oui, harry a vraiment aimé Ginny et que c'est vrai aussi qu'il ne sentait pas d'attaque pour assumer sa relation. C'est vrai aussi qu'il a rompu à cause d'Hermione mais ce n'est pas tout à fait dans le but de se venger qu'il l'a séduite. Ils avaient tous les deux de (fausses) bonnes raisons d'accepter ce manège mais c'était inconscient. Harry s'est rabattu sur Mione parce que Gin n'était plus libre (ce que tu verras plus tard) et aussi, comme il l'a expliqué à Ron, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Ce que tu dis est à peu près correct mais tu noircis encore plus Harry que je ne le voudrais. Il aime sincèrement Hermione, pas vraiment comme une épouse mais c'est lui qu'il veut faire souffrir, pas elle. Matthew, moi je n'arrive pas vraiment à le trouver détestable, violent et opportuniste, c'est certain, mais il ne fait que donner ce que Harry recherche (et puis je ne me venge pas vraiment de mon ex... j'essayais de visualiser un type profiteur, c'est lui que j'ai vu ;) Il devra réapparaître dans 4 ou 5 chapitres et on peut dire que ce sera sauvage... tu verras! Draco, c'est juste après le match de quidditch, donc le chapitre 20 (pfiouu déjà) et Luna, des nouvelles dans le chapitre 19 mais je ne sais pas encore te dire quand elle apparaîtra en personne, j'ai pris trop de retard sur mon découpage de départ... :( Mione est un paradoxe, elle joue à la fois la tentée et aussi la tentatrice puisque chaque fois, c'est ron qui doit calmer le jeu. Il y a une bonne raison à tout ça, mais je ne te le dirai pas ( ah ah ah, je suis cruelle...) Ca me fait marrer à chaque fois que tu réclames de nouveaux personnages, parce que je me demande toujours comment je vais pouvoir les caser et continuer mon histoire sans perdre trop de temps. Fleur, j'en parle vaguement dans le chapitre quatre de Luna (qui devrait être publié demain) et je pourrais en parler dans le chapitre 19, j'hésite encore. Aberforth (et pas Abelforth comme j'avais écrit...), c'est marrant que tu te méfies, mais tu verras dans ce chapitre si tu changes ou non d'avis. Je n'ai trouvé nulle part qu'albus ne l'estimait pas, je crois qu'il lui reconnaissait un grain de folie, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il y ait eu des tensions, je me trompe peut-être. La Weasley family, tu vas avoir deux chapitres avec quasiment eux à toutes les lignes, ne suis-je pas gentille ? Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta gentillesse et ton merveilleux dessin, je suis très heureuse d'avoir des lectrices comme toi :) Bisous!

**Yeah, comme on dit: tout de suite, la suite !**

* * *

La journée du vendredi au Ministère se déroula, en fin de compte, bien plus vite que je ne le craignais.

L'escrime me plaisait beaucoup et l'opportunité de faire équipe avec Michael Corner renforçait mon énergie belliqueuse, ce qui me valut d'ailleurs une réprimande de notre moniteur, me reprochant de ne pas mettre assez de finesse dans mes mouvements d'attaque.

Je ne répliquai pas. C'est vrai que j'avais passé les heures d'entraînement à faire claquer mon fleuret sur les avant-bras et les cuisses de Corner. Par pure maladresse, évidemment…

Pendant ma séance de Sortilèges, j'évitai soigneusement de me retrouver trop près de Natalie mais comme elle ne daignait même pas m'accorder un regard, ça se passa sans trop de mal.

J'étais un peu à la traîne par rapport au reste du groupe et le fait d'avoir déjà eu trois heures de cours alors qu'ils débarquaient frais et dispos ne m'aidait pas.

Je savais que mes trois années passées presque sans avoir recours à ma baguette me porteraient préjudice quand il s'agirait de reprendre la magie en main. J'étais rouillé, c'est certain. Il faudrait que je travaille plus fort encore.

Ma triple matinée s'acheva sur un cours assommant de droit magique international. Je plaignis sincèrement les apprentis aurors de troisième année de se retrouver avec une telle quantité de paperasses à assimiler avant de me rappeler que je faisais partie du lot.

Le seul point positif de ce calvaire était de pouvoir sympathiser avec les quelques membres de mon groupe, tous aussi prostrés que moi.

Karl Becker était un grand type aux cheveux roux beaucoup plus clairs que les miens mais nous nous sentîmes tout de suite unis par la solidaritéuniverselle des rouquins.

Il parlait anglais avec un léger accent germanique et avait un rire à faire rougir un Augurey, ce qui lui attira plusieurs regards désapprobateurs de la part de notre assistant en droit, un petit homme chauve et rougeaud.

Moi qui me savais plutôt solide et costaud, je dus bien admettre que je faisais pâle figure à côté de mon voisin. Il avait des mains comme des battoirs et un cou de taureau soutenant un visage impressionnant à la mâchoire carrée et au nez plat.

Là où j'étais à présent plus mat à cause des heures passées au soleil nordique, Karl était pâle et véritablement mangé de taches de rousseur. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts que les miens, presque rasés et, en surveillant sa nuque du coin de l'œil, je fus extrêmement soulagé qu'Hermione soit intervenue avant que Natalie n'ait l'occasion de me faire la même coupe.

A la fin de notre cours commun, Karl me demanda si ça me disait d'aller prendre un pot avec lui en attendant la reprise de l'après-midi.

Je m'apprêtais à refuser, poliment vue la taille de l'énergumène, ayant dans l'idée que je passerais certainement un meilleur moment en tête-à-tête avec Hermione, mais Shacklebolt me héla de son box pour m'inviter à partager son repas pendant la pause de midi.

Karl dut comprendre que j'étais plutôt contraint d'accepter l'invitation de notre chef de département et me fit un signe de la main en traversant les portes battantes du quartier général.

« Réunion avec Johnson dans cinq minutes dans l'arrière salle du Chaudron baveur, Weasley ! Tu te sens d'attaque pour transplaner jusque là ? »

Je hochai la tête et remontai à sa suite les escaliers jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage.

Desmond Johnson avait pris l'initiative de commander des bièraubeurres et de la soupe aux pois en nous attendant.

Je me précipitai sur ma bouteille mais dédaignai la soupe après y avoir vu flotter quelque chose d'encore très manifestement vivant.

« Tu as lu le rapport ? »

C'était Desmond qui s'adressait à moi, entre deux cuillérées de potage.

Je fis un effort pour ne pas montrer mon dégoût à le voir avaler le liquide grouillant et sortis de mon sac le dossier donné par Shacklebolt.

« Oui, j'ai lu. Et sauf votre respect, il manque des points essentiels pour l'enquête, si vous voulez mon avis… »

Kingsley et Desmond se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui sembla déranger la créature baignant dans le bouillon qui se manifesta par un sifflement strident.

« Weasley, tu es un gars malin… Je suis content que tu sois revenu parmi nous ! » me lança mon supérieur avant de m'asséner une claque monumentale sur l'épaule.

« Evidemment qu'il manque des éléments, nous ne sommes pas stupides ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer que ceci tombe entre les mains du ministère. L'ascension d'Hermione fait des jaloux, tu sais… Tout le monde pourrait être suspect. »

Je réfléchis deux secondes à ce que ce « tout le monde » pouvait signifier.

Je savais qu'Ombrage traînait encore quelque part dans les bureaux du ministère, au service de régulation des cheminées, si j'en croyais la rumeur.

A elle seule, elle devait rassembler suffisamment de motifs pour en vouloir à mon amie.

Il n'était pas exclu qu'elle compte encore quelques amis parmi la vieille garde. Ca pouvait tenir la route.

Je quittai le fil de mes supputations pour jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur aux deux hommes face à moi.

« A qui pensez-vous ? »

Shacklebolt avala une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre avant de me répondre.

« Personne en particulier, tout le monde en général… Et toi ? »

« Ombrage » osai-je dans un murmure.

« Mmmh oui, c'est vraisemblable. Cette vieille peau est une fichue garce, mais elle sait qu'elle est surveillée… »

Je regardai Kingsley, un peu surpris.

« Surveillée ? Surveillée par qui, pourquoi ? »

Shacklebolt laissa échapper un soupir.

« Weasley, tu es parti trop longtemps, tu n'as pas vu les changements au Ministère. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas joli joli… »

Desmond poursuivit à sa place.

« En fait, depuis la chute de Voldemort… grâce à vous trois… » ajouta-il avec un sourire. « … les gens vivent dans la crainte que ça ne recommence. Il y aura toujours un sorcier pour croire ses intentions plus justifiées que les autres ou un sorcierpour s'imaginer plus puissant. Ils rêvent tous de prendre le pouvoir, nous avons juste la chance pour l'instant que personne n'ose vraiment aller au-delà de ses ambitions. »

Oui, c'était logique. Voldemort n'était pas mort en emportant avec lui toute la soif de pouvoir du monde sorcier. Il y en aurait d'autres qui viendraient…

« Et Harry ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas un mot sur Harry dans tout le document ? C'est peut-être à lui qu'on veut s'attaquer, au travers d'Hermione, non ? »

Shacklebolt caressa un instant son menton imberbe. Il semblait se poser lui-même la question.

« Potter… C'est un fameux problème, celui-là ! Hermione refuse absolument qu'on lui parle des attaques. Et d'un autre côté, elle maintient qu'il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, que ça ne le concerne pas. »

Desmond continua la réflexion de son collègue.

« Moi je crois que la petite Granger ne veut rien nous dire parce qu'il se passe un truc bizarre entre eux. Sincèrement, pour des gens mariés, on ne les voit pas très souvent ensemble… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ronald ? »

Moi j'en pensais énormément de choses, mais aucune que je n'aie le droit ou l'intention de dévoiler aux deux hommes.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Ce sont mes amis, mais c'est vrai que je suis parti longtemps. »

Shacklebolt jugea ma réponse avec un demi sourire, cet homme là devait se douter que j'en savais plus que je ne voulais en dire.

« Mouais… Tu es le mieux placé pour nous tenir au courant. Hermione te fait confiance, essaie qu'elle te parle d'Harry… »

Me voyant prêt à objecter, il reprit.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout nous raconter, mais ne garde pas pour toi seul des informations qui pourraient nous aider à y voir plus clair… Ce serait aussi idiot que dangereux ! »

Je grommelai un « d'accord » à moitié convaincant. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à trahir la confiance de mes amis, ça me débectait d'avoir à envisager que ça puisse changer. Surtout depuis que j'avais cru comprendre qu'Hermione ne me considérait plus vraiment comme un simple ami.

« Si tu as d'autres questions, mets-les par écrit ce week-end… Nous en rediscuterons lundi. »

J'achevai ma bouteille, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de manger quoi que ce soit avant de retourner au Ministère, mais Shacklebolt m'attrapa par le bras et me fit me rasseoir.

« Je n'ai pas dit que la réunion était terminée, Ronald… J'ai encore deux mots à vous dire avant de laisser entrer un ami. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'ignorais totalement qu'il y avait un invité surprise et, vu son air stupéfait, Desmond Johnson l'ignorait tout autant.

« Lundi matin, Weasley, tu te feras porter pâle. Tu m'enverras un hibou pour t'excuser de ton absence pour maladie ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je m'en fous. Mais… je veux qu'à 9h30, tu sois face au Manoir Malfoy. Johnson t'y attendra. Je veux que vous interrogiez le fils Malfoy et sa mère. Ils doivent savoir où se cache Bellatrix Lestrange… »

Revoir la face de fouine de Malfoy… ça pouvait être instructif.

Desmond et moi hochâmes la tête en signe d'acquiescement ce qui sembla contenter notre boss.

« Maintenant, les gars, je vais vous présenter un vieux camarade. Vous le connaissez peut-être déjà mais évitez d'être trop familier avec lui, il est un peu lunatique. »

Au mot « lunatique », je pensai tout de suite à mon ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin, mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence en voyant s'entrouvrir la porte de l'arrière-salle de la taverne.

Remus Lupin n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi ravagé que l'étrange personnage qui s'avançait devant nous.

Il était aussi long que maigre mais il avait tendance à se voûter un peu, ce qui lui donnait plus une impression de vieillesse que de majesté. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ils étaient gris mais à y regarder de plus près, ils devaient être blancs sous une couche de saleté repoussante. Il avait aussi une courte barbe qu'il grattait à l'aide de ses ongles noirs de crasse.

Trônant sur son nez busqué d'où sortait un éventail de longs poils blancs, de minuscules lunettes en forme de demi-lunes finissaient le portrait de l'homme que j'avais autrefois rencontré derrière son comptoir à la Tête de Sanglier.

C'était Aberfoth Dumbledore, le frère de mon regretté directeur à l'école de Poudlard.

« Abe ! Ravi que tu aies pu nous rejoindre ! Viens t'asseoir, il doit rester de la soupe aux pois, si tu en veux… »

Le vieil homme nous jeta un œil soupçonneux avant de se diriger vers la table et de s'installer derrière une assiette de potage que le sorcier noir avait réchauffé d'un coup de baguette.

Il s'enfila l'écuelle en deux gorgées en déglutissant bruyamment, puis laissa retomber ses bras sur la table.

« Tom a toujours été un sombre ignorant. Sa soupe ne ressemble à rien, elle est beaucoup trop liquide. » tonna-t-il en zieutant néanmoins ma platée toujours pleine.

« Tu ne manges pas, gamin ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh non… Servez-vous, je vous en prie »

Il inspecta mon assiette d'un air curieux puis éclata d'un grand « AH ! Je l'avais bien dit à Tom qu'il devrait préférer ma recette ! »

Mes deux compagnons et moi-même le regardâmes vider ma soupe à une vitesse écœurante. Aberforth Dumbledore, constatant qu'il était le centre d'attention de tout le monde, reposa l'assiette qu'il avait portée à sa bouche et s'essuya le menton d'un revers de la manche.

« Toi… » gronda-t-il en me montrant du doigt, « …tu es un Weasley ! Ca se voit tout de suite. Je connais tes parents, des gens très bien, tes parents… Je connais aussi tes frères, des gars solides, oui oui oui, même le freluquet là… Comment s'appelle-t-il encore ? »

« Percy ? » tentai-je dans un murmure.

« AH ! »

Coup de poing sur la table.

« Oui oui oui, Percival, ah ah ah… un gars solide aussi. Oui oui, pas une mauviette comme on l'aurait cru… non non non. Solide ! »

Il approcha son long nez de mon presque aussi long nez.

« Hé hé hé, gamin, je t'ai déjà vu… Tu étais avec le petit protégé d'Albus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh oui oui, je suis un ami d'Harry. »

Re coup de poing sur la table.

« Potter, Harry Potter ! AH ! Il est connu, ce petit là… »

« Oui oui, il a eu son petit succès il y a quelques années… » dis-je entre mes dents.

Il attrapa son menton entre ses longs doigts crasseux pour jouer avec les poils de sa barbe.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Je roulai des yeux malgré moi.

« Hein ? »

« Potter… Tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Mon regard alla alternativement de Kingsley à Desmond pour enfin revenir sur le vieil homme.

« Si. Je l'aime. C'est lui qui ne s'aime pas. »

« Ooooh, le petit a tout compris ! J'aime ça. »

Il se retourna vers Shacklebolt pour lui faire un clin d'œil puis sortit de sa poche deux médaillons apparemment identiques attachés à des cordelettes de cuir.

« Potter est un bon ptit gars. Il refuse mon aide, mais c'est un bon ptit gars. Il a besoin de retrouver un mentor. Quelqu'un comme mon frère… »

Il eut comme un accès de mélancolie et je vis distinctement une larme perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Toi, gamin, tu as eu un mentor ? Quelqu'un de grand, comme Albus ? »

J'allais répliquer que non quand tout à coup, j'eus l'image d'une jeune fille aux yeux un peu trop pâles et un peu trop grands, aux cheveux blonds toujours emmêlés et aux gestes souvent maladroits mais desquels, parfois, se dégageaient une impression de grâce extrême.

« Oui, j'ai eu un mentor. D'un mètre 68 exactement… Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'était bien suffisant… »

Les trois hommes scrutèrent mon visage, sans doute pour y trouver une trace de moquerie, mais Merlin sait que j'étais tout à fait sérieux.

Shacklebolt brisa le silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce et avança la main vers les médaillons. Il haussa les sourcils à l'intention de Dumbledore et celui-ci les poussa dans sa direction.

« Ceci, Ron… » dit-il en soulevant les médaillons jusqu'à hauteur de mon regard « … est une merveille de magie noire. C'est rigoureusement proscrit par le Ministère mais très efficace et sûr. »

Je regardai plus attentivement le dessin du médaillon. Il correspondait àune représentation presque semblable à celle de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Hermione, deux Dragons entrelacés se mordant la queue.

« Ouvre-le, gamin. » me souffla le vieux sorcier en m'invitant à prendre un médaillon en main.

C'était un cercle irrégulier en métal lourd et froid avec, sur le côté, un minuscule poussoir qui permettait de l'ouvrir. L'intérieur était grossièrement taillé pour laisser un espace creux sur l'épaisseur du médaillon.

« C'est du joli boulot, hein, ptit ? »

Je me voyais mal affirmer le contraire, même si je l'avais pensé.

« Hé hé hé… C'est que, je ne sais peut-être pas lire, mais je sais y faire en sortilèges, moi ! »

Je ne comprenais pas trop où se situait le sortilège mais j'étais toujours résolu à ne pas décevoir le vieillard.

Kingsley ouvrit à son tour le pendentif qu'il tenait en main.

« Ca, Ron, c'est un objet très intéressant, modifié par mon ami ici présent à votre intention, à Hermione et à toi. C'est un _Adeo Caritas_, ce qui veut dire en bref, un attireur d'affection. »

« C'est un grigri, un truc dont les marabouts se servent à la place des philtres d'amour, c'est ça ? »

Re re coup de poing sur la table et tonnerre dans la voix d'Aberforth Dumbledore…

« Sache, morveux, que JE ne joue avec ce genre de colifichets ! L'Adeo Caritas est de la magie très puissante. Tu devras avoir ton compte de cheveux blancs avant d'espérer réussir un objet pareil ! »

Lunatique… Shacklebolt nous avait prévenu.

« On se calme ! Ronald, Abe… s'il-vous-plaît… »

Le visage parcheminé de Dumbledore se fendit d'un large sourire et il reposa sa main menaçante sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas l'équivalent d'un philtre d'amour, Ron. On l'appelle Adeo Caritas parce qu'il ramène à toi l'être aimé, littéralement. C'est comme un sort d'accio en cent fois plus puissant. L'inspiration vient de la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur le bras des Mangemorts. Il suffisait que Voldemort en touche une pour attirer à lui tous les autres tatouages, avec dans la plupart des cas le tatoué en personne. »

Sa remarque fit pouffer le patibulaire sorcier qui, les yeux fermés, avait recommencé à machinalement se gratter la barbe.

« Ce médaillon te permettra d'être en contact constant avec Hermione. En fait, tu pourrais être en contact permanent avec la personne de ton choix, veille donc bien à ce que ce soit bien un cheveu d'Hermione tressé au tien que tu mettras à l'intérieur de ce pendentif. »

Je comprenais mieux l'intérêt de l'objet. Si c'était pareil à ce qu'en disait mon supérieur, au moindre événement suspect, Hermione serait en mesure de me faire transplaner à côté d'elle en un instant.

C'était pratique et rassurant, peu importait certainement que ce soit aussi un artefact de magie noire…

Le vieux sorcier me reprit le pendentif des mains, puis le remit avec l'autre dans un petit sac de cuir.

« Evite de le laisser traîner, petit… Si quelqu'un du Ministère tombait dessus, notre ami Mister King aurait quelques soucis à se faire. »

Mister King ? Mais de qui parlait-il ?

Ah oui… KINGsley Shacklebolt…

Il faudrait vraiment que je demande à mon chef Auror comment il était devenu ami avec l'étrange frère de mon ancien directeur.

« Merci, Abe ! Je suis certain que Ronald prendra soin de ton « cadeau ». Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger Hermione. »

Dumbledore se leva et s'appuya sur mon épaule. Il y avait encore beaucoup de force en lui, je me demandais l'âge qu'il pouvait avoir.

Je savais que _l'autre_ Dumbledore avait à peu près 160 ans à sa mort, son frère ne devait donc pas être loin lui-même des 150 ans. Ce qui était, en soi, assez impressionnant !

« Prends soin de la gamine, Weasley… C'est une perle, cette fille là ! »

Oui, je prendrais soin d'elle.

Bien que ma réponse fut muette, il sembla tout à fait me comprendre et ôta sa main de mon épaule pour tendre le bras vers Desmond.

« Toi… je ne te connais pas bien, mais je sais que tu devrais veiller sur ta sœur… Je la vois trop souvent chez moi avec de mauvaises personnes. Elle vaut mieux que ça, oui oui, mieux que ça ! »

J'eus l'impression que Desmond avait blanchi derrière sa peau basanée et, alors qu'il allait visiblement poser une question au vieux sorcier, nous entendîmes un craquement sourd nous indiquant qu'Aberforth Dumbledore avait quitté le Chaudron Baveur pour apparaître Godric sait où…

Sa disparition sonna la fin de notre réunion.

Shacklebolt rassembla nos bouteilles et nos assiettes et les fit léviter jusqu'au comptoir de Tom.

Derrière moi, Desmond était toujours silencieux.

Moi, j'avais mille questions qui tournaient dans mon esprit et une faim dévorante au ventre. Je ne pourrais pas envisager de reprendre l'entraînement sans avoir mangé un petit quelque chose.

Nous avions quitté le Chaudron du côté moldu et une rangée de boutiques et de restaurants me faisait de l'œil.

« Chef, je dois m'arrêter dans un snack, je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

A l'évocation du mot « snack », le visage de Shacklebolt s'illumina. Il était vrai que lui non plus n'avait pas touché à son potage.

« Je viens avec toi, Weasley. Toi, Johnson ? »

Mon collègue émergea de ses sombres pensées et eut un bref regard vers la Panetteria que je désignais de la tête.

« D'accord, je vous suis ! »

Nous n'avions pas des masses de temps devant nous mais heureusement, la matrone derrière le comptoir était du genre rapide. Antipathique, mais rapide.

J'étais soulagé que Bill soit passé chez Gringots pour moi. Il avait déposé une enveloppe au Quartier des Aurors ce matin contenant une petite somme en livres sterling, l'argent moldu, et suffisamment de galions pour envisager d'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Gin.

Nous dévorâmes nos sandwichs arrosés d'une boisson gazeuse trop sucrée dont Desmond raffolait.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres et, tandis que nous regagnions le Ministère à petit trot, je ne pus m'empêcher de la poser.

« Chef… comment connaissez-vous Aberforth Dumbledore ? Je sais qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre, enfin… qu'il le dirige et tout ça, mais mes parents n'ont pas l'air de le connaître aussi bien que vous. »

Le grand sorcier noir me décocha un sourire énigmatique.

« Ca, Ronald, c'est une longue histoire… Disons que j'ai toujours été celui qui était sensé le remettre dans le droit chemin mais que j'ai toujours eu du mal à l'empêcher de récidiver. »

Je le regardais avec curiosité, espérant que l'explication ne s'arrêtait pas là.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler du scandale causé par Abe il y a quelques années ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Eh bien, Aberforth était malheureusement connu pour sa passion des expérimentations. Il a voulu « expérimenter » sur une chèvre un peu récalcitrante et devant le refus de l'animal, il l'a soumise à l'Imperium. La Gazette en a fait ses choux gras à l'époque, il s'agissait quand même du frère d'Albus Dumbledore ! Mais ça n'a jamais tracassé Abe, le Magenmagot l'a jugé irresponsable et il a repris sa place à la Tête de Sanglier. Plus tard, à chaque fois que quelque chose d'étrange se passait à Pré-au-Lard, c'est moi qu'on envoyait interroger Aberforth. Je l'aime bien, il est particulier, mais il a toujours été loyal envers son frère et envers l'Ordre. Même s'il restait en retrait. »

Nous étions arrivés face au Ministère. La cabine téléphonique à l'entrée était déjà occupée par deux sorcières et Kingsley en profita pour terminer son histoire.

« Quand Albus est mort, Abe a été dévasté. Ce n'était pas vraiment étrange bien qu'on ait pu croire que les deux frères n'étaient pas très proches, mais je savais qu'Albus allait fréquemment lui rendre visite à la taverne. Depuis ce jour là, il m'a invité plus souvent, quelques fois même il provoquait des altercations entre ses clients pour qu'on m'envoie inspecter. Et puis, il a voulu remettre l'Ordre à flot, en mémoire de son frère… Je crois qu'il veut se rattraper. Il ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes, même s'il a un peu trop tendance à jouer avec les sortilèges interdits… »

La cabine était déserte, l'heure de la reprise était venue…

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula plutôt paisiblement, de mes trois séances, seule celle de lutte gréco-romaine demandait une réelle implication physique. J'eus la chance de faire équipe avec Andrew Palmer, un petit blond souriant qui me rappelait beaucoup Dennis.

A la fin de la journée, je rejoignis Hermione dans son bureau où elle était, comme d'habitude, plongée dans un épais volume poussiéreux.

« Hey, Fillette… la journée est finie, il faut ranger tes plumes et tes cahiers. »

Elle m'adressa un joli sourire mutin qui me donnait envie de la dévorer toute crue.

« Oh, Ron… Je faisais quelques recherches en t'attendant. »

« Des recherches sur quoi ? »

Elle referma le livre et me le tendit.

_Droit Sorcier International : Conventions maritales_

« Oh, je vois… Et… euh, tu y as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? »

Son visage se referma et elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Non, rien pour l'instant. Mais j'ai encore une foule de bouquins à consulter ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu trouveras. » lui dis-je en embrassant sa paume comme je l'avais fait ce matin.

Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée et elle se rapprocha de moi.

« Merci, Ron… » me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Merci pour quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, Mione… » lui répondis-je d'une voix singulièrement rauque.

Elle était trop proche, elle sentait trop bon.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Oh Merlin, comme j'aimais qu'elle soit si petite contre moi…

« Merci de m'attendre, Ron… » me chuchota-t-elle, sa bouche contre ma joue.

« J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. » lâchai-je dans un gémissement.

Je devinai son sourire contre ma peau puis, ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes, timides, hésitantes tout d'abord. Pour devenir gourmandes et insistantes dès qu'elle sentit ma bouche lui répondre, s'écarter pour laisser le passage à sa petite langue curieuse et téméraire.

J'étais presque assis sur son bureau, maintenant un équilibre précaire devant l'insistance de son baiser.

Et elle, c'est comme si elle avait voulu m'escalader pour atteindre mieux encore ma nuque et mes épaules qu'elle parcourait de ses mains fines et entreprenantes.

Merlin, comme j'avais envie d'elle !

Il était impossible qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas à quel point elle me faisait de l'effet et tandis que mon corps me criait que je devais la prendre là, immédiatement, sur son bureau recouvert de parchemins, ma tête me hurlait plus fort qu'il fallait s'arrêter, que nous pouvions être découverts et que c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt.

Tout doucement, je fis glisser mon bras contre sa taille pour tenter de la décoller de moi.

Je l'entendis soupirer de regret quand elle relâcha mes lèvres. Ses grands yeux noisette fondirent dans les miens, interrogatifs.

« Il faut s'arrêter, Mione, c'est ton bureau… Ce ne serait pas malin d'être surpris comme ça. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et frotta doucement son joli minois contre mon torse.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu comprennes bien pourquoi tu m'attendras… »

Oh Diablesse ! Elle allait me faire exploser à trop me tenter ainsi…

Je me raclai la gorge et tentai de reprendre une contenance pendant qu'elle rangeait les dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau.

Sincèrement, je n'avais jamais été doué pour retenir mes envies, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me pousse trop loin, je serais bien capable de ne plus pouvoir faire machine arrière.

Tandis qu'elle essuyait une tache d'encre incrustée dans le bois de sa table, j'aperçus deux lettres décachetées. L'une portait l'écriture d'Harry.

« Ton mari t'a écrit ? »

Elle eut une petite moue blessée à ma question, mais c'était plus fort que moi, même si tous mes sens s'efforçaient de le nier, je ne pouvais pas oublier à qui Hermione était unie.

« Oui, un message avec une locution en latin et sa signature. Tellement Harry… »

Elle me tendit le parchemin.

_« Ipse mihi asciam in crus impegi. »_

« Excuse-moi, Mione, mais moi, le latin… »

« Ca veut dire : Je me suis fait du mal à moi-même. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est encore dans sa grande phase de Moi le Martyr. »

Je ne commentai pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Oh, l'autre lettre vient de Madame Finnigan, il y a un petit changement. Fyfe viendra dimanche avec Maureen. Ils ont pris des billets pour le match des Crécelles de Kenmare. Elle me l'amènera après. »

Les Crécelles de Kenmare… qui jouaient contre les Canons.

Je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas parlé avec Hermione de la journée de dimanche.

« Euh, Mione… Je t'ai dit que Gin jouait son premier match avec les Canons, ce dimanche ? »

Elle me jeta un regard embarrassé.

« Oui, peut-être… Je crois que j'avais oublié, je suis désolée. »

Ginny allait me détester, mais tant pis !

« Viens avec moi. Tu renvoies un hibou à la mère de Seamus en lui disant que tu retrouveras le gamin au stade. On trouvera bien une place pour toi. Et puis, ça te ferait du bien de voir un peu de monde. Il n'y a rien à craindre, la sécurité est optimale pendant les rencontres de Quidditch ! »

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais je préférais la savoir avec moi au stade plutôt que seule à l'appartement.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas… je ne crois pas… C'est une réunion de famille après tout. »

Clair, ouais ! Et Gin allait me tuer.

« Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à tout le monde de te voir ! »

Mon œil…

« Et puis, tu ne t'engages à rien, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner au match, et si ça ne va pas, je te reconduirai à l'appart… »

Elle tordait ses jolies mains. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, Ron… je… »

Je la coupai et mis ma main sur son épaule.

« Ne me réponds pas maintenant, tu as encore la journée de demain pour y réfléchir. Rentrons à l'appart, je promets de ne plus t'en parler ce soir ! »

Elle me fit un petit sourire et plaça son bras autour de ma taille.

« D'accord… rentrons. D'ailleurs, je crois savoir que tu as beaucoup d'autres choses à me raconter. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais rencontré des personnages intéressants, aujourd'hui… » me lança-t-elle avec malice.

Je lui souris à mon tour, attrapai sa lourde sacoche en cuir et la suivis à l'extérieur de son bureau.

« Oui, Fillette… on peut dire que j'ai des choses à te raconter ! »

**Voilàààà... Sont-ils pas tous mignons bras dessus bras dessous ? Est-ce que ça va durer ? Est-ce que les Canons de Chudley vont remporter le Championnat ? Vous le saurez dans les prochaines aventures de Ron et Mione au pays des chiens de la luxure (traduction de Dogs of Lust, je sais c'est pourri...)**

**Luna et moi, update avant vendredi, promis ! Et pour le 18e chapitre, je vais faire de mon mieux...**

**Bises à tous !**


	18. This fire is under control

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling et Warner Bros et c'est tant mieux pour lui.

**Note:** En toute logique, j'aurais dû publier le chapitre 4 de Luna Lovegood et moi avant celui-ci, mais voilà, ça me rend folle mais je bloque, ce que j'ai écrit et qui était sensé être la version définitive me semble tout juste bon à être imprimée sur du papier wc double épaisseur. Donc, en bref, ça va venir mais il faut que j'arrive à un résultat qui ne me donne pas envie de gerber. Ceci dit, vous n'y perdez pas vraiment au change puisque je progresse dans DoL.

Attention, ce chapitre contient certainement la scène la plus explicite de tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent dans cette fic (et ce n'est qu'un début..) mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas du slash! Donc, pour ceux que le sexe rebute, euh, que dire à part que dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à faire dans une fic classée M ;)

Voilà, l'avertissement étant fait, je dois aussi vous signaler que j'avais promis deux chapitres consacrés au match de quidditch, j'ai presque menti puisqu'il n'y a pas encore de match ici mais dans mon découpage initial, ça faisait partie de ma grande scène des Canons de Chudley contre les Crécelles de Kenmare, donc en gros, ça parle du match mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait le match (qui arrive dans le chapitre 19, promis !)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Réponses (courtes, je vais essayer) aux reviews:**

Mathilde: Oui, fillette, je trouve ça craquant aussi, je l'imagine très bien :) Gin va avoir beaucoup de choses en tête mais elle va avoir une autre image d'Hermione, je pense que ça devrait l'aider à être moins dure avec elle, tu verras. Bisous aussi :)

virg05: Merci merci, bonne lecture, bises !

Anacofleb: merci beaucoup, ça doit me faire un peu le même effet quand je lis tes reviews qui sont toujours parmi les premières. Tu es toujours une des premières à me faire comprendre que tu me lis et que ça te plaît, ça me rassure et me touche beaucoup! Bisous (ravie que tu aies aimé Ron et Mione dans le chapitre)

Fraise bleue: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bises !

Bubblegum712: Oui, ils sont mignons les amoureux, hein... Abelforth, c'est en effet un drôle de type, j'avoue que je me suis laissée aller pour le décrire. C'est pas petit 1m68, je sais bien (même si je fais 1m75, na !) mais Ron ne le dit pas vraiment non plus, il dit que ce n'est pas très grand, c'est pas pareil :p Angelina, ce n'est pas super important, c'est juste pour embêter Desmond et Fred qu'elle fait des bêtises, mais tu verras de quoi je parle bientôt, ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça. Bisous ;)

vava cracra: Mais non, Mione n'est pas une allumeuse, elle était tout à fait d'accord pour éteindre les flammes du rouquin, elle, c'est lui qui a dit stop, nuance donc ;) Mais résistera-t-il longtemps ? Tadaaam suspence ! Oui, pour répondre à ta question, on reverra Abelforth. Bonne lecture, bises!

Emma & danaé: Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à vava cracra, Hermione allumerait Ron si elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin mais c'est lui qui est trop sage tout à coup ! Mais ça changera, promis ! Merci de m'envoyer toujours des reviews aussi gentilles, désolée pour Luna et moi, j'arrange mon blocage et je publie très bientôt, c'est juré!

Lunatanis: Bravo, tu commences à avoir le rythme ! Tout d'abord, oui, je sais, j'y vais vraiment doucement entre le rouquin et miss-je-sais-tout mais comme tu l'as dit, je vous réserve des scènes à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains pour plus tard. A vrai dire, je trouve que ma fic commence à justifier son rating avec ce chapitre ci, tu verras. Tu voulais revoir Gin ? Ca tombe bien, la voilà ! Mais pour la grande scène d'engueulade entre elle et son frangin, il faudra attendre le chapitre prochain (snif je sais). Ne te tracasse pas pour mon autre fic (même si je continue à dire qu'on y apprend beaucoup...), j'ai du mal à publier pour l'instant donc tu auras peu de chapitres à rattraper le jour où tu te lanceras! Courage, septembre est bientôt terminé ;) Voilà la suite, bisous.

Servane: Ouf, tu es de retour ! je commençais à m'inquièter, j'envisageais même de publier un avis de recherche avec une récompense offerte par la cotisation de tous les lecteurs impatients de Culpabilité (mais non, ce n'est pas un appel du pied!). Et te revoilà avec plein de reviews en prime, chic chic :) Donc, pour répondre à tout cela, je suis vraiment contente de ta réaction envers Harry dans le chapitre 16, parce que, même si ça ne se voit pas, j'ai quand même de la tendresse pour le balafré et donc, plus il plonge, plus j'ai envie de le faire remonter à la surface... Mais tu verras encore dans ce chapitre ci que ce n'est pas simple... (j'ai honte un peu, si si) Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me semble pas impossible d'envisager que le monde sorcier regorge de lois sexistes, même si je compte sur une personnalité comme JK Rowling pour donner la voix aux femmes. Disons que j'arrange un peu les règlements comme bon me semble pour les faire coller à mon intrigue mais vu que je n'ai rien lu de précis à ce sujet, ça me semble plausible. C'est marrant que tu me parles de Fol Oeil pour le personnage d'Abelforth Dumbledore parce que je pensais à lui en écrivant, en essayant quand même de ne pas trop faire de copier/coller mais c'est vrai que ça en est inspiré. Héhéhé, je reconnais bien en effet ton faible pour les rouquins (en fait, Karl c'est le sosie en plus grand de Boris Becker, je ne me suis pas foulée, j'avoue...) La confrontation Gin/Mione tu verras ça au chapitre suivant mais des éléments nouveaux devraient calmer la colère de la furie Weasley...

Tout ceci dit, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires sur ma fic Ron/Draco, elle me tient vraiment à coeur et ce n'est pas une lubie donc je vais la republier mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon premier chapitre qui se terminait trop vite, j'ai voulu publier immédiatement après avoir écrit et j'ai eu tort mais j'y retravaille et Alliance devrait réapparaître dans le courant de la semaine (en même temps que mon fichu chapitre 4 de Luna, j'espère !) Gros bisous, bon courage pour tout si tu t'apprêtes à reprendre les cours. A bientôt :)

Chloé: Waouuuh, des reviews comme la tienne sont du genre à rendre une journée merdique immédiatement exceptionnelle. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes remarques, ça me touche vraiment. Au risque de me répéter, c'est vrai que j'essaie de faire gaffe à l'orthographe et au style de ce que j'écris, ça me fait donc plaisir que mes lecteurs apprécient mes "efforts". Je suis très contente que tu trouves le développement des personnages intéressant et plausible. En fait, j'avais en tête au départ une fic totalement centrée sur Ron et Hermione mais je me suis prise à mon propre piège et à trop vouloir faire intervenir tout le monde, j'ai maintenant l'impression de les trahir si je ne suis pas chacun d'eux, en particulier Harry. Tu parles de mes défauts (mineurs, merci) sans me les citer. Franchement, n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui te semble plus faible quand tu lis parce que j'avoue que je suis parfois un peu déroutée par l'absence de critiques des reviews. Mais si pour toi, c'est très bien comme ça, pas besoin d'inventer de points négatifs, je ne serai pas malheureuse pour la cause :) Merci encore beaucoup beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me lire! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Molly Deblois: Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est particulier Dumbledore junior :D Merci pour le pendentif, je devais écrire un passage où on voyait Ron s'en servir dans ce chapitre ci mais je l'ai supprimé parce que ça devenait trop long, mais je le replacerai plus tard, tu verras. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, bisous !

nay: En fait, je n'ai jamais lu, ni vu Sin City (je sais c'est honteux, je suis sure que ça me plairait en plus donc pfff) donc non, l'inspiration vient de ma caboche :p Je trouve que ça colle bien au perso de ron donc c'est Bruce Willis qui n'est qu'un vilain copieur, bouuuh ! Trêve de plaisanterie, voilà la suite ! Bises :)

aiglus: Ah, toi aussi, je te croyais disparu! Ouf, ce n'est pas le cas :) merci pour tes reviews, pour répondre à tes questions, Harry était vraiment amoureux mais comme c'est un pauvre garçon très perturbé, il a tout gâché et à présent il est très triste et fait plein de bêtises (et tu vas voir que ça ne s'arrête pas...) Tu as vu, je suis gentille avec Ron et Hermione, je les laisse un peu jouer l'un avec l'autre mais je les surveillde d'un oeil parce que, comme tu l'as dit, j'aime bien compliquer les choses... Abelforth est un sacré numéro, je m'amusais comme une petite folle en écrivant le passage au Chaudron Baveur. Le match et le grand retour de tous les Weasley face à Mione c'est pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai encore voulu trop écrire dans celui-ci donc je dois postposer le match.../

Dogs of Lust, c'est vraiment un titre bizarre et je ne suis pas très fière de t'avouer la raison, mais bref... donc, le jour où je me suis dit que moi aussi, je pouvais écrire ma fanfiction, j'étais en train d'écouter un album du groupe The The que j'adore. Et parmi toutes les chansons, il y avait Dogs of Lust dont je connais les paroles par coeur. Et au moment d'écrire le titre de ma fic dans la petite case prévue par ffnet, j'ai pensé que les paroles auraient pu être chantée par mon Harry déjà bien perturbé. Donc voilà, je n'ai réfléchi une seconde de plus et j'ai sauvegardé le titre dans le bidule... je sais que ça ne veut pas dire grand chose mais, comme tu le remarqueras peut-être, ma fic a la particularité une peu crétine d'avoir des chapitres qui portent tous des titres de chansons, donc pour couronner le registre de mes bêtes idées, mon titre crétin s'imposait... Pas trop déçu ? Que ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer à me lire ! Gros bisous !

louve26: merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, je peux te promettre qu'il y aura un happy-end, je me sens incapable d'écrire un truc qui me déprime à la fin. Voilà la suite, bisous !

Frudule: Raaaaaaaah, calme-toi mon clavier, ce n'est que Frudule, la terreur des r à r... Oui, je sais, elle a bouffé la moitié de ma mémoire vive avec toutes ses remarques et ses commentaires mais comme nous sommes des gens polis, nous allons quand même lui répondre. Hum, reprenons... Chère Mademoiselle Frudule, j'ai bien reçu votre review et par la présente je m'engage à y donner une réponse des plus complètes. Dont acte: oui, monsieur Potter aime sincèrement son épouse même si c'est plutôt en "copain". Le latin n'est pas réservé aux érudits et aux papes, un post-adolescent rebelle a aussi le droit de faire son intéressant s'il a trois mots de vocabulaire, tout comme le fait d'être suspect d'agressions contre sa moitié lui apporte cette aura nauséabonde qui nous plaît tant, mais je persiste (et signe) il est moins mauvais bougre qu'il n'en a l'air. Ô comme vous avez raison, demoiselle Frudule de dire que l'incarnation de mon ex (aka matthew dans le cas présent) a tout du blouson noir qui sent le cambouis. Matthew est un vilain garçon qui viendra encore faire son petit numéro de méchant garçon dans quelques chapitres auprès de son balafré préféré (et -scoop- de miss-je-sais-tout et du rouquin aussi). Vous aimez les passages chauds ? Diantre, il y en a un peu plus bas, mais pas de boy meets boy cette fois ci. Abelforth/Aberfoth/Adelscot, je m'y perds, donc pour les prochains chapitres, je l'appelerai Dumby junior... Le coup des chèvres, c'est JK Rowling qui a avoué elle-même dans une interview que si "Dumby junior" avait testé l'imperium sur une chèvre c'était bien pour les sombres et répréhensibles raisons qu'on imagine tous en secret. How shocking ! Fleur, vous la voulez tellement que vous finirez bien par voir le bout de sa crinière de vélane un jour ou l'autre, je m'y engage ! Draco, c'est programmé pour le chapitre 20 (ou 21 si je foire encore une fois mon découpage), Luna, des nouvelles dans le chapitre 19 et la Weasley family ossi. Le peuple est bon pour une fois et laisse l'auteur en découdre avec les déjà nombreuses exigences passées qui s'accumulent. Merci d'accorder le doute(momentané) à Dumby junior. La délicieuse Ombrage viendra évidemment balader sa silhouette de batracien dans un des chapitres prochains, mais l'auteur (dans les choux) ne sait pas encore lequel. L'Adeo Caritas va être utile MAIS, pas seulement aux gentils de l'histoire (et je n'en dis pas plus, ça spoile à tout va). La charmante Frudule devait déjà songer à son impressionnante review quand elle a lu le passage sur desmond et sa soeur, parce qu'il s'agit ici de Angelina et non pas de Ginny et que donc, c'est Desmond qui va devoir jouer au grand frère protecteur (pour changer un peu des crises du rouquin). Hermione face aux Weasley, ça va donner... beaucoup de rires et de larmes comme dans les meilleurs feuilletons de TF1 mais vous le constaterez bientôt (na!) Les gens suspects du ministère sont surveillés par l'Ordre, les seuls à être incorruptibles dans ce monde de racailles. Et puis, dans l'Ordre, il y a quand même SuperMaugrey, le seul superhéros unijambiste avec un oeil de verre, donc ça vaut tous les réseaux internes du Ministère ! Le rapport entre Percy et Abelforth, ben euh, il n'y en a pas vraiment (tututu, pas de slash Dumby junior/Percy à l'horizon, déçue ? je sais je sais) mais disons que pour être revenu dans les bonnes grâces des gentils il a fallu que Percy (aka le connard pompeux dans 90 des fanfictions) prouve qu'il n'était pas si perdu pour la cause. Que peut-il donc avoir fait de beau ? Vous le saurez en suivant les aventures des "Toutous du Stupre"

Tu vois, méritant petit clavier, c'était pas si terrible, elle aurait pu faire pire, elle aurait pu terminer sa review par un jeu de mots foireux... Ah, au temps pour moi, elle l'a fait... Gros bisous (spèce de sadique !)

aminteitha: Comment ? Tu as 15 ans et tu lis une fic M, roooooh, t'as pas honte :p Bon, je sais, je suis vache avec le grand rouquin et son amoureuse, mais quand ça ve devenir chaud, tu pourras bien cacher tes yeux avec tes doigts pour sauter les passages interdits, ah ça mais ! En attendant, c'est quand même M ici mais toujours pas nos chouchoux (je suis cruelle) T'as raison de dire que je ne suis pas gentille avec Harry, on pourrait même dire que je m'acharne, mais c'est plus fort que moi... Malfoy la fouine bondissante et sa gentille maman, c'est pour le chapitre 20 (ou 21 je ne sais plus) mais donc c'est pour bientôt, j'aiguise déjà mes dents de requin pour mordiller sa chair tendre... Bisous !

**Yeaaah, 15 reviews pour un chapitre, j'ai battu mon record. Deux heures pour répondre aux reviews, bouuuuuuuh, mais comment font les autres gens qui ont 30 reviews à chaque fois ? Mystère, mystère... Merci à tous, blah blah blah: tout de suite, la suite...**

* * *

J'avais passé la nuit à jouer et rejouer dans ma tête la conversation que j'avais prévu d'avoir aujourd'hui avec Gin. 

Hermione m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucuns problèmes à lever pour une demi-heure les sorts de protection qui entouraient sa cheminée. C'était samedi et si elle s'y prenait convenablement, ce dont je ne doutais pas un seul instant, personne au Ministère ne s'apercevrait qu'elle avait altéré les barrières condamnant sa cheminée.

J'espérais avoir besoin de moins d'une demi-heure pour m'expliquer avec Gin mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être trop optimiste…

« Il y a de la poudre de cheminette dans un pot au-dessus du secrétaire, je n'en ai plus des masses mais ça devrait être suffisant. Je vais prendre un bain, ce sera plus simple pour toi de parler avec Ginny si je ne suis pas dans la pièce. » me dit mon amie en resserrant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre autour de sa taille.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé du baiser partagé hier après-midi dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment évité le sujet mais notre discussion de la veille avait beaucoup tourné autour d' Abelforth Dumbledore et de ses relations avec les membres de l'Ordre.

Ce matin, nous avions bu notre thé en silence mais je la sentais frémir inconsciemment chaque fois que nos mains se frôlaient sur le pot de confiture ou la panière à toasts.

Ce n'était pas vraiment du malaise, ni de l'inconfort mais je sentais que nous avions accepté tous les deux le fait que les choses étaient en train de changer entre nous sans que nous voulions les brusquer.

En fait, je me mentais à pensant cela. J'avais très envie de la brusquer et de me frotter un peu plus à elle, mais il fallait alors que je me remette en tête que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être un animal en rut face à sa délicate silhouette.

J'avais déjà été par deux fois la raison d'Hermione, je n'avais pas le droit de remettre en jeu mon self-control.

Et pourtant, Godric sait quelle torture c'était de deviner la courbe de ses hanches et le velouté de ses seins à travers le tissu fin de sa robe de chambre… j'enfonçai plus loin mes mains dans mes poches et pensai très fort à toutes les fois où j'avais maudis mon foutu instinct de tête brûlée… Hermione n'était pas n'importe qui, je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi avec elle.

J'étais presque soulagé quand je la vis franchir le seuil de la salle de bain. Presque… parce qu'à présent, ça signifiait qu'il me fallait affronter l'autre femme avec qui je ne pouvais pas me permettre de suivre mon instinct.

C'était égoïste de vouloir Hermione près de moi, je le savais. La journée de demain était sensée être entièrement consacrée à la célébration de ma sœurette, je le savais aussi. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas imaginer de laisser Hermione seule une journée entière. Et ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de mon épatante conscience professionnelle…

Je m'accroupis devant l'âtre, le pot de poudre de cheminette à la main. Je me rendis compte que je respirais un peu trop lourdement, je devais avoir l'air détendu si je ne voulais pas que Gin arrache ma bête tête de rouquin dès qu'elle la verrait apparaître dans la cheminée du Terrier, mais j'avais beau faire, il était certain que tout ce que mon visage reflétait pour l'instant ressemblait à culpabilité et compagnie…

Je pris une profonde inspiration, jetai une poignée de poudre en prononçant le nom de la demeure familiale Weasley à haute et intelligible voix.

Je clignai un instant des yeux pour m'habituer à la chaleur grandissante des flammes vertes qui caressaient mon crâne, puis, une fois que mon regard reconnut l'intérieur cossu de la cuisine de ma mère, je cherchai une tête rousse à qui signaler ma présence.

Assis dans son fauteuil défoncé, la Gazette du sorcier sur les genoux, mon père piquait un petit roupillon. Ca devait vouloir dire que maman n'était pas dans les environs, j'espérais que ça ne signifiait pas aussi que Gin était déjà partie pour son échauffement.

« Papa, pssst… Papa ? »

Pas de réponse… à peine un léger ronflement émanant de l'auguste orifice nasal de mon cher paternel.

J'essayai de l'appeler un peu plus fort mais m'apercevant que ma tentative restait sans effet, je résolus d'avoir recours aux grands moyens.

« ARTHUR WEASLEY ! Comment OSE-tu dormir alors qu'il y a des montagnes de choses à préparer pour la fête de demain ? » grondai-je de ma voix la plus aiguë.

Bingo !

Mon père tressauta dans son fauteuil et ouvrit des yeux hébétés sur la pièce vide d'où venait le grondement tonitruant.

« Molly chérie… je… Ronald ? »

Je lui fis un grand sourire coupable.

« Désolé, p'pa, je suis dans la cheminée d'Hermione et je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour parler… J'imite si bien la voix de maman ? »

Il se frotta les paupières et replia son journal avant de venir s'accroupir à côté de ma tête.

« Oui, non, pas vraiment, fiston… Je crois que ce sont mes propres craintes qui m'ont fait confondre vos voix. De plus, c'est absolument exact… il y a mille choses à faire avant demain… »

Je sentis mes oreilles rougir tout à coup. Je n'avais pas envisagé un seul instant que mes parents auraient peut-être besoin de bras pour organiser la petite fête pour les 22 ans de Gin. Je sais qu'ils avaient essayé de rester discret sur la célébration de l'après match, mais personne dans la famille n'était assez ignorant pour croire que ma mère se contenterait de rassembler ses rejetons autour d'une tarte à la mélasse et d'un pichet de jus de citrouille.

Il y avait des réjouissances dans l'air et il était évident que maman avait déjà dû épuiser mon pauvre père jusqu'à la moelle pour qu'il prenne le risque d'une sieste matinale en dépit du danger.

« Papa… je n'ai pas pensé… je… peut-être que je peux te donner un coup de main pour tout ce qu'il y a à faire ? »

Mon père me décocha un clin d'œil et un large sourire. « Ne te tracasse pas, Fils, ta mère a déjà prévu de profiter de la journée de repos des jumeaux pour les mettre à contribution… »

C'est vrai qu'en matière de réjouissances, Fred et George étaient les plus indiqués.

« Que voulais-tu me demander, Ron ? »

A discuter avec mon père, j'en avais presque oublié la raison pour laquelle des flammes vertes me léchaient le visage depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« Est-ce que Gin est là ? J'ai besoin de sa bénédiction… et d'une place en plus pour demain. »

« Elle est partie pour le terrain de Canons à 6h ce matin. Je crois qu'elle doit rentrer fin d'après-midi. Ta mère a insisté pour qu'elle se couche tôt. »

Merde !

« Quel est le problème, Fiston ? »

Fichu pour fichu, autant être sincère avec mon père.

« J'aimerais qu'Hermione m'accompagne demain, c'est… délicat de la laisser seule et elle est sensée cueillir le gamin de Seamus au match demain. Je lui ai dit que je lui trouverais une place. J'ai eu tort ! »

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil mon père se lever et quitter mon champ de vision puis revenir avec de longues pinces et un petit carton ondulé.

« Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place, je m'arrangerai avec ta sœur quand elle rentrera. Je lui parlerai aussi… Je sais qu'elle a un peu de mal à être objective envers ton amie, je lui ferai un laïus sur la tolérance et tout ça… Elle n'appréciera pas mais avec un peu de chance, son entraînement se sera bien passé et elle oubliera de me faire la tête. »

« Papa, non, c'est très gentil mais je ne veux pas que tu… humphh ! »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, mon père m'avait coincé le carton entre les dents et le maintenait en place avec les pinces.

« Ron, laisse ton père remplir son rôle de chef de famille… pour une fois que ta mère est occupée ailleurs ! Et maintenant, file ! Je ne voudrais pas que les barrières du ministère te coincent la tête dans ma cheminée… »

Je lui répondis par un hochement et un clignement d'yeux et retirai ma bouille des flammes vertes agonisantes.

Il me fallait un moment pour me redresser, le visage encore brûlant et les épaules douloureuses d'être resté trop longtemps penché dans cette ingrate position.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que je sentis une présence derrière moi.

La cheminée d'Hermione était recouverte de petits carreaux de terre cuite anthracite, le polissement des carreaux les rendaient presque aussi réflecteurs que des miroirs.

Derrière moi, la tête légèrement de côté, mon amie en sous-vêtements immaculés fixait un point précis dans ma direction, et à évaluer la situation du point précis en question, il était évident qu'Hermione Granger-Potter était très largement en train de mater mes fesses.

Ou le bas de mon dos. Ou le haut de mes cuisses. Mais la façon qu'elle avait de se mordre les lèvres me donnait à penser qu'il s'agissait effectivement de mes fesses.

Il était évident aussi qu'elle devait encore me croire la tête ailleurs parce que je n'imaginais pas qu'elle soit prête à se promener en soutien-gorge et culotte minuscules en ma présence.

J'étais un peu dépité de constater que mon amie était adepte du coton blanc, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les dentelles et les culottes lacées…

Je fis mine de redresser mon torse en prenant garde néanmoins de lui laisser le temps de sortir de sa contemplation. Comme prévu, je la vis filer à pas de loup en direction du corridor.

Dix secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de sa chambre se refermer.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé et essuyai sommairement la salive qui recouvrait la place pour le match des Canons de Chudley contre les Crécelles de Kenmare.

Demain, ma petite sœur allait faire voir à ces manchots d'Irlandais de quel bois se chauffent les Weasley !

Ensuite, après avoir marqué suffisamment de buts pour permettre à son équipe de remporter le match avec ou sans vif d'or, elle allait descendre de son balai et venir me botter le cul…

Enfin, comme disait papa, avec un peu de chance, le match serait tellement exceptionnel qu'elle en dédaignerait mon misérable postérieur pour me sauter dans les bras, trop ravie d'être enfin la seule et unique joueuse de quidditch professionnelle de notre bande de joyeux rouquins.

En contemplant les marques de mes dents dans le carton, je ne me dupais pas vraiment sur la réaction de ma sœur demain après le match.

J'avais vraiment intérêt à lui dénicher un cadeau sympa aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner mon coup en traître.

Je comptais sur l'avis éclairé d'Hermione pour lui trouver quelque chose de délicieusement futile mais en même temps rigoureusement indispensable dans les boutiques londoniennes. En espérant que l'avis éclairé de mon amie ne se limite pas aux librairies poussiéreuses…

* * *

« Oh bordel, Gin, tu es vraiment super étroite ! Penche-toi plus, j'y arriverai jamais ainsi… »

Ginny Weasley cherchait du regard les yeux de son capitaine et amant dans le reflet du miroir mais le jeune homme avait la tête enfouie dans sa masse de mèches rousses. Elle remonta légèrement ses hanches, écartant un peu plus les jambes jusqu'à être totalement empalée sur la longueur douce et rigide à la fois de celui qui lui avait fait vivre une séance d'entraînement éprouvante.

Ils étaient installés sur le banc central des vestiaires des Canons, Rick assis à l'extrémité du banc, Ginny lovée le dos contre son torse, le bas de son corps reposant contre les cuisses musclées du jeune homme. L'angle n'était pas idéal pour lui qui n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre le rythme imposé par la jolie poursuiveuse mais Ginny mettait toujours tellement d'enthousiasme quand elle était celle « au contrôle » que ça rattrapait largement son inconfort.

De plus, ça lui permettait de s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle à chaque mouvement de va et vient et les gémissements qu'il arrachait à la jeune fille à chaque impact était le son qui surpassait dans ses préférences tous les autres, même celui du frétillement du vif d'or dans la paume de sa main.

« Oh oui, comme ça, juste comme ça, Rick… oh merde merde, c'est si bon. N'arrête surtout pas ! »

Redressant la tête, il aperçut enfin dans la glace les yeux de Ginny qui cherchaient les siens. C'était son idée à elle de faire l'amour devant le miroir, elle trouvait que ça amplifiait les sensations de voir ce qu'il lui faisait réellement.

Rick Grubbs n'avait jamais eu de partenaire comme Ginny Weasley avant. Une fille nature, saine, qui pratiquait le sexe avec la même vigueur qu'elle mettait à poursuivre le souaffle.

Avec elle, faire l'amour était la chose la plus simple qui soit. Rien ne la rebutait tant que c'était agréable pour tous les deux. Elle lui avait appris à être fidèle et à trouver ça facile.

A la friction de ses fesses contre son ventre, il sentait qu'elle était très proche, il n'y aurait plus très longtemps à attendre avant de l'entendre pousser ses petits miaulements qui le rendaient dingue.

« Enlève ta robe, Gin, je veux te voir ! »

Ils n'avaient pris aucun des deux la peine de se déshabiller complètement après l'entraînement. Rick avait regardé Ginny délacer le pantalon de sa tenue de quidditch avec une voracité impatiente pendant qu'il la libérait de tout l'attirail qui recouvrait ses hanches. A présent, il avait envie de déchirer le tissu qui lui empêchait de profiter de la vue toujours si troublante du ventre musclé de la jeune fille contrastant avec ses seins si ronds et si pâles.

Elle était à présent totalement nue contre lui, ayant fait disparaître son soutien-gorge avec le reste de sa tenue.

Il maudissait la position qui le condamnait à garder ses mains sur les bords du banc pour maintenir son équilibre.

« Caresse-toi pour moi, Gin, je veux voir tes mains sur toi. Je sais que tu es tout au bord, ma belle… Montre-moi comment tu fais quand je ne suis pas là… »

Le corps de Ginny était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui lui donnait un léger chatoiement, ses longues mèches rousses avaient échappé à sa queue de cheval et balayaient les pointes dressées de ses seins en rythme avec sa respiration de plus en plus erratique. Elle porta lentement ses doigts à sa bouche et les humidifia avec délectation entre ses lèvres.

Puis, toujours très lentement, elle traça un sillon de sa gorge jusqu'à son ventre, stoppant sa descente dans une infinie torture.

Rick savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait… Elle ne bougerait pas ses doigts tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas supplié de continuer. Elle avait même ralentit les mouvements de son bassin et se contentait d'imprimer une pression contenue sur sa queue au bord de la délivrance.

« S'il-te-plaît, Ginny… Fais-toi jouir… pour moi. »

Elle regarda la supplique se répéter dans les yeux noirs de Rick avant de laisser glisser sa main jusqu'au triangle flamboyant entre ses cuisses.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un jeune homme à la chevelure noire en bataille, au regard émeraude embrumé derrière le rempart de ses lunettes l'observait, le corps complètement dissimulé par ce qu'elle reconnut comme étant sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Oh mon Dieu… Harry ! »

Elle avait à peine chuchoté, mais Rick l'avait sentie se figer tout à coup. Son regard avait été uniquement concentré sur le corps nu de Ginny et il n'avait pas vu la raison de son trouble. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit l'atteindre le stupéfix.

Ginny sentit le corps de son amant tomber lourdement du banc et se retourna vers lui pour voir son visage fixe et ses membres raides.

Elle se recroquevilla à côté de lui pour le secouer, sans succès.

« Réveille-le tout de suite, Harry ! Dépêche-toi avant que je ne me serve de ma baguette ! »

Harry Potter contempla la jeune fille échevelée et nue avec un sourire glacé.

« Non. »

Ginny, oubliant sa nudité, se précipita jusqu'à son casier, à l'extrémité du vestiaire, dans lequel elle avait rangé sa baguette.

« C'est ceci que tu cherches ? »

Se retournant vers le jeune homme, elle le vit jouer avec sa propre baguette.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent de voler sans protection, Gin… tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut se passer quand tu es là haut. »

Elle parcourut la distance entre eux deux en quelques enjambées et vint se placer à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son ancien capitaine.

« A part toi, tous les autres cinglés dangereux sont morts ou à Azkaban. Je n'ai vraiment rien à craindre, là haut. »

Harry se pencha jusqu'à frôler ses cheveux de ses lèvres.

« A part moi, Gin… exactement… Tu ne devrais plus me laisser l'opportunité de te faire du mal. Ne te sépare jamais de ta baguette, ma lionne.. »

Elle se saisit du morceau de bois que lui tendait Harry et le pointa sur sa gorge.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi ! Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Et maintenant, sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

« Non. »

Elle appuya plus fortement l'extrémité de sa baguette contre la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme sombre.

« Sors. D'ici. TOUT. DE. SUITE ! »

« Non, Gin, je ne sortirai d'ici qu'avec toi. Je dois te parler. »

« Tu es fou… Je vais devoir utiliser ceci… Tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas ! » murmura-t-elle.

Harry remonta la main pour lui caresser la joue.

« Vas-y, Gin, frappe… Rien de ce que tu pourrais me faire ne sera plus douloureux que ce que je m'inflige moi-même. »

« S'il-te-plaît, Harry… »

« Accompagne-moi dix minutes dehors. C'est tout ce que je demande. Ensuite, je m'en irai et tu seras libre de ranimer Grubbs, si tu veux… »

« Dix minutes et tu t'en vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en retirant la main de sa joue.

« Je te le jure ! »

« D'accord… »

Il lui fit un sourire et remonta ses lunettes avant de désigner sa robe abandonnée sur le sol.

« Couvre-toi… l'air est doux, mais il faut une sacrée dose de volonté à un homme pour te faire la conversation dans cet état là. »

Ginny se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle remettait à la hâte ses sous-vêtements et sa robe.

Elle vint rejoindre le jeune homme qui l'entraîna derrière lui en lui prenant le bras. Ils marchèrent un instant le long des gradins avant qu'Harry ne s'arrête et s'installe sur la banquette en bois. La jeune fille rousse refusa sa main tendue et se planta bien droite face à lui.

« Tu as tout vu ? »

Harry hésita un instant devant la fureur qui dansait dans les pupilles de la jeune fille.

« Oui… Je suis désolé, Gin, je pensais te trouver seule. Je voulais te parler. »

« Ca t'a fait du bien de me regarder sauter un autre type ? Ca t'a rappelé de bons souvenirs ? Ca t'a dégoûté ? Dis-moi, Harry ? »

« Nooon ! Gin, s'il-te-plaît… je n'étais pas venu pour ça. Je ne savais même pas pour Grubbs ! »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire aigrelet.

« La belle excuse ! Je n'ai pas averti la presse que je couchais avec Richard Grubbs, c'est vrai ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'empêchait de m'avertir que tu étais là avant que nous ne commencions ! »

Harry Potter détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir la colère de la jeune rouquine.

« Quand je t'ai vue entrer dans le vestiaire… tu étais si belle, Merlin. Tes cheveux encore ébouriffés par le vent, tes joues roses… j'étais incapable de bouger. Puis, l'autre est arrivé et tu as commencé à l'embrasser et à jouer avec les lanières de son pantalon. J'étais malade de jalousie de te voir avec quelqu'un. »

Ginny secoua la tête avec humeur.

« Ca n'excuse pas que tu nous aies espionné, Harry ! Je suis avec Rick à présent, je lui ferai l'amour autant de fois que j'en aurai envie. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi, bordel ! »

« Je sais. Je m'excuse, j'aurais dû sortir quand j'ai compris que vous alliez… »

Ginny le coupa d'un ton sec. « Baiser ! Tu aurais dû sortir quand tu as vu que j'allais baiser mon petit ami. Tu aurais même dû sortir bien avant ça ! En fait, tu n'aurais même pas dû être là, Harry ! Tu as tendance à oublier que tu t'es choisi une épouse il y a quelques années ! C'est d'elle que tu devrais t'occuper ! Tu devrais courir sauter Hermione plutôt que de perdre du temps à surveiller ma vie ! »

« Ginny, non, je… »

« Quoi, Harry ? QUOI ? »

Ginny sentait des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux.

« Je ne… Je ne saute pas Hermione. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

La gifle lui atteignit la joue avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de la voir partir.

« Tu n'es qu'un malade pervers, Harry Potter ! Un malade ! Comment ose-tu me dire ce genre de choses ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Harry rattrapa par le poignet la jeune fille qui fondit en larmes.

« Pardonne-moi, Gin… S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi. Je suis un malade, tu as raison. Je vous ai tous fait souffrir. Toi, Mione, ton frère... Je vais me soigner, ma lionne, je te le promets. »

Ginny se dégagea d'un geste, les joues toujours couvertes de larmes.

« Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre que tu te soignes, Potter ! Plus rien du tout ! Nous, c'est fini, fi-ni ! Alors, pour moi, tu peux continuer à te comporter comme le dernier des connards, ça ne me touche plus du tout ! Tu m'entends ? Plus du tout ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, Gin. »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! Tu croyais que parce que tu allais m'avouer que tu n'as pas été capable de faire l'amour à Hermione j'allais me précipiter dans tes bras et te demander de faire de moi une femme heureuse ? » lui cria-t-elle en évitant ses mains qui cherchaient de nouveau ses poignets.

« Non… Bien sûr que non ! Je te jure que non ! »

« Allons bon ? »

« C'est parce que tu as parlé d'Hermione… Je te jure que je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ça. Je suis venu parce que j'ai accepté une place de professeur à Poudlard et que je vais aller m'installer là le plus tôt possible… Mais je ne voulais pas partir sans te faire un cadeau. J'aimerais être là demain, Gin… J'aimerais te voir voler, te voir gagner le match… Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de venir m'imposer demain. Tu as retrouvé ta famille… Ron… Je n'ai pas ma place là-dedans. »

« Tu peux foutrement le dire que tu n'as pas ta place ! » murmura-t-elle rageusement.

« Je m'en vais, Gin, tu ne verras plus pour un long moment. Je voudrais juste que tu acceptes ceci, en souvenir… »

Il retira de dessous la banquette le balai le plus vif et le plus étincelant qui soit jamais sorti du magasin d'accessoires de quidditch du Chemin de Traverse.

« Ton Eclair de Feu ? »

« Il est pour toi, Gin. »

Ginny contempla un long moment le manche parfait du balai et la symétrie impeccable des brindilles avant de le repousser.

« Non, Harry… je ne peux pas. C'est ton balai… Sirius te l'a offert. »

« Sirius m'a offert le Square Grimmault aussi… Ca ne veut rien dire. Te donner l'Eclair de Feu ne signifie pas que je vais oublier mon parrain du jour au lendemain. Et il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui le gardes… Hagrid l'a toujours lorgné d'un œil bizarre quand j'étais élève à Poudlard. C'est rendre service à notre cher professeur de soin aux créatures magiques que de lui ôter la tentation de monter mon balai. » tenta de plaisanter le Survivant.

La jeune fille laissa courir sa main sur le bois lustré du balai.

« C'est trop, Harry… Ils ont arrêté la production des Eclairs, tu ne pourras jamais t'en offrir un nouveau, tu le regretteras. »

Harry Potter posa son index sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière.

« Chuut, Gin, je le regretterais si je le regardais pourrir dans un placard alors que tu pourrais faire des miracles dessus. Tu es la seule de toute notre petite bande de l'A.D. qui soit devenue joueuse professionnelle. C'est aussi pour l'honneur de tous ceux qui ne pourront jamais voler comme toi que tu dois accepter. »

Le regard de la jeune fille dériva vers ceux du jeune homme brun qui lui tendait toujours aussi fermement le manche de son balai.

« Même si tu n'en as plus rien à faire de moi, j'aimerais qu'il soit à toi. Toi seule le mérite, ma lionne… »

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi, Harry… je t'en prie. » lui répondit-elle d'une voix minuscule.

« J'essaierai, Gin… j'essaierai. »

Elle saisit le balai et le soupesa d'un geste connaisseur.

« Il est parfait… »

« Comme toi, Gin. » chuchota le jeune homme, suffisamment bas pour qu'elle ne distingue pas ses mots.

« Merci… C'est un très beau cadeau, Harry. » prononça-t-elle enfin en détournant le regard.

« Je suis heureux, Gin… Heureux de savoir qu'il sera avec toi dorénavant. C'est ça mon cadeau à moi, savoir qu'il va t'accompagner là haut. »

Elle leva la tête et contempla un instant le ciel maintenant rougeoyant au-dessus du terrain de quidditch.

« Il est tard… Il faut que je rentre ! J'ai promis à maman que j'irais me coucher tôt ce soir. »

« Oui, moi aussi, je dois rentrer. Dobby a certainement prévu un repas pour ce soir, je lui ai fait faux bond trop souvent ces derniers jours… »

Il descendit de la banquette et foula d'un pas lent l'herbe verte en direction des vestiaires.

« Je peux ranimer Grubbs, si tu veux ? Lui expliquer… M'excuser… »

Ginny eut un léger sourire en imaginant le regard horrifié de Rick en apprenant qu'ils avaient été épiés par le grand Harry Potter. Elle trouverait certainement un moyen pour justifier sa légère « absence » sans avoir à mentionner Harry.

« Non, ça ira, je me débrouillerai… »

« Ah… oui… d'accord… » marmonna-t-il en atteignant la porte.

Puis, le ton léger… « Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, beaucoup… Je suis bien avec lui. » lui répondit la sorcière en plantant ses yeux dans le regard perçant de son ancien amour.

« Ah… tant mieux. Tant mieux. Je suis content pour toi. »

Ils restèrent face à face un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuillent troubler le silence du crépuscule.

Puis, Ginny remonta une mèche égarée sur sa joue et ouvrit la porte des vestiaires.

« Je ne parlerai pas à mon frère de ce que tu m'as dit, à propos d'Hermione et de toi, j'estime que je n'ai pas à mêler de vos secrets… Mais si j'apprends que vous l'avez fait souffrir à nouveau, je crois que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Harry, tu m'entends… »

« Oui, c'est compris. Je t'assure que je ne veux plus faire souffrir personne d'autre que moi, Gin… »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Oh… et arrête aussi avec ce trip de martyr ténébreux ! C'est lassant à la longue. »

Un sourire s'étira discrètement sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Merlin, comme il adorait quand elle ne s'encombrait pas de formules apaisantes pour dire le fond de sa pensée !

« Au revoir, Harry. »

« Au revoir, Ginny. »

Il allait lui déposer un baiser sur la joue mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et s'éclipsa, l'Eclair de Feu sur l'épaule, par la porte entrouverte.

Le sourire mourut aussitôt sur les lèvres du Survivant et il fixa une dernière fois le stade désert avant de transplaner dans un plop sonore.

**Pauvre, pauvre Harry, j'espère que Hagrid lui fera plein de gros poutoux quand il arrivera à Poudlard. Plein de nouvelles fics et de prochains chapitres pour bientôt, c'est promis, mais je ne fixe plus d'échéance parce qu'à chaque fois, je publie plus tard :( **

**Bises à tous, bonnes lectures ici et ailleurs (je ferai des recommandations la prochaine fois, mais là j'ai la flemme)**


	19. Il Faut Toujours Viser la Tête

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling est une étoile et je ne suis qu'un pauvre vermiceau, bouuuuh...

**Note: **S'il-vous-plaît, ne me maudissez pas, je sais que j'ai annoncé le match de quidditch depuis 46 chapitres et que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, MAIS... le chapitre 19 était très long, très très long (à peu près 10 000 caractères ce qui est le double de ce que j'écris habituellement) et donc j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Pourquoi était-il si long ? Parce que je suis une tête de linote et que j'avais oublié qu'il fallait absolument que je parle un peu des méchants avant le fameux match, ma très grande faute donc...

En plus, j'ai un peu honte mais c'est le chapitre le plus bourré de clichés que j'aie écrit depuis le début... :(

Pour couronner le tout, je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci parce que ma petite patrie étant paralysée par la grêve, mon w-e prévu à Amsterdam commence plus tôt que prévu.

Donc, pour résumer, un chapitre obligatoire pour l'intrigue cette fois-ci, pas de RàR mais la deuxième partie du chapitre quand je reviens des Pays-Bas + toutes les RàR promises. En gros, ça veut dire que le chapitre 20 débarquera dimanche soir ou lundi matin.

Bises à tous, merci pour votre patience et votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Draco, mon cœur, je vois bien que tu t'ennuies… Tu peux me laisser et rejoindre tes amis, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Le jeune homme blond étira avec indolence ses longues jambes aux muscles déliés le long de l'ottomane d'acajou qu'il avait placé face à la chaise berceuse dans laquelle sa mère lisait une petite édition en cuir martelé d'un poète moldu du 16e siècle.

Il ne partageait pas l'amour de sa mère pour les beaux mots, il ne se plongeait qu'avec mauvaise grâce dans les richesses de sa bibliothèque, l'inactivité propre à la lecture l'horripilait, mais il n'aimait rien tant que d'observer sa mère quant elle s'abandonnait à ses auteurs chéris.

Elle perdait alors cette apparence de froideur résignée et de mélancolie pour laisser courir ses yeux sur les rimes élégantes et s'émerveiller devant la délicatesse des sentiments traduits.

Il connaissait fort bien le livre qui retenait l'attention de sa mère. C'était une version originale des Amours de Ronsard qu'elle lisait en français.

Draco Malfoy avait eu beaucoup de mal à se la procurer. Il avait dû se résoudre, avec son ami Blaise Zabini, à rendre une petite visite « amicale » à l'ancien propriétaire du bouquin pour le convaincre qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il accepte l'offre, fort avantageuse selon le jeune sorcier, d'une cinquantaine de Livres Sterling pour le recueil en sa possession.

L'homme, un vieillard reclus dans une bicoque austère au nord de Penzance, s'était d'abord beaucoup amusé du sérieux des deux jeunes gens qui lui avaient fait une proposition aussi farfelue.

Laisser partir son précieux Ronsard à deux inconnus pour une bouchée de pain, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il lui était permis de rire autant, avait-il confié au garçon blond au sourire narquois et à son compagnon noir aux yeux de chat.

Mais ses rires s'étaient très vite étranglés dans sa gorge quand il avait vu apparaître sur le tapis élimé de son salon un gigantesque cobra royal à l'allure menaçante.

Pauvre fou… ne savait-il donc pas qu'on ne refusait pas l'offre d'un Malfoy ?

Draco laissa une lueur de satisfaction traverser ses iris pâles en se remémorant la silhouette suppliante du vieillard avant qu'il ne laisse Blaise le gratifier d'un sort d'Oubliettes opportun.

« Non, Mère, je ne m'ennuie pas… Vous savez combien j'aime être auprès de vous. »

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de la sorcière blonde quand elle posa les yeux sur le profil arrogant de son fils.

« Je le sais, mon bel ange. Mais tu as bien mieux à faire que de t'enfermer avec une vieille femme comme moi. Tu es jeune et tu es beau, Draco, il faut profiter de cet éphémère cadeau du ciel avec les gens de ton âge. »

Aux derniers mots de sa mère, le jeune homme se redressa agilement et vint s'agenouiller à côté de la chaise berceuse.

« Je vous interdis de vous appeler _vieille_, Mère ! Aucune autre femme ne surpasse votre grâce et votre beauté, vous le savez très bien ! Et cela, quel que soit son âge… »

Narcissa Malfoy reposa son livre sur le guéridon à sa gauche avant de laisser courir ses doigts dans les mèches d'or pâle de son fils. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante d'avoir abandonné cette fâcheuse manie d'appliquer sur ses cheveux fins et soyeux une quantité exagérée de cette substance gélatineuse que les moldus nommaient brillantine.

« Mon tout doux, un enfant trouve toujours sa mère plus jolie que les autres. Mais peu m'importe si ce n'est pas le cas, ton avis me suffit… »

Draco avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et savourait le plaisir simple de sa main caressant sa chevelure.

Il n'entendit pas entrer Argante, leur elfe de maison et ne s'aperçut de sa présence qu'au petit toussotement gêné qu'elle poussa pour attirer sur elle l'attention de la mère et du fils enlacés.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Argante ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Le messager que vous attendiez est là, Maîtresse. »

Draco Malfoy releva la tête vers sa mère, il ignorait totalement que celle-ci attendait la visite de quelqu'un. D'un homme qui plus est !

« Très bien, Argante… Installe-le dans le petit salon. »

L'elfe exécuta une petite révérence.

« La femme est avec lui ? »

« Oui, Maîtresse. » répondit l'elfe, le visage toujours penché vers le sol.

« Parfait ! Fais-la patienter également et va réveiller ma sœur. Je les rejoins dans quelques instants… »

La petite créature courba une fois encore sa grotesque silhouette avant de quitter la pièce en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

« Va rejoindre tes amis, Draco. »

Ce n'était à présent plus une suggestion que formulait sa mère.

« Mère, je voudrais rester. J'aimerais… »

Narcissa Malfoy repoussa le beau visage altier qui la contemplait et referma les quelques petits boutons de nacre qui ornaient l'encolure de son chemisier.

« Et moi, je te demande de m'obéir, mon enfant. »

Le jeune homme se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond et jeta vers la porte où avait disparu Argante un regard chargé de colère.

« Cet homme qui vous attend dans le salon… qui est-il ? »

La sorcière se redressa à son tour et vint se glisser à côté de son fils avant de lui embrasser doucement la joue.

« Personne que tu n'aies à connaître, mon cœur… Maintenant, laisse-moi. » murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant du jeune homme.

« Bien, Mère… Je serai chez Blaise, si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Il répondit au sourire de sa mère par une grimace crispée. Merlin, il n'avait rien qui l'exaspérait plus que de savoir sa mère en compagnie d'un homme. Et même s'il était conscient, vu la présence d'une autre femme à ses côtés, que l'inconnu en question ne devait pas être ici pour des motifs galants, ça n'empêchait pas l'éprouvant sentiment de trahison de lui serrer la gorge.

Sans attendre la réponse de sa mère, il franchit la porte en quelques enjambées et rejoignit le hall d'entrée du Manoir.

Là, forçant sa respiration à reprendre un rythme plus régulier, il visualisa la chambre de Zabini vers laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de transplaner.

Blaise était, comme il aurait pu s'en douter, toujours couché. Et tout aussi inévitablement, une rousse un peu vulgaire ronflait à ses côtés.

Draco prit un malin plaisir à faire glisser les draps recouvrant les deux corps endormis.

La fille n'était pas vilaine, un peu trop ronde à son goût mais elle avait un très joli cul.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le bord du lit et commença à lui caresser les fesses avec lenteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, la rousse courba les reins pour se frotter avec plus d'insistance contre sa main en poussant des petits gémissements étouffés.

Le jeune sorcier blond était toujours émerveillé par le manque de retenue de toutes ces satanées femelles que Blaise ramenait dans son lit…

Il décida de mettre fin à la plaisanterie en voyant la fille se tordre de plus en plus pour amener sa main à la naissance de ses cuisses.

D'un geste leste, il plaça ses deux paumes sur les fesses des amants reposants sur le lit. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, il leur asséna une claque retentissante.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme nu et sa compagne s'éveillèrent en poussant des mugissements outragés.

« Draco ! Bordel, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à respecter la vie privée des gens ! »

Draco éclata de rire à l'expression indignée de son ami.

« Pas ma faute si tu n'es qu'un pervers, Zabini… »

La fille jetait des yeux ronds aux deux hommes installés sur le lit, remontant sur elle le drap de satin.

Blaise sembla s'apercevoir de son mutisme et lui désigna le sorcier blond d'un geste vague.

« Jessica, je te présente Draco, Draco Malfoy, un ami de la famille. »

« Un ami de la famille… Tsss, voilà comment tu m'introduis à présent, Zabini ? Je suis déçu ! »

Le jeune homme noir marmonna une insulte entre ses dents puis attrapa son pantalon abandonné à côté du lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Resté seul avec la jeune fille, Draco lui adressa un de ses plus charmants sourires.

« Jessica donc… »

La rousse répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Et bien, Jessica, ma jolie catin, tu vas remettre sur toi les petites choses affriolantes que j'ai trouvées au pied du lit et rentrer chez toi prendre un bon bain. »

« Mais… »

Le jeune homme plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de la fille.

« Chuut… tu vas écouter ce que je te dis. Blaise a d'autres choses à faire ce matin, mais si tu es bien gentille, je te promets qu'il te recontactera un de ces jours. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard furibond mais se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Attiré par le vacarme, Blaise Zabini sortit de la salle de bain, un essuie autour de la taille et de la mousse à raser sur le menton.

« Merde, elle est où, Jessica ? »

« Filée… un train à prendre si j'ai bien compris. Mais elle te fait ses amitiés ! »

Zabini pointa un doigt furieux sur son ami. « Toi ! Espèce de sale petite vermine, si j'apprends que c'est de ta faute, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

« Mouais, bien sûr… Epargne ta salive et grouille-toi un peu, Blaise. On dégage d'ici ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. « Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir où nous allons ? »

« Au Snake's Spit. » dit le blond en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

« A cette heure ci ? »

« Ouais… à cette heure ci. Maintenant, grouille ! »

Blaise prit tout son temps pour regagner la salle de bain, arborant un sourire goguenard sous les soupirs d'exaspération de son ami.

Une fois rasé et séché, il enfila des vêtements propres en jetant des coups d'œil au-dessus de son épaule en direction de l'autre sorcier.

« Tu t'es engueulé avec maman, mon lapin ? »

Malfoy lui lança violemment un oreiller, sans l'atteindre.

« Arf, c'est ça ! Et je parie que maintenant tu vas suivre la première grande blonde qu'on croisera au Snake's Spit… »

« La ferme, Blaise ! »

Jugeant au regard noir que lui adressait son ami qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable avec un sorcier aussi vicelard que Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini garda pour lui le reste de ses sarcasmes et termina d'attacher son ceinturon.

* * *

Maudits soient les moldus et leurs réveils matins !

Je m'étais couché hier soir totalement cassé par la journée de « shopping » avec Hermione dans le Londres moldu.

Après l'inévitable détour par Fleury & Bott, avant de quitter le Chemin de Traverse, où je m'étais rendu compte que tous les vendeurs et même quelques sorciers habitués appelaient mon amie par son prénom, Hermione m'entraîna dans toutes sortes de boutiques grouillantes de moldues surexcitées.

Tandis qu'Hermione farfouillait dans des amas de fanfreluches, j'avais jeté un œil discret, mais intéressé, au rayon lingerie de l'immense magasin dans lequel nous avions atterri, un truc du nom de Carrots.

J'étais amoureux des jolis dessous féminins, je ne sais pas trop si ça voulait dire que j'étais un pervers ou quelque chose de ce style mais je salivais devant la dentelle noire et les tissus un peu satinés.

Là, j'avais examiné avec l'air de ne pas y toucher un ensemble très cintré et très transparent. Je ne savais pas trop comment ça s'attachait ni comment ça s'appelait, mais c'était vraiment waouuuh !

J'avais vite détourné le regard et empoigné le premier pyjama en flanelle qui me tombait sous la main quand Hermione était venue se glisser à côté de moi.

Après tout, les filles n'avaient jamais trop de pyjamas en flanelle, surtout les filles comme ma sœur. Bien long, bien épais, bien chaud, avec des boutons jusqu'au col. Oui vraiment, plus j'y pensais, plus le cadeau me semblait idéal pour Gin.

Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas trop compris pourquoi Hermione m'avait lancé un regard désespéré en soupirant un « Honnêtement, Ronald ! » quand j'avais demandé à la vendeuse de me faire un joli paquet.

Je n'avais pas trop compris non plus où elle avait disparu pendant dix bonnes minutes après ça, me promettant de se servir du médaillon si quoi que ce soit lui semblait louche.

J'étais retourné faire un tour du côté des sous-vêtements en espérant que le petit truc transparent ne me distrairait pas au point de m'empêcher de ressentir les effets du médaillon.

A mon plus grand soulagement, quand j'avais vu revenir la très souriante frimousse de mon amie, rien de fâcheux ne s'était produit qui ne puisse ternir l'image mentale que je dessinais dans mon esprit.

Hermione, le petit ensemble cintré…

Hermione portant le petit ensemble cintré et absolument rien d'autre…

Cette délicieuse vision m'avait accompagné toute la soirée, et très certainement une grosse partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que ce fichu réveil ne sonne, à en croire la forme qui se dessinait dans mon boxer.

L'expression matinale de ma virilité faisait toujours beaucoup rire Dennis qui me demandait à chaque fois si j'avais encore « planté la tente ».

Moi, invariablement, je le maudissais, je rougissais, puis je filais sous la douche m'occuper du petit Ronnie.

Mais ce matin, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de choses !

Le match des Canons commençait à 14 heures mais nous devions nous rendre au stade en profitant du portoloin mis à la disposition des sorciers du Ministère qui entrait en activation à 11 heures précises.

Je comprenais mal les nouvelles règles de sécurité en vigueur pendant les rencontres de Quidditch. Mon père m'avait expliqué qu'on interdisait le transplanage le jour du match et que les portoloins étaient le moyen le plus sûr trouvé par la Fédération pour empêcher le resquillage.

Il était un peu moins de 8 heures du matin. Hermione m'avait proposé de dormir un peu plus tard que les autres jours pour récupérer la fatigue accumulée par mon triple horaire de formation.

J'aurais dû comprendre que dans la tête de mon amie, dormir un peu plus tard c'était s'autoriser à peine une demi-heure de sommeil de plus que d'habitude…

Huit heures… Ca signifiait qu'il me restait trois heures avant d'attraper le portoloin. Trois heures, c'était amplement suffisant pour me br… détendre.

Sauf qu'Hermione était à côté, que j'entendais l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain et que, même si nos rapports devenaient plus « intimes », je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été prête à ce que je vienne me papouiller en sa compagnie.

Ce qui me laissait l'alternative de me relaxer au lit…

Sauf que là encore, mon envie était parasitée par le décor qui m'entourait. On ne fait pas ce genre de choses dans une chambre d'enfant, avec des oursons en peluche comme camarades de jeu !

La seule possibilité qu'il me restait donc était d'attendre gentiment que ça passe en pensant très fort à des images pas du tout motivantes. Ce qui était très difficile quand j'entendais le bruit de la douche cesser et que j'imaginais Hermione nue et mouillée se frottant méthodiquement le corps avec une de ses serviettes éponges si moelleuses.

Merlin , Weasley, pense à autre chose !

Focalise-toi sur la chambre !

Des dragons, des peluches et des petites voitures.

La chambre du fils de Seamus.

Qu'Hermione allait récupérer aujourd'hui et qui allait donc occuper à partir de ce soir ce lit dans lequel tu ne peux pas faire de cochonneries (même en changeant les draps…)

Ce lit dans lequel tu ne dormirais plus, ce qui signifiait quoi ? Que tu allais partager celui d'Hermione ? Naaaan, rêve pas, Ronald !

Pendant que Fyfe récupérerait sa chambre, tu passerais la nuit dans le canapé.

Avec Pattenrond…

Très bien ça, Weasley ! Pattenrond… très très bonne image pour refroidir les ardeurs du petit Ronnie.

Visualiser le gros lourdaud en train d'engloutir sa gamelle de pâtée et ça devrait être suffisant pour te permettre de quitter le rempart de tes draps sans t'embarrasser auprès d'Hermione.

Hermione…

NAAAAAN ! Weasley, bougre d'abruti ! Fixe-toi sur le matou ! Pattenrond qui dandine son gros derrière à chaque pas, Pattenrond qui recrache des boules de poils, Pattenrond qui passe son horrible langue râpeuse entre ses coussinets…

Paaaarfait !

Maintenant, lève-toi et va faire une doudouce au satané fauve. Il ne comprendra pas pourquoi, il te regardera sans doute avec une lueur de suspicion dans ses petits yeux chafouins, mais toi tu sauras…

Comme convenu avec moi-même, la première chose que je fis en quittant la chambre fut de me précipiter sur Pattenrond pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement le poil. Il me contempla de la tête au pied en fronçant le museau comme si je venais de lui proposer de sortir avec un strangulot. Puis, redressant fièrement la queue (bienheureux animal…), il bondit hors du fauteuil dans lequel je l'avais trouvé vautré et trottina en ronronnant jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione où, lui, il n'avait pas besoin de montrer patte blanche.

Quelques instants plus tard, il quitta la pièce en compagnie de sa maîtresse, se frottant aux chevilles de ma très fraîche amie.

Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval un peu lâche et quelques mèches encore humides frisaient dans sa nuque. C'était vraiment très invitant cette petite parcelle de peau découverte entre le tissu de l'encolure de sa robe et la naissance de son cou.

Inconsciemment, mes pas me menaient vers ce tout petit bout d'épiderme qui m'hypnotisait et avant même que je m'en aperçoive, j'étais à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce délicieux appât.

« Bonjour Ron ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

Je sursautai, presque étonné qu'il y ait un prolongement doué de parole à l'extrémité de ce carré palpitant et satiné.

« Euh oui, très bien dormi, merci. Et toi, Mione ? »

Retour sur ses yeux, Weasley !

« Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose pendant que tu te douches ? Ou tu préfères qu'on mange un bout au snack de la place ? »

« Le snack ! Parfait ça, le snack. »

« Oh très bien… Nous pourrons partir quand tu seras prêt alors ! »

Je me rendais bien compte au ton de sa voix que je venais de blesser Hermione mais ce n'était pas tellement l'épouvantable petit-déjeuner qu'elle aurait pu nous cuisiner qui m'effrayait, mais l'idée de rester seul plus longtemps avec cette peau qui me suppliait de la caresser était insoutenable…

L'arrivée de Fyfe allait me faire du bien, il serait le rempart idéal entre cette peau et moi.

Après avoir abandonné Hermione devant la porte de sa chambre, je m'appliquai à faire tout ce que je devais très vite.

Je passai très vite sous la douche en faisant glisser le savon rapidement partout où j'avais besoin d'être décrassé, sans insister nulle part. Puis je me séchai tout aussi vite, oubliai (volontairement) de me raser et enfilai un jeans propre et mon plus beau t-shirt des Canons de Chudley.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, je jugeai qu'il était franchement temps que je renouvelle ma garde-robe spéciale Canons, tous mes t-shirts devenaient vraiment trop petits.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions, Hermione et moi face à un pot de thé fumant et je la regardais faire nerveusement l'inventaire de son gigantesque sac à main.

« Raaah, ça m'énerve ! Je suis certaine que j'ai oublié quelque chose mais je ne vois absolument pas quoi. »

« Fillette… Tout va bien se passer, ne panique pas. »

Elle me décocha un regard irrité. « Non mais vraiment, Ronald, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je panique ! Je ne panique pas du tout ! Mais si je n'ai pas la crème pour Fyfe, ou si la mère de Seamus a oublié de lui mettre son chapeau, avec le soleil qu'on annonce aujourd'hui, ça sera la catastrophe, vraiment, vraiment la catastrophe ! »

Je lui agrippai la main avant qu'elle ne la replonge dans son sac et la serrai fermement dans la mienne. « Si Fyfe n'a pas son chapeau, je me ferai un plaisir de lui offrir une casquette des Canons de Chudley, si c'est un rouquin comme moi, il va adorer… Et puis ça fera bondir son père, ce qui est toujours une bonne chose ! » lui murmurai-je en accentuant la pression sur sa main.

« Et pour ce qui est de ta peur de revoir ma famille… » Elle se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise. « … il n'y a rien que tu dois craindre. Ils t'aiment tous et ils seront enchantés. Et puis, tu as l'habitude de croiser papa et Perce au Ministère, donc ce n'est pas comme si te retrouvais face à des étrangers… D'accord, Mione ? »

Ma tirade m'attira quand même un petit sourire mais je pouvais deviner à la façon qu'elle avait encore de se torturer les lèvres qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. Et, à moins de me mentir à moi-même, je devais avouer que je n'étais pas aussi sûr de moi que je voulais le faire passer. Je ne savais toujours pas comment ma petite mais redoutable sœur allait réagir face à mon amie et si elle comprendrait ma « trahison ».

Sans doute pour éviter de se plonger à nouveau dans ses angoisses, Hermione me proposa de marcher jusqu'au Ministère.

Il faisait beau, j'avais une jolie femme à mon bras et ma Gin avait 22 ans, ça faisait suffisamment de bonnes raisons pour que je refuse de me laisser contaminer par les craintes d'Hermione.

Une fois arrivés au Ministère, nous rejoignîmes le septième étage où se trouvait le Département des Jeux et sports magiques et où étaient activés les différents portoloins menant aux rencontres de quidditch du jour.

J'étais plutôt satisfait de remarquer que la file des sorciers attendant pour rejoindre le stade de Chudley était à présent aussi longue que celle réservée à la rencontre des Tornades de Tutshill contre les Frelons de Wimbourne, pourtant respectivement premier et deuxième du championnat. Les Canons semblaient enfin devenir l'équipe qui monte et foi de moi, ce n'était que justice !

Le portoloin pour Chudley était une roue de charrue assez large pour permettre à tout le monde rassemblé autour de pouvoir poser un doigt dessus.

A onze heures moins une minute, je pris la main d'Hermione dans la mienne et je pressai très fort nos paumes contre le bois vermoulu du portoloin.

Une minute plus tard, je reconnus avec déplaisir la sensation du voyage par portoloin, un tiraillement au niveau du nombril et la désagréable impression qu'un millier de fourmis campaient sur mon abdomen tandis que j'étais aspiré par un tourbillon de couleurs et de sifflements stridents.

En retombant sur l'herbe grasse de la prairie avoisinante du camp d'entraînement des Canons, ma main était toujours solidement accrochée à celle d'Hermione.

« Arrivée du spécial de 11 heures en provenance du Ministère ! » cria un petit sorcier au crâne chauve simplement coiffé d'un chapeau minuscule arborant la cocarde des Canons de Chudley.

Nous nous redressâmes tous les deux et je regardai un instant Hermione détacher de sa jupe les quelques brins d'herbe qui s'y étaient accrochés avant de me laisser gagner par l'euphorie régnant sur la plaine autour de moi.

Merlin, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus mis les pieds à Chudley que j'avais l'impression d'avoir huit ans à nouveau !

Derrière moi, au bout du champ d'arrivée des portoloins, se tenait le terrain d'entraînement, réplique exacte du stade de jeu mais en bien plus petit. Les anneaux des buts étaient montés à une hauteur de 7 mètres au lieu des 15 réglementaires pendant les matchs et la longueur du terrain était loin des 150 mètres du stade officiel mais c'était déjà quelque chose d'impressionnant à voir pour un supporter comme moi.

Dire que c'était là que l'équipe mettait au point ses stratégies et que ma Gin avait fait ses preuves au point de la mener en ligue professionnelle, c'était foutrement brillant !

Mais déjà mon regard était attiré par l'animation qui se déroulait à l'opposé du terrain d'entraînement.

Une troupe de sorciers habillés en orange gueulait l'hymne des Canons en faisant flotter derrière eux une bannière souhaitant en des mots choisis aux supporters des Crécelles de s'enfoncer leurs harpes dans une partie précise de leur anatomie.

A cela, une rangée de forts gaillards en vert émeraude brandissait les susnommées harpes et s'en servaient pour fendre la foule en orange.

Aaaah, remercié soit Godric, ça sentait bon la bataille rangée !

« Non mais vraiment, regarde-les, Ron ! Des brutes ! Et dire que le match n'a pas encore commencé… »

Je posai ma main sur sa taille et lui soufflai à l'oreille un « Des hommes, Fillette… pas des brutes, juste des hommes. » assez satisfait avant de sentir au même instant une paire de paluches m'empoigner par les épaules et m'envoyer valser à quelques mètres de là.

Me remettant de ma chute, je découvris en mon agresseur une sorcière approchant la taille d'un troll qui éclata de rire en frappant sa poitrine où s'étalait le double K dorés des Crécelles de Kenmare.

Moi et mes foutues théories sexistes…

Hermione m'offrit son plus charmant sourire, un brin trop moqueur à mon goût, et une main secourable pour m'aider à me relever.

Puis, elle enroula son bras autour du mien et marcha fièrement jusqu'à l'entrée du stade de quidditch, me donnant l'amère illusion que j'avais besoin d'être protéger contre les attaques des furies du camp adverse.

Vue sous cet angle, la journée promettait d'être particulière…

**Bientôt le match, si si, je vous assure !**

**Merci, bisous et à dimanche (ou lundi) !**


	20. Va y avoir du sport

**Disclaimer: **Jk Rowling... blah blah blah.

**Note:** Peu de choses à dire concernant le chapitre 20 proprement dit, c'est la suite du 19 (sans déconner ?) et il va y avoir du sport (mais moi j'suis tranquille). Par contre, le 21 que j'ai commencé à écrire risque d'être, encore une fois, un peu plus long que prévu parce qu'il raconte la fiesta au Terrier et qu'avec une grande famille comme les Weasley, il ne faut pas s'étonner que ça prenne des lignes et des lignes pour raconter tout ça. Donc, que les fans de Draco qui attendent le clash redhead/ferret ne pestent pas si c'est un peu retardé, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Une autre remarque pour ceux qui attendent qui le rating M montre enfin le bout de son nez, si je tiens bien mon planning (ce qui a été loin d'être le cas depuis le début de cette fic, mais bon, on peut rêver...) c'est pour le chapitre 27... Comment ça, c'est trop long ? Meuh non, ça va passer très vite, vous verrez :)

Merci pour votre patience, fidélité, toussah, and now, ladies and gentlemen, the magnificent RàR !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Bubblegum712: Grumpf... tu trouves que je ne publie pas assez vite ? Mais tu veux ma mort toi, c'est ça ? Je me tue à la tâche pour que mes gentilles revieweuses (et revieweurs aussi) aient de quoi lire toutes les semaines et c'est encore trop lent... bouuuuuuuh ! ;) A part ça, oui, Harry est compliqué et l'explication de sa confession à gin ne va pas simplifier les choses mais j'avoue que c'est super drôle d'imaginer à chaque chapitre ce que je pourrais trouver pour perturber encore plus le pauvre balafré... mais je vais me calmer (un jour) c'est promis !Pour Ron et son petit Ronnie, j'ai dit que c'était cliché à mort mais j'avoue que j'ai visualisé la scène et que ça me faisait marrer, j'attendais presque que le petit Ronnie lui réponde, mais le rouquin n'a pas encore de tels pouvoirs magiques :p Je suis contente de savoirque tu es plongée dans le HBP, moi je n'ai pas tenu un seul jour et je l'ai lu le 16 juillet en anglais mais je le lirai certainement un de ces jours en français, rien que pour voir les traductions des noms etc... Relaxe-toi et bonne lecture ! Voilà la suite, 'spèce d'esclavagiste d'auteur de fanfic ! bisous :)

Anacofleb: Toujours ma plus fidèle revieweuse, ça fait plaisir :) Donc, oui, je t'ai bien eue, tu l'avais oublié le pauvre petit Rick mais c'est pas parce que c'est un personnage secondaire qu'il n'a pas droit lui aussi à sa petite scène R ;) Tu as vu comme je fais de Ron un garçon patient et attentif ? je ne suis pas tout à fait sure de respecter le personnage mais ce n'est pas trop grave, c'est juste pour faire pardonner le fait qu'il jure comme un charetier. A part ça, toujours ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère avoir le plaisir de te compter parmi mes premières lectrices encore longtemps ! Bisous !

aminteitha: voui, on s'en fiche de ton âge, tant que tu n'es pas trop perturbée par les scènes de violence insoutenable et de débauche sexuelle de ma fic, ça me va :) Et ne viens pas dire qu'il n'y a pas assez de sexe et de violence, c'est même pas vrai ! Rien que d'imaginer le frère de Dumbledore avec une chèvre, c'est franchement osé et violent, non ? Et oui, encore un chapitre où Harry s'en prend plein la gueule, je sais, on va finir par dire que je suis sadique... N'empêche, moi à la place de Ginny, je serais morte de honte, elle assume quand même pas mal, la petite... Par contre, tu as raison, laisser le pauvre Rick dans cette situation, c'est vache mais il faut toujours qu'il y ait des personnages qui trinquent! Pour la réaction de ginny à la décision de son frère, tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre mais je ne sais pas si c'est à Ron que Ginny fait le plus peur... A la prochaine aussi, bisous :)

vava cracra: Oula à ta review du chapitre 18 et à ta review du chapitre 19 tu réclames du chaud bouillant... je vais finir par croire que tu te fous de ma belle intrigue amoureusement développée pendant des lignes et des lignes. Hein c'est ça ? et je suis sure que t'as même pas honte :p Le pire, c'est que j'ai hâte qu'on y arrive aussi (même si je suis morte de trouille à l'idée de les écrire) mais c'est cette fichue histoire de suspense dramatique qui m'empêche d'aller plus vite, pfff, c'est mal fait la vie... mais tu as vu, si tu ne jettes pas ton ordi par la fenêtre de frustration d'ici là, c'est programmé pour le chapitre 27 (je sais c'est long, mais disons que j'aime les préliminaires qui duuuuuuuurent...) Patience donc :) Bisous !

nay: Nouveau chapitre excellent magnifique... ça me va tout à fait :p Mais je suis par contre ravie de lire que tu as maintenant de la compassion pour Harry, parce que l'air de rien, moi aussi, j'en ai, je ne suis pas cruelle avec lui par plaisir, je jure ! Donc, non docteur, c'est pas grave du tout :) Bises !

Lunatanis: Waow le chapitre 18? Chouette, merci ! Pour Gin tu as raison, elle s'est reconstruit une carapace mais il suffirait de peu de choses pour qu'elle vole en éclats. Hermione a du mal à tenir avec le rouquin sexy à sa disposition, dans un sens, je la comprends, mais comme elle est bien élevée, elle évite de se jeter sur lui. Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques sur ma façon d'écrire, c'est vrai que j'ai passé les morceaux de l'histoire plus pénibles à avaler (le récit des agressions, quel truc pénible à écrire, boudiou !) et maintenant je m'amuse bien plus et donc, le style redevient plus léger je crois, même si je ne suis pas toujours convaincue que j'arriverai à retrouver le punch du début, la barque est plus facile à mener. Concernant l'erreur que tu croyais avoir remarqué (héhéhé), je t'ai expliqué que ce n'en était pas une mais je n'en dirai pas plus ici, tu auras des explications à ce sujet lors d'une très prochaine conversation Harry/Hermione. pour le chapitre 19, j'avoue que j'avais oublié que je devais faire un détour par chez les Malfoy, pfff, je sais, c'est honteux et pourtant c'est pas faute d'essayer de suivre mon canevas initial mais j'ai déjà écrit tellement plus que ce que j'avais prévu que je m'y perds un peu. mais j'ai rectifié et le blondinet a enfin fait son entrée dans l'histoire (tadaaaam tambours et trompettes !) Le Snake's Spit, j'en parle dans le chapitre 1 de Luna et moi mais en gros, c'est une espèce de bar/maison de passe de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ron est craquant, je sais je sais, mais il n'est pas à vendre ! Non mais... :p Le match c'est pour tout de suite, vi vi et évidemment, Gin va être géniale ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

Servane: Non, tu n'as pas mal lu, Hermione est toujours vierge... Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que il n'y ait quequatre reviews sur les 13 pour ce chapitre qui en parlent (dont la tienne) j'étais tellement persuadée qu'on allait m'incendier pour cette "petite" révélation...Je te rassure, il y a bien sûr une explication à ça et tu ne devrais pas tarder à en savoir un peu plus. Ravie que tu apprécies Ginny dans le chapitre 18, j'essaie de rester fidèle à ce qu'en a fait JKR mais comme toi, je la trouve un peu trop solide comme un roc depuis le tome 5 (et particulièrement dans le tome 6). Les Weasley tous de grands pervers ? Moi aussi, j'espère bien ! Et je vais faire tout pour :) Hagrid qui fait de gros bisous baveux à Harry, ça ne te plaît pas comme réconfort ? Mmmh, je vais devoir chercher quelqu'un d'autre alors... peut-être que Snape voudra se dévouer. Merci pour tes commentaires sur les "détails" de l'histoire, j'avoue que j'adore divaguer un peu sur les autres personnages et j'adore Arthur Weasley ! Le chapitre était moins sombre, c'est normal, c'est le w-e, les méchants se reposent... Ron, grand seigneur, oui, tout à fait... tant qu'Hermione reste encore "terre inconnue", il garde ses bonnes manières et son sang froid. Après, je ne promets plus rien... (et on revient sur le laïus "Weasley tous pervers" yeaah !). Pour le chapitre 19, il n'y a pas de raison de t'excuser, le chapitre a quand même mis 15 jous avant d'être publié (mais je me disperse un peu en ce moment) maistes reviews, même si elles sont TRES appréciées n'arrivent jamais trop tard.Moi aussi, j'aime Draco, c'est un personnage très riche (et je ne parle pas de sa fortune personnelle) et j'adore les antagonismes entre lui et le trio, d'ailleurs à ce sujet, je me répète, mais j'adore ce que vous en avez fait dansLe prix de la trahison ! Ron commence à avoir du mal à contrôler ses pulsions, le pauvre, mais je le sens très inhibé par rapport à certaines choses, peut-être à cause de l'image de la mère que lui renvoie Molly et qui fait qu'il y a des endroits "tabous". Dans ma tête, une chambre d'enfant est un endroit "tabou" pour Ron mais c'est certain que ça ne l'aide pas. en fait, plus je développe ma fic, plus je crois que Ron va laisser tomber Hermione pour filer le parfait amour avec Pattenrond, ces deux là sont faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident ! En fait, la longueur de mes chapitres tient de mon inspiration (ou non), j'essaie de taper tous les jours au moins un paragraphe à mes fics en cours et quand tout se passe bien, les paragraphes se succèdent donc ça coule tout seul. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, c'est plus un envie d'écrire qui me démange pour l'instant, donc ça ne durera peut-être pas. Bisous, bon courage pour tes fics !

Faeris: Waouh que de reviews ! Merci :) je suis ravie de lire que l'histoire te plaît. Pour le mariage de Harry et Hermione, il y aura une solution acceptable pour tous, n'aie crainte. Oui, Ron et Hermione forever, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! L'histoire ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises!

Louve 26: Eh non, Harry et Mione ne sont pas prêts pour la prochaine édition de l'Ile de la Tentation (et c'est tant mieux pour eux !). Hermione en coton blanc, je sais, c'est tristoune... mais Ron va reprendre les choses en main, rassure-toi ;) La suite, la suite, la suite: la voilà ! Bises :)

virg05: Rhooo, tu veux mettre le pauvre Harry à l'asile ! Méchante ! mais non, les élèves de Poudlard ne risquent rien, ils ont déjà cour avec Rogue alors... Le match c'est pour tout de suite, oui, oui, c'est juré ! Bonne lecture ;) Bises !

Emma & Danaé: Merciii pour vos toujours si gentilles reviews! Je suis comme vous, je crois que poudlard ne peut faire que du bien à notre pauvre balafré.Et pour la conversation entre Gin et Hermione, elle aura lieu, n'ayez crainte (mais dans le prochain chapitre). Vivement dimanche ? Euh, je suis rentrée un peu tard hier donc c'est plutôt lundi, valaa. Bisous !

Chloé: Les aventures de Freaky Potter, ça en jette comme titre ;) J'étais en effet à deux doigts de prolonger la scène de jalousie d'Harry et de le pousser à être plus violent avec Ginny, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de noircir encore plus le trait ? Pas vraiment l'impression, il est déjà assez mal barré comme ça ! Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'avais déjà fini d'écrire le chapitre 19 et j'ai eu un petit stress en me disant que ce n'était pas très bon et qu'il faudrait peut-être que je le retravaille, histoire de garder le niveau... Et puis, je me suis dit que je ne publiais pas une oeuvre appelée à me survivre pendant des siècles et que donc, une fois que ce que j'avais à dire était dit et que je respectais mon schéma de base, il fallait foncer. Donc, je m'excuse par avance si certains chapitres sont moins bons que d'autres, j'en suis consciente quand je me relis mais j'essaie juste de raconter l'histoire que j'ai en tête, si le style est bon, tant mieux... ;) Harry à Poudlard: va-t-on voir Rogue pointer son énorme nez aux pores dilatés ? OF COURSE ! Voilà, merci pour ton soutien (même si je flippe un peu) et bonne lecture ! Bisous :)

Aiglus: Harry te fait presque pitié ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Franchement, je sais que je suis cruelle avec lui et qu'il est ô combien ambigu mais j'ai vraiment envie de le défendre, le Survivant. Marrant, tu es comme moi, soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas eu "consommation" du mariage. J'ai déjà tellement de mal à imaginer Harry avec Hermione (même en admettant que c'est mon postulat de départ) que je ne pouvais pas me mentir au point d'imaginer leur nuit de noces. Hermione est à Ron point barre ! Le match de quidditch, c'est (enfin) pour ce chapitre et les réactions des Weasley, je vais avoir trois chapitres pour les développer... il leur faut bien ça aux rouquins ! Merci de trouver le titre "classe", c'est vrai qu'il donne beaucoup en anglais qu'en français ;) Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Et donc, après un trop court w-e aux Pays-Bas (qui s'est fort bien passé, merci), voici la suite:**

* * *

"Rick!Je te cherchais partout!"

Une tornade rousse portant la robe orange et le bermuda lacé marqués aux insignes des Canons de Chudley venait de traverser en courant le vestiaire réservé aux joueurs. A l'autre bout du vestiaire, attachant méthodiquement toutes les boucles et tous les rivets qui retenaient ses jambières de protection en cuir, un jeune homme brun de taille moyenne mais d'allure athlétique, évitait très manifestement de regarder dans la direction de la voix qui l'appelait.

Ginny Weasley, puisque c'était bien elle la tornade en question, eut vite fait de rejoindre son capitaine qui refusait toujours de lever les yeux.

"S'il-te-plaît… il faut qu'on parle, Rick, tu ne peux pas me faire la tête éternellement!"

Richard Alexander Grubbs, après avoir vérifié la solidité de ses jambières, s'attaqua aux lacets qui fermaient le corset matelassé qu'il portait sous son maillot.

Ses mains étaient devenues moins habiles à présent que sa nouvelle poursuiveuse s'était assise à côté de lui, sa cuisse collée contre la sienne.

Des images de la soirée d'hier lui revenaient en flash tandis qu'il peinait à nouer tous les petits liens qui devaient comprimer au maximum son corset.

Ginny avec ses cheveux détachés pour seul vêtement, ondulante, gémissante, offerte… pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Et puis un cri avant le silence et la raideur précédant le trou noir… _"Oh mon Dieu, Harry!"_

Harry…

Rick était certain d'avoir bien entendu, Ginny avait beau nié avoir crié, avoir juré qu'il avait rêvé, que c'était sa faute à elle s'il avait été inconscient, que c'était sans doute une manifestation de magie sans baguette, que c'était à cause de son excitation, à lui ou à elle, qu'un des deux devait avoir lancé un sort sans le vouloir...

Des mensonges, rien que des mensonges!

Rick savait qu'il n'était pas assez doué pour lancer de sort sans baguette… Il n'était pas allé à Poudlard justement parce que ses dons en sortilèges étaient vraiment médiocres. A deux doigts d'être un cracmol avait annoncé le médicomage consulté par son père des années auparavant.

Il s'était consacré à son balai, le seul don qu'il semblait réellement posséder, comme si les deux doigts de magie subsistant en lui s'étaient concentrés dans son aptitude à voler.

Il y avait des centres de formation pour les sorciers comme lui, inapte à prononcer une formule magique mais stupéfiant une fois dans les airs. Il avait suivi pendant cinq ans les entraînements de Graham Richardson au centre sportif de Birkenhead.

Il en était sorti un an plus tôt que tous les autres stagiaires, en partie à cause de son incroyable capacité à anticiper toutes les tactiques de jeu mais surtout parce qu'après être sorti simultanément avec la moitié des joueuses des Harpies de l'équipe de Holyhead voisine du camp de formation, il était urgent qu'il prenne le large.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas à l'époque les 17 ans obligatoires pour jouer en professionnel, les Canons de Chudley avaient été heureux de pouvoir bénéficier de l'impatience du jeune homme à mettre de la distance entre les Harpies et lui.

Après avoir joué sa première saison comme attrapeur, il avait vite montré que le jeu collectif était plus son rayon et était devenu dès sa deuxième saison le poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe de Chudley.

Sa troisième saison l'avait désigné comme meilleur joueur de la ligue professionnelle de quidditch britannique et lui avait valu ses galons de capitaine.

C'est au cours de sa quatrième saison que Ginny Weasley était entrée dans l'équipe réserviste des Canons.

Le couronnement de sa cinquième saison n'avait pas été, selon lui, les places gagnées par les Canons au classement national mais plutôt le fait qu'après un an de drague acharnée, Ginny Weasley avait enfin cédé à ses avances.

Et depuis les quatre mois que durait leur liaison, Richie Magic Grubbs avait la sensation d'être le plus chanceux des hommes. Même si Ginny préférait garder leur relation secrète et même s'il avait eu du mal à comprendre l'individualisme de sa si fougueuse compagne, il savait que rien au monde ne l'avait préparé au bonheur d'être aimé par une fille pareille.

Et rien n'avait troublé sa félicité jusqu'à présent, la clandestinité de leur liaison rendant même leurs étreintes encore plus intenses et sauvages.

Tout était parfait jusqu'à hier…

Et maintenant, il y avait ce _"Oh mon Dieu, Harry!"_ qui venait tout gâcher!

Ce Harry, il savait qui il était, il n'était pas stupide! Même si Ginny était restée très vague sur sa jeunesse à Poudlard, il avait quand même lu la gazette à l'époque du tournoi des Trois sorciers, en partie parce qu'il voulait savoir comment se débrouillait Viktor Krum contre qui il rêvait de jouer.

Harry Potter… le tombeur du Mage Noir, l'Elu, le Survivant… Il avait lu tous les récits à propos du garçon à la cicatrice en se passionnant pour ses aventures, un peu comme il dévorait les livres de Lockart, simplement friand d'une bonne histoire.

Potter était proche des Weasley, racontait un article de Sorcière Hebdo, il avait même été ami avec le plus jeune frère de Gin, il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant que la jolie poursuiveuse soit une intime de Potter. Mais ce que Ginny avait toujours refusé de lui dire, c'était jusqu'à quel point ils avaient été intimes.

C'était un des nombreux sujets auxquels la jeune fille ne donnait pas de réponses. Elle lui avait confié un jour qu'elle avait vécu deux vies, la première avait pris fin le jour où elle était entrée comme réserviste chez les Canons et il n'avait plus rien à en dire. La deuxième lui serait consacrée…

Et Rick s'était surpris à vouloir la croire et à accepter ses zones d'ombre sans poser de questions.

Mais il était conscient tout au fond de lui que la première vie de Gin appartiendrait toujours à un autre. Si cet autre était Potter, il ne fallait pas se duper, il ne faisait pas le poids!

"Rick, c'est stupide! Tu vas devoir donner tes instructions à l'équipe dans quelques minutes… Je ne peux pas jouer si tu refuses de me parler."

Oh non, il n'était pas de taille à se mesurer à un type comme Potter, il en était bien conscient. Mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était lui que Ginny suppliait en ce moment même. Lui, pas Potter!

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était venue s'asseoir à ses côtés, Richard Grubbs jeta un œil à la jeune poursuiveuse dont il était en peu de temps tombé amoureux.

"Gin… tu me maintiens que tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire à propos d'hier soir?"

La rousse balaya d'un geste les longues mèches qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de tresser et appuya sa main contre la joue de son capitaine.

"Il n'y a rien, Rick… Rien qui soit important pour toi, ou pour moi, fais-moi confiance."

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Ginny, reflet de son âme disait-on…

Dans les yeux bruns de Ginny Weasley, il y lisait de la crainte mais surtout de la détermination. Il voulait avoir confiance en elle.

"D'accord Gin…" Il vérifia une dernière fois son corset avant d'enfiler son maillot et la robe flottante coordonnée. "Va rejoindre l'équipe. Je vais vérifier la composition des Crécelles et je viens vous faire mon petit discours."

Ginny hocha la tête et se redressa pour regagner la salle de repos où les autres répondaient sans doute déjà aux questions du journaliste du Q.Q.Q (le Quotidien de Qualité sur le Quidditch) mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de quitter la pièce, Rick la rattrapa par le bras et la rapprocha doucement de lui.

"Je t'aime. Je me fous de savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir si tu m'aimes aussi."

La jeune fille détourna la tête pour aller lover son front au creux du cou de son amant.

"Oui, je t'aime aussi, Rick…"

Grubbs lui embrassa furtivement le front avant de se détacher d'elle.

"File, ma belle, j'arrive tout de suite pour le sermon!"

Rick contempla un instant la silhouette féline de la jeune poursuiveuse qui atteignait la porte du vestiaire mais, sans doute distrait par le balancement de ses hanches, il n'aperçut pas le rapide mouvement de sa main écrasant sur sa joue une larme orpheline.

Hermione avait insisté pour m'offrir un épouvantable couvre-chef vendu à la boutique officielle des Canons. Il était composé d'un énorme boulet de canon en laine brodé des C oranges entrelacés de l'équipe de Chudley et d'une visière transparente orange.

J'avais protesté, j'avais juré atrocement à l'en faire rougir, j'avais même menacé de lui jeter un sort si elle insistait mais elle avait tenu bon, prétextant qu'un vrai supporter comme moi devait faire honneur à son équipe favorite.

Devant ses jolis yeux noisette et son sourire pétillant, j'avais cédé, à la condition expresse que je ne sois pas obligé de le porter pendant tout le match.

Elle avait plissé le nez et froncé les sourcils, semblant très fort réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait répondre à mon opposition, puis, décochant un clin d'œil à la vendeuse, elle avait claqué sa main contre ma paume en disant "Tope-la".

J'avais fait moi aussi claquer ma main, puis avait tendu les trois plus grands t-shirts oranges que j'avais déniché dans l'aubette à la vendeuse toujours hilare.

En rejoignant à petit trot, pour éviter les supporters du camp adversaire, l'espace réservé au boire et au manger qui correspondait en gros à un tiers de la plaine à l'extérieur du stade, j'avais la fâcheuse impression, avec mon boulet de canon sur la tête, d'être une espèce de champignon pas vraiment comestible, malade d'avoir poussé trop vite.

Je me sentais un poil ridicule mais Hermione éclatait de rire à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers moi, c'est-à-dire, toutes les trente secondes. C'était agréable de l'entendre rire, j'acceptai donc de porter son cadeau jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne ma tribu, à la promesse non négociable que je m'en débarrasse avant que mes frères ne me voient avec.

En évoquant mes frères, j'avais bien perçu un subtil mouvement d'arrêt chez Hermione, mais elle savait qu'il était bien trop tard pour faire demi-tour et que, comme le disait le proverbe: "Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire!"

Il était convenu avec mon père que nous nous attendions tous au comptoir des Compagnons du Gai Canon, le débit de boissons réservé aux amis des Canons de Chudley.

Arrivé au chapiteau de la buvette, je reconnus sans peine une paire de tignasses du même roux que le mien parlant haut et fort à la barmaid portant un minuscule tablier aux couleurs des Canons.

Je m'empressai de cacher mon chapeau avec le reste de mes achats et posai ma main sur l'épaule d'Hermione avant d'avancer en direction de mes satanés frères.

"Hey, mon cher jumeau, dis-moi que ma vue me joue des tours! Ce n'est pas notre vénéré petit frère que je vois en si charmante compagnie…"

"George, mon vieux…"

"D'une heure seulement, estimé cadet, d'une heure seulement…"

"Certes, estimable aîné, certes… Je crois que tu as tout à fait raison, c'est notre petit Ronnie!"

"Avec une fille, Fred, avec une fille!"

"Et pas n'importe quelle fille, George! Notre Ronnie nous amène Hermione…"

"OH, la ferme vous deux!"

"Hélas, mon brave jumeau, trois fois hélas… Notre petit frère ne sait toujours pas se tenir en compagnie…"

"Même si la compagnie est charmante!"

"Charmante, comme tu dis, mon bon Fred, véritablement charmante!"

Il n'avait suffit à mes frères que quelques compliments même pas subtils pour que je remarque le soulagement sur le visage d'Hermione.

Maudits branleurs!

"Ronnie, nous pensions nous cacher avant ton arrivée…"

"…parce que, avec notre nouveau statut, on doit surveiller nos fréquentations, tu comprends."

"Mais, tu nous as offert mieux que le soleil aujourd'hui!"

"…qui tape pourtant bien fort, cher George, tu devrais te mettre un peu à l'ombre."

"Tu dis vrai, Fred, tu dis vrai. Il ne faudrait pas que j'abîme ce qui fait notre succès!"

"Tout à fait, mon jumeau, tout à fait… et Merlin sait que notre succès est immense."

"Immense!"

"Immense!"

"Stop! Le spectacle est fini, les gars… On dit bonjour à Ron et à Hermione et on fait de la place à son grand frère!"

"BILL! Notre honoré…"

"…honorable…"

"… et illustre…"

"…frangin!"

"La paix vous deux, j'ai dit!"

"D'accord!"

"Compris!"

Même après toutes ces années, j'étais bluffé par le pouvoir que Bill détenait sur mes frères. Ils le craignaient même presque plus que Charlie, qui pourtant était le plus balaise et le plus taciturne de nous tous.

J'avais toujours un pincement de jalousie quand je contemplais le profil énergique de notre aîné, son sourire toujours charmeur, ses dents éternellement blanches, ses cheveux longs et sa boucle d'oreille qui lui donnait le côté frondeur mais viril qui avaient fait fondre bien des filles avant Fleur, son actuelle fiancée avec qui il se plaisait à jouer aux ruptures/retrouvailles au risque de rendre ma mère chèvre.

Ca m'énervait à présent de voir Hermione décerner à Bill le sourire radieux que je ne croyais réservé qu'à moi…

"Hermione, mes frères sont des andouilles mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont raison, tu es vraiment ravissante!"

Gnah gnah gnah…

Je sentais mon sang faire de gros bouillons dans mes veines et mes oreilles chauffer.

Bill se pencha vers Hermione qui en quelques minutes avait échappé à la pression de ma main et s'était retrouvée ceinturée par Fred et George, puis il déposa légèrement un baiser sur sa joue.

Je l'entendis chuchoter à l'oreille de mon amie: "Papa nous a dit que tu viendrais avec Ron… Il ne faut plus rester aussi longtemps sans nous voir, Mignonne."

Oh putain, Mignonne? J'avais bien entendu Mignonne?

Mais j'allais lui démolir le portrait moi, à la gravure de mode!

J'allais l'éparpiller façon puzzle à tel point que Fleur ne reconnaîtrait plus son _PooOoovre chairiii_.

Et il osait me sourire après ça, l'enfoiré! Il fixait ses petits yeux de traître sur ma face rougissante de sombre abruti!

"Fred, George, offrez donc un verre à Hermione, j'ai un mot à dire à ce cher Ronald…"

Les jumeaux passèrent chacun un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et la poussèrent en direction du comptoir.

Je restai seul avec Bill, coincé entre le piquet du chapiteau et le torse musclé de mon grand frère.

"Ron, ce que tu fais est très bien, je suis très fier de toi et les parents aussi, mais je dois te prévenir que Gin n'a pas été enchantée du tout hier soir quand papa lui a dit que tu avais demandé une place pour Hermione… Prépare-toi à ce qu'elle te pende une gueule pas possible…"

J'évitai de croiser le regard de mon frère. "Ok… C'est tout?"

Il appuya son bras contre le mien et me poussa un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de la vue de mon amie.

"Hermione ne pose pas de problèmes, nous savons qu'elle souffre aussi de l'éloignement avec la famille. Mais les parents ont eu assez de mal à accepter que tu sois parti à cause d'elle sans qu'il n'en reste une petite rancœur. Papa étant papa, il ne dira rien, mais sois gentil avec maman aujourd'hui… Compris Ronnie?"

"Oui, compris."

J'allais me dégager pour rejoindre Hermione et le duo infernal quand je sentis la main de Bill se refermer une fois encore sur mon bras.

"Petit frère, je t'aime mais tu me fais peur…"

"Peur, pourquoi?" lui demandai-je avec surprise.

"Parce que tu te comportes avec cette femme comme si elle était ta propriété privée… Elle ne l'est pas, fais gaffe à toi, je ne voudrais pas te voir décamper à nouveau…"

Je poussai un petit soupir offensé. "Bordel, arrêtez tous de croire que je vais me briser en mille morceaux. Hermione est mon amie, un point c'est tout!"

Bill se racla la gorge et haussa un sourcil amusé. "Une amie? Pourtant tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu allais m'écorcher la peau du visage, simplement parce que je disais bonjour à ton _amie_. Si tu veux être un bon Auror, Ron, tu vas devoir apprendre à mieux dissimuler tes émotions."

Je donnai un coup de pied dans un tabouret devant moi. "Ok, peut-être un peu plus qu'une amie… Mais si tu la touches, je t'assure que grand frère ou pas, je te réduis en miettes." grondai-je entre mes dents.

"Ne me tente pas, Ronnie… Attendons que Charlie soit de retour pour lancer le combat de coqs, ce sera plus amusant!" me lança-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

J'allais essayer à mon tour de décoiffer sa chevelure structurée quand George vint se pousser entre nous deux.

"Les frangins, papa vient d'arriver, il faut qu'on entre dans le stade tout de suite, Percy a perdu Neville Londubat!"

Nous nous faufilâmes entre les sorciers qui formaient des files déjà plus ou moins imbibées au comptoir. Papa était en grande conversation avec Hermione tandis que Fred examinait la foule à l'aide de ses multiplettes dans l'espoir de retrouver les deux égarés.

"P'pa!" saluai-je mon père en lui tapotant le dos.

"Oh bonjour, Fils. Je disais à Hermione que c'est vraiment une très belle journée et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle nous accompagne au Terrier après le match!"

Je regardai mon amie me jeter des regards désespérés en formant un non muet entre ses lèvres.

J'aurais peut-être dû l'avertir avant que maman avait prévu une petite fiesta après le match… Il semblait qu'il n'y aurait pas qu'avec Ginny que j'aurais des problèmes aujourd'hui.

Nous avions quitté les Compagnons du Gai Canon pour nous mêler aux sorciers qui prenaient la direction des gradins.

"Je ne comprends pas comment Londubat a pu transplaner à l'intérieur du stade! Je croyais qu'il y avait des protections placées partout aux alentours du terrain."

Tout le monde se retourna vers Fred qui fixait un point au loin avec les multiplettes.

Bill lui prit l'appareil des mains et le pointa à son tour vers l'endroit que Fred venait de désigner.

"Oh Merlin, tu as raison, c'est lui! Et il a transplané en plein milieu des places réservées aux supporters des Crécelles! Si j'étais à sa place, j'enlèverais vite cette écharpe et je cacherais ce fanion, il va se faire étriper!"

Chacun à notre tour, nous jetâmes un œil dans les multiplettes pour voir un Neville en fâcheuse posture.

Hermione fusilla du regard Fred et George qui s'amusaient à repasser en boucle le passage où Neville se faisait détricoter son écharpe par une sorcière en maillot vert de deux fois son poids.

"Mais on ne peut pas le laisser ainsi? Il faut faire quelque chose!" insistait mon amie.

"Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant, nos places sont à l'opposé, les sorciers de la sécurité ne nous laisseraient jamais passer." répondit mon père en soupirant.

"Où est Percy?" demandai-je à mon père.

"Il est déjà dans le stade, il était aller voir à l'intérieur où se trouvait Neville."

"Mais comment savait-il qu'il était perdu?"

"Ils étaient sensés venir de Sainte Mangouste ensemble mais Neville a disparu avant que le portoloin ne s'active. Percy était certain de l'avoir entendu crier Chudley avant de disparaître."

"Sainte Mangouste? Qu'est-ce notre cher Wistily faisait à Sainte Mangouste, P'pa?" lança George.

Mais notre père ne répondit pas. Les barrières qui donnaient accès aux gradins venaient de s'ouvrir et c'était à nouveau la ruée pour occuper les meilleures places sur les bancs des supporters des Canons.

Bill fut le premier à remarquer Percy et tout le monde le suivit pour le rejoindre.

Fred et George se moquèrent de la tenue austère de notre frère qui avait simplement accroché une cocarde au revers de la robe qu'il portait au Ministère et insistèrent pour colorer les montures de ses lunettes en orange.

Hermione récupéra les lunettes de Percy des mains de George et vint s'installer à ses côtés pour lui parler d'un dossier du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques.

Mais ils furent obligés d'interrompre leur conversation quelques instants plus tard quand un sorcier à la voix amplifiée par le Sonorus annonça le début du match.

Puisque les Canons n'avaient pas de mascotte dans leur équipe, il avait été décidé que la mascotte des Crécelles, un farfadet assez ronchon, ne ferait de numéro qu'en cas de victoire, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus ronchon.

Après les quelques messages publicitaires chantés par un trio de jeunes sorcières blondes, le commentateur déclara qu'on allait accueillir l'équipe des Crécelles de Kenmare, en provenance de la verte Irlande.

A cela, les supporters des Canons, moi y compris, poussèrent des cris d'oiseaux en battant grossièrement des avant-bras tandis que les supporters des Crécelles brandissaient leurs harpes en se tapant le poing contre le torse.

Sur le terrain, vêtus de vert de la tête aux pieds, l'équipe des Crécelles faisait son entrée.

En utilisant les multiplettes de Fred, je pouvais lire les noms des joueurs en même temps que le commentateur les claironnait.

Bodicea Cormack, poursuiveuse, Vincent O'Grady, poursuiveur, Martin Cormack, poursuiveur, Lucille Mc Keegan, batteuse, Peter Kiley, batteur, William O'Keefe, gardien et enfin Ulysses Joyce, attrapeur ET capitaine.

A l'énoncé de ses vedettes les gradins réservés aux Irlandais résonnèrent d'une grande clameur provenant des harpes des supporters.

Le commentateur dut menacer d'ajourner la rencontre pour que la musique se calme enfin.

L'impatience grondait dans nos rangs et ce fut un vrai délire de cris de joie quand il annonça enfin que l'équipe des Canons pénétrait sur le terrain.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi fier de soutenir les Canons qu'aujourd'hui! La moitié du stade scandait le nom des joueurs, devançant même le commentateur.

THOMAS SULLIVAN, GARDIEN, STEPHEN Mc CAULEY, BATTEUR, JOHNNY BURREL, BATTEUR, MATILDA JENKINS, ATTRAPEUSE, JOAN HILLWOOD, POURSUIVEUSE, ASHLEY SIMMONS, POURSUIVEUSE…

Il y eu un grand silence dans les rangs orangés quand ma sœur vint se poser sur le terrain à côté de Joan Hillwood.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur la mince silhouette de Ginny balayée par la tresse serrée de ses cheveux roux, puis toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la tribune où le commentateur se racla la gorge avant de reprendre son annonce.

"ON ME DIT A L'INSTANT QUE MADAME SIMMONS NE JOUERA PAS AUJOURD'HUI CAR ELLE ATTEND UN HEUREUX EVENEMENT. ALORS, FELICITONS MADAME SIMMONS ET ACCUEILLONS SA RAVISSANTE REMPLACANTE, LA DEJA TRES POPULAIRE GINEVRA WEASLEY, POURSUIVEUSE!"

Tous mes frères, mon père et moi-même poussâmes des hurlements d'exultation en lançant en l'air nos cocardes et nos écharpes et en jetant un coup d'œil à ma gauche, je fus heureux de constater qu'Hermione battait des mains en poussant des petits cris de joie.

Autour de nous, la liesse redoubla mais ce n'était pas pour saluer le premier match de ma petite sœur.

Richie Magic Grubbs venait d'apparaître sur le terrain.

Le stade entier poussait des acclamations de triomphe, ce qui n'était pas étonnant du côté des Canons mais l'était beaucoup plus venant des Crécelles.

Il faut dire que le bonhomme avait du succès et du talent, c'était sur ses seules épaules que reposait la remontée spectaculaire des Canons dans le classement national, passant de l'avant dernière place à la 6e, en un an, puis grappillant les points pour se stabiliser à une excellente 4e place depuis le début de l'année.

Même si la composition de l'équipe rajeunie des Canons était très méritoire, le dynamisme de leur capitaine avait fait la différence.

La foule hurlait son nom et de très jeunes sorcières soulevaient leurs robes au passage de Grubbs qui gratifiait le stade d'un petit vol de chauffe.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à ma gauche me fit rougir de plaisir en capturant un regard furtif d'Hermione dans ma direction.

Ca ressemblait tout doucement au plus beau jour de ma vie!

Mais l'arbitre venait à son tour de se poser dans le cercle où était placée la boîte contenant les différentes balles du jeu.

A son coup de sifflet, un sorcier en sortit le souafle qu'il lança au capitaine des Crécelles qui avait remporté le tirage au sort.

Ulysses Joyce n'étant pas poursuiveur, il fit une passe courte à la sœur Cormack qui s'éleva dans le ciel en tenant contre elle la balle de cuir.

Ce qui déclencha le deuxième coup de sifflet de l'arbitre qui libéra les cognards et marqua réellement le début de la rencontre.

Les deux équipes avaient déjà pris une fameuse hauteur quand au troisième coup de sifflet ce fut enfin au tour du vif d'or d'être délivré.

La partie devint très vite inégale. Le duo de poursuiveurs que constituait Grubbs et Gin se passait sans arrêt le souafle sans vraiment laisser la possibilité aux Crécelles de prendre possession du ballon.

Les poursuiveurs irlandais avaient beau couvrir tout le terrain en formant de grande diagonale d'un côté à l'autre de buts, on aurait dit qu'ils volaient toujours un dixième de seconde moins vite que les poursuiveurs des Canons.

Gin m'épatait tout particulièrement, elle choisissait des trajectoires risquées pour tromper la vigilance du gardien vert qu'elle effectuait avec une vitesse époustouflante, même pour son Comète 520.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, les Canons menaient 110 à 30. L'équipe avait non seulement de bons poursuiveurs mais aussi un gardien très attentif, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un exploit puisque le souafle venait rarement jusqu'à ses buts.

Chez les Crécelles, Ulysses Joyce, le capitaine, dépensait beaucoup d'énergie à incendier ses partenaires d'ordres et de contre-ordres pour essayer tant bien que mal de trouver une stratégie qui déroute les Canons.

La batteuse des Crécelles était la seule à continuer de renvoyer les cognards sans tenir compte des instructions de son capitaine. Son acharnement fini même par payer quand elle réussit à mettre K.O la poursuiveuse des Canons qui parvint tout juste à diriger son balai vers le rectangle au sol avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Devant l'incident, les supporters entonnèrent l'hymne des Canons pour saluer la rentrée aux vestiaires de leur joueuse.

Voyant que la subtilité n'avait pas payé, Joyce, le capitaine des Crécelles, désigna à ses batteurs la prochaine cible à abattre: Rick Grubbs.

Entretemps, les Canons avaient tenté de contrer leur handicap en bombardant littéralement les buts adverses mais le gardien semblait avoir un regain d'énergie et couvrait les trois cercles avec ténacité.

Au bout d'une heure de poursuite obstinée, le score était de 190 pour les Canons à 120 pour les Crécelles.

L'épuisement commençait à se faire sentir chez les Canons et les Crécelles se sentaient prêts enfin à récolter les fruits de leur travail de sape.

La situation sembla tourner définitivement à l'avantage des Crécelles quand Grubbs se ramassa simultanément les deux cognards en pleine poitrine.

Il suffoquait visiblement mais malgré les coups de sifflet et les signes de l'arbitre, il refusait de regagner le sol.

C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus Ulysses Joyce filer comme une flèche dans le sillage d'un petit point étincelant. Il avait aperçu le vif d'or.

Les Canons n'avaient pas assez de points d'avance pour espérer remporter le match, c'était fichu!

Mais avant que Joyce n'arrive à rattraper le vif d'or, je remarquai au loin le tournant que Gin venait de prendre sur son étonnant balai.

Elle laissa tomber le souafle qu'elle tenait alors en main et fonça dans la direction opposée de celle de Joyce.

L'attrapeur irlandais ne vit pas directement arriver sur lui la silhouette crispée de ma sœur.

Effectuant un parfait looping, Ginny parvint à se mettre à la hauteur de Joyce qui, certainement surpris de la voir si proche, fit très légèrement dévier son balai.

Le changement de direction avait beau être léger, il fut tout à fait suffisant pour que Gin ait le temps de rejoindre le vif d'or et de refermer sur la petite balle ailée la main de la victoire.

L'arbitre balança le coup de sifflet final et les deux équipes atterrirent dans le grand rectangle sous les acclamations des supporters oranges et les huées des Irlandais.

Sur le terrain, ma petite sœur avait été soulevée du sol par les membres valides de son équipe et serrait fortement dans sa main droite le vif d'or toujours frétillant tandis qu'elle appuyait contre sa poitrine le balai que je finis enfin par reconnaître.

C'était un Eclair de feu, c'était le balai d'Harry!

**Valaa, j'avais dit update dimanche ou lundi, c'est encore lundi pour une vingtaine de minutes donc je suis dans les temps !**

**Prochaine update: "La Mission de Ronald Weasley"**

**En attendant, allez lire "Le prix de la trahison" de Servane et Magystra, c'est excellent !**

**Bises à tous!**


	21. Sunday bloody sunday

**Disclaimer:** Qui pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi ? Honnêtement !

**Note:** Ravie de me retrouver à nouveau dans l'univers très alternatif de Dogs of Lust après un intermède post tome 6 très agréable. Il m'a fallu à nouveau me concentrer sur mon histoire et les personnages mais c'était tout sauf déplaisant, donc, pour me remettre un peu à flot, je vous annonce d'emblée que mes trois prochaines updates seront consacrées à DoL, navrée pour les fans de Luna et moi mais ça viendra très bientôt.

Ce chapitre ci et le chapitre prochain se contenteront de développer ce que j'ai évoqué dans le chapitre précédent, à savoir la fête chez les Weasley. Attendez-vous néanmoins à y croiser de nouveaux personnages... Cependant, je dois faire un petit retour en arrière et corriger une erreur impardonnable du chapitre 20 (je me bafferais, je vous jure!) Donc, comme certains l'auront remarqué, j'ai eu un petit souci en relisant la scène du match de quidditch... Effectivement, Matilda Jenkins, celle qui se fait mettre au sol par les cognards des Crécelles est l'attrapeuse des canons de Chudley. C'est la seule raison qui justifie que Ginny ait décidé de se mettre à la poursuite du vif d'or pour son équipe. Je m'en veux très fort parce que ça bousille un peu le début du chapitre 21 mais je suis tellement braquée sur les fautes d'orthographe que je n'ai pas vu cette erreur là passer. Honte sur moi! Bravo à ceux qui auront remarqué ma confusion et merci à ceux qui ne m'en ont pas tenu rigueur.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, merci pour votre soutien et toutes vos réactions, bonne lecture !

**R à R.:**

bubblegum712: Pfff, tu vois, tu aurais dû continuer à me martyriser ;) Je suis super en retard pour la suite de ma fic et je suis bien honteuse quand j'imagine comme tu dois être impatiente, mais j'ai l'excuse d'avoir écrit d'autres petits trucs entretemps ! Tout ceci dit, moi aussi quand j'ai écrit "Petit Ronnie" dans le dialogue des jumeaux, j'ai souri en pensant au sens que Ron donnait à cette appellation, c'est un peu facile mais ça fait pas de mal. Pour les traductions des noms en français, je me suis remise à niveau, merci ! Je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel du tome 6 en français et tu as raison, peu de termes changent. Je te promets des délais beaucoup plus courts pour le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour tout, bisous !

Chloé: Argh, tu plaisantais! Et moi qui me faisait un sang d'encre concernant ta réaction, me disant que non non non, mon chapitre était indigne de tes attentes, me voici rassurée, je peux recommencer à écrire n'importe quoi :p Pour le match de quidditch, tu as vu, c'est rageant de laisser passer une faute d'inattention pareille, je commence à me dire qu'il me faudrait une beta, moi... Tu as donc évidemment raison, Ginny n'a théoriquement pas le droit de poursuivre le vif d'or mais je vais m'expliquer à ce sujet un peu plus loin.

Merci pour ta remarque concernant Grubbs, ça me semble logique de donner un vécu à des personnages hors de l'univers de JKR, donc c'est normal mais tant mieux si ça te plaît. Pour Malfoy, évidemment que non, il n'assiste pas au match, il ne s'intéresse qu'aux rencontres prestigieuses internationales et pas aux équipes de seconde zone, voyons, c'est quand même un MALFOY ! Rassure-toi cependant, tu le reverras bientôt. Pour la conversation entre la mère et le fils, elle n'est pas sans importance et comme tu l'as supposé, le visiteur de narcissa pourrait avoir son rôle à jouer dans ma fic, mais je n'en dis pas plus...

Pour la suite, avant la fiesta toute sympathique au Terrier, il va falloir évacuer quelques tensions... Harry et notre cher Maître des potions, c'est pour dans quelques chapitres (de mémoire, je dirai pour le chapitre 24 mais je me gourre tout le temps). La mission de Ronald Weasley, tu as vu par toi-même de quoi il s'agissait et d'ailleurs, je te remercie immensément pour tes reviews absolument adorables, ça me fait très très plaisir !

Voilà donc la suite, bisous :)

vava cracra: Comme tu dis, il y a du crêpage de chignon dans l'air, mais je crois que Ron sera le premier à souffrir, tu vas voir. Il n'y a pas de honte à être impatiente de lire (enfin) des scènes M, elles mettent du temps à venir mais ça arrive, promis ! Merci pour ta patience ;) Bises !

Anacofleb: Oui, c'est vrai que Ron s'éloigne un peu du gentil garçon bougon de JKR mais tant mieux si tu le trouves craquant, j'avoue que je me régale avec ce personnage ! merci d'avoir aimé le match de quidditch, il m'a vraiment demandé beaucoup d'énergie, l'air de rien et je suis contente si ça a fonctionné. Les jumeaux, je les adore mais ils sont plus difficiles à écrire que ce que je croyais donc tant mieux aussi s'ils t'ont plu. Le chapeau de Ron, c'était l'inspiration du moment mais je voyais bien un truc tout à fait grotesque pour afficher son amour des Canons ;) Voilà la suite, merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews! Bisous.

Servane: Aie, navrée d'avoir provoqué de telles visions d'horreur dans ton esprit pur et chaste (humpff) mais l'histoire entre aberfoth Dumbledore et la chèvre a été authentifiée par JKR elle-même donc, c'est pas ma faute ! Pour Harry/Hagrid et Rogue, j'avoue que ce serait assez perturbant (et douloureux...) mais j'assume totalement Ron et Pattenrond, il y a une espèce d'amour vache entre ces deux là qui ne peut aboutir que sur une grande passion, j'en mets ma main au feu ! Je suis moins angoissée pour les scènes M mais de toute façon, au rythme où je vais, tous mes lecteurs en bas âges seront retraités avant que le rouquin et la brunette en viennent à jouer au docteur :( Merci pour le personnage de Rick, j'aimais assez l'idée qu'il y ait un jeune type adulé du monde sorcier qui soit une vraie calamité avec une baguette. Je sais que l'attitude de Ginny est un peu limite avec lui mais il faut qu'elle parvienne à faire son deuil du Survivant, la pitchoune... Pour cette pauvre Jessica, nous en avons déjà parlé et je n'épiloguerai pas mais je te promets néanmoins une autre apparition furtive pour plus tard (histoire que tu aiguises tes griffes sur cette pauvre Sarah). Bisous :)

aminteitha: Merci pour ta review, je trouve que tu résumes parfaitement le contenu du chapitre 20 :de l'émotion, des retrouvailles, de l'amour, de l'humour et du quidditch... je n'aurais pas mieux dit ! Voici la suite, bises !

Emma & Danaé: Merci pour le match de quidditch, j'avais mis un temps fou à l'écrire donc ça me fait bien plaisir ;) Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé le dialogue Bill/Ron, ça ne fait pas de mal quand l'aîné des Weasley met un peu de plomb dans le crâne de son cadet. Pour la conversation Ginny/Mione, ce sera principalement dans le chapitre 22, c'est d'abord à Ron de subir les foudres de Ginny la furie. Merci à vous deux pour votre fidélité, bisous !

virg05: Tu as vu ? Si c'est pas malheureux de mettre un temps fou à écrire ce fameux match que tout le monde attend et quand même réussir à laisser passer une erreur. Tu as tout à fait raison, je me suis gourrée en écrivant que c'était la poursuiveuse qui était mise KO au lieu de l'attrapeuse :( Encore désolée... Bises !

Emmi: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, bisous :)

lunatanis: Comment ? tu oses prendre du retard pour lire mes fics, je suis outrée ! En plus, j'ai crû comprendre que tu n'allais pas lire ce chapitre dès la publication non plus, mademoiselle est en vacances, pffff ;) Ouf, le match a fait son petit effet ! En fait, tu as deviné, je l'ai écrit en tenant dans les mains le tome 4 pour m'en inspirer mais j'avoue que c'était difficile ! Merci pour tes commentaires sur la famille Weasley, j'avoue que je les aime tous (même Percy !) et donc, oui, tu auras l'occasion de les recroiser au grand complet au fil des chapitres suivants. Alors, pour tous les points que tu soulignes, je peux te promettre: a) de ma déchaîner sur mon clavier , b) des explications Harry/Mione au chapitre 23, c) encore du Harry/Ginny pour plus tard mais je suis incapable de te situer quand, d) du M Ron/Mione pour le chapitre 27 (oui oui) et enfin e) LA réponse à LA question de l'histoire dans très très longtemps mais un jour quand même ! Merci pour ton soutien et ta patience ;) Bises !

aiglus: Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre 19, je me suis bien amusée à faire apparaître Draco et sa môman... Tu as vu, le petiot n'a aucuns problèmes oedipiens avec sa mère, hein, il est tout à fait sain dans sa tête ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la rencontre de quidditch et tu as raison, les rapports avec ginny vont être moins chaleureux qu'avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Moi aussi, j'aimais bien la discussion Ron/Bill, l'aîné a un peu la voix de la raison ici.

Pour Le Prix de la trahison, je suis ravie que tu apprécies aussi, les filles écrivent vraiment très très bien! Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour ma mini fic post tome 6, au contraire, je suis rassurée que tu ne l'aies pas lue tant que tu n'as pas terminé le prince de Sang-mêlé, je m'en serais vraiment voulue de t'avoir gâché l'intrigue. Bisous !

louve26: Merci pour ton compliment sur la fluidité et l'intrigue de ma fic, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire. Pour répondre à ta question sans trop dévoiler la suite, je peux te dire que pour l'instant, tu peux te faire une très vague idée des initiateurs des agressions mais que pour le motif, je n'ai pas encore réellement laissé de piste, d'ici quelques chapitres (3 ou 4) tu devrais avoir des éléments qui pourraient t'aider mais tout reste en surface jusqu'à présent. Je vais essayer de persister à vous offrir ce mélange que tu décris si bien, ne serait-ce que pour mériter encore de si gentilles reviews ;) Merci beaucoup, bisous !

Zofia: Merci d'aimer ma fic, c'est vrai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre donc tes encouragements ne sont pas inutiles ;) Voilà la suite, bises !

Barbie 56: Pfiouu, j'ai reçu ta review un peu après avoir achevé l'écriture de ce chapitre et tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis toujours ravie quand on apprécie ce que j'écris mais j'ai l'habitude de recevoir les compliments de lecteurs déjà favorables à mon pairing et amateurs de l'univers d'HP. Que toi, qui n'es à priori ni fanatique de Ron et Hermione et pas vraiment familière du monde d'harry potter, tu aies pu trouver de l'intérêt à cette histoire et l'apprécier à ce point signifie énormément pour moi. Ca veut dire simplement que mon histoire est bonne (et drôle parfois, ce qui est aussi intentionnel). Pour tes remarques sur le M, je comprends et partage tout à fait ton point de vue, même si je ne vais pas me faire plus pure que je ne suis, je ne sais simplement pas écrire de scènes M si elles n'ont pas un sens dans l'histoire (et pourtant, j'ai essayé mais je cale).

Ravie que tu aies pu trouver un défouloir avant ta philo, enchantée de compter une lectrice de plus et vraiment très très contente d'avoir eu le bonheur de lire ta review aussi encourageante aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup ! Bisous :)

**Mille mercis à vous tous, je n'avais jamais pensé en débutant cette histoire que ce serait un tel bonheur d'être lue par vous ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture...**

* * *

"Enfoiré de juge arbitre!" 

Richard Grubbs n'avait pas cessé de jurer et de protester depuis qu'il avait été emmené à l'infirmerie où le médicomage des Canons avait passé une bonne heure à lui expliquer pourquoi il devait absolument se laisser soigner.

Les cognards avaient endommagé ses poumons et il émettait un sifflement à chaque expiration mais ça ne lui suffisait pas pour l'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix rejoindre les vestiaires où il savait que le reste de l'équipe tentait encore vainement de faire changer la décision de l'arbitre.

"Matilda était hors-jeu! Merlin, il l'a vue rentrer au vestiaire! On aurait dû faire quoi? Espérer que Joyce ne repère jamais le vif d'or? Quelqu'un devait l'attraper avant lui, Ginny a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait."

Le médicomage hocha une fois encore la tête, il suivait sa ligne de conduite depuis le début de la séance de soins, rester silencieux et ne pas irriter son patient. Après tout, Grubbs était une vedette, il avait tout intérêt à bien faire son travail.

Le capitaine des Canons poussait des grognements sourds à mesure que l'onguent que lui appliquait le sorcier faisait son effet.

Ses poumons étaient moins douloureux, mais le médicomage devait certainement aussi lui avoir fait prendre un sérum calmant à son insu parce qu'il se sentait à présent gagné par un doux sentiment de béatitude et qu'il avait l'ensorcelante sensation que tous ses soucis s'envolaient les uns après les autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le médicomage eut la satisfaction de voir qu'il s'était endormi. Avec la dose de potion d'apaisement qu'il avait mélangé à son fortifiant musculaire, le jeune homme en aurait bien pour quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil profond, juste le temps nécessaire pour permettre à l'onguent de faire totalement effet et aux contusions de sa poitrine de disparaître tout à fait.

Son sentiment de satisfaction baissa sévèrement d'un cran quand il vit une jeune fille rousse échevelée et en sueur surgir comme une furie dans le local réservé aux soins et instinctivement, il se dissimula derrière l'armoire de rangement des balais des réservistes.

"Rick! Bon sang, Richard Alexander Grubbs, depuis quand es-tu devenu incapable d'éviter un cognard aussi pitoyablement prévisible!" rugit-elle.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes à la demoiselle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un qui n'était absolument plus en mesure de lui répondre.

Elle passa une main légère sur le front du jeune homme puis fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son poignet où elle sembla vérifier que son pouls battait normalement. Apparemment rassurée, elle se pencha rapidement jusqu'à son visage et lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les tempes.

Le médicomage ne savait trop s'il devait ou non signaler sa présence mais en reconnaissant le numéro et le nom imprimés à l'arrière du maillot officiel de l'équipe des Canons, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver un journaliste à la Gazette que la nouvelle relation amoureuse de Magic Grubbs intéresserait…

"Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, Gin? Ca fait une heure qu'on attend qu'elle sorte! Elle sait bien que nous sommes là, pourtant." ronchonnai-je en surveillant ma montre.

Depuis la fin du match de quidditch, et même si j'étais diablement heureux pour la performance magnifique de ma petite sœur, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de se poser mille et une questions. Je n'avais cependant besoin que d'une seule réponse: qu'est-ce que faisait Ginny avec le balai de Harry-_j'étais un foutrement bon attrapeur dans le temps_-Potter?

Il n'y avait aucune raison logique qui explique que ma petite sœur soit en possession de l'Eclair de Feu du Survivant et j'étais certain de ne pas m'être abusé sur le balai, je l'avais assez souvent admiré pour reconnaître la teinte presque rougeoyante que prenait le bois du manche quand il était au maximum de sa puissance.

Je semblais être le seul à m'impatienter du retard de la frangine.

Papa et Percy s'étaient lancés dans une grande conversation avec Jonathan Faucett, le père d'une ancienne camarade de Poudlard et accessoirement membre du Département magique des Sports et des Jeux. Bill avait filé dès la fin du match, prétextant qu'il avait encore un rapport à rentrer à Gringotts avant la petite fête chez mes parents et Fred et George s'étaient éclipsés du côté de la boutique officielle où j'avais cru comprendre qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire la démonstration d'une nouvelle gamme de produits.

Juste à la fin de la rencontre, Hermione m'avait entraîné un peu à l'écart de notre petit groupe et avait insisté pour que je la laisse partir à la recherche de Fyfe et de sa mère sans moi.

Je n'étais pas d'accord. J'avais beau être conscient que les mesures de sécurité étaient renforcées au maximum aux environs du stade, je n'aimais pas savoir Hermione seule autour d'une bande de supporters des Crécelles qui devaient être en train de noyer leur déception dans des barriques de bièraubeurre.

"Je suis une grande fille, Ronald! Si ton engagement au Ministère signifie que je devrai dorénavant passer par toi avant de prendre la moindre décision, je crois que j'aurai un mot à dire à Shacklebolt dès demain…"

En regardant sa petite mine furieuse, je me doutais qu'elle s'imaginait sans doute que je lui avais tendu un piège en ne lui parlant pas des réjouissances au Terrier.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment choisi de ne pas lui en parler mais j'étais déterminé à ne pas anticiper les différentes épreuves de la journée. Je me doutais assez que les retrouvailles d'Hermione avec le reste de ma famille promettraient une bonne dose d'accrochages mais j'étais convaincu que c'était un petit mal pour un grand bien.

D'ailleurs, les évènements jusqu'à présent avaient prouvé que nous étions sur le bon chemin puisque, à aucun moment, mon père et mes frères n'avaient eu un comportement différent avec mon amie de ce qu'il avait pu être des années auparavant.

Evidemment, je n'étais pas crédule au point de croire que les choses se passeraient aussi facilement avec Ginny et avec ma mère mais j'étais absolument résolu à rendre à Hermione la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre auprès de mes proches.

Toujours est-il qu'au moment où elle avait laissé entendre que je n'avais pas à intervenir dans ses actes, j'avais assez vite accepté de lui permettre de partir à la rencontre de la jeune Irlandaise et de son gamin sans moi lui filant le train.

"Tu seras prudente, tu me le promets?"

"Oui…"

"Et si quoi que ce soit te semble suspect, tu utiliseras le pendentif, d'accord? Quoi que ce soit, Mione… c'est entendu?"

"Oui, Ron, c'est promis!"

Son sourire avait dissipé la lueur d'exaspération qui avait habité ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt et je m'étais approché d'elle jusqu'à frôler ses cheveux de mes lèvres.

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Fillette, là, tout de suite…"

"Ron… je…"

"On ne peut pas, je sais. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant. J'ai envie que tu sois avec moi aujourd'hui, et je peux te jurer que ça n'a foutrement rien à voir avec les décisions du Ministère. C'est une journée importante et je veux que tu sois là, c'est tout… Ok?"

Hermione avait respiré un peu plus vite, je crois même que ses joues avaient eu l'air plus rouges tout à coup.

"Je… Je viendrai avec toi."

"Bien." lui avais-je soufflé en emprisonnant ses doigts dans ma main.

Elle n'avait pas essayé de dégager sa main et avait au contraire refermé plus fort encore ses doigts sur les miens.

"Va chercher le gamin, je vous attendrai à l'entrée du chapiteau des Compagnons du Gai Canon… Prudente, hein!"

Elle avait hoché docilement la tête et j'avais relâché sa main.

J'étais un peu inquiet en la regardant s'éloigner en direction des gradins du camp adverse mais au moins, j'étais rassuré sur un point, Hermione me reviendrait.

Ca faisait à peine une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle était partie mais la légère angoisse que j'éprouvais en la savant sans moi et l'attente prolongée de l'arrivée de ma sœurette commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs.

J'étais en train de me demander s'il ne serait pas plus sage que je me calme avec une rasade d'hydromel quand je vis surgir, encadré par deux Irlandais plus larges que hauts, un Neville Londubat au visage tuméfié et aux vêtements déchirés.

"Bordel, Neville, ce sont ces brutes qui t'ont fait ça?" m'écriai-je en me précipitant sur mon ancien voisin de chambrée.

"Ron! J'avais entendu dire que tu étais de retour… Vraiment content de te revoir, camarade!" me lança-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Les deux gorilles habillés de vert surveillaient les mouvements du grand garçon un peu gauche qu'était toujours l'ancien Gryffondor.

"J'crois bien que le rouquin est un maudit traître à la solde des British…" murmura le plus épais des deux en donnant un coup de coude à Neville.

"Oui… enfin, je veux dire, non! C'est mon ami Ron Weasley… vous savez, WEASLEY, comme dans Ginevra WEASLEY… c'est le frère de la poursuiveuse des Canons." répondit Neville en me désignant du doigt.

L'espèce de sauvage qui était resté muet se mit à ricaner et à pousser des gloussements qui firent monter en moi une furieuse envie de lui fermer sa grande gueule à coups de tatane.

"Héhéhé… elle est gironde ta sœur, poil de carotte, y a pas à dire!"

Oh putain…

"Neville, tu peux demander au chimpanzé à ta droite d'aller faire voir sa vilaine bouille ailleurs, s'il-te-plaît…"

Ouais, Weasley, subtil dans tes insultes et tu gardes les poings serrés… Pas de bagarre aujourd'hui, tu as une fête familiale à honorer!

"Par les saints poils de la barbe à Cuchulainn, comment tu m'as appelé, ptite tête?" gueula l'épais Irlandais.

"Chimpanzé."

"J'vais te casser en deux, poil de carotte!"

Même pas peur.

"Quand tu veux, le macaque…"

Mauvaise réponse, ça, Ronald…

"Ah ouais? Quand je veux? Et pourquoi pas tout de suite alors?"

L'Irlandais court sur pattes m'attrapa par l'avant du T-shirt et referma son autre poing en position d'attaque.

Neville avait l'air partagé entre l'envie d'en découdre lui aussi avec l'autre supporter des Crécelles et celle de raisonner mon adversaire au sang chaud et aux idées courtes.

"Ronald… Monsieur… ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, voyons…" commença-t-il, en donnant néanmoins de petits coups de poing au troll miniature qui le ceinturait.

Mes bonnes résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil tandis que je regardais la brute face à moi me faire des grimaces qu'il voulait menaçantes.

S'il fallait en passer par là, et même si je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment les choses s'étaient emballées en aussi peu de temps, je lui briserais quand même volontiers quelques côtes et une ou deux dents.

La foule commençait à se rassembler autour de nous, toujours à l'affût d'une bonne mêlée virile.

J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Neville en train de se débattre contre son volumineux opposant, qui était occupé à essayer de l'étouffer entre ses bras poilus, quand j'entendis une voix que je connaissais trop bien pousser des cris indignés derrière moi.

"Merlin! Ron, Neville… vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici?" hurla ma sœur en battant des bras pour se frayer un passage parmi les spectateurs.

"Oh, bonjour Ginny! Tout va bien, bon anniversaire!" lança mon compagnon d'infortune d'une voix rayonnante en émergeant de dessous l'avant-bras de son adversaire.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre à ma sœur puisque j'avais enfoncé mes dents dans le poing serré du primate qui m'avait plaqué au sol.

Par contre, en entendant la voix de ma frangine, les deux Irlandais semblèrent tout à coup perdre toute énergie belliqueuse et je sentis la pression sur mon torse se faire de plus en plus légère jusqu'à ce que l'homme face à moi ne me tende la main que je ne mordais pas pour m'aider à me relever.

De leur côté, Neville et l'autre supporter des Crécelles avaient désencastré leurs bras et leurs jambes et se tenaient à une distance polie l'un de l'autre.

"Alors… c'est elle?" demanda timidement le mini troll de Neville à mon camarade.

"Oui oui, je vais vous présenter si vous voulez…" affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil dans sa direction.

Mon primate personnel épousseta son pantalon couvert de terre poussiéreuse et frotta machinalement son poing où on pouvait deviner la marque de mes canines.

Les sorciers rassemblés autour de nous s'éloignèrent dans un brouhaha déçu et Neville tendit la main vers ma sœur en se raclant la gorge.

"Messieurs… j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Ginevra Weasley… Ginny, je te présente… euh… des admirateurs!"

Les deux butors repentis se courbèrent devant ma sœur et je crus même voir l'un des deux lui faire un semblant de baisemain.

"Mademoiselle… vous avez joué comme une déesse aujourd'hui." minauda le plus petit des deux qui regardait Gin avec des yeux papillonnant.

"Oui…" renchérit l'autre. "C'est d'ailleurs une vraie misère de savoir qu'une merveille pareille vole pour cette fichue bande de têtes de veau de Chudley!"

J'allais saisir par le col l'abruti qui avait osé insulter mon équipe favorite mais je fus arrêté net par l'éclat de rire de ma cadette.

"Messieurs…" dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. "… je suis vraiment flattée par vos compliments, mais j'ai, malheureusement pour vous, d'excellentes raisons pour vouloir poursuivre mon aventure avec les Canons."

Tandis que les deux supporters des Crécelles, rendus tout à coup plus doux que des agneaux, insistaient pour que Ginny leur dédicace leurs t-shirts aux couleurs de l'équipe irlandaise, Neville se rapprocha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille qu'il était désolé d'avoir entraîné avec lui les deux fanatiques dégénérés mais qu'ils lui avaient promis pendant le match de ne pas lui briser les os du nez s'il leur faisait rencontrer ma frangine pour qui ils avaient eu le coup de foudre.

Devant l'air contrit de mon vieux compère et l'aspect désastreux de son chandail orange orné d'un double C, je me dis que je serais bien injuste de lui en vouloir pour ce qui n'avait été en somme qu'un intermède récréatif.

A quelques mètres de nous, Ginny et ses deux nouveaux fans échangeaient des remarques à la limite de la grossièreté sur l'arbitrage du match.

J'attrapai Neville par l'épaule et il me donna de grandes tapes réjouies en me disant à quel point il était content de me savoir de nouveau au pays et je l'entendais vaguement me poser des questions au sujet de Luna, pour laquelle je soupçonnais qu'il avait toujours eu un léger faible, mais mon attention était totalement concentrée sur Ginny et les deux Irlandais.

Les deux gaillards étaient en train de s'éloigner en direction des stands réservés à leur équipe quand je vis le visage malicieux de ma poursuiveuse favorite se pencher à l'oreille du plus petit des deux et lui murmurer quelques mots qui déclenchèrent une nouvelle vague de ricanements qui m'étaient visiblement destinés.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny vint se couler entre Neville et moi, il ne me fallut qu'un coup d'œil à son visage redevenu sévère pour comprendre que mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

"Neville, mon lapin… tu veux bien me laisser un instant seule en compagnie de ce _cher _Ronnie, s'il-te-plaît?" sussura-t-elle en m'agrippant le bras.

"Oui oui, b-bien entendu, Gin…" bafouilla le grand garçon brun en nous jetant un regard confus.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée du chapiteau qui abritait la buvette des Canons.

"Maintenant, à nous deux, Ronald…" chuchota-t-elle d'une voix furieuse.

"A… à nous deux, Gin?"

"Ne fais pas l'imbécile avec moi, grand frère adoré!" gronda-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans ma poitrine.

"Okay… soeurette. Je me doute un peu de quoi tu veux me parler, j'avoue…"

"Très bien! Alors tu ne t'étonneras pas si je te dis que tu es la fripouille la plus lâche et la plus manipulatrice que j'aie jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer!"

Elle exagérait un peu mais, vu la crispation rageuse de sa mâchoire, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour lui faire remarquer.

"Non…" murmurai-je en détournant les yeux.

"Non quoi, Ronald!"

"Non, je ne m'étonnerai pas si tu dis que je suis… etc…" répliquai-je avec un début d'agacement.

"Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait comme réponse de ma part?

"Pourquoi quoi, Gin?"

"Pourquoi ai-je appris hier soir de la bouche de papa que j'allais devoir subir la présence de l'immaculée petite sœur des pauvres créatures magiques en difficulté aujourd'hui, Ronald?" marmonna-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

"Arrête, Gin…" tentai-je.

"Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Je croyais que tu avais pourtant compris qu'_aujourd'hui_ était une journée importante pour moi, Ronald…"

"Tu sais très bien que je suis au courant de ça, Gin! Je sais que c'est un grand jour et je suis foutrement heureux et fier de toi, je te le jure…"

"Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu t'empêcher de nous l'imposer aujourd'hui? Ca aurait été vraiment si terrible qu'elle passe une seule journée sans toi? Une seule journée consacrée à TA famille. Ta fichue famille, Ron! Celle que tu as laissé quasiment sans nouvelles pendant tout ce temps et que tu oublies bien vite dès que cette femme écarte ses grands yeux terrifiés…" poursuivit-elle en haussant la voix. "A moins qu'elle n'écarte déjà autre chose pour toi, Ronald…"

"La ferme, Gin! Je t'interdis d'insulter Hermione, tu m'entends!" grognai-je d'un ton menaçant en attrapant une poignée de ses mèches rousses.

Ginny laissa échapper un sifflement furieux et se débattit jusqu'à ce que je relâche ses cheveux.

Elle me tira par le poignet pour nous éviter de devenir à nouveau le point de mire des sorciers qui traversaient la plaine à l'extérieur du stade de Chudley.

"Sois tranquille, Ron, je n'insulterai plus ta petite amie… Je vais même faire mieux, je vais carrément l'ignorer si tu préfères." dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

"S'il-te-plaît… s'il-te-plaît, Ginny, arrête ça… Ce n'est pas toi, ça." repris-je plus calmement.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me fixa sans rien dire.

"Je t'aime, Gin… C'est ton anniversaire, tu as joué comme une reine et je souhaiterais vraiment que tu passes une journée inoubliable mais je ne pouvais pas envisager de la laisser seule aujourd'hui… je suis désolé." lui chuchotai-je en remettant les mèches collées à son front derrière ses oreilles.

Ma petite sœur persista dans son silence.

"C'est mon amie, pas ma petite amie, elle vit des moments très pénibles et elle a besoin de moi… comme tu as besoin de moi…" continuai-je en la voyant se raidir face à moi.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Ronald, merci bien!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Faux, Gin… Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu peux t'exhiber aujourd'hui avec le balai d'Harry Potter sans avoir le moins du monde besoin de te confier à quelqu'un." affirmai-je en soutenant son regard.

"Merde… comment es-tu au courant?" me lança-t-elle d'un air interdit.

Je lui souris gentiment, histoire de la voir quitter son attitude pleine de méfiance mais elle ne se dérida que très légèrement.

"J'ai bavé pendant des années devant ce balai, Ginny. Je t'assure que je reconnaîtrais son sifflement et le dessin de son manche entre des milliers d'autres…"

Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses hanches et détourna les yeux.

"Il me l'a offert hier. Je crois qu'il considère ça comme un cadeau d'adieu…"

Je l'attrapai par les épaules et l'attirai contre moi. "Godric, je suis désolé, Gin… J'aurais dû m'apercevoir que tu étais toujours amoureuse de lui." lui murmurai-je en laissant mes doigts filer dans ses cheveux lisses.

Elle poussa un gémissement sourd tout contre mon torse puis se recula d'un seul coup.

"Je t'interdis de penser ça, Ron. Je suis amoureuse de Richard maintenant, c'est clair? Harry Potter n'existe plus!" asséna-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

"D'accord, Gin… Mais dans ce cas, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Hermione d'avoir pris la place que tu espérais être la tienne auprès d'Harry… Crois-moi, leur histoire est tout sauf une belle histoire d'amour!" répondis-je froidement.

"Crois-moi, Ron, j'en suis bien consciente!"

Je n'aimais pas la violence de sa réaction quand j'avais évoqué Harry. C'était injuste qu'elle rejette sur mon amie ses relations tordues avec cet enfoiré de Survivant…

"Ne la repousse pas à cause de lui, Gin, je t'en prie."

Une moue incertaine se dessina sur le visage de ma cadette. "Je vais essayer, Ronnie… je vais essayer."

"Ces maudits décérébrés d'Irlandais avaient raison, sœurette. Tu as volé comme une déesse aujourd'hui!"

Elle haussa les sourcils devant ma pitoyable tentative pour l'amadouer puis me rendit un sourire.

"Merci, frangin… Pourtant il semblerait bien que les Crécelles aient déposé une réclamation auprès de l'arbitre pour qu'il compte ma performance comme nulle et aux dernières nouvelles, il avait l'air bien près de vouloir valider leur demande. Il paraît que Rick aurait dû me désigner officiellement comme attrapeuse après l'accident de Matilda Jenkins pour que je sois autorisée à poursuivre le vif d'or… Si leur plainte est recevable, je risque une pénalité et le match est annulé."

"Tu déconnes?"

"J'en ai l'air?"

"Merde non… merde! Je suis désolé, Gin… Quelle bande d'enfoirés!"

"C'est à peu près ce que Rick a dit avant d'être transporté à l'infirmerie." me répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

"Oh mince, j'avais oublié que Grubbs était… Il va bien?"

Elle secoua la tête en grimaçant. "Je n'en sais rien. Il dormait quand je lui ai rendu visite. Il sera peut-être dirigé vers Sainte-Mangouste en fin d'après-midi. J'essayerai d'en savoir plus tout à l'heure."

"Foutue journée inoubliable, hein Gin…"

"Comme tu dis, frérot."

"Maman a sans doute préparé des montagnes de nourriture."

"Sans doute."

"Et les jumeaux auront certainement prévu des quantités de blagues idiotes."

"Certainement."

"Et je ne t'ai même pas encore souhaité un bon anniversaire."

"Même pas encore, non."

"Bon anniversaire, Ginevra Weasley."

"Espèce de crétin!" murmura-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je la serrai très fort contre moi, ressentant peut-être aussi intensément pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais quittée trois ans auparavant à quel point mon absence avait pu être cruelle pour ma petite sœur. Je savais pour Harry, je savais pour Grubbs, j'avais l'impression qu'en me confiant son secret, elle m'avait en quelque sorte offert la possibilité de me racheter.

J'en avais foutrement envie mais je ne pouvais pas accepter que de sacrifier la toute nouvelle confiance d'Hermione soit le prix à payer.

Une fois encore, il avait suffit que je pense à mon amie pour voir apparaître le bout de son joli petit nez.

A une dizaine de mètres de nous, portant dans ses bras un petit bonhomme à la tignasse rousse à peine plus claire que la mienne, Hermione plissait les yeux en se protégeant du soleil d'une main courbée sur le front.

Elle devait vraisemblablement me chercher.

Ginny l'avait elle aussi aperçue et je la sentis se raidir contre moi.

"S'il-te-plaît, Gin… Juste pour aujourd'hui." la suppliai-je d'une voix sourde.

Elle fixa mon amie toujours inconsciente de notre présence et me répondit par un léger hochement de tête.

Puis je la vis faire quelques pas incertains vers la brunette de mon cœur avant de lui faire un signe de la main.

Le visage souriant d'Hermione sembla se fermer un instant puis elle répondit au signe de Ginny par un petit mouvement du bras pour lui désigner le petit garçon qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Je les regardai un court moment rire des mimiques du fils de Seamus puis je me résolus enfin à venir rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes si essentielles à ma vie.

**Nous y revoilà enfin, j'avoue ne pas être super satisfaite par ce chapitre mais il fallait vraiment que je me relance dans le bain. Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié dans le courant du week-end.**

**Allez lire "Le prix de la trahison" de Servane et Magystra et "Et les choses changent" de Pit Chan. **

**Bonne semaine à tous, bises !**


	22. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'édition à Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner en possède un bout aussi, mais l'histoire est de plus en plus à moi.

**Note:** Ffnet ne veut plus qu'on réponde aux reviews dans les chapitres et a créé une magnifique nouvelle fonction "reply" pour les reviews signées. C'est épatant, vraiment... MAIS comment fait-on pour répondre aux reviews non signées ? On fait comme si elles n'existaient pas parce que tout le monde n'a qu'à avoir un compte ffnet, c'est ça ?

Ah bon...

Disons que pour cette dernière fois, je fais comme si je n'avais pas lu la notification du site mais je recommande vraiment à mes revieweurs respectés et anonymes selon les normes ffnet de me laisser une adresse mail s'ils veulent que je leur réponde.

Ca fera bientôt 6 mois que je publie mes fics et donc six mois que Dogs of Lust existe, et vous savez quoi ? Il s'est passé à peine une semaine depuis le chapitre 1 ! 22 chapitres pour raconter une semaine ! Je voulais écrire une fic qui raconte une année, ça va me faire 52 fois 22 chapitres, ça fait peur...

Rien de particulier encore une fois pour ce chapitre-ci, c'est l'après-match, la fête chez les Weasley et tout le monde est content... Tout le monde, vraiment ?

Rien de particulier si ce n'est que le chapitre est terrrrrrriblement long et que je l'ai donc coupé en deux, mais que je publie tout aujourd'hui.

**Réponses aux reviews (for the last time, c'est juré):**

Anacofleb: Merci merci merci d'être ma revieweuse fidèle parmi les fidèles. Je t'ai promis que je ne te donnerai pas l'occasion de me taper sur les doigts mais tout ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu... J'espère que tu ne seras quand même pas trop dure donc voilà la suite ! Bisous :)

kobar: J'ai d'abord mal lu ta review: j'ai lu FIC COMIQUE et je me demandais vraiment si tu ne t'étais pas tapé la tête contre ton écran plusieurs fois pour trouver mon histoire drôle (bien qu'elle ne manque pas d'humour, uh uh uh...) et puis j'ai relu et j'ai compris que c'était à moi de me taper la tête contre l'écran et accessoirement changer de lunettes. Cosmique, ça me va tout à fait :) C'est même assez bougrement flatteur ! Mais comme tu l'as bien senti, l'ambiance est pesante, le drame couve (toussah...) donc pour l'instant, c'est l'accalmie, mais ça ne durera pas. Je suis tout à fait ravie que tu sois impatiente de lire la suite et je te promets que tu n'auras plus longtemps à attendre pour la suite d'Alliance car j'aime aussi beaucoup cette fic. Merci, bisous !

Bubblegum712: Ca me fait toujours plaisir de lire le décalage horaire entre chez toi et chez moi, même si je me sens toujours un peu coupable de savoir que tu risques d'être en retard à l'école à cause de ma fic ;) Comme tu dis, dans le chapitre 21, ça cause ! Gin a promis d'essayer de tolérer Hermione pour la journée, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va tenir sa promesse... Mais puisque c'est la fête chez les Weasley, ce sera quand même joyeux, tu verras ! Pour mon erreur de joueuse au quidditch, je sais que ce n'est pas trop grave mais c'est le genre d'erreur qui m'énerve très fort, mais bref, c'est fait...

J'espère que tu auras réussi tes exams et que tu as profité de tes congés ! Gros bisous, mamzelle :)

Chloé: Merci, j'essaie de tenir un bon rythme pour satisfaire mes fidèles lecteurs mais comme tu vois, j'ai aussi des râtés :( Bon, tu me dis bien des choses dans ta review, je vais tenter de répondre à tout ça.

- En effet, vu que dans ma fic Malfoy n'est pas amoureux fou de la benjamine des Weasley, il n'a vraiment rien à faire dans les gradins des Canons, tu sauras vaguement ce qu'il faisait au Snake's spit dans le chapitre suivant, mais ne t'attends pas à de grandes révélations. A ce propos, si tu veux une description du Snake's spit, je te conseille le premier chapitre de mon autre fic "Luna et moi" (je ne me fais pas vraiment de la pub puisque je ne te conseille que le premier chapitre ! dans le cas contraire, je t'aurais vanté les quatre chapitres existants...).

- Neville dans "Les années Poudlard" ? J'achète ! mais sincèrement, je ne le trouve pas si misérable dans ce chapitre le cher Neville. Je crois que n'importe qui avec des neurones aurait préféré filer doux devant des brutes épaisses en surnombre. Tu remarqueras qu'ensuite, il donne quand même de petits coups de poing à son troll personnel, il se trouve juste qu'il n'a pas le sang aussi chaud que le rouquin.

- Ginny a du caractère, elle est comme la moutarde Amora (ou le camembert Président, je ne sais plus trop...) Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Ginny va _essayer_ de faire des efforts, je crois que le verbe dit tout. Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu me dis des sentiments de Ron, ça me fait très plaisir et je mets vraiment beaucoup de coeur à lui triturer les émotions donc tant mieux si ça se voit. Je suis enfant unique, donc j'imagine que je me libère de toutes mes frustrations en imaginant une fratrie rude mais juste et aimante (que c'est beau, tu as raison !)

- Oui oui, Fyfe va lui aussi au Terrier, tu te douteras que ça ne fait pas peur à Molly d'avoir une petite tête de plus à nourrir et ça arrange bien mon histoire... Seamus, oui, tu le verras. Quant à dean Thomas, c'est une autre histoire mais il est un peu trop tôt pour que j'en parle.

Vivement la suite ? Qu'à celà ne tienne, la voici ! Bisous :)

Barbie56: tu aimes toujours autant ? Ouf ! Ca aurait été frustrant de perdre une nouvelle lectrice si enthousiaste en une update ;) Si tu as des soucis pour t'y retrouver dans les méandres de l'univers HP, n'hésite pas à demander, je réponds à toutes heures ! Ne te tracasse pas, ta curiosité va être récompensée, tu vas savoir tout de suite ce qu'il se passe au Terrier. Bises !

louve26: Merci, si tu trouves le chapitre pas mal, ça me rassure, mais j'étais sincère un peu à court de souffle pour l'écriture de DoL (pas d'inspiration, heureusement, ça j'en déborde) donc il me fallait un chapitre un peu plus linéaire pour m'y remettre. Mais le débordement de testostérones avec les supporters des crécelles était très rigolo à écrire, j'avoue... Quant à ginny, elle va bien finir par pardonner réellement à Hermione mais il faut croire qu'elle en a encore gros sur la patate, même si comme tu dis, mione ne lui a pas vraiment soufflé harry. Hermione était un peu absente ces derniers chapitres mais les prochains vont lui donner l'occasion de se réveiller un peu, je ne sais pas si tu la trouveras toujours posée (peut-être après tout). La fameuse journée chez les Weasley, c'est tout de suite ! Bisous.

virg05: Merci de prendre la défense de l'équipe des Canons, je trouve aussi qu'ils ont vraiment bien joué :p Tu sauras dans le chapitre 23 si le match est annulé ou pas. Pour Hermione face à Ginny et à Madame Weasley, tu vas lire qu'elles réagissent différemment avec la brunette, mais ron est là pour veiller sur elle, ne te tracasse pas. Gros bisous !

vava cracra: Eh oui, je sais, ce chapitre ne débordait pas d'action mais il fallait vraiment que je recharge mes accus. C'est fait donc ça va redevenir plus agité, tu vas voir. Méchante fille ! Tu veux qu'Hermione se fasse lapider à la fête Weasley, hein oui ! Je te promets pas que ce sera le cas mais ce n'est quand même pas de tout repos pour elle, tu vas voir. Bisous :)

Zofia: Waouh, tu m'adores ! Je suis bien contente : ))) Ne sois pas trop frustrée parce que je te promets qu'il y aura toujours des chapitres à venir et que la fin n'est pas proche donc tu auras le temps de calmer ta frustration... Bises !

Doudaah: Merci pour le titre, je commence à manquer d'inspiration donc je tape allégrement dans les standards rock pour m'inspirer ;) Ceci dit, ça convenait pas trop mal. Contente que tu aimes ma fic et que l'option POV Ron te plaise, ça m'amuse beaucoup de me mettre dans la tête du rouquin, je peux jurer comme une charretière :p Comme tu dis, Harry est un -- égoïste, mais s'il n'était que ça, il ne serait pas aussi malheureux. Pour Luna, je te promets qu'elle va intervenir et que tu auras des nouvelles d'elle dans ce chapitre mais si tu as lu le début de DoL (ce dont je me doute) et mon autre fic pré DoL, "Luna Lovegood et moi", tu sauras qu'elle est encore perdue au loin dans les pays froids, il lui faudra un tout petit peu de temps pour revenir. Patience donc... Bises !

aiglus: Tu as raison, c'est toujours intéressant de voir comment Ron se débrouille avec sa soeur pour tenter de la raisonner... Je l'avais trouvé un tout petit peu manipulateur avec ses "femmes" dans le chapitre 21, le rouquin mais personne ne s'en est offusqué, donc tant mieux pour lui (et pour moi) Pour voir si Ginny sait se tenir avec la brunette, tu n'as qu'à lire ci-dessous ;) J'aime bien quand Ron rajoute des compléments au nom d'Harry et il n'y a pas de raisons que Gin n'ait pas la même façon de parler que son frère. Ahlala, toi aussi, tu veux qu'Hermione souffre, je suis entourée de sadiques ! Pour Molly, je crois qu'elle a une réaction typiquement matriarche Weasley, tu verras. Voici la suite, bisous !

aminteitha: Chic, tu as aimé le chapitre :p Pour l'édition spéciale de La Gazette des ragots, tu verras si je suis tombée si bas ou pas dans le chapitre 23. Alors toi, tu pencherais pour un réconciliation Hermione/Ginny avec Molly Weasley en trouble-fête pour l'anniversaire de sa fille ? Mmmh, intéressant... tu vas voir. Richard ou Harry... difficile de choisir pour la pauvre Ginny. Et le pire c'est que ce n'est que le début ! Les supporters des Crécelles étaient assez distrayants à imaginer, j'avoue ;) Bisous aussi !

Servane(Magystra): Gneuh, comme tu dis... Ne te tracasse pas pour les belles reviews, je suis une fille facile à contenter (si si, je jure) et je suis toujours comblée par tes remarques, qu'elles soient longues ou courtes. Rhalala, tu as raison, ça manque d'action et/ou de scènes érotiques ! Je te promets que les deux arrivent (sous peu, surtout pour l'action) mais je ne suis pas persuadée qu'Hermione se laisserait trousser dans un coin par le beau rouquin alors qu'ils en sont encore à se réapprivoiser tous les deux. Il n'empêche que je sais que c'est long et que tu as bien de la patience (sans compter une grande bonté naturelle, évidemment...) merci beaucoup ;) Bisous !

lili: Merci de trouver mon histoire touchante et bien racontée, j'aime vraiment beaucoup les personnages et j'ai vraiment envie de faire "ça" bien, donc tant mieux si tu apprécies. Bises :)

Selphie451: Oh chouette, tu m'as lue et tu aimes ! Venant d'une experte en Ron/mione comme toi, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :) Je sais que le début Harry/Mione peut sembler déconcertant mais je t'assure que je suis une pure shipeuse Ron/ Hermione mais j'ai le grave défaut d'adorer leur mettre plein de batons dans les roues... Tout ce que tu me dis est vraiment hyper flatteur, merci beaucoup ! Je me rends compte que le "fillette" plaît pas mal et j'avoue que je trouve que ça colle bien avec le Ron de ma fic. Pour Harry, oui je sais, tu t'en débarrasses souvent vite. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours ce qui me fait un peu peur chez toi, à part Ron et Hermione, personne n'est à l'abri;) Je suis sadique avec Harry mais en général, je suis plutôt tendre avec mes personnages, tu verras. Merci encore pour les wow et les waow, en général, c'est bon signe ! Gros bisous :)

Snave: Je suis bien contente que Zofia m'ait fait de la pub et franchement ravie que tu ne sois pas une convaincue du couple Ron/Hermione à la base. Je sais qu'on reproche à ce pairing d'être un peu simpliste mais je le trouve beaucoup moins cliché que les habituels couples Hermione/Draco où tout à coup, ils deviennent fous l'un de l'autre sans qu'on n'ait vraiment compris comment Draco devenait doux comme un agneau et Hermione prête à tout pour les beaux yeux du serpentard. Je ne défends rien parce qu'il y a vraiment d'excellents contre exemples en tout mais tu verras que leur histoire ici, n'a rien de simple (en fait, je dis ça, mais tu l'as déjà vu puisque tu as lu jusqu'au bout ) Pour Harry, c'est plus fort que moi, j'avais vraiment envie de démonter son personnage en imaginant les ravages que la mort de Voldy avait pu causer sur lui. Tu trouves Hermione niaiseuse ? C'est possible parfois, je ne m'en rends pas trop compte mais c'est vrai que c'est celle que j'ai le moins développé jusqu'à présent mais ça va s'améliorer au fil des chapitres (l'histoire va vraiment être très longue, j'en ai peur...) Pour Ron, ravie que tu l'aimes parce que c'est vraiment mon personnage favori. Encore merci d'avoir suivi le conseil de zofia, voilà la suite. Bises !

Frudule: Très chère Dame Frudule, votre quadrule review pose tellement de questions et demande tellement de réponses que je ne me permettrai pas d'y répondre ici, au risque de me faire conspuer par ffnet qui trouve que j'abuse à faire la sourde oreille. Je vous enverrai donc par mail une ràr digne de votre gargantuesque participation. Bien à vous !

**Voilà les dernières ràr dans le chapitre, la prochaine fois, attendez-vous à recevoir un gribouillis dans votre boîte mail (donc siouplaît, mes revieweurs anonymes, filez-moi une adresse si vous voulez aussi votre part de remerciements crétins). **

* * *

_Fyfe Finnigan est vraiment un chouette petit bonhomme._

Je découvrais, amusé, la capacité du gamin à s'attirer toutes les sympathies. Ma sœur, la première, avait craqué pour l'adorable petite tête rousse du garnement et ses yeux bleus rieurs.

Ginny avait constaté que le petit avait le ventre chatouilleux et le regardait se tortiller et pousser des éclats de rire quand elle effleurait par touches légères la région de son nombril.

Elle s'autorisa encore un court instant pour taquiner le gamin puis me lança un regard dont le sérieux dénotait avec la gaieté de sa voix.

"Dis, frangin adoré, j'ai une victoire à fêter et un anniversaire à célébrer moi… Il ne serait pas temps qu'on récupère le reste de la smala?" demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Neville.

"Fête, fête, ze veux aller à la fête moi! Ninie veut bien?"

Tous les regards, y compris le mien, se tournèrent vers la petite frimousse couverte de tâches de son du fils de Seamus.

"Ninie? C'est qui ça, mon poussin?" lui souffla Gin en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

Le petit bonhomme se précipita sur Hermione et la tira par le tissu de sa robe. Aussitôt, mon amie le fit monter dans ses bras et frotta son nez contre sa tignasse rousse.

"Ninie! Ma ninie à moi!" dit-il entre deux baisers mouillés sur les joues rosies d'Hermione.

J'articulai silencieusement "Ninie?" à son intention et elle me répondit par un clin d'œil.

Mon amie reposa doucement Fyfe sur la terre ferme et se pencha à son oreille en murmurant. "C'est la fête de Ginny, chaton… C'est à elle qu'il faut demander si tu peux venir."

"Niny? L'amie de ma Ninie c'est Niny aussi?"

Hermione fixa un très bref instant la silhouette attentive de ma sœur et je crus la voir réprimer une moue un peu triste avant que la bonne humeur ne domine à nouveau ses traits.

"Oui, c'est mon amie, chaton… Mais elle s'appelle Ginny, avec un "Gi" comme dans Girafe."

"Zirafe?"

Le gamin leva ses grands yeux bleus vers ma sœurette déjà conquise et la regarda d'un air timide. "Ze peux aller à ta fête, Zinnie?"

"Bien sûr, mon bonhomme! Je serai très heureuse d'avoir un invité aussi poli à la maison. Et ma maman va être très contente de te rencontrer, elle aime beaucoup les beaux hommes roux…" lui dit ma frangine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

J'admirai intérieurement l'habileté, certainement inconsciente, d'Hermione à signifier à Ginny qu'elle désirait réellement enterrer la hache de guerre. Le stratagème semblait marcher puisque ma sœur prit la petite main de Fyfe dans la sienne et hocha la tête en direction d'Hermione. Godric, faites que cette belle harmonie dure toute la journée…

La petite conversation autour de Fyfe nous avait un peu détourné de notre but initial, à savoir récupérer papa et Perce au comptoir des Compagnons du Gai Canon et les jumeaux à la boutique officielle.

Hermione avait autorisé ma frangine à prendre le petit dans ses bras pour partir à la recherche de mes satanés jumeaux en compagnie de Neville.

J'étais un peu étonné devant la facilité avec laquelle elle laissait filer le gamin mais visiblement, si j'en croyais les petits jeux que mon ami Londubat inventait pour lui, ces deux-là se connaissaient fort bien.

"Tu n'as pas peur de le laisser partir avec Gin? A voir comme elle le regarde, elle risque de le dévorer tout cru, tu sais…" demandai-je à ma brunette préférée.

Hermione me rendit un sourire radieux. D'ailleurs, à y regarder de plus près, tout en elle était radieux depuis qu'elle était revenue des gradins des Crécelles avec Fyfe dans ses bras.

"Fyfe est un ange, je suis certaine qu'il sera sage avec Ginny, et puis, il connaît fort bien Neville, il le voit souvent chez la mère de Seamus. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, il est coriace, mon petit sorcier, ta sœur aurait bien du mal à le croquer!"

Merlin, elle souriait encore, elle rayonnait tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait avalé un morceau de soleil au petit-déjeuner. Et si je n'avais pas été aussi attentif ce matin à tous ses petits mouvements nerveux tandis que nous étions au snack, j'aurais juré que c'était le cas.

"Tu l'aimes ce gamin, n'est-ce pas?" lui dis-je un peu abruptement.

Elle me jeta un regard étonné, comme si elle s'inquiétait de ma santé mentale. "Oui, évidemment, je l'aime. Pourquoi cette question, Ron?"

"Pour rien. Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Et je ne veux pas seulement dire… pas seulement depuis que je suis de retour… Je veux dire que même… Même en sept années d'école, je ne t'ai jamais vue si épanouie. Le petit bout a l'air de te faire plus d'effet que tes 12 BUSEs et tes 8 ASPICs réunis."

"7 ASPICs, Ronald…" me corrigea-t-elle avec une grimace humoristique.

"7, 8 ASPICs, on s'en tape! Je n'en ai eu que 5 et ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir… Mais ce n'est pas le propos."

"Non…" murmura-t-elle.

"Je trouve juste que tu as l'air bien avec le petit gars, ça me fait plaisir." affirmai-je en attrapant sa main. "Je me demande simplement si je ne dois pas être un peu jaloux…"

"Jaloux? Mais pourquoi?" s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

"Parce que j'ai toujours autant envie de t'embrasser et que je me retrouve avec un rival plus sérieux que ton patachon de matou!"

Hermione éclata de rire puis me scruta si intensément que quelques plis se creusèrent sur son front.

"Le pire, Ron, c'est que tu as l'air sincère…"

"Evidemment que je le suis!" lançai-je, la main sur le cœur.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, posa ses doigts fins sur la main que j'avais pompeusement placée sur ma poitrine et prit soudain un air très sérieux pour me répondre.

"Tu n'as pas de rival, je te le promets."

"Alors fais tout ce que tu peux pour te défaire de ce _"pas de rival_", Hermione." lui soufflai-je en soutenant son regard.

"Je te le promets."

"Promets encore…"

"Je te le promets…"

"Encore…"

"Je te le jure, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Okay, je te crois."

J'étais un peu confus, tout à coup, de m'apercevoir que je ne me souciais plus de grand chose quand Hermione m'offrait sa promesse les yeux dans les yeux.

Et pourtant, il allait falloir que je remplisse ma part du boulot, à savoir retrouver papa et Perce probablement toujours en grande conversation avec le père Faucett au comptoir du Gai Canon.

Ca s'avérerait certainement plus facile que de remettre la main sur les jumeaux qui pouvaient passer des heures à tester leurs marchandises, à s'en demander d'ailleurs si c'était vraiment pour s'attirer de nouveaux clients ou pour le simple plaisir de voir exploser leurs dernières inventions.

Le point faible de Fred et George ayant toujours été leur petite sœur, elle avait donc été bougrement bien inspirée en partant à leur rencontre avec le petit et Neville.

Je ne fus pas vraiment étonné quand, quelques minutes plus tard, je remarquai à quelques mètres de nous une joyeuse assemblée constituée d'une paire de rouquins chargés de rouleaux de parchemins et de sacs de couleurs, d'une jolie rousse au regard moqueur et d'une étrange bête à deux têtes composée de mon grand camarade Gryffondor portant sur son dos le petit monstre de ce satané Irlandais.

Hermione se précipita vers eux en sermonnant Neville qui tenait le petit bien trop haut et je la vis sortir en hâte une petite casquette verte ornée d'un dragon rouge et en coiffer le gamin.

Je me dis que ce serait tout à fait bienvenu plus tard de faire cadeau à Fyfe de mon merveilleux couvre-chef en forme de boulet de canon, histoire qu'il ne soit pas désemparé de voir ma sœur ouvrir tous ses paquets et de ne pas en avoir un seul.

"Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie… qu'est-ce que la charmante jeune fille ici présente vient de nous apprendre?" dit Fred en désignant Ginny.

"Tu te serais roulé dans la poussière avec nos remarquables et loyaux adversaires du jour?" poursuivit George.

"Tssss!" me sifflèrent-ils en chœur.

"Oh, vos gueules vous deux! Bill n'est plus là pour faire la loi mais ne croyez pas que vous allez pouvoir m'asticoter pour la cause…"

"T'asticoter? Nous? Petit frère chéri, nous sommes positivement scandalisés par ce si vilain mot… On regrette juste de ne pas avoir été là pour profiter du spectacle, c'est tout."

"Mais notre regret tardif de ne pas avoir pu soutenir ta belle démonstration de virilité n'empêche pas que nous sommes contraints de te signaler, frangin bien-aimé, qu'il y a ici de bien jeunes et chastes oreilles et que tu serais plus sage de remiser pour aujourd'hui le vocabulaire qui sort habituellement de cette hargneuse bouche qui est la tienne…"

Je suivis le regard de George sur Fyfe Finnigan et fermai ma grande bouche, qui n'avait rien d'hargneux quoiqu'ils en disent, sous les sourires triomphants de mon épouvantable paire d'aînés.

Un instant plus tard, j'abandonnais tout ce petit monde pour aller, à mon tour, retrouver les Weasley manquants.

La buvette de l'après match était aussi animée qu'avant la rencontre mais les sorciers attablés et accoudés au comptoir étaient largement plus débraillés et braillards que deux ou trois heures auparavant.

Apparemment, la nouvelle de la plainte des Crécelles n'étaient pas encore arrivée jusqu'aux supporters enthousiastes qui se trouvaient autour de moi. Mais comme Ginny semblait aussi vouloir garder l'issue incertaine du match secrète, je n'allais pas gâcher l'ambiance.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour visualiser mon père et mon frère assis sur un banc à quelques mètres du comptoir. D'où je me tenais, je remarquais deux autres personnes occupées à faire la conversation à mon père.

Je me rapprochai, contournant assez habilement un groupe de sorciers buveurs d'hydromel qui avaient tendance à renverser la moitié de leurs chopes sur les tables avoisinantes.

A mesure que j'avançais, je croyais de moins en moins ce que voulaient entendre mes oreilles et ce que voulaient voir mes yeux…

Et pourtant.

Que le Gryffondor le grand me botte lui-même l'arrière-train si ce n'étaient pas mon père et mon frère que j'avais devant moi, chantant à tue-tête la "Ballade de Titouan le Terrible Tatou Têtu".

_Titouan le Terrible est un Têtu Tatou_

_A tous Titouan dit qu'il est un Tapir_

_Mais un Tapir sans trompe_

_Ca n'se trouve pas partout_

_A moins si j'ne me trompe_

_Qu'il ne soit un tatou_

_Mais Titouan le têtu_

_A un tarin crochu_

_Sans trompe nul ne se trompe_

_Titouan est un tatou _

Ca devait faire quinze ans que je n'avais plus entendu mon père chanter la terriblement navrante histoire de Titouan le tatou, que Gin et moi lui réclamions pourtant chaque soir quand nous étions petits. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais entendu Percy la chanter. Percy, mon si sérieux frère aîné, Percival Weasley, le petit snobinard prétentieux qui avait été le bras droit de tout ce que le Ministère de la Magie pouvait compter comme manchots avant d'enfin reprendre les rênes de sa veule existence.

Percy ponctuait par des _oh oh oh_ et des _ouh ouh_ les couplets que mon père entonnait à pleins poumons.

Percy était saoul.

Papa était saoul.

L'homme assis avec eux était saoul aussi.

Seule la femme les accompagnant, de l'âge de papa, semblait être en possession de ses esprits.

Mon père fut le premier à m'apercevoir.

"Oh, Ronald! Viens chanter avec nous, fils!"

Tous les autres regardèrent à leur tour dans ma direction. Tous les autres sauf Percy qui continuait tout seul à pousser la chansonnette, les yeux mi-clos et la tête ballottante.

"Si tu veux, on peut choisir quelque chose de plus croustillant…" poursuivit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil égrillard. "Percival, mon fils à moi, montre à ton frère comment on chante 'La Sorcière Agrippine'"

Et mon frère,_ Percival Ignatius Weasley_, d'enchaîner aussitôt sur les turpitudes d'Agrippine…

_Agrippine est une coquine _

_Qui aime me tripoter la p- _"PERCE!" m'écriai-je, offusqué.

Ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas le vrai Percy que j'avais en face de moi, il devait y avoir eu un vol de polynectar au Ministère et un petit rigolo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir se payer la tête du si austère employé du Département de la Coopération Magique internationale.

"Père, je crois que Ro-Ro-Ronald ne veut plus que je ch-ch-chante…" se plaignit mon frère aîné à mon paternel hilare.

"Fiston, Ronnie a raison, il n'est plus l'heure de chanter, c'est vrai… Molly nous attend! Et ma Molly chérie n'aime pas attendre!" lança mon père en se frappant les cuisses.

"P-Pen-Penny m'attend aussi. Je veux voir ma Penny, papa, elle me-me m-manque." bégaya en retour mon frère.

Un coup d'œil à son front me permit de constater que Percy était bel et bien saoul et que les gouttes de transpiration qui commençaient à couler sur son visage n'étaient pas très bon signe. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui avait poussé mon aîné à vider autant de chopes d'hydromel mais ce n'était visiblement pas dans ses habitudes et il semblait près de s'effondrer après son numéro de chant.

"Papa, il faudrait trouver un portoloin pour Percy tout de suite. Il va avoir besoin de la potion spéciale de maman s'il veut tenir le coup cet après-midi."

Mon père écarquilla les yeux et l'alcool eut l'air de s'évaporer d'un seul coup quand il se tourna vers mon frère.

"Oh Merlin, il est tout vert… Molly ne va pas être ravie de le voir comme ça, surtout aujourd'hui!"

Il se souleva péniblement et passa sa main sur la face moite de Percy puis me jeta un regard désolé. "Je vais devoir te demander d'aller débloquer un portoloin pour nous, Fils. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici et je préfère qu'il se repose encore un peu avant que tes frères ne le voient dans cet état."

Monsieur Faucett, qui avait écouté notre conversation sans rien dire, leva la main subitement et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Si je peux me permettre d'intervenir, Arthur… Je dois me rendre avec mon épouse…" dit-il en désignant la femme assise à côté de lui "… chez mes cousins de Loudry Ste-Chaspoule. C'est là que vous habitez avec cette chère Molly, je crois. Ma voiture est à votre disposition et je suis certain qu'en se serrant un peu, il y aura de la place pour tout le monde."

Un large sourire étira la bouche de mon père et il serra la main de Faucett en le remerciant.

Je n'étais pas vraiment certain, pour ma part, d'être très rassuré d'emprunter une automobile conduite par un sorcier aussi imbibé que mon père mais j'aurais tout le temps pendant le trajet de me faire du mauvais sang. Le plus urgent était de reconduire Perce à la maison avant qu'il ne tombe réellement dans les pommes.

"Alors, c'est entendu! Imelda et moi irons avec vous jusqu'à la voiture pour installer ce petit veinard un peu indisposé pendant que votre grand rejeton rassemblera le reste de votre petite famille."

Je fis un signe de tête au sorcier et à sa compagne et un clin d'œil à papa. J'osais à peine imaginer à quel point les jumeaux savoureraient la nouvelle d'un Percy ivre et paillard, ça valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit déjà assis dans la voiture des Faucett avant que mes frangins ne lui mettent la main dessus.

Le père Faucett me signala que sa voiture était garée derrière le terrain d'entraînement avec les quelques autres automobiles moldues empruntées pour l'occasion et qu'ils nous y attendraient dans un petit ¼ d'heure.

Une fois sorti du chapiteau, je repérai très vite le groupe constitué du reste de ma fratrie, des deux anciens glorieux Gryffondors et de la petite bouille rousse.

Fyfe courait après un vif d'or factice qui devait être une invention de Fred et George et Hermione écoutait distraitement la conversation de Gin, Neville et George en surveillant le gamin encouragé par Fred.

"Alors Ronnie, tu en as mis du temps!" s'écria Fred. "Papa et Perce sont toujours à l'intérieur?"

"Non, ils sont avec les Faucett. Le père Faucett a proposé de nous déposer au Terrier avec sa voiture. Il va visiter de la famille qui habite dans le coin. Perce était un peu… euh… patraque. Donc ils ont préféré aller directement à leur automobile, pour qu'il… euh…se repose."

Fred me jeta un regard suspicieux puis se rapprocha de George.

"Toi, frérot, tu nous caches quelque chose…"

Je sentis mes oreilles s'enflammer mais protestai avec vigueur, à défaut de conviction. "Non! Mais il commence à être tard, on ferait bien de se dépêcher de rentrer si on ne veut pas que maman nous lance la Goule du grenier aux trousses."

George me fit une petite grimace pour me montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe mais ne rouspéta pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous cheminions jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient sensés nous attendre les autres. Neville portait Fyfe sur ses épaules, sous la vigilance d'Hermione, les jumeaux et Gin faisaient bloc ensemble et moi, je marchais un peu en arrière, absorbé par mes émotions.

C'était la première fois depuis mon retour que j'allais revoir ma famille réunie presque au grand complet… J'avais changé, je n'étais plus le petit connard égoïste d'il y a trois ans, ce dimanche en famille n'avait plus rien en commun avec le dernier que j'avais vécu au Terrier, une semaine exactement avant mon départ pour Montréal, mais j'avais cent fois plus peur de mal faire aujourd'hui qu'à cette époque là.

J'avais peut-être eu tort de vouloir entraîner Hermione avec moi, j'aurais d'abord dû affronter cette partie là de mon passé seul avant d'y mêler ma meilleure amie. J'espérais que la présence du gamin suffirait à adoucir ma mère.

Je pensai subitement à une question que j'avais été idiot de ne pas poser à Hermione plus tôt…

"Mione… dis-moi, tu as vu la mère de Fyfe, tout à l'heure?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Et… euh… tu m'as dit que le petit était gardé par la mère de Finnigan, c'est bien ça?"

"Oui, en effet… Pourquoi me demande-tu ça, Ron?" me dit-elle en ralentissant sa marche.

"En fait, je me disais que c'était un peu bizarre que la mère n'insiste pas plus pour rester avec le petit aujourd'hui…"

Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup et je la vis baisser la tête. Elle se torturait à nouveau les lèvres et ses joues semblaient brûlantes.

"Fillette? J'ai dit un truc que je n'aurais pas dû?"

"Non, non, pas du tout… c'est juste que… Oh Merlin, c'est embarrassant…"

" Embarrassant? Quoi donc, Mione? Je ne comprends pas."

Je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse car sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Je… enfin… Maureen… Oh… Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne, Ron!" me supplia-t-elle à l'oreille.

"Oui, je te promets ce que tu veux, mais tu m'inquiètes… C'est quelque chose de grave?"

"Oh non, pas grave du tout, mais c'est le secret de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est gênant d'en parler."

"Si ça te gêne tellement, ne dis rien…" lui répondis-je avec une froideur involontaire.

"Non, Ron, je t'ai juré qu'il n'y aurait plus de mystères entre nous! Donc voilà… si Maureen a si peu de mal à me confier son fils c'est parce qu'elle profite de ses venues à Londres pour voir Seamus…"

"Voir Seamus? Mais pourquoi faire? Je croyais que Lavande ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette fille et du gamin."

Hermione mordilla de plus belle ses jolies lèvres en poussant un soupir navré. "Ron, s'il-te-plaît… ne me demande pas d'être plus explicite, c'est réellement délicat."

En fait, à la regarder passer alternativement du rouge pivoine au blanc le plus pâle, je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'apercevoir à quel point la confession lui était pénible… et connaissant ma Mione, il n'y avait pas mille sujets de conversation qui la faisaient rougir (et pâlir) à ce point.

"Finnigan ne peut pas s'empêcher de sortir son engin, c'est ça? Bon sang, ce type est vraiment incroyable!"

Hermione me lança un petit regard inquiet mais je lui souris bien vite pour lui faire comprendre que la situation ne m'offusquait pas.

"Ca dure depuis combien de temps?" Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma tout aussi vite, semblant visiblement chercher ses mots.

"Non, ça va, me dis pas, ça ne me regarde pas de toutes façons…" Elle poussa cette fois-ci un petit soupir soulagé et passa son bras sous le mien.

Nous pressions un peu le pas pour rejoindre le groupe qui avait presque atteint le terrain d'entraînement. Je jetais discrètement des coups d'œil en direction de mon amie pour voir si elle était aussi nerveuse que ce que la tension dans son bras laissait deviner.

Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer.

"Fillette?"

"Oui?"

"Tout va bien se passer."

"Je sais."

"Parfait alors… On fait la course jusqu'au terrain?" lui demandai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

"Non mais vraiment Ronald… tu as vu la taille de tes jambes et mes pauvres petites guiboles à côté? Autant dire que tu as déjà gagné!" répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je laissai mes yeux divaguer sur ses "guiboles", appréciant discrètement le satiné de la peau exposée sous l'ourlet de sa robe légère.

"Je te laisserai 100 mètres d'avance… Si tu gagnes, je te promets de faire le petit-déjeuner tous les matins de cette semaine. Et si c'est moi qui gagne, euh… je te supplie de me laisser faire le petit-déjeuner tous les matins de cette semaine…"

"Ooooh! Espèce de grossier Wisigoth!" gronda-t-elle entre ses dents en me donnant de petits coups de poing sur le torse.

J'éclatai de rire quand je la vis s'éloigner d'un pas qu'elle voulait digne mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir, Hermione aimait trop les défis.

J'étirai mes trop longs bras au-dessus de ma tête, fis craquer une ou deux phalanges et calculai la distance qui me séparait d'Hermione, il devait bien y avoir maintenant plus d'une centaine de mètres.

"Remue-toi, fillette, le Wisigoth arrive…"

**Voilà, encore une partie après ça et on pourra dire que j'ai enfin dépassé la malédiction du chapitre 22.**


	23. It's my party and I'll cry if I want too

**Disclaimer:** Le même qu'à chaque chapitre: her name is Rowling, Dji Kai Rowling...

**Note:** J'ai dit que jepublierais ce chapitre hier et c'est encore en retard que je m'y suis collée mais c'est pas vraiment ma faute, ce soir il y avait Jason Isaacs à la télé...

Pour résumer, ça passe au Terrier, il y a plein de Weasley et c'était long à pondre mais je crois que ça se lit vite.

L'action revient dès le chapitre prochain et le blondinet au rictus qui tue aussi.

Plus de ràr mais je répète que si vous reviewez en anonyme et que vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre mail, mais apparement ailleurs que dans le corps de la review puisque le site ne semble pas les afficher. Pour être sûrs que ça m'arrive, utilisez mon mail ou mon blog, je vous répondra à tous les coups (mais peut-être avec un peu de retard) D'ailleurs, merci à tous mes revieweurs du chapitre 22, les réponses arrivent au compte-goutte mais elles arrivent :)

A Moi et Yliryo, je dis merci beaucoup ici et aux autres, je dis, patience, les mails arrivent.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le trajet, entassés à dix, plus un enfant, dans la vieille Lotus Europe blanche du père Faucett, s'était heureusement déroulé bien plus vite que ce que je ne craignais, preuve quasi évidente qu'il n'y avait pas que la banquette arrière de magiquement modifiée, un petit truc avait dû être ajouté au moteur pour que nous roulions aussi rapidement. 

A peine une vingtaine de minutes après avoir quitté le stade de Chudley, nous arrivions en vue de la silhouette biscornue du Terrier.

Ma mère se précipita hors de la maison, engoncée dans une robe de patchwork fleuri, dès que la voiture déboula sur le petit chemin de terre qui longeait notre poulailler.

La Lotus s'arrêta en vrombissant à côté du vieux garage de papa et après que le moteur eut enfin cessé de gronder, nous nous en extirpâmes les uns après les autres.

Percy, qui avait dormi coincé entre Fred et George pendant tout le trajet, était à peine moins verdâtre qu'auparavant et Imelda Faucett lui jetait constamment des regards soucieux, inquiète certainement qu'il n'ait pas le temps de quitter son précieux véhicule avant de vider son estomac malmené.

Mrs Faucett avait eu tort de se tracasser car Percival Weasley se redressa dignement et entreprit de poser prudemment un pied devant l'autre sans (trop) tituber pour rejoindre maman.

« Percy chéri, je commençais à me demander quand vous alliez revenir. » s'écria-t-elle en embrassant bruyamment les joues de mon ancien préfet en chef de frangin.

« Pen-Penny est là, m-mère ? »

Maman regarda Percy puis regarda papa qui avait fait quelques pas vers eux. Elle posa sa main sur le front de mon frère et lui mit un bras autour de la taille.

« Oui, elle est là, mon grand… Tu vas aller la retrouver tout de suite après que nous soyons passés par la salle de bain, toi et moi. » lui souffla-t-elle gentiment tandis que Perce se laissait aller contre son épaule.

Mon père surveilla un instant la démarche de Percy appuyé contre ma mère puis se retourna vers les Faucett pour leur proposer de prendre un verre à la cuisine et je suis à peu près certain que le père Faucett aurait été heureux d'accepter mais son épouse grimaça horriblement en roulant des yeux dans sa direction et il se contenta d'un refus gêné.

Après un concert de raclements de gorge, les Faucett nous dirent au revoir bien poliment et remontèrent dans leur voiture. Puis, en bons petits soldats que nous sommes, nous escortâmes papa jusqu'à la cuisine où il aurait été sage qu'il demande à maman une gorgée supplémentaire de sa fameuse potion.

Ah, elle promettait d'être belle, la grande fête de ma sœur !

Heureusement pour l'ambiance, Fyfe Finnigan, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, n'avait aucune envie de passer l'après-midi à se morfondre.

Le petit Irlandais échappa aux bras de Neville qui l'avait encore porté jusqu'à la maison et se précipita à l'extérieur avec Hermione à ses trousses.

« Chaton, reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Mais le chaton avait mieux à faire et fila en direction de l'étang familial de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

En un clin d'œil, tout ce que la cuisine comptait de Weasley, c'est-à-dire Gin, Fred, George, papa et moi, se mit en branle pour rattraper le petit bonhomme avant qu'il ne fasse, au choix, une mauvaise rencontre au détour d'un trou à gnomes ou une chute glacée dans la vase nauséabonde qui tenait lieu d'étang.

Dire que nous avions passé toutes nos vacances d'enfants à nager dans cette étendue verdâtre et malodorante est encore difficile à croire…

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser le petiot faire le grand plongeon et nous savions tous à quel point le jardin du Terrier pouvait regorger de pièges inattendus.

Fred arriva le premier à la hauteur de Fyfe, l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le souleva dans les airs par-dessous les aisselles pour lui faire faire l'avion.

Je crois que George et moi, nous eûmes la même idée au même instant car je l'entendis crier en même temps que moi : « Fred ! Ce n'est pas un gnome, ne le lâche pas ! »

Fred haussa les épaules en poussant un « rhalala » un poil outragé et reposa le gamin qui riait aux éclats.

« Chaton, il ne faut pas partir comme ça ! Ca peut être très dangereux ! » le gronda Hermione en faisant ses gros yeux… (Merlin, je trouvais ça assez excitant de l'entendre prendre son petit ton autoritaire… je suis vraiment un grand malade !)

« T'es fassée Ninie ? Sois pas fassée, ma Ninie. Ze voulais zuste voir les tites lumières… »

_Les tites lumières ?_

Où ça des lumières ?

« Où ça des lumières, mon bonhomme ? » demanda gentiment ma sœur.

Le petit rouquin tendit le doigt vers la rangée de roseaux qui longeaient l'étang. Et en effet, au travers des roseaux passaient des petites lueurs étincelantes qui ne faisaient habituellement pas partie du paysage du Terrier.

Ma sœur comprit évidemment tout de suite que c'était par là-bas que les choses intéressantes se passaient et prit doucement la main du Finnigan junior.

« Viens, bonhomme, on va aller voir ce que c'est, ces petites lumières… »

L'enfant était trop ravi de la suivre mais mon père l'était beaucoup moins.

« Ginny, attends… Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un grand verre de jus de citrouille bien frais d'abord ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec l'air aussi innocent que Mondingus Fletcher devant une cargaison de tapis volants de contrebande tombée du Magicobus.

Ma machiavélique frangine se planta tout droit devant mon père et souffla sur sa mèche avec une grimace étonnée.

« Je n'ai pas très soif, papa, merci… Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir toi aussi ce qui se cache là derrière ? »

Mon père croisa les bras derrière son dos, se balança lentement de gauche à droite et plissa les lèvres jusqu'à former une moue assez bizarre qui lui donnait un peu l'apparence d'un cocker triste.

« Ginevra, ma fille unique… laisse-moi te dire une chose… Si ta mère découvre que je t'ai laissé aller jusqu'à CE point précis du jardin caché derrière les roseaux sans attendre qu'elle soit redescendue de la salle de bain avec Percy, le Ministère de la Magie ferait tout aussi bien de décommander la livraison de fenêtre ensorcelée pour mon bureau. Elle ne me sera pas très utile quand je serai là-bas, au cimetière… » lança-t-il dans un concert de soupirs.

« Arthur Weasley ! Laisse-moi te dire à mon tour une chose… Si tu essaies encore une fois de te tirer d'une situation que tu n'arrives pas à assumer en insinuant que je m'en prendrai à ton existence, tu peux au contraire demander au Ministère de placer une fenêtre bien plus grande, afin que je puisse t'y faire passer à travers ! » tonna une voix derrière nous.

Maman, avec ce magnifique instinct qui la caractérisait, arrivait à point nommé pour prendre mon père en plein déni d'autorité.

Percy la suivait péniblement, le menton redressé et l'air digne, s'attendant certainement à un commentaire des jumeaux, mais la démarche pas beaucoup plus assurée que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le petit cirque familial pouvait durer des heures.

Je fis donc la chose la plus indiquée. Je passai un bras autour des épaules de Neville et un autre autour de la taille d'Hermione et adressai un clin d'œil au petit bout toujours accroché à la main de ma sœur.

« Moi aussi, j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il y a là derrière. On y va tous ensemble ? »

« RONALD ! »

Je sentis Hermione et Neville se raidir à côté de moi. Il faut croire qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à l'explosion maternelle.

« Quoi m'man ? » répondis-je sans frémir.

« Tu pourrais quand même venir embrasser ta mère ! Ca fait quatre jours que je ne t'ai plus vu… »

« Nous ça fait plus d'une semaine, mais on a tout juste eu droit à une tape derrière la tête en arrivant… » grommela George un peu plus loin.

« J'ai entendu ça, George ! » siffla ma mère.

Je mentirai en disant que je raffolai des démonstrations d'affection maternelle en public mais ça irait encore une fois plus vite en contentant maman.

Après qu'elle m'eut serré contre elle à m'en briser quelques côtes, son regard quitta le mien et sembla remarquer pour la première fois aujourd'hui que le Terrier comptait une tête rousse de plus.

Elle se précipita vers Fyfe qui dissimula sa frimousse derrière la jambe de Ginny en la voyant approcher.

« N'aie pas peur, mon lapin. Je ne crie que sur les grands garçons, jamais sur les petits. » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix calme en lui caressant le crâne. « Mais qui es-tu toi, joli cœur ? »

Hermione se racla la gorge et s'empressa de venir se mettre contre Fyfe qui abandonna aussitôt la jambe de ma sœur pour grimper dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Mrs Weasley… C'est Fyfe Finnigan, le fils de Seamus Finnigan. Je… j'ai… je le garde une se- de temps en temps. Je suis sensée… enfin, je m'occupe de son éducation magique… enfin, je veux dire que je suis chargée de surveiller si… s'il a des dons… ou quoi que ce soit. » bredouilla Hermione en soutenant le regard de ma mère.

« Oh… Hermione… Tu es là toi aussi ? Je ne devrais pas être surprise évidemment puisqu'Arthur m'avait avertie. Ou plutôt devrai-je dire, puisque Ron a insisté auprès de son père… »

« Molly ! »

« M'man ! »

Ma mère nous regarda tour à tour mon père et moi avec les mêmes traits durs qu'elle venait de réserver à Hermione. Puis, son visage perdit sa sévérité jusqu'à afficher une expression neutre.

« Allons, allons… qu'attendons-nous encore ici ? Il me semble que le mystère des fameuses lumières n'est toujours pas résolu… Fred, George, vous ouvrez la marche. Toi, Ginny, tu viens par ici, ma fille. » dit-elle en désignant son bras.

Telle une sage petite procession, tout le monde avança silencieusement derrière les jumeaux.

J'avais repris Hermione par la taille et j'essayais d'accrocher son regard pour excuser la sécheresse de ma mère mais ses yeux restaient résolument tournés vers le petit visage surpris de Fyfe qui ne comprenait sans doute pas la raison de la tension, mais la percevait certainement.

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent enfin après avoir dépasser le petit talus caché derrière les roseaux et poussèrent un sifflement admiratif.

« Pfiouuu, m'man, tu t'es surpassée ! »

Quand j'arrivai à mon tour à l'endroit où mes frères nous attendaient, je dus reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas tort.

Une longue table recouverte d'une nappe jaune vif avait été installée et débordait littéralement de plats de diverses dimensions sur lesquels trônaient les plus juteuses tartes aux fruits que j'aie vu depuis des années, des bocaux remplis de cerises, de prunes, de mirabelles et d'abricots au sirop que je devinais délicieusement sucrés, des soucoupes de toutes profondeurs abritant des puddings et des flans recouverts de caramel et d'une quantité impressionnante d'autres douceurs que je découvris, émerveillé, en en faisant le tour.

Un broc gigantesque était rempli à ras bord de crème fraîche et un autre, à peine plus petit, d'un coulis de fruits rouges épais et parfumé, de chaque côté de la table, de grands pichets de jus de citrouille côtoyaient un échantillonnage impressionnant de bièraubeurres et de flasques de vin épicé.

Mais ce qui retenait le plus longtemps mon attention, c'était sans contexte l'extraordinaire gâteau au chocolat qui trônait au milieu de la table. Il ressemblait à une couronne superbement gonflée, du creux qui se formait au centre du gâteau semblait sortir une fontaine de chocolat liquide qui arrosait sans relâche les contours du biscuit et disparaissait pour jaillir à nouveau.

C'était sacrément appétissant et foutrement difficile à faire !

Quand je sortis de ma contemplation, ce fut pour voir à l'autre bout de la table une Pénélope Deauclaire excédée qui n'en pouvait plus de lancer des gerbes d'étincelles avec sa baguette en direction de tous les gnomes qui tentaient de sauter sur le buffet.

C'était donc ça, le mystère des _tites lumières_.

« Allez, allez, mes enfants, asseyez-vous ! J'ai déjà dû renouveler plusieurs fois les sorts pour éviter que la nourriture ne gâte en plein soleil ! »

Mais avant que quiconque ait le temps de prendre une chaise, Percy émergea d'entre les roseaux et se dirigea d'un pas incroyablement droit vers sa fiancée.

« Penny ! »

« Perce… »

Et après avoir assisté au spectacle perturbant de mon frère aîné saoul chantant des chansons paillardes un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je dus subir celui de mon frère aîné embrassant à pleine bouche son amoureuse que je n'avais jamais connue aussi démonstrative.

« Oh Merlin, c'est dégoûtant ! Prenez une chambre, vous deux ! » s'écria Fred à quelques mètres de moi, puis se ramassa une taloche à l'arrière du crâne de la part de George.

« Arrête, frérot, je trouve ça plutôt instructif moi, la façon de vivre de notre cher Percival… »

Il faut croire que la voix narquoise de mon frère eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le bouillant petit couple parce que Percy se sépara d'un bond de Pénélope et ôta bien vite ses lunettes pour les nettoyer d'un geste brusque.

De la buée, sans doute…

Derrière moi, mes parents affichaient des sourires ravis. Tout le monde devenait fou dans cette baraque !

J'allais demander à Ginny de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, car après tout, c'était SA fête, mais le manège orchestré par Percy continuait de détourner mon attention.

Après avoir essuyé sa paire de binocles sur sa manche pendant deux bonnes minutes, mon frère s'approcha, cette fois-ci bien plus solennellement, de sa brune fiancée pour se glisser derrière elle et poser une main sur son ventre.

Et tout à coup, ce fut comme si mon petit esprit primitif était éclairé par une centaine de _Lumos_ à la fois. Il y avait de la layette là-dessous.

« Maman, Papa, mes frères, chère Ginny et vous tous ici réunis… »

Oh Merlin…

« …nous voudrions vous dire, même à ceux qui sont déjà au courant… »

Oh Merlin Merlin Merlin, maman renifle, maman renifle et couine un peu, c'est de la layette et du mariage à coup sûr !

« …que Pénélope et moi-même sommes à l'aube d'un grand bonheur… »

Oh bordel de malheur, s'il y a de la layette et que Percy n'annonce pas le mariage en même temps, maman va faire une attaque, c'est certain.

« …La situation nous prend un peu de court et va peut-être sembler précipitée, mais elle nous emplit de joie… »

Par la sainte coiffe de Godric Gryffondor, abrège Perce, abrège…

« …Et j'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas, chère petite Ginny, de profiter de cette magnifique journée où nous sommes tous rassemblés pour vous annoncer… »

Oh Circe… _Chère petite Ginny_, Penny va être veuve avant d'avoir la bague au doigt s'il continue à parler comme ça de ma furie rousse.

« …que nous aurons bientôt l'honneur, Penny et moi, de vous inviter à la cérémonie qui nous unira par les liens du mariage sorcier… »

Bravo, Percy, brillant, tu vas en faire une femme honnête avant d'en faire une mère !

« …cérémonie qui nous réjouit et qui nous comble mais qui serait imparfaite si elle ne précédait pas… »

Oh Morgane, Viviane et toutes les divinités du foutu dernier millénaire, il va le dire oui, il va le dire !

« … la naissance extraordinairement inattendue mais tellement espérée de notre… »

Il va le dire, il va le dire !

« …premier enfant. »

OUI ! Il l'a dit, il l'a dit ! Oh Jésus-Christ, Marie pleine de grâce et tous les Saints de la chrétienté, JE VAIS ETRE TONTON !

« Oh Percy, je suis si heureuse et si fière ! »

Tiens, maman a cessé de renifler.

« Fils, tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais bon… Un de plus parmi nous, c'est merveilleux, merveilleux. Et Penny, bien évidemment, chère, chère Penny, tu sais que tu fais partie de la famille, merveilleuse, merveilleuse Penny ! Grâce à toi, ah oui, grâce à toi… »

Papa, mon précautionneux et tendre cher papa.

« Perce, mon vieux, nous sommes impressionnés, c'est le mot, n'est-ce pas George ? »

« Exactement le mot, Fred, exactement… impressionné. Qui aurait cru… »

« Qui aurait pu penser que tu serais, toi, notre si admirable grand frère, le premier… »

« L'exemple à suivre, Fred, notre mètre étalon ! »

« Nous devrions plutôt dire, notre Maître étalon, n'est-ce pas George… »

« Oh oui, parfaitement trouvé ça, Fred ! Et quel étalon ! »

Paf ! Maman avait peut-être arrêté de renifler, ça ne l'empêchait pas de toujours savoir comment filer les galoches.

« C'est fini vous deux ! Laissez votre frère tranquille ! »

« Oui, m'man… »

Hermione et Neville s'étaient approchés de Penny et mon amie désignait le ventre de la future femme de mon frère au petit bout de Finnigan.

Dans un coin, presque dissimulée par la montagne de victuailles, ma sœur observait la scène avec un regard étrange.

Je me demandais si elle reprochait à Percy d'avoir parasité SA fête avec son bonheur tout neuf. Mais je savais intimement que, même si Ginny pouvait parfois se montrer mesquine, obligée comme nous tous de grappiller sa part d'attentions dans notre fratrie de sept rouquins, elle n'était pas du genre à revendiquer cette attention là, alors que l'heure était certainement à un des évènements les plus importants que les Weasley aient vécu depuis des années.

Elle avait cependant l'air un peu triste.

C'était à mon tour d'entrer en scène, après tout, j'étais son préféré…

« Hey Gin… pourquoi la petite mine ? »

« Oh Ron… pour… pour rien, vraiment rien. »

« C'est parce que c'est ton anniversaire, tout ça… enfin, tu as l'impression qu'on te vole ta fête ? »

« Non ! Voyons, non, pas du tout, je suis très contente pour Perce et Penny, c'est vraiment très chouette pour eux, c'est… enfin, ils sont amoureux depuis des années. Ils se connaissent depuis l'école et tout ça, c'est… Bref, oui, viens, allons les féliciter ! »

Oh ma terrible petite sœur… Comment pouvais-tu croire que cette impressionnante carapace que tu t'étais construite depuis des années n'allait pas un jour s'effriter et tomber en poussières ?

« Hé hé hé, Championne… Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas devenir une tantine ! »

Elle me décerna un sourire timide derrière ses larmes ravalées.

« Oui. Et toi, tu vas être un super tonton… Viens, je crois qu'il est temps de leur dire aussi qu'on les aime. »

Elle fit quelques pas pour sortir de derrière son rempart de pâtisseries mais je l'attrapai par le bras avant qu'elle ne parte plus loin.

« Encore une chose, Gin… Merci pour _elle_. » dis-je en désignant Hermione de la tête.

Ginny laissa échapper un léger ricanement. « Ne me remercie pas, la journée n'est pas terminée. »

Et en effet, la journée était loin d'être achevée…

Après avoir embrassé et félicité Percy et Pénélope, je m'installai à table face à la montagne de chocolat, espérant que ça inspirerait le reste de l'assemblée.

Presque aussitôt, Neville vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, lorgnant pour sa part la jatte de crème fraîche et la tarte aux pommes cannelle.

Un instant plus tard, c'était au tour de Fred et George de revendiquer le bout de la table et le plat de pudding aux raisins et au caramel.

Au fur et à mesure, chacun finit par trouver une place autour du festin. Percy et Penny étaient collés l'un à l'autre, tout proche de papa et maman qui les regardaient comme s'ils revivaient un pan entier de l'histoire familiale et Ginny faisait bloc du côté de Fred et George.

Hermione, qui venait encore une fois de courir après Fyfe toujours irrésistiblement attiré par l'étang, se retrouva devant le choix difficile de venir à ma gauche ou de préférer la droite de Neville.

Choix difficile, choix difficile… mon cul ouais !

Mais qu'est-ce que Neville Londubat, prince des chaudrons fondus, a de plus que moi ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que moi j'ai que lui n'a pas…

Une famille omniprésente, une sœur et une mère prêtes à fusiller du regard le moindre geste inadéquat envers ma petite personne, deux frères liés par paire et si irrésistiblement moqueurs, des mains baladeuses et une envie folle de l'embrasser ?

Oui, tout ça, c'est vrai…

Alors, je ne devrais pas faire cette bouille étonnée et un brin déçue en la voyant pousser gentiment Neville pour qu'il lui laisse une petite place à côté de lui, je sais.

N'empêche que c'est rude !

Fyfe avait décidé de rendre Hermione dingue en poussant gaiement ses doigts dans tout ce qui paraissait collant et sucré à sa portée et il s'amusait à présent à dessiner des vagues et des cerceaux sur son assiette en trempant son index dans le broc de coulis de fruits.

C'est le moment que choisit ma mère pour sortir de sa contemplation émue du couple de futurs parents et demander à tout le monde de tendre son assiette afin qu'elle puisse faire le service.

Les anniversaires chez les Weasley ne suivaient jamais vraiment de rites précis et partaient un peu dans tous les sens, finissant généralement par une partie de quidditch au clair de lune ou un bal improvisé au son des ritournelles de Célestina Moldubec que je subissais, vissé sur ma chaise, pendant que mes parents et les jumeaux dansaient en battant des semelles.

Mais il y avait un cérémonial immuable qui voulait que maman remplisse les assiettes, que le fêté du jour dise trois mots de discours, avant qu'il, ou elle dans le cas précis, puisse ouvrir ses cadeaux que les parents et amis avaient pris soin de lui envoyer par hibou les jours précédents la fête.

Après que les cadeaux aient été tous ouverts, on pouvait enfin attaquer nos assiettes. Ca ressemblait très fort à de la torture mentale, et physique à en croire le cri de mon estomac, de nous faire tenir jusque là, mais c'était la loi de Molly et Molly était la loi !

Donc, une fois que chaque membre de la tablée eut choisi avec quel régal il allait s'empiffrer, ma mère fit un signe de tête à Ginny qui essayait visiblement depuis qu'elle s'était assise de disparaître entre Fred et George.

Ma sœur secoua la tête et resta obstinément les deux fesses sur son banc.

Maman refit un petit signe qu'elle enrichit cette fois d'un geste de la main.

Ginny était têtue, mais Molly était la loi, et mille fois plus têtue encore…

« Ginevra… »

« Maman… »

« Ginevra, c'est la tradition. »

« Oui, je sais, m'man, mais j'attends Bill… » répondit ma sœur cadette avec dans le menton une immanquable mise au défi de contester cette excuse.

« Ginny, nous ne savons pas quand Bill arrivera et c'est impoli de laisser attendre nos invités… »

« Et moi j'ai faim ! » s'écria George.

Qui se ramassa immédiatement une tape derrière la tête.

« Fred ! »

« Ben quoi, c'était moi ou Gin, et tu sais que je frappe moins fort qu'elle ! »

Toute cette belle démonstration d'harmonie familiale aurait pu tourner en rond si Fyfe ne s'était pas mis debout sur le banc en regardant le visage buté de ma frangine et en lui sortant un « Ze sais pas quoi tu dois faire, Zinnie, mais moi aussi, zé faim… » à faire fondre tous les Merlouins à poils longs que j'avais vu avec Luna et les Crivey dans notre petit coin de bout du monde.

Et ça ne loupa pas avec ma sœur.

« Mais tu peux manger, toi, petit bonhomme ! » dit-elle en lui décernant le sourire angélique qu'elle utilisait à de trop rares occasions.

« D'ailleurs, vous pouvez tous manger. Je vous remercie d'être là, je suis très heureuse pour mon grand frère et vos cadeaux sont certainement merveilleux mais s'il-te-plaît, maman, je n'ai simplement pas envie d'en dire plus. »

Ginny lâcha ses dernières paroles comme on lance une bombabouse, en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes pour ne pas en subir les effets.

« M-mais… Arthur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Mes frères, même Percy, et moi, nous regardâmes pour savoir lequel irait à sa poursuite. Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour comprendre que mes trois aînés m'autorisaient à remplir aujourd'hui le rôle de grand frère.

Je tentai un sourire pour apaiser Hermione et claquai ma main contre l'épaule de Neville avant de me lever.

« J'y vais, m'man. Faites comme elle a dit, commencez à manger. »

Une petite bouille rousse retira les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles pour lancer un « youpie » satisfait et attaqua de bon cœur son morceau de tarte aux myrtilles en luttant contre Hermione qui tentait désespérément de lui attacher sa serviette.

Mais je ne restai pas pour voir si elle avait réussi à recouvrir le joli t-shirt coloré du gamin avant les inévitables taches. Je devais retrouver Ginny.

Je pensai en premier lieu à notre cabane dans l'arbre, qui était l'endroit le plus proche de l'étang où elle aurait pu se réfugier, mais elle n'y était pas. Pas plus qu'elle n'était sur le banc à côté du garage de papa ou sur la chaise longue vermoulue abandonnée à quelques mètres du porche.

Elle était tout simplement, logiquement, inévitablement assise à sa place à la table de la cuisine.

A côté d'elle, secouant nonchalamment ses cheveux trop longs, sa chemise blanche aux manches retroussées ouverte sur son torse beaucoup trop bronzé, Bill, celui pour qui le mot « cool » avait été ajouté à l'encyclopédie des Sorciers, lui tapotait gentiment la main en l'écoutant raconter l'issue du match du jour.

« Gin ? »

« Oh, Ron, les trois autres t'ont envoyé au casse-pipe ? »

« Pfff, dis pas de conneries, tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu as filé comme ça. »

« C'est précisément ce que je me demande aussi, petit frère. » souffla Bill en étirant ses longues jambes sous la table.

« Bill, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Il n'y a rien, c'est juste que… c'est pas mon jour, c'est… Oh et puis merde, je sais que maman s'est épuisée pour préparer tout ça et que je devrais être contente pour Perce et Penny… »

Je jetai un œil à Bill qui ne cilla pas. L'enfoiré devait certainement être au courant depuis un moment, fichu privilègié de frère aîné !

« … mais franchement je ne le sens pas ! Y a le match et… d'autres choses qui me trottent dans la tête et j'ai vraiment envie d'être ailleurs en ce moment précis. »

« Alors vas-y. »

Je regardai Bill comme s'il venait de prendre un coup de soleil de trop sur sa caboche de dandy.

« Quoi ? » murmura Ginny en écarquillant les yeux.

« Alors vas-y… » répéta-t-il en lui décernant son sourire numero uno.

« Euh Bill, moi je dis que t'es cinglé, la famille est à table devant l'annexe de Honeydukes et maman va me passer un savon si je lui annonce que Gin a filé. »

La frangine, elle, ne disait rien mais regardait notre grand frère avec ce plissement de lèvres malicieux que je lui connaissais trop bien.

« Et moi je dis, Ronnie, que c'est son anniversaire, qu'elle a 22 ans et que si elle a envie de voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre que les Weasley aujourd'hui, c'est son droit le plus absolu. Et que si maman trouve ça déplacé, elle n'a qu'à se demander avec qui elle avait eu envie de fêter ses vingt-deux ans, il y a un peu moins de 31 ans… »

Ginny sauta hors de sa chaise et embrassa rapidement la joue de Bill.

« Oh, Bill, je t'aime, tu as raison, merde… »

Bill la serra un instant contre lui, en me fixant droitement dans les yeux, me mettant au défi de m'opposer à la décision de ma sœur. Puis, il se dégagea et sortit de l'armoire au dessus du buffet le vieux pot en faïence qui contenait la poudre de cheminette.

Gin courut jusqu'à la cheminée avec une poignée de poudre en main.

« Gin, attends, je… Je dis quoi aux parents ? »

Ma tornade rousse avait retrouvé le sourire radieux que j'aimais tant. « Oh, ça… rien, ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Ou plutôt non ! Tu leur dis que je les aime mais que je dois voir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui aimerait que je sois là quand il se réveillera, quelqu'un qui… Enfin, juste quelqu'un quoi, ok ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête. « Ok, Gin, pas de problèmes… »

« Oh hé, Ron… »

« Oui, Gin ? »

« Tu dis bien aux frangins que c'est interdit de toucher à mes cadeaux, je les ouvrirai quand je rentrerai. Et que je le verrai aussi s'ils ont été trafiqués, donc qu'ils n'y pensent même pas ! D'accord ? »

J'éclatai de rire. « Ouais, ouais, je me ferai un plaisir de leur dire, sœurette, d'accord. »

Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire puis fit face à la cheminée, mais au moment où je crus qu'elle allait lancer la poignée de poudre, elle se tourna à nouveau vers nous, orientant son regard pétillant vers mon aîné à nouveau paresseusement alangui dans son siège.

« Oh, et encore une petite chose… Bill, je te suggère de refermer ta chemise avant d'aller retrouver les parents et d'apprendre à Fleur à te laisser des suçons un peu moins en évidence la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de vous accorder une passe vite fait derrière le dos des Gobelins de Gringotts… »

Ma diablesse !

Je me forçai à ne pas laisser un nouvel éclat de rire m'échapper mais fus particulièrement satisfait de remarquer que le bronzage de Bill le cool avait légèrement pâli sous l'effet de la pique de ma sœur.

« Cette fois, j'y vais. Je… vous êtes géniaux, merci ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, elle venait de disparaître dans un brasier de flammes vertes après avoir crié « A Sainte-Mangouste ».

Sur la table, devant la place qu'elle venait d'abandonner, je trouvai un petit bout de parchemin plié en quatre avec « A l'attention d'Hermione Potter » écrit dessus. Je le glissai en vitesse dans ma poche pendant que Bill rattachait silencieusement les boutons de son col de chemise.

« Qui le dit aux parents, toi ou moi ? » demandai-je.

« Toi… tu nous dois bien ça, vieux. » me lança Bill en s'attaquant au dernier bouton.

Après avoir vérifié que toutes les marques suspectes n'étaient plus visibles, il se releva et repoussa le dossier de sa chaise.

A cet instant précis, deux hiboux particulièrement fébriles vinrent se poser sur l'appui de fenêtre.

« Bon sang, c'est Minos, le hibou de Charlie ! Je me demande ce que ce vieux pisteur de dragons a à nous raconter… »

Mais je me foutais bien de Charlie et de ses dragons car là, sur la table, sautillant d'une petite patte à l'autre, se tenait le plus petit et enthousiaste volatile que je connaissais.

« Coq ! »

**Et ça se termine ainsi ? **

**Ben oui, j'avais envie de laisser à Coq l'honneur de clore le chapitre... mais rassurez-vous, la machine redémarre, prochaine update bientôt !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous et gros bisous !**


	24. Les Meilleurs Ennemis du monde

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling, Warner Bros et Bloomsbury pour tout ce qui n'est pas l'intrigue tordue, qui elle est à moi ;)

**Note:** Je sais, trop longtemps s'est passé entre le chapitre 23 et celui-ci. Il y a beaucoup d'explications dont certaines n'ont rien à voir avec l'univers HP et la fanfiction, mais les plus explicables se trouvent en profil, à la place de ma homepage et à l'adresse de la communauté dédiée au beau rouquin.

Cela devrait être moins long à présent.

Je vous promets de répondre ce soir à toutes les reviews signées, je manque un peu de temps dans l'immédiat, mais néanmoins merci beaucoup à ceux et celles dont je n'ai pas l'adresse, à savoir : Force & Honneur, lili et Darklo.

Les ràr persos arriveront plus tard pour tous les autres (18 reviews pour ce chapitre, waouuuh, merci mille fois).

Bonne lecture et bises à tous :)

* * *

Le trajet du retour jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hermione avait été incroyablement silencieux. 

Les sortilèges protégeant la cheminée de mon amie ayant été replacés après que je m'en sois servi samedi matin, nous avions décidé d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. J'avais bien eu un peu peur d'entraîner le fils de Seamus avec nous dans ce désagrément mais Hermione m'assura qu'il avait déjà voyagé par cheminette et qu'il trouvait ça très rigolo.

En effet, le gamin, qui avait été proche de s'endormir quelques instants avant que nous ne nous décidions à partir, était à nouveau monté sur ressorts et refusait de s'immobiliser le temps qu'Hermione chasse la suie de son petit blouson.

De mon côté, j'étais plutôt soulagé de voir Fyfe meubler le silence de plus en plus pesant qui régnait entre Hermione et moi.

Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais exactement pourquoi mon amie s'obstinait dans son mutisme têtu.

La raison à son comportement se trouvait à présent bien à l'abri dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson.

Je ne cessais d'ailleurs pas de maudire Bill, sans qui la nouvelle de l'arrivée de la lettre aurait pu passer tout à fait inaperçue, même s'il avait bien fallu que je dépose sur la table réservée aux cadeaux de Gin le paquet minuscule livré en même temps que le courrier par mon petit emplumé.

Il n'empêche que si mon frère trop bavard n'avait pas clamé à qui voulait l'entendre que les deux hiboux ramenaient des nouvelles de contrées étrangères, j'aurais pu garder pour moi seul ce que me racontait la lettre de Luna.

Sauf que là, il avait fallu contourner les questions des jumeaux et les regards d'Hermione.

Les parents n'avaient pas pris part à la curiosité ambiante, à la fois heureux d'apprendre que Charlie serait de retour au Terrier à la fin de la semaine et navré par la fuite de ma frangine.

Mais les autres…

Les autres voulaient savoir ce que contenait la lettre de Luna, qu'ils continuaient à prendre pour une gentille hurluberlue.

Et moi, je ne voulais pas.

Je ne voulais pas partager _ça_.

Avec personne.

Et surtout pas avec Hermione.

_Ca_, c'était précieux, c'était à Luna et moi. Et même si je n'avais jamais regardé la demoiselle Lovegood avec la même adoration muette que je réservais à Hermione pendant notre dernière année à Poudlard, même si je n'avais jamais désiré ma douce évaporée comme je pouvais avoir envie d'Hermione, à en avoir mal aux tripes, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que jamais le visage de Luna ne pourrait estomper celui d'Hermione, ce que nous avions vécu, ce qu'elle m'avait confié, ce qu'elle m'avait offert n'étaient qu'à nous deux.

Alors j'ai grommelé deux excuses stupides, que je voulais m'occuper de Coq, que je devais prendre quelque chose dans ma chambre et j'ai fichu le camp, laissant Hermione perdue parmi les autres.

Et je suis allé me jeter sur mon lit, pour y décacheter en vitesse l'énigmatique message de mon _autre_ amie.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tant qu'il était énigmatique, mais je savais comme toujours qu'il faudrait lire entre les lignes de Luna.

Ca parlait de tout et de rien, du temps en Norvège et des photos de Colin, et puis surtout de moi, et d'elle.

Elle me répétait, entre les lignes toujours, qu'elle serait toujours amoureuse de moi, mais qu'elle désapprenait à trouver ça douloureux. Elle me disait aussi que je n'étais pas coupable et qu'elle avait eu raison de me dire de partir, que c'était la touche ultime à mettre à ma guérison. Que je savais qu'elle avait raison, parce qu'elle, Luna Lovegood, avait toujours eu raison quand tous les autres croyaient simplement qu'elle était folle.

Elle me demandait aussi de dire à Ginny qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle espérait qu'elle était heureuse.

Elle me suppliait également de ne pas punir Hermione, parce que bien sûr, elle savait sans que je lui aie dit que j'avais revu Hermione. Luna savait tout, Luna avait toujours raison, Luna me manquait.

Mais elle terminait sa lettre par quatre mots qui me faisaient entendre qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

_« Il naîtra chez moi. »_

Elle reviendrait, parce que, pour la première fois, Luna devait penser à elle. La sorcière généreuse, disponible et bienveillante qui avait pris soin de moi pendant tous ces mois passés, était pour la première fois dépassée par quelque chose de plus pressant, de plus important que son admirable altruisme.

Il y aurait un bébé à mettre au monde, et elle avait compris qu'il devrait pousser son premier cri ici.

Et _ça_, tout _ça_, ça ne pouvait pas être sali par la culpabilité d'Harry et les secrets honteux d'Hermione.

C'était sacré.

Alors, je m'en foutais un peu si Hermione ne m'avait pas dit trois mots depuis que nous avions atteint son appartement.

Je la regardais en silence mettre au lit un petit Irlandais enfin fatigué par le contrecoup de la journée et installais maladroitement les draps et couvertures qu'elle avait déposées sur le divan qui allait accueillir mon sommeil pendant une semaine entière.

Je ne m'étonnai pas outre mesure quand, après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre de Fyfe, Hermione me souhaita une bonne nuit d'une petite voix aiguë et un peu sèche.

La nuit serait courte, j'avais une enquête à mener et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête avec les sautes d'humeur d'une fillette jalouse mais trop fière pour oser me le dire.

D'ailleurs, j'aurais presque pu jouer au même jeu qu'elle puisqu'elle avait tenu caché le contenu du billet écrit par Ginny dès l'instant où elle l'avait ouvert.

Mais la note, certainement assassine, de ma petite sœur fascinait moins mes satanés frangins que le message de ma Luna et personne n'avait fait de pression sur mon amie pour qu'elle dévoile à tous de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais, même sans ce manque évident d'intérêt, mes frères n'auraient jamais pris la liberté de taquiner Hermione de la même façon qu'ils osaient le faire avec moi.

Je n'étais pas du tout dupe de la nouvelle sympathie témoignée par l'ensemble de ma famille. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été déçu.

* * *

Quand j'entendis, le lendemain matin, des hurlements d'enfant terrifié, j'oubliai d'un seul coup mon peu d'heures de sommeil et les courbatures qui me sciaient le dos. 

Ma baguette à la main, je me précipitai en direction des cris qui sortaient tout droit de la salle de bain.

D'un coup de pied, j'ouvris la porte, la baguette prête à l'attaque.

« Ronald ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Fyfe ! Non, non et non ! Tu restes dans le bain ! »

Hermione était accroupie, en robe de chambre, à côté de la baignoire dans laquelle gesticulait et criait très fort un petit garçon aux joues presque aussi rouges que sa tignasse.

« Ze veux pas, Ninie, ça piiiiique ! Ze veux sortir ! » protestait le gamin de toutes ses forces en essayant de mettre hors de l'eau la jambe qu'Hermione ne retenait pas avec sa main.

« Chaton, on doit se laver avant de partir chez Mrs Daisy, tu ne discutes pas ! » gronda mon amie en remettant la jambe vagabonde dans le bassin.

Le bonhomme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et secouait dans tous les sens ses cheveux roux trempés en faisant valser un peu partout les bulles de savon qui lui recouvraient le crâne.

« Ron, s'il-te-plaît, ne reste pas planté là ! Il faut lui rincer la tête avant qu'il ne s'en mette partout. » supplia mon amie en tournant la tête vers moi.

« J'arrive. » murmurai-je en venant m'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

Nos rancœurs de la veille étaient oubliées, tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était de réussir à maintenir le petit Irlandais suffisamment longtemps immergé pour pouvoir le laver et le laisser enfin aller s'ébrouer ailleurs.

C'était à la fois très domestique et troublant d'être ainsi, à genoux, en boxer et t-shirt, à côté d'une Hermione dont les mèches frisottaient irrésistiblement à cause de la buée ambiante.

Nos mains se croisaient sur la tête bougonne du petit bout et je pouvais ressentir un léger frisson à chaque fois que mes doigts touchaient les siens.

Le fait que Fyfe Finnigan soit aussi roux que moi ne m'aidait pas à me dépêtrer de mes douces illusions.

Il aurait pu être mon fils, notre fils, dans une autre vie. Ca aurait pu être notre enfant que nous mettions tant d'énergie à baigner avant de l'amener chez sa gardienne, si seulement les choses avaient été différentes.

C'était tendre et douloureux à la fois d'avoir ses pensées en regardant Hermione et le petit. Il fallait que je quitte la pièce avant que le douloureux ne l'emporte sur le tendre.

« Mione, tu arriveras à terminer sans moi ? » demandai-je d'une voix sourde.

Mon amie hocha la tête légèrement en me jetant un regard où je crus lire de la compréhension.

« Bien, alors, je vais nous préparer un petit-déjeuner pendant que tu finis de noyer le monstre. » lançai-je, avec un clin d'œil pour l'enfant derrière elle.

Hermione soupira bruyamment en voyant une nouvelle fois Fyfe éclabousser le sol carrelé puis m'adressa un petit sourire par-dessus son épaule.

« Céréales pour lui… Les _Pygmy Puff's Flakes_ sont ses préférées, la boîte est dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et refermai la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi.

Domestique. Tout ça était bien trop domestique.

* * *

Nous avions déposé un Fyfe heureux de revoir sa gardienne, une gentille petite sorcière potelée aux cheveux grisonnants, avant de transplaner tous les deux jusqu'à l'aire réservée du Ministère. 

Hermione m'avait embrassé gentiment la joue en me souhaitant une bonne journée. Je ne lui avais pas dit en quoi consistait ma matinée, mais elle savait, certainement par Shaklebolt, que j'étais occupé ailleurs qu'au QG des Aurors.

Je m'étais assuré qu'un hibou postal déposerait bien mon mot d'excuse justifiant mon absence du matin avant de visualiser l'arrière du Manoir des Malfoy.

Desmond m'y attendait, apparemment depuis peu, et était plongé dans un dossier épais qui contenait sans doute les renseignements en notre possession sur l'enquête.

Il referma la farde en me voyant arriver.

« Weasley ! Juste à l'heure, c'est parfait. »

« Johnson… Passé un bon week-end ? » lui demandai-je en lui serrant la main.

Il me répondit par une grimace et un soupir. « Pas vraiment… J'ai essayé de discuter avec Angelina pour comprendre de quoi Dumbledore voulait bien parler mais cette tête de mule est impossible à comprendre. »

Je lui donnai une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule pour lui signifier ma sympathie. J'avais déjà bien compris, d'après les conversations de mes frères, qu'Angelina Johnson avait un sacré fichu caractère. Son frère ne semblait pas plus en mesure que Fred de composer avec l'humeur de la demoiselle.

« Bref ! Ceci n'a rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle nous nous trouvons ici. » soupira à nouveau Desmond.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et jetai un œil vers la silhouette imposante de la demeure familiale de la fouine.

Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le profil méprisant de Malfoy et un mélange d'appréhension sourde et de plaisir pervers me tordait les entrailles.

Je me demandais si mon poing aurait la satisfaction de rencontrer sa sale face de rat aujourd'hui ou s'il faudrait attendre une occasion moins « officielle » pour lui faire payer la traîtrise de notre dernière rencontre.

« Ron, avant que nous allions frapper à la porte d'entrée, laisse-moi te rappeler quelque chose… Nous sommes ici sans y avoir été invités, cette enquête n'est pas connue par les membres du Ministère, donc, quelles que soient tes rancœurs envers le fils Malfoy, je te prierai instamment de les garder au repos pour l'instant. Est-ce clair ? » s'enquit mon collègue.

Ca voulait certainement dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de rendez-vous entre mon poing et sa mâchoire aujourd'hui. Dommage…

« Très clair, oui, je serai tout ce qu'il y a de plus civil avec ce sale fils de pute, fais-moi confiance… » le rassurai-je entre mes dents.

« Et, à ce propos, ce que je te demande compte autant pour la mère que pour le fils, donc évite ce genre d'expression devant la veuve Malfoy, elle pourrait mal le prendre. » me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rajustai ma chemise et mon blouson que le transplanage avait un peu chiffonnés et suivis l'Auror plus âgé jusqu'au porche imposant du Manoir.

Le parc entourant la propriété n'était visiblement plus entretenu comme au temps de la grandeur de la famille des sangs purs, des mauvaises herbes poussaient ça et là entre les dalles et les statues d'albâtre qui ornaient les différentes allées menant à l'entrée étaient recouvertes de mousse et de fientes d'oiseau.

La Splendeur des Malfoy semblait être depuis longtemps de l'histoire ancienne.

Desmond était arrivé avant moi à la porte sculptée de serpents entrelacés donnant sur le hall du Manoir.

Il frappa un coup sonore sur le bois sombre en laissant retomber le petit battant en fonte qui devait servir à prévenir les occupants de la maison de l'arrivée de visiteurs.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes avant d'entendre tourner la serrure grinçante de la poignée et voir la porte s'entrouvrir.

Dans l'encadrement se tenait un elfe de maison au long nez grotesque et aux petits yeux apeurés.

Ou plutôt, _une_ elfe, si j'en jugeais par le petit nœud rose défraîchi qui retenait une ridicule petite touffe de poils sur le sommet de son crâne.

Desmond toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge et s'adressa poliment à la créature.

« Bonjour… Nous voudrions pouvoir nous adresser à vos maîtres quelques instants. Vous seriez aimable d'avertir Mme Malfoy et son fils que Messieurs Weasley et Johnson leur demandent la faveur d'un entretien. »

L'elfe laissa courir ses yeux très pâles de ma silhouette un peu en retrait à celle de Johnson.

« Argante va aller voir si la Maîtresse, Madame, et le petit Maître veulent bien vous recevoir… Attendez ici un instant, Argante vous en prie. »

J'eus un gloussement intérieur en l'entendant nommer la fouine « le petit Maître » mais Desmond me surveillait du coin de l'œil et je préférai garder pour moi ma jubilation.

L'elfe referma la porte et le bruit de ses pas persista un court moment avant de disparaître.

A peine un instant plus tard, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser apparaître la très pâle et hautaine Narcissa Malfoy. J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer la mère du blondinet mais je me souvenais parfaitement de cette fois, au championnat du monde de quidditch, où elle nous avait regardé, mes frères, mes amis et moi, comme si nous étions un ramassis de vermine dont la seule vue pouvait souiller sa robe.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis cette époque. Je ne doutais pas que beaucoup d'hommes devaient certainement la trouver encore fort belle mais mon antipathie pour la personne dépassait largement l'impression purement esthétique que j'aurais pu en avoir.

Desmond Johnson, par contre, semblait un peu impressionné par la silhouette fine et altière de la femme blonde qui se tenait en face de nous.

Je le vis se courber légèrement et se racler à nouveau la gorge avec visiblement plus de trouble qu'auparavant.

« Madame… je vous remercie d'accepter de nous entendre… » commença mon compagnon.

Mais la veuve l'interrompit brusquement. « Messieurs, si vous ne me présentez pas une requête signée de la main même de Mafalda Hopkirk, je vais être au regret de vous prier de quitter ma propriété. » asséna-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Desmond la regarda avec des yeux ronds, apparemment stupéfait par la réponse de la sorcière.

« Madame, je… »

« La requête, j'attends… » siffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je décidai qu'il était plus que temps que j'entre en scène et poussai légèrement Johnson sur le côté pour me retrouver face à face avec la mère de celui qui avait été pendant si longtemps mon pire ennemi.

« Madame Malfoy, vous savez certainement fort bien que nous n'avons pas de papier signé à vous montrer. » commençai-je.

Son sourire s'étendit plus largement. « Je vous connais, vous… Vous étiez à Poudlard en même temps que Draco. » murmura-t-elle en me scrutant attentivement.

« C'est exact, Madame. »

« Vous êtes ce fils d'Arthur Weasley qui était tellement ami avec Potter et la sang-de-bourbe. »

Je serrai les dents en l'entendant parler ainsi d'Hermione mais Desmond posa précipitamment une main sur mon épaule.

« Toujours exact, _Madame_. » marmonnai-je.

La veuve Malfoy semblait à présent s'amuser follement. Elle poussa un petit rire de gorge et me regarda d'un air visiblement réjoui.

« Vous confirmez donc que vous _étiez_ un ami de nos très chers _Héros_… Comme ceci est donc triste pour vous. Une belle amitié disparue en fumée. » claironna-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

Je ne pouvais pas nier que Narcissa Malfoy devait certainement s'égayer beaucoup de la situation, mais il était temps de cesser de jouer.

« Je crois que vous confondez les rôles, Madame. C'est nous qui sommes ici pour vous interroger, pas le contraire. » soufflai-je d'un ton résolu.

Le rictus redevint instantanément grimaçant et ses yeux reprirent leur éclat froid et dédaigneux.

« Pas de signature, pas de question. Au revoir, Messieurs… »

Et elle referma la porte.

Mais avant qu'elle ne soit totalement close, j'avais glissé mon pied dans l'entrebâillement et poussé le bois sculpté pour la rouvrir.

Narcissa Malfoy me jetait des regards furieux et je devinai qu'elle allait saisir sa baguette qu'elle devait tenir contre elle quand j'emprisonnai son poignet contre le panneau de la porte.

« Nous reviendrons avec une signature, Madame, je peux vous le jurer… Vous pouvez commencer à préparer vos réponses. » lui dis-je, mon visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

Je m'apprêtais à relâcher son poignet, satisfait d'avoir vu disparaître le sourire orgueilleux de ses lèvres quand j'entendis des pas précipités dévaler en trombe les escaliers que je devinais à quelques mètres à droite, échappant à mon regard.

Presque aussitôt, une silhouette familière, aussi blonde et svelte que la femme en face de moi apparut dans mon champ de vision.

« Weasel ! Sale enfant de putain ! Ecarte tes pattes crasseuses de ma mère immédiatement… » gueula celui qui n'était plus vraiment l'adolescent de mon souvenir.

Son visage était plus marqué que trois ans auparavant mais j'étais incapable de voir ce qu'il y avait de plus de changé en lui tant ses traits étaient à présent déformés par la rage.

Je relâchai la main de sa mère qui s'écarta rapidement de moi pour venir poser une main fine sur le torse de la fouine.

« Draco, mon chéri, ce n'est rien. Ces messieurs s'en allaient… » chuchota-t-elle contre sa joue.

Mais son fils me regardait avec une furie meurtrière que je ne lui avais sans doute jamais vue auparavant.

« Mère, allez m'attendre dans le salon. » gronda-t-il.

Devant le refus de sa mère qui restait agrippée à son épaule, il tenta de se dégager pour venir, certainement, me cracher son dégoût à la gueule.

Je n'aimais pas Malfoy et je n'aimais pas sa mère, mais j'étais impressionné par la volonté de fer de la femme d'empêcher à son fils de m'atteindre.

« J'ai dit non, Draco ! Ces messieurs s'en vont. Maintenant ! » lança-t-elle en me décernant un regard furieux mais inflexible.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Desmond hocher la tête derrière moi et fis un pas en arrière, libérant la porte d'entrée.

Mais avant d'avoir quitté le porche du Manoir Malfoy, j'entendis la voix haineuse de la fouine s'adresser à moi.

« Je te jure qu'on se reverra très bientôt, sale belette. Et il n'y aura personne entre toi et moi ce jour-là, fais-moi confiance. »

« Personne pour me maintenir les bras pendant que tu me cognes ? Ca sera une fameuse nouveauté, la fouine… » criai-je en retour.

Je n'eus pas réellement l'occasion d'entendre la réplique de Malfoy mais devinai néanmoins les mots « crapule » et « salopard » avant que la porte ne se referme totalement.

Desmond me lança un regard agacé et m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer à sa suite hors de l'allée.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais à nouveau sur l'aire de transplanage du Ministère et mon collègue me dit sévèrement que j'avais 10 minutes pour trouver une explication au fiasco de ce matin avant de le rejoindre dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Dix minutes, c'était largement suffisant pour aller embrasser Hermione et revenir et je ressentais l'urgence un peu étrange de voir mon amie immédiatement, peut-être pour effacer le flot de souvenirs qu'avaient provoqué les menaces de Malfoy.

Une fois devant son bureau, j'eus beau frapper et appeler, personne ne m'autorisa à entrer.

Je décidai d'ouvrir seul la porte.

Le bureau d'Hermione était désert.

Son sac et la pile de dossiers que je l'avais vue emporter ce matin étaient déposés sur sa table de travail.

Pris d'une réaction de pure panique, j'empoignai l'_Adeo Caritas_ qui pendait à mon cou.

Mais Hermione demeura hors de ma vue. A la place, je vis des petits sauts bizarres agiter son sac à main. Je l'ouvris prudemment pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

A l'intérieur, enfermé dans un fouloir, l'autre médaillon s'agitait frénétiquement pour tenter certainement d'échapper au tissu.

Hermione…

Hermione avait disparu.

* * *

Depuis un instant déjà, une femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés faisait les cent pas devant un point précis entre le numéro 11 et le numéro 13 du Square Grimmault. 

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand une porte qu'elle seule pouvait voir s'ouvrit devant elle.

« Madame Harry Potter, Maîtresse ? Dobby est content de vous voir ! Vite, vite entrez, entrez… Harry Potter, Monsieur, vous attend dans la bibliothèque. »

Après avoir jeté un regard autour d'elle, la jeune femme suivit la petite créature aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux globuleux à l'intérieur d'une demeure ancienne aux fenêtres noires de crasse.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire...**

**Ce chapitre ne devait pas s'achever ainsi mais j'ai réservé pour le prochain la confrontation Harry/Mione, vu que c'est déjà en partie écrit, ça ne tardera pas à arriver !**

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour commentaires flatteurs et votre fidélité patiente.**

**Bises.**


	25. Much against everyone's advice

**Disclaimer:** JKR, pas moi.

**Note:** Je sais, j'ai promis cette suite mille fois et j'ai mille fois retardé la publication. J'ai des dizaines de RàR en retard. Je suis super honteuse.

Mais parfois, la vie est plus compliquée que la fiction.

Bref, voici le chapitre 25, je l'aime moyennement, il y a trop de blablas et pas assez de Ron dedans, mais il fallait y passer.

Je vous promets des réponses aux RàR promptement tout au cours de la journée. Je vous promets des chapitres 26 et 27 aussi longs que celui-ci (car il est trèèès long), j'aimerais vous promettre d'être plus rapide, je vais essayer, j'en ai vraiment envie, mais ce n'est pas toujours aussi facile.

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même la suite de l'histoire, c'est loin d'être fini et j'ai encore plus d'un tour dans mon sac, croyez-moi.

Vous embrasse, vous remercie pour votre immense patience et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

« Tu serais vraiment parti sans me prévenir ? »

Hermione essayait avec peine de ne pas exploser devant le calme olympien de son mari qui voyageait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce sans relever les yeux de la pile de livres qu'il comptait emporter.

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît… » soupira la jeune femme.

Le jeune sorcier aux mèches en bataille reposa un livre qu'il venait de sortir de la vieille bibliothèque en acajou de la famille Black et épousseta ses mains sur son jeans avant de faire face à Hermione.

« Qui t'a avertie ? Mc Gonnagal ? La vieille Bones ? Qui ? »

Elle fut un peu désarçonnée par la sécheresse de sa voix mais ne cilla pas devant son air sombre.

« Ginny… »

Immédiatement, le regard maussade d'Harry s'éclaircit.

« Tu l'as vue hier ? »

« Oui… »

« Et elle a… bien joué ? »

« Oui, elle a merveilleusement bien joué… Les Canons ont gagné grâce à elle. »

La froideur passée du jeune homme s'évanouit en un instant et il se laissa tomber un peu maladroitement sur un vieux fauteuil club en cuir qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs.

« Elle vole comme une déesse. Mieux que tous ses frères réunis, mieux que moi ! »

« Personne ne vole mieux que toi, Harry. » dit gentiment la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui.

« Si, maintenant, il y a elle ! » répondit-il avec une fébrilité un peu maladive dans le regard.

Hermione jeta un œil autour d'elle et avisa un tabouret abandonné à côté du fatras du bureau qu'elle attira vers elle d'un simple _accio_.

Elle s'installa face à Harry, surveillant discrètement ses mains qu'il tournait et retournait avec énervement.

Lentement, elle avança sa main pour la poser sur celles d'Harry et arrêter le balai infernal qu'il leur infligeait.

« Harry… Pourquoi es-tu allé la revoir ? »

« Quoi ? »

Ses poings étaient serrés, figés sous la paume apaisante d'Hermione, mais malgré qu'il ne cherche pas à se dégager d'elle, la sorcière savait qu'il se fermait déjà, qu'il était en retrait, sur ses gardes, prêt à attaquer ou à se défendre.

« Elle m'a laissé un mot, un mot plutôt dur et cruel… » reprit Hermione dans un soupir. « Dans ce mot, en dehors de tous les reproches qu'elle pouvait me faire, cachés sous des expressions neutres, bien évidemment, elle me parlait de toi, du fait que tu étais venu la voir, pour lui dire adieu… »

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil sans un regard vers la femme qui lui faisait face. Sa femme.

« C'est ridicule, tu fais sonner ça comme si j'allais mettre fin à mes jours ou une énormité de ce genre ! »

« Tu ne le ferais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Hermione dans un murmure.

« Non… »

« Harry, jure-le-moi ! » supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à son poignet.

Mais la main d'Harry se fit molle, écrasée lourdement contre l'accoudoir de son siège.

« Tu sais que ce serait la solution pour que tu sois libre… »

Cette discussion était si stupidement récurrente qu'Hermione aurait dû finir par savoir qu'il n'y avait rien à dire quand Harry se plaisait une fois encore à jouer au sacrifié. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, la peur que ses mots ne soient plus que des paroles en l'air lui étreignait le cœur.

« Je ne veux pas être veuve pour être libre, et tu ferais bien une fois pour toutes de cesser de me balancer cette alternative sous le nez, Harry ! »

Il la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, puis claqua des doigts avec un murmure.

« Thé ? Earl Grey, Lapsang souchong, Ceylan, Jasmin ? Je peux même demander à Dobby d'aller te chercher du Darjeeling, si tu préfères… »

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé et secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas de thé, Harry, je veux savoir ce que tu as à l'esprit cette fois-ci ! Je veux pouvoir retourner au Ministère sans craindre de recevoir un hibou de Mafalda Hopkirk me demandant de raisonner une fois encore mon mari ! »

Le sourire d'Harry se figea un peu, mais il ne quitta pas Hermione des yeux.

« Et moi, je veux un thé… C'est tout ton problème, ça, ma puce… tu ne sais pas discerner les vraies priorités. »

« Harry ! Tu… »

Mais la brunette n'eut pas le temps de finir sa sentence, car derrière elle venait d'entrer le petit elfe de maison, toujours souriant et empressé, portant sur la tête un plateau avec des tasses, des soucoupes et un petit pot de crème, et à bout de bras, un autre plateau sur lequel fumait une imposante théière en fonte.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur, a appelé Dobby ! C'est du Ceylan comme Harry Potter l'aime, Monsieur, mais Dobby peut aller faire infuser autre chose si la Maîtresse désire un autre thé. » claironna la petite créature aux yeux immenses en déposant tout son fardeau sur une table basse qu'il avait fait apparaître à côté d'eux.

« Non, c'est parfait, Dobby… La _Maîtresse_ boira ce qu'on lui sert. » le remercia Harry. « Par contre, s'il en reste, je n'aurais rien contre un morceau de ce délicieux cake au citron… »

« Tout de suite, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »

Une fois le petit elfe ressorti, le jeune homme se servit lentement une tasse de thé, en surveillant du coin de l'œil Hermione restée impassible.

Il ajouta un sucre et une cuillérée de crème au liquide brunâtre et fumant, hésitant un instant avant de porter le thé à ses lèvres. Il poussa un soupir satisfait, ferma les yeux juste l'espace d'un battement de paupières puis se résolut à reprendre la parole.

« Il est délicieux… Dobby sait toujours parfaitement doser son infusion, il n'est jamais trop amer. »

La jeune femme ruminait à présent bruyamment.

« Je me fiche de ton thé, Harry ! Je ne me suis pas échappée du Ministère pour discuter de l'amertume du Souchong ! »

« Du Ceylan, ma puce, c'est du Ceylan… »

La raillerie du Survivant toucha sa cible plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et son sourire quitta enfin ses lèvres quand il vit Hermione se lever précipitamment et envoyer valser les plateaux et leur contenant quelques mètres plus loin d'un geste de baguette.

« Voilà, je crois que la question de l'amertume est réglée, passons à autre chose maintenant, Harry… »

Le sorcier considéra d'un air interdit les soucoupes et les pots en morceau et la lourde théière renversée sur le côté d'où s'échappait lentement le liquide.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça… »

« Je n'en suis pas persuadée. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut faire avec toi pour avoir ton attention et les réponses à mes questions. »

« Hermione, je… »

La jeune femme battit des bras en colère.

« Non, Harry ! Plus de _Hermione je m'excuse_ ou de _Hermione pardonne-moi_ ! Tu débarques chez moi l'autre jour, saoul et enragé. Tu me fais une scène de jalousie devant Ron qui n'y comprend rien, parce qu'il ne sait pas, LUI, à quel point nous pouvons être tordus tous les deux. Ensuite, hier, j'apprends de la main de Ginny que tu es allé la voir et que tu lui annonces que tu t'en vas et qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais cru assez tricheuse, menteuse et manipulatrice pour dissimuler la vérité à tout le monde aussi longtemps. Et quand je viens te voir aujourd'hui, espérant peut-être des explications, parce que Merlin, Harry, j'en mérite, tu me reçois avec ta tête des mauvais jours et tu me ressers la même merde masochiste que j'entends depuis trois ans ! J'en ai marre de tout ça, Harry, marre ! Alors si tu veux encore jouer à ça, joue seul et fiche-moi la paix, parce que je suis fatiguée, vraiment très fatiguée… »

Hermione avait débuté sa tirade presque comme un cri de rage, mais à présent, des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle n'essaya pas de les essuyer en se penchant près des plateaux renversés pour remettre droite la théière et ramasser les morceaux de porcelaines.

A quelques mètres d'elle, dans l'ombre, Dobby regardait bouche bée le désastreux tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux globuleux.

Il s'avança près de la jeune sorcière, déposa l'assiette contenant les parts de cake au citron et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule en prononçant un _Reparo_ à peine audible.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un peu étonnée, mais se laissa faire quand il la ramena jusqu'au canapé qu'il débarrassa des livres qui le recouvraient d'un geste de la main.

« Dobby sait qu'il ne devrait pas parler à Harry Potter, Monsieur, ainsi, mais la Maîtresse a toujours été bonne et gentille avec Dobby, et elle fait beaucoup de choses pour que les elfes comme Dobby aient des vies plus heureuses. Il ne faut pas la laisser souffrir comme ça, Harry Potter, Monsieur… ce n'est pas bien. »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux de surprise devant l'intervention de son elfe mais le petit être aux oreilles pointues reprit son souffle et se courba très bas en marmonnant : « Si Harry Potter pense que Dobby doit s'ébouillanter les mains, Dobby le fera, Harry Potter, Monsieur… Sinon, Dobby va juste se retirer avec les plateaux. »

Harry hocha la tête sans un mot et l'elfe fit demi-tour, à nouveau chargé comme un peu plus tôt.

Une fois la porte refermée, il hésita une minute seulement avant de venir s'accroupir devant Hermione, toujours en larmes.

« Chuuut, ma puce, s'il-te-plaît… arrête de pleurer. Je suis un connard, un pauvre connard désespéré et paumé et je n'ai pas le droit de te faire payer le fait que tu puisses peut-être enfin avoir la vie que tu voulais. »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire triste entre deux hoquets de chagrin.

« La vie que je voulais ? Tu dis ça pour Ronald Weasley ? Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Harry, je crois que pour cette vie-là, ma chance est passée il y a longtemps et qu'elle ne reviendra pas… »

Le jeune homme agrippa les mains de sa compagne et la força à relever la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma douce ? Ron est fou de toi, c'est n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que tu vas avoir la vie à laquelle tu as droit, une fois que nous aurons réussi à nous dépêtrer de ces fichus liens magiques ! »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de regarder en face celui dont elle partageait le nom.

« Non, Harry, non ! Ron a peut-être été fou de moi, mais c'est du passé ! J'ai piétiné son cœur et il a rencontré Luna… Et maintenant, même si je crois qu'il a peut-être envie de moi, c'est à elle qu'il pense, c'est elle qu'il aime, il reste ici uniquement par devoir ! »

Harry poussa un gloussement amusé en frottant sa main contre celle d'Hermione.

« Ron, rester par devoir ? On parle bien du même Ron Weasley là ? Franchement ma puce, je crois que ta peine t'égare, Ron n'est pas du tout le genre de mec à s'imposer une situation qu'il n'a pas envie de subir s'il peut faire autrement… S'il est revenu, c'est parce qu'il le voulait et qu'il est bien plus clair avec lui-même que nous ne le sommes… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a trouvé avec Luna, mais ce que je vois c'est que c'est un type bien, bien meilleur que celui qui est parti il y a trois ans, et qu'au lieu d'être jalouse de cette fille, tu devrais la remercier. »

« Ah s'il-te-plaît, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Je sais tout ça, Je.Le.Sais, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser q-qu'il ne m'aime plus. »

« Pfff, c'est ridicule ! » lança le jeune homme.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Il reste parce qu'il se sent obligé à présent, à cause de sa formation chez les Aurors et à cause de… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens, intrigué.

« A cause de quoi, Hermione ? »

Paniquée, la jeune femme détourna la tête et se leva précipitamment hors du canapé pour chercher son sac à main qu'elle ne se rappelait pas ne pas avoir emporté.

« A cause de quoi, Hermione ? » insista-t-il.

« De rien, des lettres, de rien… » murmura-t-elle.

« Hermione… »

« De rien d'autre, je te dis, ce sont les lettres, l'enquête n'avance pas, c'est compliqué… »

« Tu me le dirais s'il y avait autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle trop vite en se mordant les lèvres et en se maudissant d'être une aussi piètre menteuse.

Harry détailla un instant ses yeux fuyants et son menton tremblotant mais ne dit rien.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, déposant de petits baisers sur son front.

« Dis-moi une chose, ma puce ? »

« Oui ? » chuchota Hermione contre son épaule.

« Toi ? Tu es amoureuse de Ron ? » demanda-t-il en resserrant la pression de ses bras contre son dos.

« Moi ? Oh… je… »

« Pas de mensonge ! » dit-il vivement, ajoutant un « S'il-te-plaît… » quand il s'aperçut que ça sonnait comme une menace.

« Oui. Je suis amoureuse de lui, un petit peu plus chaque jour, je crois. »

« Très bien… »

Hermione essaya de se dégager mais le jeune homme la maintenait collée à lui, continuant à lui souffler des questions dans l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Ron pourrait préférer Luna, dis-moi ? »

« Je… Harry… je dois… je voudrais partir… »

« Dis-moi… » la pria-t-il encore.

Elle voulut bouger les bras de la prison imposée par l'étreinte d'Harry mais il ne relâchait pas du tout la pression.

« Je ne sais pas… Il élude toujours le sujet quand il s'agit d'elle, et quand enfin il en parle, c'est toujours avec tellement de précautions, comme si elle lui était tellement précieuse, et puis il y a cette lettre qu'il a reçue et qu'il tient secrète, et… enfin, je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a tellement de choses entre eux que je ne pourrai jamais lui offrir. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est vrai. Il y a beaucoup entre eux, et certainement des liens que tu ne partageras jamais, parce que Dieu merci, tu n'es pas Luna Lovegood ! Mais il y a plus de sept ans d'amitié entre Ron et toi, sept ans d'amitié et certainement d'amour, et contre ça, cette pauvre folle de Loufoca ne pourra rien faire ! »

« Harry… lâche-moi. » gémit Hermione, incapable de lutter contre Harry qui semblait retrouver dans son exaltation momentanée l'énergie qui lui manquait à elle.

« Oui. »

Aussitôt dit, il repoussa la jeune femme sans ménagement sur le canapé et marcha de long en large d'un côté à l'autre de la bibliothèque.

« Je sais pourquoi Ginny a agi ainsi avec toi, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû. »

Hermione se massait machinalement les poignets en le regardant s'agiter autour d'elle.

« Comment ça, ta faute ? »

Il stoppa net pour venir se placer face à elle, arborant une grimace embêtée.

« Je lui ai dit pour toi et moi… »

La sorcière sentit les couleurs quitter son visage déjà pâle et essaya de rassembler dans sa tête les informations lâchées par Ginny dans sa lettre.

« Oh Merlin… c'est de ça qu'elle parlait ! Tu lui as dit que je n'ai… que nous n'avons… »

« Oui, je suis désolé. »

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione et elle quitta brusquement le sofa pour se précipiter sur Harry. Son visage était livide et furieux.

« Comment as-tu osé lui en parler, Harry ? C'était entre nous, tu me l'avais dit, que ce serait toujours entre nous ! »

Elle tenait les bras le long de son corps mais le jeune homme n'ignorait pas qu'il suffirait d'une nouvelle pulsion trop forte pour qu'elle le frappe ou qu'elle lui jette un sort.

« Je ne sais pas mentir à Ginny, je n'ai jamais su… »

« Et elle t'a posé la question ? » poursuivit-elle, enragée. « Elle a demandé expressément si Harry Potter avait dépucelé Hermione Granger ? C'est ça ? »

Il leva le bras, en signe d'apaisement, mais la jeune femme le repoussa en geignant.

« Non, elle ne m'a pas demandé ça comme ça… Je crois que j'ai… »

« Tu sais ce que je crois moi, Harry ? » l'interrompit-elle. « Je crois que tu es tellement désespéré de donner un sens à ta vie que tu penses que, peut-être, en avouant à Ginny que tu n'as jamais eu d'autre fille qu'elle, elle changera d'avis à ton sujet et reviendra vers toi… »

« Hermione… » dit-il en approchant une fois encore son bras de l'épaule de sa compagne.

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint du côté d'Harry.

« Oh Merlin ! C'est pour ça que tu es allé la voir, tu espérais qu'elle te retiendrait et tu as eu l'air tellement misérable que c'est sur mon dos qu'elle tombe après ça, parce que je ne me soucie pas assez du bonheur de mon _mari_. »

« Elle t'a écrit ça ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Arrête de te tracasser de ce qu'elle m'a écrit, Harry ! Elle ne reviendra pas, tu lui as fait trop de mal et elle a certainement suffisamment de jugeote pour chercher le bonheur ailleurs. »

« Elle l'a déjà trouvé. » Lança-t-il du tac au tac.

« Quoi ? »

« Ginny, le bonheur… ailleurs… elle l'a trouvé. »

« Grubbs ? C'est vrai alors ? »

Là, le jeune homme sembla réellement étonné.

« Elle te l'a dit ? Je pensais qu'elle voulait garder leur histoire secrète. »

« Non, Ginny n'a rien dit. J'ai eu un mémo ce matin sur mon bureau à propos d'un médicomage qui aurait voulu faire des révélations à la Gazette et qui, pas de chance pour lui, serait tombé sur notre contact au journal. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme le Ministère est friand de ce genre de ragots… »

Harry eut un petit ricanement amer, il connaissait en effet assez les différents départements du Ministère pour percevoir l'intérêt que leurs sacro-saintes têtes pensantes pouvaient accorder à une nouvelle aussi banale que la vie sentimentale d'une proche du trio.

Il y avait une volonté presque féroce de la part d'une partie du Ministère de salir l'aura faiblissante de ses Héros de guerre. Il en faisait les frais à chaque fois qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs.

« Harry… je vais m'en aller. Je te souhaite de retrouver à Poudlard la sérénité qui te manque ici. Salue Hagrid de ma part. »

Le sorcier ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'Hermione venait de quitter la bibliothèque, quand il sortit de ses songeries, elle avait déjà atteint la porte d'entrée et parlait calmement avec Dobby.

« Hermione, non ! Je n'ai pas terminé. » cria-t-il en la rattrapant.

L'elfe battit aussitôt en retraite en direction du sous-sol où se trouvait la cuisine.

« DES SANGS DE BOURBE ET DES ASSASSINS DANS MA MAISON ! VIDEZ LES LIEUX, CRAPULES, TRAITRES… »

« Oh ta gueule, vieille taupe ! »

La jeune sorcière contempla avec ébahissement les doubles rideaux qui venaient de révéler le portrait injurieux de Madame Black.

« Tu-tu as remis le tableau en place ? Après tout le mal que nous avions eu à le décoller du mur ? »

« J'aime bien avoir du monde à la maison… » répondit laconiquement Harry.

Mais la vieille peinturlurée hurlait de plus belle et il fallut les efforts conjugués des deux jeunes gens pour parvenir à refermer les lourdes tentures et à calmer enfin la mère de Sirius.

« Je ne te comprends vraiment plus… »

« Je sais ma puce, tu l'as déjà dit.»

La brunette poussa un soupir défait et rajusta son chemisier que la lutte acharnée contre le tableau avait mis un peu de travers.

« Tsss, ma douce… comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que Ron puisse résister à ça ? » Siffla le sorcier en désignant son décolleté pourtant timide.

« Harry ! »

Il haussa les sourcils et se mit les mains derrière le dos.

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Il n'y a pas deux paires de seins aussi belles que la tienne dans tout Londres… »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » grommela-t-elle. « Non mais vraiment, comme si tu étais un tel expert en poitrine… Mes seins sont plus beaux que ceux de qui ? De Matthew ? Allons bon ! »

Il éclata de rire, se frottant machinalement la tignasse pour aplatir ses épis.

« Touché, princesse ! Non, Matt est bien plus intéressant du bas que du haut. »

Instantanément, Hermione se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, en chantonnant : « Jeneveuxriensavoir jeneveuxriensavoir… »

« Baisse tes mains, j'arrête, c'est promis. »

Elle laissa lentement ses mains retomber le long de ses hanches mais garda quand même un air soupçonneux devant la mine malicieuse d'Harry.

C'était quelque chose qui la déroutait constamment, cette facilité que son compagnon pouvait avoir de passer de la misogynie la plus totale à une vraie camaraderie. Ils avaient ruminé beaucoup de pensées tristes ensemble mais il y avait eu aussi beaucoup de rires et de plaisanteries partagés.

« Je dois vraiment partir, je n'ai rien dit au Ministère et j'ai oublié mon sac sur mon bureau, les gens pourraient s'inquiéter. »

Il redevint tout à coup très sérieux et s'approcha doucement derrière elle pour nouer ses mains autour de son ventre.

« Je comprends ma puce… et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que les gens ne s'inquiètent pas pour toi, je le sais. »

Tout au fond d'elle, la jeune femme se demanda à cet instant-là si Harry ne rompait jamais sa promesse de ne pas utiliser la Legilimancie sur elle. Sa caresse sur son ventre était vraiment infime mais elle eut l'impression de sentir ses brûlures la lancer à nouveau.

« Je… il faut que j'y aille, maintenant… » murmura-t-elle.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris… Mais j'aimerais que tu m'accordes une faveur avant de me quitter. » chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

La voix d'Hermione était rauque et cassée mais elle arriva quand même à articuler : « Laquelle ? »

« Je prends le Poudlard Express dimanche matin, j'ai changé mes plans, j'ai encore quelques personnes à voir d'ici là. Je veux qu'on sorte, samedi soir, tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps. »

« Tous les trois ? »

« Ron, toi et moi. On n'aurait pas à aller bien loin, l'Equinox ou l'Hippodrome sont des boîtes sympas. On pourrait aller manger un bout à une terrasse sur Leicester Square et puis finir la nuit dans un des clubs. »

« Mais Harry… tu sais bien que je n'aime pas danser. »

« Tutututu ! Toutes les filles aiment danser, c'est bien connu ! »

« Harry… tu ne connais pas de filles. »

« Hermione… je ne connais peut-être pas des masses de filles, mais je connais les boîtes de nuit, fais-moi confiance. » répondit-il avec une grimace moqueuse. « Et puis, là n'est pas la question… Je ne serai pas là pour fêter ton anniversaire et je sais que tu rends Fyfe à madame Finnigan samedi matin. Ca ne te plairait pas de voir comment le grand rouquin se débrouille sur la piste ? La seule fois où j'aurais eu l'occasion de le voir danser, c'était au bal de Noël en quatrième année, et ce crétin s'est arrangé pour se pourrir la soirée… Pff, qu'on était cons quand même ! »

Hermione eut un petit sourire nostalgique au souvenir de ce soir précis, il était vrai que cela avait été pathétique pour tous les trois.

« Tu n'as plus de nouvelles de Cho ? »

« Nope, aucunes… »

« Et moi, aucune de Viktor… »

« Mais Ron est là… et il faut en profiter. »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Alors, je viens vous chercher samedi soir vers 20 h ? »

« D'accord… » acquiesça Hermione.

« Merci, ma puce, je saurai me tenir, tu ne le regretteras pas, tu verras. » affirma Harry en souriant.

* * *

J'étais persuadé de vivre un cauchemar. Un de ceux qui m'envahissaient si souvent quatre ans auparavant, un de ceux qui me faisaient me relever la nuit, en sueur, presque en pleurs, parfois à côté d'une silhouette nue et grommelante mais le plus souvent seul, dans ma chambre orange du Terrier.

J'avais perdu Hermione.

J'avais _encore_ perdu Hermione.

Je serrais convulsivement le foutu médaillon, incapable de raisonner posément dans la minute présente.

L'image du corps torturé de mon amie faisait des loopings dans mon cerveau. J'essayais péniblement de concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose, sur une réaction logique à avoir en découvrant qu'Hermione Potter-Granger, membre si important de ce fichu Ministère, n'était plus dans son bureau alors que la menace d'une nouvelle attaque planait sur elle.

Shacklebolt !

Il fallait que je le prévienne tout de suite, lui saurait quoi faire.

J'empoignai le sac à main et fourrai le médaillon à l'intérieur, puis, je me précipitai jusqu'à l'étage du quartier général des Aurors en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

La porte du département des Aurors était grande ouverte et plusieurs jeunes gens quittaient la salle des box en bavardant.

Merlin, c'était la pause de midi… pour faire une entrée fracassante, je n'aurais pas pu choisir un meilleur moment.

Becker me fit un signe de la main et Natalie me dévisagea des pieds à la tête avec un air de dégoût.

Ok, je m'étais fait porter pâle le matin, sous les ordres de mon chef, et ça me donnait certainement l'air d'un tire-au-flanc, mais je n'en avais actuellement rien à foutre. Hermione avait disparu, bordel de merde !

Je tentai de me souvenir des paroles de Desmond au moment où nous nous étions séparés. Il avait parlé d'une réunion… Une réunion avec Kingsley. Une réunion pour que je me prenne sur la gueule la foirade de la sortie chez les Malfoys.

Ils devaient donc m'attendre en salle de réunion !

Brillant, Weasley, t'as vu quand tu te concentres ?

Je fonçai tout droit vers le portrait du vieillard au pourpoint violet.

Bingo, Shacklebolt et Johnson m'y attendaient, accompagnés d'une femme très brune aux cheveux coupés courts que je n'avais jamais rencontrée.

« Bon sang, Weasley ! C'est pas le moment d'être en retard, nous n'avons pas des masses de temps pour… »

« Hermione a disparu ! »

Je me maudis un instant d'avoir parlé si vite en présence d'une inconnue mais j'eus à peine le temps d'y réfléchir que mon chef Auror était sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je dis que je suis allé dans le bureau d'Hermione pour lui dire un mot avant de vous rejoindre à la réunion et qu'elle n'y était pas ! La pièce était vide et son sac était sur sa table de travail avec… euh… avec un certain médaillon à l'intérieur. »

« L'Adeo Caritas ? Elle ne le portait pas sur elle ? »

C'était la jeune femme qui venait de parler et je reconnus immédiatement sa voix.

« Tonks ? »

« Yep ! Salut Ronald ! »

Shacklebolt fit un geste vague en direction de la jeune Auror.

« Dora va nous aider à rattraper le coup sur l'affaire Malfoy, tu peux parler librement devant elle. »

Ce qui tombait plutôt bien vu que j'en avais déjà trop dit.

J'ouvris et refermai la bouche, incapable de trouver mes mots, mais Desmond vint à mon secours en suggérant que le mieux était peut-être d'aller directement voir dans le bureau d'Hermione les indices qu'on pourrait y trouver.

L'équipe des trois Aurors et moi-même regagnâmes rapidement le département de la Coopération Magique internationale. Je filai le premier vers la porte du bureau d'Hermione que j'avais refermée.

Mais le boss m'interrompit dans mon mouvement.

« Weasley, ici tout de suite et baguette à la main, bon sang ! C'est pas le moment de se comporter comme un débutant ! »

Il avait raison, même si je détestais qu'il me parle comme à un môme.

Je fis donc un pas en arrière et sortis ma baguette.

Shacklebolt lança un regard à Desmond qui se plaça devant moi et tourna lentement la poignée.

J'avais quitté la pièce à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, je n'aurais donc pas dû être surpris par ce que j'allais y trouver… et pourtant, je fus quasi littéralement sur le cul en y voyant Hermione, l'air impassible, occupée à griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin.

Derrière moi, j'entendis l'exclamation de surprise de Shacklebolt.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Weasley, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

J'étais incapable, totalement incapable de penser droit en ce moment précis.

Mon amie releva la tête, et rien sur son visage ne laissait transparaître qu'il y avait la moindre raison de trouver étonnants sa disparition et son retour inattendu.

« Kingsley, Desmond, Tonks, bonjour… » dit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Ron… tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est précisément ce que je me demande également. » tonna mon chef formateur.

J'étais perdu.

Je tenais toujours dans mes mains le sac d'Hermione et triturais la bandoulière, incapable de trouver la force de ranimer ma langue paralysée dans mon palais.

« Oh, c'est donc toi qui as mon sac, Ronald… je me demandais où il était passé. Ce n'est pas très prudent de le laisser traîner sur mon bureau, je sais, mais j'ai eu un besoin pressant. » dit-elle en gloussant.

Hermione ne gloussait pas.

Jamais !

Ou alors, quand elle était saoule…

Et la jeune femme brune que j'avais face à moi n'avait pas bu.

Hermione mentait.

Hermione ME mentait.

Je passai du stade angoissé et paumé à celui de furieux.

Par contre, derrière moi, mes collègues et supérieurs semblaient avoir avalé la couleuvre…

« Okay… excuse-nous, Hermione, je crois que le jeune Weasley a encore du chemin à faire dans sa formation pour discerner les vraies situations d'urgence des… humph… _envies pressantes_. »

Hermione gloussa à nouveau et je crus devenir cinglé tant l'envie d'exploser était submergeante.

« Ce n'est pas grave, voyons. Jamais je n'aurais dû abandonner mon sac, je ferai attention dorénavant. » promit-elle en souriant ingénument à Shacklebolt.

J'étais dégoûté, franchement dégoûté.

Encore plus quand je devinai le manège des trois Aurors qui devaient certainement me jeter des regards navrés.

Kingsley se racla la gorge.

« Hum… Weasley, rends son sac à Hermione et viens-nous rejoindre au trot en salle de réunion, on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Je marmonnai un « J'arrive tout de suite. » entre mes dents et me dirigeai vers Hermione en faisant mine de lui tendre son sac.

J'attendis dix secondes à peine, juste le temps de voir disparaître les Aurors du coin de l'œil puis lui agrippai le bras qu'elle avait avancé pour récupérer son bien.

J'étais plus fort qu'elle, j'étais en colère, je ne pris donc aucunes précautions pour l'écraser contre moi jusqu'à ce que je l'entende gémir.

« Tu mens, Hermione… Je le sais, je le sens. Tu mens ! »

Ses gémissements étaient sourds et plaintifs mais ça ne calmait pas la rage qui se déchaînait à l'intérieur de moi.

« Ron, Ron… s'il-te-plaît… »

« Tu m'avais dit _plus de mensonges_, Mione, tu me l'avais promis ! » grondai-je contre sa nuque.

« Je suis désolée, Ron… s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît… »

J'étais fou, encore une fois, comme à chaque moment où ma peau touchait la sienne. Je voulais l'écorcher, je voulais la punir, je voulais lui arracher la vérité.

Mais à la place, mes lèvres trouvèrent naturellement les siennes.

J'étouffai ses gémissements avec ma bouche, enfonçai ma langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes pour reposséder à nouveau ce qui n'était pas à moi.

Pas à moi.

A Harry !

« Tu étais chez Harry ? »

Ma voix était tellement rude que j'eus du mal à la reconnaître.

Par contre, je savais par cœur toutes ses intonations à elle.

Et son « S'il-te-plaît s'il-te-plaît » répété sans cesse était son aveu.

Ca voulait dire « Oui. »

Ca demandait « Pardonne-moi. »

« Oh putain, tu étais chez Harry… Je ne te comprendrai jamais, Hermione, jamais ! »

Elle pleurait contre mon torse, elle geignait et essayait de replacer ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sorte de là, j'allais devenir violent et je n'en avais pas le droit.

« S'il-te-plaît, Ron, s'il-te-plaît… je ne voulais pas. Je-je… Je te demande pardon, je… »

Elle avait ses mains accrochées derrière mon cou et je pris une profonde respiration avant de me dégager le plus délicatement possible de son étreinte.

« Stop, arrête… ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux, je n'ai rien à te dire, je n'ai même pas à te faire la remarque. C'est… c'est imprudent de quitter le Ministère sans protection, m-mais tu connais les risques. »

J'essayais de retrouver mon sang froid, mais j'avais à présent tellement mal de voir les larmes couler sur ses joues… Ma jalousie était destructrice ! Elle l'avait toujours été, je pensais l'avoir contrôlée un moment, grâce à Luna et à son sens si particulier de la tolérance mais dès que j'étais face à Hermione, tous mes instincts de gamin possessif et peu sûr de lui refaisaient surface.

JE N'EN AVAIS PAS LE DROIT.

J'étais revenu en ami, l'ami devait surmonter la jalousie du pauvre type que je redevenais depuis qu'elle était de retour dans ma vie.

« Ce n'est rien… excuse-moi, Fillette. Fais ce que tu crois être juste, je… je serai toujours là. »

Elle se jeta à nouveau contre moi, mouillant ma chemise et bredouillant entre mes bras tendus.

« Dis-moi seulement, Ron… Dis-moi seulement que tu m'aimes un peu, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît… »

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu répondre ?

Je n'étais pas certain de savoir quoi dire et quoi penser de toutes façons, et je refusais de lui mentir pour la soulager.

« Je dois y aller, Mione. J'ai une réunion. On reparlera ce soir. »

Je me détestai un peu en l'entendant renifler à travers la porte que je venais de refermer.

**Voilà, troisième test aujourd'hui pour mettre mon chapitre 25 en ligne, ffnet m'en veut beaucoup...**

**A noter que j'ai publié un test avec le chapitre 25 visible pour ceux qui ont le story alert et que malgré que j'aie voulu l'effacer, ffnet le laisse toujours accessible, c'est rageant, c'est des machines, tant pis !**

**La suite arrivera très bientôt parce que j'ai horreur d'être mise en échec par un stupide programme informatique :)**

**Bises à tous !**


	26. Il faut tourner la page

**Disclaimer:** JKR, not me.

**Note:** Enfin ! Oui, je sais, je sais. Et m'en excuse. Un peu. Si je dis que le chapitre 27 arrivera plus vite, vous ne me croirez pas et aurez peut-être raison, mais bon, que sera sera...

Ce chapitre déborde de mystères irrésolus encore, c'est mon péché mignon, mais je vous assure qu'ils seront résolus un jour. Ron n'y est pas plus poli que d'habitude, non plus, mais rien de plus terrible que ce que j'ai déjà écrit...

Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu à moi de l'écrire.

J'ai encore juste un mot à dire avant de vous laisser continuer, mais je vais essayer d'être la moins barbante possible.

Ceux qui ont lu mon OS republié hier ont donc lu ma note concernant les reviews.

Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, il faut apprendre à reviewer plus, même si vous êtes timides et que vous pensez qu'un simple "Super, continue" n'apporte rien. Si, ça apporte et ça fait plaisir, très plaisir. A moi bien sûr, mais à d'autres aussi, à d'autres surtout.

Je peux avoir l'air d'être une vieille taupe grincheuse, ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie que vous aimez mes histoires et que je devrais vous répèter plus souvent que je vous aime aussi et que j'ai fait des rencontres épatantes ici.

Mais les rencontres sont venues parce que vous avez un jour franchi la barrière de l'anonymat et que l'échange est devenu réel. ET que ce n'est pas parce que ffnet est un truc immense sans âme qu'il faut accepter de rentrer dans le jeu.

Une revieweuse m'a signalé que j'avais l'air bien prétentieuse dans ma note précédente. Elle a sans doute raison et je m'en excuse, c'est un défaut que j'ai et qui peut être parfois de l'humour malvenu mais aussi purement et simplement un égo gonflé qui dit n'importe quoi.

Je vais tenter de calmer cet égo et vous tenterez d'être plus généreux avec tous ceux que vous lisez et que vous appréciez, ça leur fera plaisir autant que ça m'en fait à moi.

Je termine juste en disant que je sais que j'ai encore des tonnes de ràr à faire, et que celles que j'ai faite l'ont été pour promettre des updates qui ne sont pas arrivées à la date prévue. Encore une fois, navrée pour ça.

Je répondrai à tout le monde, tant que j'ai une adresse pour le faire ou la fonction reply, mais j'avoue être souvent dépassée par le millier de questions qu'on me pose et auxquelles je ne peux rien répondre, parce que HEY, ça fait partie de l'intrigue :)

Voilà, c'est tout, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

* * *

Dire que j'étais énervé en quittant le bureau d'Hermione était un doux euphémisme.

J'étais en rage, contre elle un peu, qui me faisait royalement passer pour un abruti aux yeux de mes tous nouveaux collègues, contre ces dits collègues aussi qui avaient si vite gobé l'histoire d'Hermione sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si quelqu'un aurait pu la voir sur l'aire réservée aux transplanages, et puis contre moi, évidemment contre moi !

Combien de temps me faudrait-il pour que je raisonne autrement que comme un amoureux jaloux ?

Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux et je n'étais même pas certain d'être amoureux.

Je l'avais été, ça c'est évident, profondément, à en pleurer la nuit et à en crever de mal.

Et je savais à quoi ressemblait mon amour à ce moment-là, il était caché, rentré en moi et si respectueux, parce que tout ce que je n'osais pas imaginer avec Hermione et tout ce que je n'aurais jamais eu le droit de faire, je le faisais avec d'autres.

Trop d'autres.

Mais ça ne calmait rien, ça n'effaçait rien ! Seule Luna était arrivée à apaiser la douleur, à raisonner le mal, à me donner la force de croire en moi sans Hermione.

Même s'il elle savait toujours qu'un bout de moi appartiendrait toujours à ma si brune amie.

Amie…

J'étais revenu pour mes amis.

J'étais resté parce que mes amis avaient besoin de moi, qu'ELLE avait besoin de moi.

Et envie.

Oh Merlin, si désespérément envie de moi, je le sentais, je le savais, et c'était de plus en plus pénible de ne pas répondre à cette envie.

Parce que j'étais un mec, bordel, et qu'ELLE, Hermione, était celle que je rêvais d'avoir sous moi sans oser imaginer ce que ça pourrait être.

Parce que c'était mon amie.

ET qu'elle était à Harry !

Merde, trois fois merde, à Harry, à Harry… ça m'obsédait tellement, ça me bouffait tellement que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour calmer cette jalousie interdite.

Bien sûr, elle m'avait dit _« plus de mystères, plus de secrets »_ et bien sûr, je pouvais la croire. Il y aurait toujours ces trois ans entre eux qui justifiaient qu'elle courre le voir en cachette. Au-delà d'être son mari, c'était son ami, son véritable ami, puisque lui ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes à ne pas fantasmer sur elle nue, gémissante et offerte.

Mais ce que mes deux amis ignoraient, c'était qu'à moi aussi, on avait confié un rôle.

Shacklebolt avait donné ses ordres. Il avait été clair.

Et j'avais plus ou moins accepté.

Si j'étais en formation dans le service et à demeure chez mes amis, c'était pour les protéger, mais aussi les surveiller, informer les Aurors (et l'Ordre certainement) de ce qui était caché et pourtant essentiel à leur protection.

Alors quoi ? Je devais entrer dans la salle de réunion en clamant que j'étais sûr qu'Hermione mentait, que j'en étais sûr parce qu'elle venait de m'avouer elle-même qu'elle était chez Harry ?

Franchement…

J'ai regagné mon étage, j'ai franchi le portrait du vieillard au pourpoint violet, je me suis assis à table à côté des autres…

Et j'ai tenu ma langue.

Parce qu'ils étaient mes amis, avant tout et avant tous.

Et j'ai attendu que pleuvent les critiques, les moqueries et les remarques.

Mais rien n'est venu. Kingsley m'a regardé avec un regard un peu sombre et Desmond a détourné la tête. Seule Tonks m'a souri en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'en ai donc conclu qu'ils avaient déjà discuté de mon cas avant mon retour. Et sincèrement, je m'en foutais totalement.

« Avec nous, Weasley ? » demanda sèchement mon chef.

« Oui, je suis là, je voulais dire que… »

« Pour tout à l'heure, avec Hermione, rien n'est arrivé, on n'en parle plus… » continua-t-il. Et je hochai la tête parce que j'étais tout à fait disposé à ne pas remettre la question sur le tapis. « Par contre, il ne nous reste pas des masses de temps pour analyser la matinée. Donc j'aimerais votre attention à tous ! »

J'en avais presque oublié Malfoy Manor.

Presque, parce que la gueule déformée par la rage de la fouine était bien imprimée dans ma mémoire, et que je me ferais une joie de le croiser à nouveau.

Pour poursuivre là où nous nous étions arrêtés…

« Pour en revenir à ce matin, je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfait. »

Hein ? Shacklebolt, satisfait ? Et le fiasco annoncé par Desmond alors, son air abattu quand nous avions transplané jusqu'au Ministère.

Je jetai rapidement un regard autour de moi.

Kingsley avait en effet l'air plutôt content et tirait sur l'anneau à son oreille en lisant un feuillet qu'il tenait à la main.

Desmond avait la mine certainement aussi ahurie que la mienne.

Et Tonks ? Oh ben, je crois qu'elle s'en moquait un peu et dessinait des moustaches aux mannequins de Sorcière Hebdo.

« Vous êtes satisfait ? » dis-je enfin au bout d'un moment. « Mais je croyais que c'était une monumentale foirade et que j'allais me ramasser un blâme pour avoir manqué de respect envers cette charmante famille… »

« Weasley, pas de sarcasmes, s'il-te-plaît ! » gronda mon chef. « Evidemment que si je comptais sur la visite de la matinée pour m'apprendre quelque chose concernant l'enquête, j'en serais pour mes frais. Mais ce n'était pas le but… » continua-t-il.

Desmond se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise avant de prendre la parole.

« Et je peux vous demander, Monsieur, quel était le but alors ? »

Quelque part, j'étais plutôt soulagé de constater que Desmond n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que moi des plans bizarres de notre supérieur, ça me donnait un peu moins l'impression d'être le novice bon à pas grand chose, même si c'était le cas.

« Le but, c'était d'exposer Weasley. »

Je crois que je déglutis un peu bruyamment à ce moment-là.

« M'exposer ? Mais… à qui ? Et pourquoi ? »

Tonks avait arrêté de dessiner sur sa revue et nous regardait, Shacklebolt et moi avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Ronald, mais pour l'instant, tu nous es plus utile auprès d'Hermione que dans des missions qui impliquent une réelle connaissance du terrain et des techniques employées par les Aurors. » commença mon supérieur.

Mais Tonks l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Kingsley ? Tu ne l'avais pas prévenu ? »

L'Auror en chef secoua la tête, apparemment un peu embêté.

« Ecoute, mon grand, tu es un chouette gars et un gentil garçon et je ne doute pas que tu puisses être efficace plus tard, quand tu auras un peu d'expérience, mais là, il faut être logique, tu n'as même pas encore deux journées entières de formation derrière toi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'utiliser quelqu'un d'incompétent sur cette enquête… »

J'étais paumé, Desmond semblait aussi paumé que moi et Tonks avait l'air tout bonnement furieux.

« Ce n'est pas bien, King', tu n'as pas joué franc jeu avec lui ! » l'accusa-t-elle en tirant nerveusement sur les anglaises blondes qu'elle venait de faire pousser.

Shacklebolt plaqua ses mains sur la table devant lui et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« OK !… mais tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que nous marchons sur des œufs au Ministère. TOUT ce que nous entreprenons réellement doit être couvert ! Le Ministère ne verra que ce qu'on décide de laisser à découvert. Et j'ai décidé que ce serait Weasley ! »

Il y eut un mini tumulte à côté de moi. Tonks venait de déchirer la page du magazine qu'elle tenait en main.

Desmond se tortilla de plus belle et je serrai très fort les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler. Le discours de Kingsley ressemblait trop à ce que j'avais déjà entendu auparavant, mensonges, dissimulations et manipulations.

J'essayai de calmer la douleur qui frappait à mes tempes avant de prendre la parole. C'était à moi de mettre fin au silence, de toutes façons, mes collègues semblaient bétonnés dans leur mutisme.

« Et Weasley dit qu'il ne veut plus être utilisé. Ce sera sans moi, _Monsieur_ ! Considérez que mes deux journées de formation ne comptent pas… Au revoir. »

J'avais dit tout cela très calmement. Parce qu'au fond, j'étais calme. J'aurais dû savoir que les magouilles faisaient encore partie du jeu, m'en être tenu éloigné pendant trois ans ne suffisait pas à les faire disparaître.

Je m'étais levé sans faire grincer ma chaise, et j'étais sorti par le portrait qui s'était refermé derrière moi.

Je m'attendais un peu à ce que Kingsley me poursuive pour venir me parler, et peut-être s'expliquer pour me faire changer d'avis, mais l'allée centrale où se rejoignaient tous les boxes était restée déserte et silencieuse, tout le monde profitant encore de la pause de midi.

En quittant le quartier général des Aurors, je n'avais qu'une envie. Récupérer Hermione au plus vite et foutre le camp d'ici !

L'air autour de moi me semblait tout d'un coup irrespirable. Mais je ne voulais pas partir sans elle.

Pas sans elle.

Jamais plus.

Je descendis très lentement les escaliers jusqu'à son étage, espérant peut-être inconsciemment entendre la voix grave de mon supérieur me supplier de revenir à la raison, mais personne ne m'arrêta jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le bureau d'Hermione.

La porte était fermée mais je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, à quoi bon ?

Elle était assise derrière son bureau et son regard semblait flotter devant elle, fixé sur un point invisible d'où j'étais.

Je fis un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et suivi la direction de ses yeux.

Hermione regardait une photo de nous trois, une de celles prises au Terrier, le dernier été avant que je comprenne qu'elle ne serait pas à moi.

Nous étions si jeunes, et pourtant, ça ne faisait quand même pas _si _longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

« Hermione ? »

Elle sursauta et je m'en voulus un peu de ne pas avoir frappé.

« Ron ? Ta réunion est déjà terminée ? »

A mesure que je m'approchais d'elle, je pouvais voir à quel point ses yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés des larmes qu'elle avait certainement versées à cause de moi.

A cause de ma satanée fichue jalousie.

Elle m'observait avec inquiétude et mordillait sa lèvre supérieure, celle que je savais si douce sous ma bouche.

« Hermione, je suis désolé, j'ai été un vrai connard. » lui soufflai-je en venant m'agenouiller face à elle.

Elle haussa les sourcils et sa voix sembla s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

Je posai mon visage sur ses genoux et respirai un grand coup avant de relever la tête.

Elle avait retrouvé sa voix mais elle tremblait un peu quand elle me demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Moi je n'arrivais pas encore à répondre, mes yeux passaient de son ventre, où je devinais presque les brûlures et les cicatrices qui le recouvraient, à sa petite mine triste.

Elle était triste à cause de moi, parce que j'étais incapable de lui donner le peu d'affection dont elle avait besoin et que je lui reprochais pourtant, même en silence, d'être peut-être allée la chercher chez Harry.

Elle m'avait simplement demandé de l'aimer un peu, quel sordide abruti étais-je pour ne pas au moins lui offrir ça ?

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, Hermione… » soufflai-je en frottant ma joue contre le tissu doux de sa jupe. « Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, tu es mon amie. »

Je l'entendis gémir doucement et sa respiration devint plus saccadée. Quand je levai à nouveau les yeux vers son visage, elle avait recommencé à pleurer.

C'était assez.

J'avais décidé de foutre le camp du Ministère, au moins pour aujourd'hui, avec elle comme seul bagage.

Et c'est ce que je fis.

« Hermione, arrête de pleurer, s'il-te-plaît… » lui murmurai-je gentiment en écrasant ses larmes entre mes doigts.

Elle renifla assez bruyamment et me jeta un petit sourire penaud en s'essuyant les joues avec le coton doux de son chemisier.

Je lui fis les gros yeux en la regardant ruiner le tissu fin mais toute envie de la gronder avait fondu en moi plus vite qu'une glace à la fraise de Florian Fortarôme.

Hé !

Ca c'était une glorieuse idée.

« Tu prends ta veste et ton sac et on décampe d'ici, je t'invite à manger une glace avec moi, Fillette ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux comme si je venais de lui annoncer que Graup devenait modèle cabine chez Madame Guipure.

« Mais Ron… je… tu… enfin, je travaille et toi, tu… » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Moi, il est possible que je ne travaille plus ici. En tout cas, plus aujourd'hui, j'en suis convaincu. » la coupai-je brusquement.

Puis, me radoucissant un peu.

« Il fait à mourir de chaud dans ce bureau et je n'ai pas mangé à midi et je suppose que toi non plus. » continuai-je en remettant ses affaires dans son sac. « Et puis, j'ai très envie d'une glace, avec toi. » chuchotai-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur nos mains enlacées puis plongèrent dans les miens.

« Le Ministère peut se passer de toi aujourd'hui ? »

« Le Ministère peut se passer de moi aujourd'hui. » répondit-elle fermement.

Je la regardai achever de rassembler ses affaires, toujours admiratif de voir le nombre affolant de choses qu'elle arrivait à fourrer dans ses sacs.

Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle griffonna quelques mots puis le plia en forme d'avion et l'envoya planer hors de la pièce.

« Dernier sur l'aire de transplanage paie une glace à l'autre ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouais… ouais. Tu aimes perdre, toi, Mione, n'est-ce pas ? »

La drôlesse ne me répondit pas et fila de toute la longueur de ses jambes, pourtant bien plus courtes que les miennes, en direction de l'escalier.

Elle avait déjà atteint l'Atrium quand je la rattrapai enfin.

Et elle riait.

Et c'était foutrement bon de l'entendre rire.

Evidemment, j'étais arrivé le premier à la surface prévue pour les transplanages et apparitions à l'extérieur du Ministère.

Donc, elle m'avait offert une coupe tout chocolat surmontée d'une montagne de crème chantilly que j'avais dévorée avec cœur et appétit.

Elle avait à peine goûté à son sorbet framboise mais avait par contre vidé toute une théière à elle seule.

Je savais que des centaines de questions entre nous attendaient des réponses, mais le moment était presque serein, ça aurait été cruel de le troubler.

Ce bon vieux Florian m'avait fait la conversation tout le temps que nous avions été là, s'intéressant de près à mes voyages et évoquant avec amusement les surprises quotidiennes qu'amenait le voisinage de la boutique des jumeaux.

J'avais délibérément évité d'aller leur rendre visite. Je n'avais pas besoin de Fred et George pour compliquer une situation qui l'était déjà bien assez.

Et maintenant que ma coupe était terminée, j'avais surtout envie d'être vraiment seul avec Hermione, d'arriver à accepter et à lui faire accepter que j'étais sincère quand je lui disais ne plus vouloir de mystères, mais que je l'étais plus encore en lui certifiant que je resterais toujours son ami.

« On retourne à ton appart ? » lui soufflai-je, en m'étirant par-dessus la table, tandis qu'elle chipotait à sa coupe glacée.

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée et elle hocha la tête discrètement.

Elle laissa deux gallions dans la coupelle pour payer nos consommations et remit la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule avant de se lever et de me suivre à l'extérieur.

Le soleil tapait dur sur Leicester Square quand nous transplanâmes jusqu'à l'arrière-cour qui jouxtait le restaurant au rez-de-chaussée de son immeuble.

J'avais envie d'une douche.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la porte aux dragons et sortis ma clef avant qu'elle ait le temps de fouiller dans son sac après la sienne.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me plaisais à donner un sens tout familier à ces petits détails anodins.

Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu lui ouvrir la porte de notre appartement après être allé l'attendre à la sortie de son boulot.

Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu la laisser entrer la première et lui donner le temps de déposer ses sacs sur le large canapé de notre salle à manger avant de venir la rejoindre et de l'attirer jusqu'à notre chambre à coucher où je lui aurais fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Dans une autre vie, j'aurais eu le droit d'être jaloux et excité à la fois, j'aurais eu le droit de vouloir protéger mon bonheur.

Mais dans cette vie-ci, c'est Pattenrond qui nous accueillit derrière la porte d'entrée, le regard maussade et la queue dressée.

Alors, Hermione se précipita jusqu'à la cuisine pour engraisser le chat qui n'avait vraiment plus besoin de ça et je m'amusai un instant à voir le gros pataud dandiner son derrière en la suivant de près, délaissant les boules de papiers journaux à moitié déchiquetées que Fyfe lui avait lancé ce matin avant d'aller chez sa gardienne.

« Mione, je vais prendre une douche. » lui criai-je du hall d'entrée tandis qu'elle s'occupait de son matou.

J'avais tourné le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum et le jet de la bouche était bouillant. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !

En fait, pas tout à fait, je savais pertinemment de quoi j'avais besoin et pourquoi la tension devenait de plus en plus intense et difficile à évacuer.

J'avais besoin de baiser.

Simplement.

De façon purement naturelle et hygiénique.

Mais désespérément besoin de baiser.

Ou de cogner.

Mais il semblait décidé que ma prochaine rencontre avec Malfoy n'arriverait pas de si tôt.

Et pourtant, il n'y avait personne qui réveillait à ce point mon envie de lui fracasser la gueule.

Comme il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Hermione qui ne me rappelle cruellement à quel point j'étais parfois énergiquement victime de mes hormones.

Dans l'absolu, j'aurais pu baiser n'importe quelle fille suffisamment aimable et agréable à regarder pour être satisfait, je l'avais fait cent fois déjà, et mon « assagissement » au contact de Luna n'avait jamais été que façade.

Du moins, au niveau du sexe.

Par contre, le fait de frôler Hermione, de regarder Hermione, de jalouser tous ceux qui auraient pu la voir de plus près que moi, ne faisait que de ranimer l'animal insatiable qui ne s'était jamais vraiment endormi en moi.

De faire revivre celui qui voulait qu'elle soit à moi.

Rien qu'à moi.

Mais malheureusement, c'était écrit en lettres capitales sur mon front, Hermione.n'était.pas.à.moi.

Pas encore, en tout cas.

Mais mon corps s'en foutait des retardements et des complications dues au syndrome _Potter_ _is_ _my_ _man._

J'étais nerveux, tendu, déçu et enragé.

Ma queue comprenait bien tout ça.

Et je savais ce qu'il fallait faire pour apaiser la tension.

Il ne me fallut que quelques mouvements du poignet, pompant frénétiquement sur mon membre trop dur, pour évacuer sur le carrelage ruisselant toute la fébrilité accumulée cette dernière semaine.

Je m'étais mordu les lèvres pour m'empêcher de gémir et mes jambes tremblaient un peu après coup, mais c'était définitivement plus sage que de faire à nouveau pleurer Hermione.

En me séchant au sortir de la douche et en croisant mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, je fus surpris de me trouver un air un peu dur et toujours sévère, en rien comparable à celui que j'affichais généralement après ce genre de dépense physique.

Toute cette merde ruinait lentement mais sûrement mon bon état d'esprit.

Mais il y avait certainement plus important qu'un orgasme bâclé, il y avait encore et toujours les ordures au-dehors qui essayaient d'atteindre Hermione.

Ceux contre qui j'avais promis de la protéger, avec mes maigres armes de pauvre type apprenti-auror.

Si demain Shacklebolt ne m'avait pas envoyé un hibou pour me demander de revenir au service, je n'avais plus qu'à y retourner la tête basse et le supplier d'accepter mes excuses.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas ce cynisme et que ce ne serait pas à moi de faire le premier pas.

J'avais achevé de me sécher et je me retrouvais avec les vêtements que j'avais portés ce matin.

J'eus un instant d'hésitation avant de les mettre dans le panier à linge de la salle de bain.

Si je devais m'intégrer à la vie d'Hermione pour jouer mon rôle d'ami protecteur, ça devenait ridicule d'amener mon linge à ma mère pour qu'elle me le lave.

Lentement mais sûrement, je faisais du quotidien d'Hermione mon propre quotidien. Seuls les jours et les semaines à venir me diraient si je m'étais imprudemment brûlé les ailes.

En rejoignant la chambre de Fyfe en vitesse pour me changer, je remarquai que mon amie avait ouvert la fenêtre de la terrasse et qu'un courant d'air agréable traversait l'appartement.

C'était doux, ça m'apaisait presque aussi efficacement que mon maigre exploit sous la douche.

Je comprenais à mesure que j'y habitais, pourquoi elle avait choisi ce lieu-ci, car c'était vrai qu'il y régnait un calme tellement en contraste avec l'animation de la place en dessous.

J'aimais ça, même si rien ne vaudrait jamais la tiédeur des environs de l'étang, au Terrier, c'était quand même réconfortant et serein.

J'avais enfilé un autre jeans, plus élimé que le précédent, et un t-shirt avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione sur la terrasse.

Elle balançait son bras par-dessus le balcon tandis que Pattenrond se frottait à ses chevilles.

Il allait falloir parler.

Et le bien-être s'évanouirait aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Fillette ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. » me mentit-elle en fixant son regard sur les immeubles en face de nous.

« Il faudrait qu'on s'explique. » soufflai-je doucement en frôlant son bras nu de mon pouce.

Elle frémit légèrement mais me répondit par un sourire.

« Oui, je sais… Des explications. »

Elle avait poussé un profond soupir en se retournant vers moi et torturait encore une fois ses jolies lèvres.

Je savais qu'au fond elle n'avait pas de raison de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit mais il fallait aussi que je la chamboule un peu, que le vernis craque une fois pour toutes et qu'on retrouve nos liens d'avant, quand nous étions amis et seulement amis.

« Hermione… tu sais pourquoi Shacklebolt a besoin de moi ? » lui lançai-je tout à coup en surveillant sa réaction.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et me regarda, étonnée.

« Je… oui, enfin, c'est pour être là pour me protéger… au quotidien je veux dire. » murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

« Mouais… même si je ne sais pas dans quelles mesures je serais réellement efficace. Disons que je te tiens compagnie et que je surveille tes arrières. »

Elle hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde offusquée par l'aveu de ma relative impuissance en cas de danger réel.

« En fait, il y a de ça… mais Kingsley compte surtout sur moi pour te surveiller de près. Pour vous surveiller, Harry et toi. »

Je ne sais pas trop bien pourquoi j'avais eu besoin de lui sortir la vérité, je sais simplement que c'était essentiel que je vide mon sac. Peut-être dans l'espoir qu'elle vide aussi le sien.

Je ne m'attendais pas à sa réponse. Pas du tout.

« Oui… je le savais. Enfin, je me doutais plus ou moins que Kingsley voudrait que quelqu'un soit là pour l'informer de ce que je lui cache. Et puis, Tonks m'avait déjà dit qu'il essaierait certainement de t'utiliser dans ce sens-là. Que compte-tu faire ? »

Bravo, Weasley ! Toi qui espérais assister au grand déballage…

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à me poser la question, en fait. »

« Oui, je comprends. » murmura-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le pelage roux du grassouillet animal qu'elle venait de prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu crois que je devrais me poser la question ? » lui demandai-je en caressant distraitement le chat.

Hermione plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans les miens.

Je retins ma respiration.

Juste un instant, pas au point de devenir tout rouge et de suffoquer mais c'était sans doute le moment…

« Viens t'asseoir dans le canapé avec moi, Ron, s'il-te-plaît. Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Le moment. Je le savais.

Elle laissa retomber le félin patapouf qui me fila son regard chafouin de compétition pour la peine et tapota légèrement la place à côté d'elle dans le divan.

Donc, j'allai m'installer là où on m'attendait. A sa gauche.

« J'ai vu Harry ce matin parce que ta sœur m'a laissé une note pour m'avertir qu'il comptait quitter Londres. Et… hum… elle a eu l'amabilité de me prévenir avant qu'il ne soit parti. »

« Où va-t-il ? » dis-je, intéressé.

« A Poudlard. Il a accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. » lança-t-elle avec une petite moue moqueuse.

« Oh Merlin, c'est trop précieux ça ! Je lui chiperais bien sa cape pour voir la gueule de Rogue au banquet de rentrée scolaire. Ce vieux corbeau va claquer le nez dans ses potions, un de ces jours, et il n'aura jamais réussi à mettre la main sur la classe qu'il préfère ! »

Hermione claqua la langue en fronçant les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur, mais je savais qu'elle partageait mon amusement à ce sujet.

« Ok, donc, tu l'as vu avant qu'il ne parte. Je comprends, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir réagi comme un vrai con tout à l'heure… »

Elle se tortilla un peu à côté de moi et continua.

« En fait, pas tout à fait. Il part, c'est certain, mais pas avant dimanche, apparemment. »

« Oh. »

« Oui. Je crois qu'il a encore des choses à faire ici avant de prendre le train. Il faut entre autres qu'il avertisse Cambridge. »

Cambridge, c'était la grande école moldue où il suivait des études, je me souvenais qu'il m'en avait vaguement parlé.

« Et il aimerait que nous sortions samedi tous les trois. Comme avant. Il dit que ce serait une occasion pour fêter mon anniversaire avant la date, puisqu'il ne sera pas là en septembre. » poursuivit-elle, à voix de plus en plus basse.

« Oh, oui oui, bien sûr… sortir, comme avant. C'est une bonne idée ! » répondis-je avec tout l'enthousiasme bienveillant dont j'étais capable.

Mais au fond de moi, j'essayais de me souvenir à quoi se rapportait ce _comme_ _avant_. Avant, pour moi, ça avait été la guerre, les Mangemorts en fuite et la traque organisée par le Ministère.

Avant, ça avait été la trahison de mes amis après la Victoire. Rien que je n'aie envie de célébrer à nouveau…

Mais je raisonnais le Ronald bon camarade qui subsistait en moi.

Celui-là serait ravi de partager une soirée avec ses plus chers amis.

Je savais que l'heure d'aller rechercher Fyfe chez sa gardienne approchait, si j'en croyais ce que m'avait dit mon amie le matin, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir terminé la conversation.

« De plus… je crois que samedi serait l'occasion idéale pour que nous t'expliquions pourquoi le Ministère d'un côté, et Kingsley et l'Ordre d'un autre côté, désirent en savoir plus sur Harry et moi. »

Je déglutis avec lenteur, il y aurait donc finalement bien un grand déballage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Harry et toi, Mione ? »

« La vraie raison de notre mariage, c'est ça qu'ils aimeraient tous savoir… »

Et moi, je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer la réponse.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine jusqu'au samedi se déroula à une rapidité irréelle.

Comme je l'avais prévu, et espéré, mon chef Auror m'avait envoyé dès le lendemain un hibou pour me demander de revenir au QG des Aurors et j'y étais retourné sans devoir m'excuser ou justifier ma mauvaise humeur.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres réunions ou missions directement en rapport avec l'enquête autour des agresseurs d'Hermione et je m'étais contenté de suivre mon triple horaire à un acharnement qui n'atteignait même pas la fatigue.

Je jouais chaque soir avec Fyfe et Pattenrond pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de son éternelle montagne de dossiers. Les rumeurs de sa future nomination comme Ambassadrice bruissaient de plus en plus fort au Ministère et ça expliquait le travail supplémentaire qu'elle s'imposait tous les jours après le boulot.

J'avais vu venir le matin du samedi avec une excitation teintée d'angoisse mais aussi avec un peu de vague à l'âme puisque c'était le jour où le petit rouquin de Finnigan retournait en Irlande auprès de sa grand-mère.

Lui, moi et le matou devenions plutôt copains.

Ca devait être en partie à cause de la solidarité des roux.

J'avais insisté pour lui donner son bain avant de partir le matin, pendant qu'Hermione rassemblait ses affaires dans son sac, et elle m'avait laissé faire, en jetant quand même fréquemment des coups d'œil à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Quand nous avions été prêts à partir, il avait voulu grimper mes bras et mon amie n'avait pas réussi à l'en déloger tandis qu'il rigolait de mes grimaces.

Elle avait fait sortir Pattenrond sur le balcon et s'était chargée du sac du petit.

Le bonhomme gesticulait comme un beau diable contre mon torse et Hermione avait dû se fâcher une bonne fois pour qu'il cesse de se balancer hors de mes bras en lui cognant le dos pour qu'elle puisse enfin ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

Je crus d'abord que le cri effrayé qu'elle venait de pousser était le résultat d'une nouvelle pirouette de Fyfe, mais quand elle se plaqua contre le mur du corridor en haletant bruyamment, je pus enfin apercevoir ce qui avait provoqué sa réaction.

Par terre, posée juste devant la porte aux dragons, il y avait une large enveloppe d'aspect ordinaire.

Elle était adressée à : **_Granger, la putain sang de bourbe_.**

* * *

Argante courrait d'un côté à l'autre du salon, servant en priorité les dames encapuchonnées que sa maîtresse désignait du doigt.

L'ambiance était déplaisante, comme à chaque réunion, pour l'elfe de maison.

Aucune des invitées ne se croyait tenue de lui parler aimablement et les remarques insultantes et moqueuses pleuvaient à tous moments, quand ce n'était pas les coups de talons discrets et le thé brûlant renversé à son passage.

Mais sa maîtresse semblait satisfaite et la sœur de madame était sortie de sa torpeur habituelle et discutait avec animation avec les autres personnes.

Argante reconnaissait parfaitement certaines voix, mais d'autres lui étaient étrangères, elle ne s'attardait pourtant pas à essayer de deviner qui cachaient les manteaux aux capuchons relevés, elle savait fort bien que ce n'était pas le genre de découverte qu'on souhaitait faire quand on tenait à sa santé.

Et l'elfe, malgré la précarité de sa situation, tenait à sa santé.

« Mes amies, mes amies ! Un peu de silence s'il-vous-plaît ! Nous aurons le temps pour les bavardages et les réjouissances après. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »

La créature surveilla sa maîtresse du coin de l'œil, guettant de nouveaux ordres. Elle était la seule à avoir abaissé sa capuche et ses boucles blondes remontées en un chignon strict illuminaient son visage d'un éclat que renforçait la lueur jubilante de ses yeux.

« Notre Messager a rempli sa mission ! Le prochain coup sera porté au corps ! »

Les acclamations surgirent de par-dessous tous les capuchons et Argante frissonna un peu en devinant le sourire élargi sur le visage de la sœur aînée de sa maîtresse.

* * *

**A suivre: Ron en boîte de nuit, des réponses des réponses des réponses et enfin un peu de tension sexuelle résolue :)**

**A très bientôt !**


	27. Rouvrir

**Disclaimer:** Si vous demandez à JKR, elle vous dira que tout est à elle. A mon immense regret, elle aura raison.

**Note:** Ah ah ah, la loose totale ! Je viens seulement d'oser regarder à quand datait ma dernière update de Dogs of Lust... A six mois ! Dernière update en février ! C'est la honte totale, je sais ! J'ai carrément pas d'excuse, donc, je n'en chercherai pas (et n'en présenterai pas vraiment non plus, au risque de paraître totalement hypocrite).

Bref, non, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire !

Oui, je l'aime, j'ai encore plein d'idées à développer dedans et quelques intrigues assez tordues dont je suis pathétiquement contente.

Donc, oui, trois fois oui, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Oui (tout petit oui), je vais vraiment vraiment essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes updates. Vraiment.

Parce que c'est trop douloureux de reprendre quand on a tardé aussi longtemps (et que vous devez être paumés dans l'histoire, depuis le temps). Tout ceci pour dire que voici la suite, que je n'en suis PAS DU TOUT satisfaite, que je vous demanderai vraiment d'être indulgents, ce ne sera pas toujours aussi besogneux, mais il fallait que je me relance dans l'histoire :((

Et totale loose (bis), j'ai présumé de mes forces, donc tout mon beau plan prévu sur papier (et raconté à Flo et ma Pitchoune, mes alpha readers sur cette fic) n'est absolument pas respecté... Pas encore de night club, très peu de tension sexuelle irrésolue, pas d'éclaircissement de grands mystères, juste beaucoup de blabla (je sais, ça ne donne pas envie). Mais ça vient. Bientôt. (on y croit à fond avec moi !)

Point final avant le chapitre: non seulement contente d'être à la masse dans mes updates, je le suis presque plus encore dans mes RàR donc à: Lucile, Zofia, Lili, Kanite, dark girl, Dame zaza, Picadilly, lisiana, hussan, lolaboop, lunatanis, pichou, anne-marie, mathilde, virg, Yliryo, Selphie, Twinzie, Elfa04, vava cracra, Emma & Danaé, Béné, amintheita, emmi, naru201, Force & Honneur, Barbie56, MisaoChan, Faeris, Bubblegum712, Void, Peps42, sherazade, ronetmione, Dinou, Flo et Miss Sophy Jackman, MERCI ! (et à toutes les centaines d'autres aussi, évidemment), je ne vous ai peut-être pas encore tous remerciés individuellement (quelques uns, quand même, suis pas SI négligente à l'extrême), mais ça vient, ça vient, c'est promis !

Donc, tout ceci dit, bonne lecture à ceux que ça intéresse encore, la suite ne se fera pas (autant) attendre !

* * *

Je ne savais pas à qui confier Hermione, elle refusait obstinément de venir avec moi chez Kingsley et je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule avec le gamin, qui était de toute façon déjà en retard pour rejoindre sa grand-mère.

Il avait été prévu qu'Hermione fasse l'aller-retour par le réseau de cheminée en empruntant celle de la gardienne de Fyfe, pas modérée et plus sûre que la sienne, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la laisser partir seule.

Donc, face à l'urgence de la situation, je fis ce que n'importe quel ancien Gryffondor totalement inconscient aurait fait à ma place, j'envoyai un hibou express chez Neville.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il nous attendait sur un banc face à l'immeuble d'Hermione. Elle avait refusé que je lui donne son adresse mais, Harry étant son gardien du secret, ça n'aurait rien changé : Neville n'aurait jamais pu situer ce fichu 13e étage – même si, apparemment, quelqu'un y arrivait sans peine et s'amusait à terroriser mon amie à coups de menaces de plus en plus précises.

Elle avait à peine dit trois mots depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'enveloppe, n'avait même pas voulu lire le message composé, comme les autres fois, de lettres grossièrement découpées dans du papier journal.

Alors, j'avais rangé la lettre dans le dossier que Kingsley m'avait constitué sur l'affaire et je n'en avais plus parlé.

Neville nous regardait l'un l'autre sans poser de questions, l'air soucieux. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lancer une ânerie pour apaiser la tension évidente qu'il y avait dans les traits d'Hermione, et sans doute dans les miens, mais j'en étais incapable, totalement concerné par l'idée que, plus je perdais de temps à avertir Kingsley, moins les probables traces de magie abandonnées sur le papier subsisteraient. Or, il fallait certainement une magie très puissante pour passer au travers du fidelitas établi par Harry…

Fyfe non plus ne disait rien, s'accrochant convulsivement à mes bras, apparemment un peu fiévreux, si j'en croyais la moiteur qui collait ma chemise là où son front reposait.

Je l'avais fait sentir à Hermione qui s'était penchée sur lui pour essayer de le prendre sur elle, mais il refusait pour le moment de lâcher mes épaules.

C'est un peu en pleurnichant qu'il accepta, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, de passer de mes bras à ceux de Neville qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de provoquer son rire en faisant des « hue dada » et des grimaces stupides.

Je pris deux minutes Hermione à part, pour lui dire un mot avant de filer jusqu'au domicile de Kingsley. C'était difficile de trouver des paroles réconfortantes ou sensées, sur cette place écrasée par le soleil où les Moldus s'empressant autour de nous dévisageaient avec curiosité cette fille brune aux lèvres trop pincées et aux yeux éteints.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus l'embrasser devant Neville, même si j'en avais douloureusement besoin, alors je me contentai de lui frotter doucement le dos, lui murmurant à l'oreille que ça irait, que j'étais là, que je ne laisserais rien arriver.

J'ignore si c'était suffisant, mais elle me renvoya un sourire pitoyable et un « oui, je sais… » avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

Puis, elle me souffla « Ce soir, n'oublie pas Harry. » avant de me laisser regagner le coin tranquille derrière Perkins Mansion, d'où j'avais pris l'habitude de transplaner.

J'eus une fameuse veine de ne pas me démembrer en transplanant chez Kingsley : le fait qu'elle puisse encore songer à la fichue soirée avec Harry après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, qui remettait encore une fois en cause sa sécurité, me démontait le cerveau.

Harry Potter, toujours lui, jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, mais à qui elle continuait de se référer même quand elle me jurait depuis dix jours que leur relation n'en était pas une !

Je devais m'en foutre, j'étais pas là pour ça, j'avais une lettre dans mon dossier dont l'importance était toute autre.

J'allais tirer une clope avant de me présenter chez mon boss, juste histoire de me calmer les nerfs, quand la porte d'entrée de l'apparente petite maison cossue de célibataire où demeurait Shacklebolt s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir deux hommes.

Kingley lui-même – et ça n'avait rien d'anormal – précédé par un type de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs en bataille, portant ses fringues comme si elles étaient indépendantes de lui. Ces cheveux-là, l'allure de cette silhouette-là, je ne les connaissais que trop bien, je venais de me sortir d'un cauchemar où ils tenaient la vedette.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Aussitôt, Kingsley et Harry se retournèrent vers moi, appuyé au balustre, ma cigarette au coin des lèvres.

« Weasley, je peux savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite un jour de congé ? »

Sa voix posait la question mais donnait en même temps la réponse, elle était prudente et posée, pas du tout surprise et me priait de jouer le même jeu.

« Je… je venais m'excuser pour mon énervement au QG la semaine dernière, ce n'était pas professionnel. »

King' hocha la tête d'un air sec en me fixant avec insistance. Le message était clair entre nous deux : rien devant Harry.

« Pas de problème, jeune homme, c'est oublié. Par contre, puisque tu as fait le trajet jusqu'ici, j'aimerais assez discuter avec toi de ta formation, il y a certains points qui me laissent insatisfait… »

Harry, qui n'avait pas bronché jusque là, même pas pour me saluer, sortit de sa contemplation.

« Je vais vous laisser entre collègues, alors. Merci pour le thé, à une prochaine fois, Shacklebolt. »

« Harry, je… »

« A ce soir, vieux ! »

Je lui répondis « C'est ça, à ce soir. », mais il avait déjà disparu au bout de l'allée.

J'espérais vraiment que le boss allait m'expliquer ce que Harry était venu faire chez lui, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur pour plus de mystères dans l'immédiat.

« Je peux refaire un thé, mais je crois que tu préfères le café, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il en me poussant doucement dans le dos pour me faire entrer dans le petit salon propret dans lequel j'avais mis une seule fois les pieds, auparavant.

C'était avant mon départ pour le Canada, quand Kingsley avait essayé de jouer la carte intimiste pour me rappeler à l'ordre, que j'arrête mes conneries au Ministère. Je me sentais tellement vieux à présent, par rapport à cette époque-là. Je l'étais, bien sûr, de trois ans, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était des décennies en plus.

« Un café, ce serait bien, merci. »

Il m'invita à m'asseoir et fila dans la petite cuisine faire tinter la cafetière et les tasses.

Son intérieur était aussi simple et chaleureux que dans mon souvenir, malgré la dimension ridiculement petite des pièces abritant quelqu'un de si grande taille.

J'étais debout face à des fenêtres, donnant sur l'allée, qui m'arrivaient à peine à la taille, quand il revint les bras chargés d'un plateau où se cognaient tasses, pot de lait et sucrier.

« J'ai racheté la maison à des nains, j'ai fait refaire les portes à ma taille et supprimer un étage pour repousser les plafonds, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper des fenêtres. Je pense que je t'en ai parlé, la dernière fois que tu es venu ici. »

Il fut assez aimable pour ne pas ajouter que ça ne l'étonnait pas que je ne me souvienne de rien, si on prenait en compte le fait que j'étais mort saoul à ma dernière visite…

« Oui, c'est possible… Je… j'aime bien, c'est confortable. »

Il s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil club, déploya ses jambes sous la table basse et se courba pour nous servir deux tasses de café fumant.

« Merci, je suis assez content d'avoir trouvé dans Londres même. En dehors du Chemin de Traverse, il est rare de dénicher des habitations occupées par des représentants du Monde Sorcier. J'ai eu de la chance de trouver en plein Notting Hill, le voisinage est agréable… ça fait, hum, beaucoup pour le rapprochement avec les Moldus. »

Je ne voyais pas trop de quoi il voulait parler, j'étais d'accord avec lui sur le caractère sympathique de la situation, mais pour le reste…

« Oui, certes, sans doute, mais je… enfin, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous montrer, Monsieur. »

« Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas du genre à répéter inutilement des excuses. Explique-moi ce qui t'amène. »

Je déposai la tasse dans laquelle je venais de me tremper les lèvres pour ouvrir le dossier en cuir que j'avais rangé à côté du canapé.

« Hermione a reçu une autre lettre. »

« Quoi ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis ! Tu l'as avec toi au moins ? »

Il n'allait pas me faire sentir coupable d'avoir d'abord pris une gorgée de mon café…

« Positif, chef. » dis-je en sortant le feuillet plié du porte-documents.

« Fais pas le con, Weasley, et range ta mauvaise humeur ! Montre-moi ça. »

Je lui tendis le message, le regardai le déplier précautionneusement sans rien dire puis me soulevai pour lire en même temps que lui.

Toujours la même technique que pour les précédents, des lettres coupées dans des journaux ou magazines divers, assemblées pour former un message clair :

« sAloPe molDUe

PErSoNne nE te PrOtEGe dE NoUs

REnVoie Ta BeLEtte Ou Il ToMbeRa aVec toI. »

Après avoir lu, Kingsley garda le message déplié sur la table basse, sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la fit passer trois fois au-dessus du parchemin en murmurant une incantation dont je n'entendis que des bribes.

« Pas de traces de magie, ni noire ni blanche. Quand avez-vous découvert ceci ? » me demanda-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la table.

« Ce matin, en quittant l'appart. Il devait être dans les neuf heures, neuf heures et demie, je ne sais plus trop. »

Kingsley fouilla ses poches, y dénicha un petit calepin recouvert presque entièrement de son écriture serrée, y griffonna quelques lignes pendant un moment avant de me reparler à nouveau.

« Bon, si j'en crois mes calculs, l'onde magique subsiste pendant une dizaine d'heures, un peu plus, un peu moins, selon la puissance du sortilège utilisé. Or, ici, une fois encore, je ne perçois rien du tout, pas une trace, même infime, comme si la lettre avait été déposée là par des moyens tout à fait naturels. »

« C'est impossible de contrer le fidelitas sans magie ! Et même avec de la magie, je ne suis pas sûr que… » intervins-je en me frottant le crâne.

« Tout à fait, même un sorcier très puissant, si le fidelitas a été bien placé, n'arriverait pas à le lever pour passer outre et pénétrer à l'étage d'Hermione. Repérer le bâtiment en lui-même n'est pas très compliqué, il suffit de la suivre, mais il est impossible d'accéder au 13e étage. Ce qui veut dire que mes soupçons se confirment… » finit-il en marmonnant.

« Quels soupçons ? »

Il me regarda fixement avant de répondre, comme s'il voulait imprimer mon expression dans son esprit pour l'analyser par la suite.

« Que Potter y est pour quelque chose. »

« Harry ? Mais, il ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione, j'en suis convaincu ! » protestai-je.

« Ah oui, tu en es si sûr ? »

La grande question : que savais-je réellement de ce qu'Harry était en mesure d'infliger à Hermione. Qu'était-elle en mesure d'accepter ? Pas ça, pas cette horreur-là !

« Je suis certain qu'il ne lui ferai jamais subir ce genre de choses, aussi particulières soient leur relations ! » dis-je fermement.

« Je te crois, rassure-toi. Mais Harry est au cœur de beaucoup de choses, et, même s'il ne le ferait pas consciemment, il n'est pas improbable qu'il agisse contre son gré. »

« Sous Imperium ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ca s'est déjà vu avant, rarement avec des sorciers aussi puissants que lui, je te l'accorde… »

Je le coupai.

« Oui, justement, Harry est puissant, très puissant, il a appris à combattre l'Imperium en quatrième année, avec le faux Maugrey, puis encore plus tard, avec Dumbledore et Maugrey encore, le vrai cette fois. Il est paré contre cet impardonnable-là. Même Vol-voldemort n'a pas su le lancer contre lui ! L'idée qu'il y soit moins préparé maintenant qu'à l'époque est totalement stupide ! »

Shacklebolt me repoussa pour que je m'asseye à nouveau, en me contemplant avec un petit sourire.

« Ne t'emballe pas, Ronald, tu as raison. »

« Je… j'ai raison ? »

« Bien entendu. Harry Potter ne se laisserait jamais avoir aussi facilement. Il n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais je peux affirmer sans peine que sa magie est encore plus développée qu'à la mort de Dumbledore. Il a dû se faire aider par d'autres sorciers pour atteindre ce niveau. »

Encore une fois, Shacklebolt se remit à noter des gribouillis dans son carnet.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il est plus puissant qu'avant fait qu'il soit ou non suspect. Il aime Hermione, sans doute bizarrement, mais ça reste de l'amour… »

Il laissa retomber sa plume à réservoir pour me fixer encore.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Pardon ? »

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses, face à moi, et me donna à voir son _regard inquisiteur menaçant numéro 1_, ça aurait pu marcher s'il avait s'agit d'un autre sujet…

« Je t'ai demandé de les surveiller, de me faire part de ce que tu trouvais anormal dans le comportement des époux Potter, en dehors de tout ce qu'on sait ne faisant pas partie de l'attitude normale d'un couple amoureux. Et… Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

Mis à part le serrement de ma mâchoire à l'évocation des _époux Potter_, je fus assez satisfait de mon sang-froid.

« Non, rien qui intéresse l'enquête en tout cas. »

Il laissa courir son même regard un instant sur mon visage et mes épaules avant de pousser un bref soupir.

« Ok, soit, poursuivons. »

La cafetière de café avait été vidée puis remplie à nouveau quand nous abordâmes enfin le corps du message.

« Il me semble assez évident que le message parle de toi. » siffla King brusquement.

_La belette_…

« En effet, l'agresseur d'Hermione est bien informé. »

« Ce surnom de belette, _weasel_, tu vois quelqu'un en particulier en mesure de l'employer ? » s'enquit-il en remuant sa cuillère prudemment.

« Ouaip, on peut dire ça. » dis-je en m'enfonçant dans les coussins mous du canapé, les deux bras repliés derrière la tête.

« Et je peux savoir qui ? » murmura-t-il.

« Malfoy, Draco Malfoy… c'est ainsi que ce petit salopard se plaisait à m'appeler quand nous étions à Poudlard. Avec des variantes, évidemment, mais il était assez fier de son _belette_. »

« Fier au point d'en exiger l'exclusivité ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Fier au point de vouloir être le seul à utiliser cette expression ? »

Je ne m'étais jamais posé cette question-là auparavant, bien sûr que Malfoy abusait de l'insulte à mon égard mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu interdire aux autres de me nommer ainsi. En fait, les autres ne m'adressaient jamais, ou rarement, la parole.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens pas… mais ça ne veut rien dire, ce surnom n'est pas très savant, tout le monde pourrait s'en servir, à partir du moment où on connaît mon nom de famille. »

« C'est exact, ceci ne détermine pas une piste. »

Et pourtant, ça m'aurait diablement fait plaisir de pouvoir dire que Malfoy était l'homme à abattre !

« Le reste du message non plus n'est pas déterminant, ce n'est malheureusement qu'une redite des lettres précédentes. Il faudrait peut-être creuser du côté des caractères découpés pour former les mots, voir de quels journaux ils proviennent… Avec un peu de chance, ils sont découpés dans un magazine à tirage extrêmement limité qui n'est délivré que sur abonnement… »

Il balaya lui-même d'un geste de la main sa suggestion, avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ouais, j'avoue que je m'abuse tout seul. Ce serait vraiment une fameuse chance… »

Il remuait distraitement le café au fond de sa tasse, faisant suivre à son poignet des petits cercles dans l'air ; je pouvais dire, pour l'avoir déjà observé auparavant pendant les réunions que c'était ainsi qu'il se concentrait sur les informations accumulées. Je n'osais pas vraiment troubler son esprit au travail, mais les minutes filaient, il y avait deux heures de passées depuis que j'avais franchi la porte de Kingsley ; discrètement, dans la pièce voisine, une horloge sonnait midi pile, Hermione serait bientôt en Angleterre et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, même pas seule avec Neville : je voulais être là à son retour.

« Monsieur… »

« Kingsley. Laisse tomber le _monsieur_, je ne suis pas en service, j'aimerais autant qu'on élimine les civilités. »

Je ne lui demandai pas pourquoi il me disait ça maintenant, deux heures après que j'aie commencé à l'appeler _Monsieur_, l'homme avait des mouvements d'humeur parfois étranges.

« D'accord… Kingsley, donc… je voudrais rentrer à l'appart, Hermione ne tardera pas à revenir d'Irlande, ce serait bien que je sois là… »

Il frotta son crâne lisse en me regardant à nouveau fixement, je pouvais dire que quelque part, à l'intérieur, les suppositions et les interrogations fourmillaient encore.

« Oui, c'est juste, il faut quelqu'un près d'elle. RIEN ne doit lui arriver ce week-end, je compte sur toi ! »

« Je ne la lâcherai pas d'un pouce. »

« Comme maintenant ? Tu veilles sur elle en ce moment même ? »

« Je… »

Le salaud, pas de faille permise avec lui, il ne pardonnerait rien.

« Tu es ici avec moi, pas là-bas avec elle, j'en conclu donc que ta détermination a des ratés. »

« Je ne pouvais pas aller avec elle, il fallait que je vous montre le document, et je… Neville est avec elle. »

Stupide ! Plus il insistait plus je me sentais stupide de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée.

« Neville ? Londubat ? C'est sur lui que tu comptes t'appuyer en cas de nouvelle agression ? »

Bordel, il était doué pour que je commence à me sentir vachement mal…

« Neville est un bon compagnon, il est sûr… »

« Je me fous de savoir si c'est un gentil gars, je veux savoir s'il est efficace ! Je veux savoir si toi, Ronald Weasley, tu te crois assez efficace pour faire face à ce qui menace ton amie. Je veux savoir si j'ai eu raison de te réintégrer dans l'équipe. Je veux savoir si je dois te demander de me donner ton médaillon et te renvoyer faire joujou avec les caribous. »

Merde, il me cherchait, c'était un test, forcément un test.

« Je serai efficace, je serai là pour elle, chaque fois qu'elle aura besoin de moi, je serai là. »

Il avait cessé de jouer avec sa tasse, soutenait mon regard que je voulais le plus assuré possible.

« Ok, je te crois, tu ne la lâcheras pas. »

J'eus un simple mouvement d'épaules, mes mâchoires étaient trop serrées pour autre chose.

Il reprit la lettre toujours dépliée sur la table, la rangea dans mon dossier et me le tendit.

« Lundi matin, tu donneras ceci à Desmond, qu'il fasse une recherche sur les caractères d'imprimerie utilisés et détermine les journaux dont sont issues les lettres. Ensuite, nouvelle réunion avec Tonks, je veux qu'elle creuse la piste Malfoy. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit d'autre, je ne signalerai la lettre au Ministère qu'une fois les premières recherches engagées. Nous sommes d'accord, Weasley ? »

« Nous sommes d'accord. »

La séance était terminée, j'allais pouvoir repartir comme j'étais venu, pas beaucoup plus informé, avec sur mes épaules le poids de plus en plus lourd de la sécurité d'Hermione. Je n'étais pas seul, ça aurait mentir de le prétendre, mais nous n'étions pas bien puissants face aux forces d'en face…

J'avais rattaché les lanières fermant mon porte-documents et m'apprêtais à sortir quand je me rappelai mon arrivée devant la maison, deux heures auparavant.

« Monsieur… Kingsley, hum, je voulais vous demander… »

« Quoi, Ronald ? »

« Ce que voulait Harry ? »

Il eut un petit rire de gorge avant de se soulever et de rivaliser de grandeur avec moi, deux hautes statures dans l'ancienne maison de nains anonymes.

« Ce que nous voulons tous, bien sûr : des informations ! »

« Des infos ? Sur quoi, sur qui ? »

« Ca, gamin, il a été assez malin pour ne pas me le dire directement, mais je reconnais un legilimens qui teste son pouvoir sur moi quand j'en vois un. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne sait pas que je considère comme mien le proverbe qui veut qu'on n'apprenne pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces… » ricana-t-il, l'air plutôt satisfait.

Puis, avant de me pousser dehors, il ajouta.

« Un conseil, Weasley… Quand tu le verras ce soir, ferme-lui ton esprit. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, je me retrouvais seul dans l'allée, serrant contre moi mon dossier en cuir, perdu devant la perspective de devoir aborder la soirée avec mes deux amis l'esprit obturé.

OoOoOoO

Arrivant le premier à l'appartement, j'avais décidé d'aller attendre Hermione devant l'immeuble de la gardienne de Fyfe, Hermione étant sensée faire le voyage de retour par sa cheminée également.

D'où je me tenais, assis sur un muret devant le bâtiment, je pouvais apercevoir au loin Perkins Mansion, ses nombreux étages, ses balcons un peu défraîchis.

D'où je me tenais, je reconnaissais parfaitement la jardinière installée par Hermione sur sa petite terrasse. J'étais sous le sceau du secret, qui d'autre que moi voyait ce genre de choses… Harry, forcément, Seamus, et qui encore ? Dans le dossier préparé par Shacklebolt, il y avait également les noms de deux ou trois autres gars que je n'arrivais pas à replacer dans le puzzle : Augustus Pye, Zacharias Smith… avaient-ils passé la porte aux dragons ? Connaissaient-ils le secret du fidelitas ?

Il faudrait vraiment que je mette les choses à plat avec Hermione, que je sache combien de personnes étaient susceptibles d'avoir la même vue que moi s'ils étaient assis à ma place.

Il faudrait tout d'abord que je laisse ces pensées de côté pour la journée : Hermione venait d'apparaître, le teint pâle sous la suie qui recouvrait son visage et sa robe, suivie de très près par Neville, l'air un peu hagard après le trajet par la cheminée.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Je m'adressais autant à l'une qu'à l'autre, mais c'est Neville qui me répondit.

« Oui, tout va bien. Le petit a un peu pleuré mais il a compris qu'il reviendrait bientôt. »

Je fixai discrètement mon amie, elle avait le regard aussi éteint que tout à l'heure, se contentait de hocher la tête en secouant la suie de ses vêtements tandis que Neville parlait.

Lui avait terminé son compte-rendu du voyage express en Irlande et se tortillait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

« Ron, je… Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je… je vais rentrer. »

« Oui, pas de problème, vieux ! Merci pour tout. »

Il plissa aimablement les yeux pour me signifier que c'était ok, effleura le bras d'Hermione qui sursauta, s'excusa auprès d'elle de l'avoir effrayée et nous quitta en enfonçant les mains dans les poches.

Il mériterait vraiment une sortie entre mecs et quelques explications quand les choses se calmeraient un peu autour d'Hermione.

OoOoOoO

Seuls à nouveau tous les deux, je crus d'abord qu'Hermione resterait dans son mutisme durant tout l'après-midi. Elle m'avait laissé préparer une assiette de sandwichs, assise sur une chaise, la main flattant distraitement le ventre gras de Pattenrond, sans prononcer plus de trois mots. Elle n'était pas fermée, comme elle avait pu l'être après la lettre de Luna, mais plutôt absente, plongée dans des pensées que j'imaginais sans peine sombres.

Puis, le bruit montant de la place devenant plus sourd à mesure que la journée avançait, elle se résolut enfin à me parler.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que Kingsley a dit de la lettre, je suis désolée, tu vas croire que je m'en moque. » murmura-t-elle tout à coup, m'accordant son premier vrai regard direct depuis le matin.

« Je ne crois rien, Fillette, tu es un peu sonnée, c'est normal… Kingsley n'a rien dit de vraiment éclairant, tu sais, il va faire bosser Desmond et Tonks sur de nouvelles pistes dès lundi. »

« De nouvelles pistes ? »

« Il semble envisager Malfoy comme un candidat sérieux… »

« Draco Malfoy ? Il me hait, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas son genre de laisser traîner les choses. Shacklebolt se trompe. »

Elle s'était installée dans le canapé, les deux jambes repliées sous sa robe, les bras ballants, elle ressemblait à une poupée aux articulations trop souples. Son visage, pourtant, n'affichait rien de la fausse mollesse de son corps, un pli dur s'était dessiné entre ses sourcils, ses lèvres étaient presque exsangues d'être trop serrées.

« Peut-être… Peut-être se trompe-t-il, mais, la fouine étant ce qu'elle est, ça me semble plutôt judicieux de s'en assurer d'abord. » dis-je, avant de m'apercevoir que je ne voulais pas du tout causer de ça. Pas maintenant, pas avec elle, même si elle, là, maintenant, était la première concernée.

Je voulais faire disparaître le creux entre ses sourcils.

Je voulais la faire disparaître tout court, la soustraire à la merde qui, continuellement, gagnait du terrain.

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il n'y ait pas d'Harry ce soir, rester là, avec elle, caresser le chat, parler des mimiques de Fyfe qui nous faisaient rire tous les deux.

Je n'aurais pas essayé de lui jouer mon numéro du séducteur bidon, je n'aurais pas louché sur ses chevilles qui avaient l'air si fines dans ses sandalettes à lanières toutes simples.

Je l'aurais couvée, rien de plus, étalé mon ombre pour qu'on ne distingue pas la sienne ; puis je l'aurais veillée, l'aurais regardée dormir.

Et elle aurait dormi en paix.

Elle avait tellement l'air de n'avoir besoin que de ça : dormir en paix.

« Ron, tu es inquiet… » me souffla-t-elle, se tournant un peu sur le côté pour empêcher à ses mèches brunes de se mettre entre mes yeux et les siens.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Un silence. Elle qui me dévore.

« Menteur. »

« Oui… »

Son sourire qui pourrait tout effacer.

« Ron, je dois te dire… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir Harry ce soir. Il va falloir sourire et faire mentir mes yeux, mais il verra tout et il voudra savoir. Je n'ai pas envie de faire mentir mes yeux. »

Sa voix, minuscule, était celle d'une gamine fatiguée, de la toute petite fille qu'elle avait dû être, bien avant de devenir le cauchemar de mes onze ans.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur qu'il sache pour les agressions ? »

Elle poussa un long soupir, déplia ses jambes nues sous sa robe.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai eu peur que… non, pas que ce soit lui… mais… oh, il est si étrange parfois, et je le reconnais si mal dans ce qu'il fait. »

Sa semblante décontraction passée n'était plus, l'agitation gagnait à présent ses poignets et ses mains qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à tordre entre elles.

Je ne ferais peut-être pas disparaître le creux au milieu de son front, mais je pourrais empêcher à ses mains de…

« Je comprends. » dis-je tout bas, en plaquant mes paumes aux siennes.

Elle écarta ses doigts un à un pour les glisser entre les miens et tout devint plus calme d'un seul coup.

« Tu n'auras qu'à prétendre pour une soirée ; après, il sera à Poudlard. »

A peine avais-je laissé le dernier mot franchir mes lèvres que l'envie de me bouffer la langue me submergea. J'espérais qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne m'avait pas entendu, mais la chance n'est jamais du côté des crétins dans mon genre.

« JE ne veux pas être soulagée qu'il soit loin. JE ne veux pas avoir à lui mentir. Je voudrais que tout soit simple, comme avant… Je voudrais qu'on soit trois, comme avant. Je regrette tellement, Ron, si tu savais… »

Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient choisi de n'être plus que deux trois ans auparavant. Viviane soit louée, je m'abstins de faire la réflexion à haute voix.

A la place, je pouvais être sincère en retour.

« Moi aussi, je regrette. Je regrette nos treize ans. »

« Treize ans ? C'est à cet âge que tu situes le dernier bon souvenir que tu aies de nous trois ? »

Je pressai un peu plus fort mes paumes contre les siennes, ne lâchai pas ses yeux.

« Non, il y a eu un paquet de chouettes moments après ça. Treize ans, c'est l'âge auquel je ne m'étais pas encore douté que je tomberais amoureux de toi plus tard. »

Voilà, c'était dit. L'abruti sublime s'était laissé piéger par le syndrome demoiselle en détresse ! Celui qui, quelques jours auparavant, insistait sur les liens d'amitiés indéfectibles, occultant avec un poil de cruauté tout le reste, venait de sombrer dans le sentimentalisme, sincère qui plus est, pour voir le début de ride sur le front fondre aussi vite que le pauvre petit cœur de la jeune personne aux abois.

N'était-ce pas superbement pathétique ?

Oh que si, sans aucun doute, mais le but fut atteint.

Hermione, en un clin d'œil, après m'avoir lâché un « Oh Ron ! » de bon aloi, sépara ses mains des miennes pour aller les nouer derrière mon cou et attirer mon visage vers le sien.

Stupidement, je fermai les yeux, peut-être parce que je voulais lui laisser l'initiative du baiser.

Mais au bout de vingt, trente secondes, sans que rien ne se passe, je fus bien forcé de les rouvrir.

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione, ceux qu'elle pouvait parer à la fois d'innocence et d'intensité, regardaient les miens, regardaient aussi ma bouche, mon nez, mon menton.

Moi, je retenais ma respiration, car oui, c'était à elle de décider ce qu'elle voulait.

Il était dix-huit heures passées, Harry pourrait se pointer dans une heure comme dans une minute, je ne choisirais pas seul ce qu'elle voulait prendre le risque de lui montrer.

Elle choisirait.

Et contre mes lèvres, dans mon souffle, elle avait choisi.

« Je ne veux pas mentir à Harry sur ça. » dit-elle tout bas.

« Ca ? »

« Ca, ce qui me serre le ventre à chaque fois que je suis trop près de toi. »

« Merde, Hermione, dis pas ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que… »

« Chut, je sais. » chuchota-t-elle, en collant son front au mien.

Elle aurait certainement voulu que je me taise, mais ça ne voulait pas rester dans ma gorge, ça devait sortir.

« Bordel, non, Hermione, tu ne sais pas ! J'ai peur, j'ai la haine, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde devient dingue autour de moi, puis que mon cœur va exploser parce que j'y crois, parce que tu me fais y croire… et putain, putain, putain, j'ai envie de toi comme un fou. J'ai pas envie non plus de mentir à Harry, mais s'il voyait le torrent d'images qui tournoient en moi, il aurait parfaitement le droit de me fracasser la gueule ! »

Voilà, c'est fait, c'est dit, elle ne m'en veut même pas.

Elle noue plus fort ses mains sur ma nuque, écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes et pousse le gémissement qui me ferait triquer comme un malade à son seul souvenir toutes les nuits après celle-ci.

« Ron, oh, Ron, c'est si dur, si si dur… »

Je suis sur elle, totalement sur elle, sans doute même dois-je l'écraser un peu, mais elle ne proteste pas, écarte les cuisses pour que je loge une jambe entre elles, colle son ventre contre le mien.

Ses ongles dans mes cheveux sont comme de petites piqûres qui remontent le long de mon épine dorsale.

Sa bouche ne me quitte pas.

J'ai envie de jouer, soulève mon torse pour voir si elle va suivre le mouvement, ses lèvres se décollent mais sa langue me retrouve tout de suite, léchant doucement la ligne rêche de ma mâchoire, là où ma barbe repousse un peu chaque matin.

Elle descend dans mon cou, je sens ses narines contre ma peau qui me respirent, qui me cherchent et je relève un peu la tête pour qu'elles me trouvent mieux encore.

J'ai beau sermonner mes mains, je sais qu'elles ne resteront plus là, vissées sur l'accoudoir, au-dessus d'Hermione, très longtemps. Il faut que mon esprit fasse diversion ou, bientôt, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de tenter de lui enlever sa robe.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

Je n'ai plus le contrôle.

« Hermione, non… »

« Ron, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… »

« Hermione, mon ange, faut qu'on s'arrête, je dois… merde, Hermione, c'est trop… »

J'essaie, j'essaie vraiment de ne pas me voir, vautré sur elle dans le canapé trop étroit de son fichu appartement, avec mes mains et mes jambes qui tremblent de la vouloir plus.

Trop.

Merlin, beaucoup trop.

« Hermione, on stoppe… putain, écoute-moi ! » dis-je dans un halètement pitoyable. « Harry… Harry va arriver ! Il ne peut pas nous voir comme ça, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. S'il te plaît. »

Est-ce parce que c'est moi qui la supplie qu'elle s'interrompt enfin ? Je n'en sais foutre rien.

Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est belle sous moi, que sa robe est de travers, que ses cheveux sont un vrai massacre.

Que je bande.

Fait chier !

« Hermione… je dois me calmer un peu. Et puis toi, tu devrais te changer. C'est mieux pour l'instant. »

Je marmonne comme un con, je ne dois pas faire illusion, mais elle hoche la tête, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, et je me dis que je peux la laisser ainsi, filer à la salle de bain, me calmer, me changer.

Attendre Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, au moment où je quitte la pièce, je la vois se rasseoir, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, cherchant son souffle.

Ca me rend fièrement plus con encore de la sentir éperdue.

Parce que, entre ses sourcils, le creux a disparu.

OoOoOoO

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry prend la précaution de cogner légèrement à la porte du salon avant d'y pénétrer.

J'ai changé de jeans et de chemise, suis savamment décontracté, juste assez habillé pour une sortie au resto avec des potes.

Hermione est délicieusement sage, ce qui réveille un instant le début d'érection que j'ai eu du mal à freiner tout à l'heure. Sa jupe en lin beige et son twin set assorti seraient parfaits pour un pique-nique à la campagne. J'ai presque envie de lui demander si c'est une blague, mais quand elle croise les mains sur les genoux, avec toute la délicate civilité que je lui connais, je comprends que c'est juste cette gentille et prudente Hermione qui a refait surface.

Après s'être signalé à notre attention, Harry vient se plaquer contre l'encadrement de la porte, parcourant Hermione de la tête aux pieds avec un petit sourire avant même de la saluer.

« Ma puce, ça va pas le faire, ça. On sort en boîte ce soir, avec des Moldus, il faut adapter ta tenue au lieu si tu veux te fondre dans la foule. »

Elle lui jette un regard dubitatif, presque inquiet, quand il s'avance et qu'elle distingue mieux sa silhouette, de noir vêtue, hanches saillantes et torse de poulet moulé dans un t-shirt ridiculement étriqué.

« Avant de commenter ma tenue, tu pourrais dire bonsoir, Harry. » le rappelle-t-elle doucement à l'ordre.

Il sourit à nouveau, s'approche d'elle, embrasse sa joue trop près de son oreille. J'en déduis qu'il lui murmure quelque chose mais ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'entendre quoi que ce soit : mon cœur cognant dans mes tempes me rend sourd.

« Salut vieux, rien de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ? » me lance-t-il sans se retourner, après avoir lâché le profil d'Hermione.

« Non, mon pote, rien de neuf. On t'attendait… »

Enfin, Harry Potter me regarde bien en face, toujours son fichu sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Je n'en doute pas, vieux, mais il est hors de question que je laisse Hermione sortir ainsi. Tu seras d'accord avec moi pour reconnaître qu'il doit certainement y avoir quelque chose de plus seyant dans sa garde-robe. Si tu veux bien, ma puce, on va te suivre dans ta chambre pour dénicher un truc sur lequel tout le monde se retournera ce soir. »

Hermione recommence à torturer ses lèvres et ses mains, en murmurant à Harry un « Si ça t'amuse… » pincé.

Visiblement oui, la situation amuse Harry et je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre le clin d'œil qu'il me lance au moment de franchir l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione sur ses talons.

Je sais juste que mon cœur se met au diapason avec mes tripes. Je n'aime pas le prémice de cette soirée.

J'ai un foutu mauvais pressentiment.


	28. Free falling

**Disclaimer : **A Joanne, avec tous mes sincères remerciements...

**Notes :** Oui, je sais, vous n'y croyiez plus à une suite à cette histoire, moi-même je doutais de plus en plus de m'y remettre un jour, plus du tout en phase avec ce que j'avais écrit au début (commencé après le tome 5 - où j'en voulais pas mal à emo!Harry), convaincue que tout ça n'était pas loin d'être un amas de badfic du plus mauvais goût, effrayée par tout ce que j'ai encore à raconter et le temps potentiel que ça va me prendre, mais bref bref bref...

Bref, oui, je relis certains passages et je souffre fort (d'ailleurs, j'irai certainement corriger ça et là certaines choses vraiment trop affreuses quand j'aurai le temps), mais c'est ma fic, il y a mon Ron dedans, celui que j'aime plus que tous les autres personnages du fandom réunis, j'ai encore quelques points de l'intrigue dont je suis pas mal fière à publier et aussi, et surtout, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de lecteurs qui ont un peu l'impression que je les ai abandonné au profit d'autres trucs plus nouveaux, plus beaux, plus brillants. Et ça, c'est moche !

Donc, je n'ai pas honte de cette fic, je n'en ai pas fini avec elle, pour preuve ce petit chapitre (2000 mots à peine, pas loin d'être ridicule) pour vous assurer que, oui, je l'écris encore et que je vous promets, vraiment vraiment vraiment, de ne plus la laisser de côté pendant aussi longtemps.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont convaincue que c'était un peu peau de vache de s'arrêter là (et merci aux autres aussi !)

* * *

Hermione ressortit de sa chambre une demi-heure plus tard, métamorphosée.

A ses yeux, à son front plissé, à ses lèvres mordues, je savais qu'elle avait lutté, lutté contre la robe, les strass, l'ourlet trop court, les bretelles trop fines, contre le rouge trop rouge et le noir encerclant ses paupières, lutté contre Harry.

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas trop, tu es très belle ainsi ! Dis-lui, Ron, que ça lui va bien ! »

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai comme un poisson hors de l'eau, je n'avais rien à dire justement, si ce n'est que le malaise apparent d'Hermione me rendait furieux, que la situation me rendait triste pour nous trois, que nous étions tellement mieux que ça, tellement plus fort quand nous étions mômes et que nous nous aimions sans vouloir le mal de l'autre. Oui, je sais, beaucoup de non-dits dans un seul putain de silence, laissez faire, c'est la mélancolie qui me rend muet...

« Arrête ça, Harry, tu vois que ça ne l'emballe pas... »

Les yeux d'Hermione ont murmuré merci alors je m'enhardis, peut-être encore ivre de ses caresses de plus tôt, peut-être simplement las de la fausseté de nos rapports. « Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas être qui elle veut, on s'en fout de se mêler aux Moldus, non ? »

Je ne voulais pas que ça sonne _ainsi, _que ça me fasse passer pour un sorcier au sang pur prônant l'hégémonie de la race, etc... - Malfoy, quelqu'un, youhouu ? - mais faites confiance à Harry pour me jeter ce regard-Là, celui qui dit «_ tu me déçois grandement, fidèle disciple ! ». _J'étais bon pour penser qu'il testait sur moi ses futurs trucs vicelards pour mettre ses élèves de Défense mal à l'aise.

« Et merde, faites ce que vous voulez, je vous attends en bas. » lâcha-t-il en soupirant avant de, effectivement, se casser par la porte aux dragons pour poireauter Merlin sait où sur Leicester Square.

Resté seul avec Hermione, il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes de contemplation – elle avait quand même de bien jolies jambes, ma sorcière – avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle espérait certainement un commentaire sur sa tenue. Et, bon sang, je comprenais bien que la robe dévoilait trop de peau à son goût, que le maquillage ne masquait que fort mal son petit air perpétuellement triste mais elle était, ainsi déguisée, belle à manger toute crue.

« Ça m'emmerde de l'admettre, fillette, mais il a raison, tu es très jolie ainsi... » _Va juste falloir que j'assassine tous les gars qui loucheront sur tes seins, tes jambes, ta bouche, ton nez, tes seins encore, raaah, du calme, Scrimgeour en porte-jarretelles, ramène pas ta fraise maintenant, trique de malheur !_

« Oui, je t'assure. » _C'est ça, bave-lui dessus tant que tu y es, pauvre abruti._

« Tu es prête à y aller ? » _Toi, moi, ton pieu, tout de suite ! Ou pas, hein, plutôt ou pas, tu lui prends la main et tu respires un bon coup..._

« Seulement si tu es prêt aussi. »

Okay, je suis prêt, je respire, je me sermonne mentalement à l'avance contre un éventuel excès de boisson ce soir, un de ceux qui me feraient me jeter sur elle comme un ours en rut et déchirer tous ses jolis vêtements trop courts. Sérieusement, cette propension à vouloir sauter dans un accès de fureur incontrôlé la personne que je suis sensé protéger pourrait me causer des soucis pendant ma formation d'Auror... il faudra que je demande à Kingsley comment il s'y prend pour résister à toutes les jolies nanas du Ministère – sans mentir, j'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu une seule fois en approcher une d'un peu trop près, ce mec est un saint logé dans une statue d'ébène...

Trêve de digressions, Weasley !

« Je suis prêt. »

OoOoOoO

Harry était en conversation avec lui-même quand nous arrivâmes près de lui. Ce n'est que tout proche que je compris qu'il s'adressait en fait à un Dobby invisible venu l'informer de la progression de ses bagages pour le lendemain. Dans n'importe quel autre coin du globe, il aurait sans doute été méchamment dévisagé pour donner ainsi ses instructions à un rien suspendu dans le vide mais les moldus londoniens en avaient trop vu pour se soucier le moins du monde d'un hurluberlu de plus.

Les histoires de linge de corps réglées et nos adieux faits à un Dobby transparent, nous suivîmes Harry dans les allées d'un Londres qu'il connaissait visiblement comme sa poche. Il nous invita dans un petit restaurant indien sur Drummond Street où je me gavai sans complexe de masala dosa et d'aloo gobi, deux plats végétariens recommandés par Hermione qui devait me trouver trop enrichi en protéines pour mon propre bien. Encore trois semaines avec elle et j'aurais arrêté la clope, peut-être que je me serais également mis au jus de carottes... cette fille ne savait décidément pas ce qui est bon.

Après un thé chai franchement épicé et totalement décoiffant, Harry nous embarqua dans un taxi apparu en un éclair sans que la magie en soit le moins du monde la cause. Il avait été jusque là plutôt relaxé et agréable, évitant, comme Hermione et moi d'ailleurs, d'aborder un sujet qui nous replonge dans notre étrange triangle actuel. Au lieu de ça, nous parlâmes de nos amis de Poudlard, de quidditch – Hermione se tint étonnement muette sur ce coup-là – de la bouffe de l'endroit – délicieuse – et du temps heureusement en accord avec la saison : une conversation entre amis on ne peut plus anodine, les mentions sorcières en prime.

C'est plus tard, dans le taxi justement, que ça commença à se gâter.

Hermione s'était assise sur une banquette et nous lui faisions face sur les sièges devant elle, sa robe, trop courte on va finir par le savoir, remontait sans cesse sur ses cuisses et ça semblait la déranger beaucoup. Moi, peau de vache sans vergogne, je me rinçais l'œil en silence. Harry, par contre, s'amusait de son inconfort en laissant pianoter doucement ses doigts sur sa jambe, jamais assez longtemps pour que ses tentatives de chasser ses mains soient couronnées de succès mais suffisamment pour l'énerver.

« Harry, arrête ! » gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, laissant réapparaître le creux de la mort qui tue que j'avais eu un mal fou à chasser tout à l'heure. Très honnêtement, ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde de tenter de le faire disparaître à nouveau de la même façon que plus tôt dans la journée mais je me demandais sacrément ce que ce grand gaillard à lunettes pouvait bien avoir dans le crâne pour se montrer aussi charmant un instant puis carrément insupportable la minute d'après et surtout, surtout, ce qu'il avait fait de mon ami Harry Potter !

Heureusement pour lui – je lui aurais volontiers emplafonné la gueule dans le toit du taxi – il se calma dès que nous arrivâmes en face d'une boîte de nuit que je ne connaissais pas et qui me sembla assez vite suspecte.

Le Heaven Club vomissait trop de lumières crues, de musique agressive et de parfums opiacés (ou presque, je ne savais pas trop ce que sentaient les drogues de nos jours pour être catégorique) pour que je m'y sente à ma place. Donnez-moi une boîte à baston où le whisky de feu coule à flot et les filles joues des hanches contre les miennes et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, mais ici, trop de filles plastiques, trop de garçons collés les uns aux autres, trop de moldus bizarres amassés dans une débauche de bizarrerie de taille à faire passer l'infâme Severus pour un aimable tendron au cœur empli d'amour : franchement, qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ?

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'Harry semblait être connu de beaucoup et apprécié de certains – si j'en croyais les tapes sympathiques que plusieurs gars lui assénaient sur les fesses, mœurs de moldus dont la sociabilité m'étonnait un peu – au point que c'est sans aucun mal qu'il nous fut trouvé une table installée devant deux cages argentées où des gars en shorts tout aussi scintillants dansaient en rythme et en sueur.

Hermione, depuis que nous avions passé les portes d'entrée du club, ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en regardant alternativement la population gesticulante et Harry vautré dans le confort mou des banquettes.

« Je... je ne comprends pas, Harry, pourquoi ici, pourquoi ce soir ? » souffla-t-elle dans un effort pour couvrir la musique qui nous vrillait les tympans.

« Tu disais qu'on resterait sur Leicester, tu disais qu'on irait dans une boîte sympa ! Tu.. tu veux lui montrer quoi ? »

_Lui_, c'était moi, forcément, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui troublait tellement Hermione, à part évidemment le manque de tenue des danseurs et l'épouvantable sélection musicale.

« Je veux juste lui montrer qui je suis, ma puce, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Non, Harry, tu.. tu n'as pas le droit, c'est ma vie aussi ! »

Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien mais ça commençait à devenir sacrément intrigant...

« D'ici la fin de la soirée, il n'y aura plus de secret, Hermione, on s'est assez pourri là-dedans, toi et moi, je veux recommencer à zéro.

Hermione avait l'air maintenant totalement paniquée, le creux entre ses sourcils traçait des sillons kilométriques sur son front à mesure que la conversation entre elle et Harry se poursuivait.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ce n'est pas la gentille petite soirée que tu m'as vendue au Square Grimmaud, Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de me souhaiter mon anniversaire, tu veux juste tout démolir ! »

Là, en plus de ne rien y comprendre, je me rendais compte que ça risquait de tourner assez mal, Hermione était sous tension, totalement enragée, à un point que je pouvais commencer à craindre qu'elle ne se mette à produire des sorts sans réellement le vouloir, c'était très loin d'être une sorcière médiocre, elle n'aurait certainement aucunement besoin de sa baguette (qui devait de toute façon être dans son sac à main) pour foutre un fameux boxon dans la boîte.

Harry semblait du même avis que moi parce qu'il lui prit doucement les mains, qu'il les tint serrées entre les siennes avant de lui murmurer des mots que la musique couvrit totalement.

J'étais tellement absorbé par la scène que m'offrait ces deux-là, par la multitude de questions que ça provoquait encore, que je ne vis d'abord pas le gaillard baraqué qui était venu camper derrière la banquette d'Hermione et d'Harry, je ne pris garde à lui qu'au moment où il posa ses grosses paluches chargées de bagouses sur les épaules d'Harry.

Et là, formation d'Auror aidant, persuadé peut-être qu'il approchait Harry pour s'en prendre à Hermione, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon corps ne fit qu'un bond et je me jetai tel un fauve à la charge sur le mec en question, lui éclatai le dos contre le sol dans les cris des danseurs, lui agrippai les épaules jusqu'à l'immobiliser sous mon poids, le torse plaqué contre le sien, le genou collé à son entrejambe.

J'allais cracher un interrogatoire en règle à la gueule du type quand Harry, derrière moi, calme, certes, mais laconique, me lâcha : « Ce sont les couilles de celui avec qui je couche que tu es en train de broyer, Ron, ça m'arrangerait que tu t'abstiennes, il pourrait m'en vouloir. »


End file.
